Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Devore
by Flying Zombie Dog
Summary: Después de que el mundo fuera arrasado por la infección, Skye huye camino a Atlanta, pero las carreteras están detenidas. Ahí conoce a un grupo de sobrevivientes que se ayudan entre sí, pero hay un sobreviviente en especial que la trata distinto. DARYL/OC
1. Gorilas

Capítulo 1

"Gorilas"

La noche caía sobre el campamento y el clima refrescaba. A pesar de apenas llevar dos días de haberse juntado, todos se habían organizado cómodamente para cumplir con todas las tareas que se debían hacer para que el campamento funcionara tranquilamente.

Un pequeño grupo había ido a las cercanías de la ciudad para saquear algunos establecimientos, pero habían marchado hace más de ocho horas, lo que hacía pensar al grupo que algo malo estaba sucediendo, se percibía tensión y nervios en el ambiente.

- ¿Dale? - Llamó una mujer delgada que veía hacia el techo de una casa móvil. - ¿Ves algo? - Se entretuvo con sus manos nerviosamente.

- Nada. Lo siento Lori - Negó el hombre mayor aún observando por sus binoculares - Solo espero que lleguen pronto, si no se les complicará más el regreso. Lo poco que conocemos de los caminantes es que son más activos en la noche.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlos. - En ese momento habló una rubia que afilaba unos cuchillos. - Pueden estar en problemas, si yo estuviera ahí, me gustaría que me fueran a ayudar.

- No, Andrea. - Objetó Dale - No es buena idea dividirnos, eso nos debilitaría como grupo.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Andrea. - Expuso una joven de larga melena castaña obscura - Si lo planeamos bien, no deberíamos tener inconvenientes, podríamos salvar sus traseros, Dale. Sus malditos traseros.

- Skye. - Dale le llamó la atención con una mirada dura - Confiemos en ellos y dar tiempo al tiempo. - La joven se dejó caer a un lado de Andrea, Dale volvió a asomarse por los binoculares. - Cuida más esa boca, hija.

Skye continuó desenredando una cuerda sin mucho entusiasmo. En verdad le indignaba un poco que a ella y a Andrea no les permitieran ir a la ciudad por mucho que insistieran. Querían ayudar a su grupo, querían ser más útiles, no solo hacer la comida o lavar ropa. Soltó un bufido y comenzó a recordar cómo había conocido aquellas personas.

_Caminaba entre los coches y la gente que estaban detenidos en la carretera desde hace varias horas, al igual que ella. Les había dicho a sus nuevos compañeros que iría a conseguir algo de agua, pero la realidad era que cargaba con una botella grande y llena en su mochila. Solo necesitaba despejarse, se sentía abrumada con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. De un día a otro el mundo se había ido al diablo._

_No dejaba de avanzar, no miraba a nadie, solo contemplaba sus sucios y gastados deportivos verdes. Un empujón en el hombro la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada un poco desorientada y advirtió a un hombre recargado en una la puerta de una camioneta pick-up azul que la observó con seriedad._

_- Yo… perdón. - Pidió Skye nerviosa al distinguir al otro individuo que se encontraba en el interior de la camioneta, aparentaba ser un delincuente. Era grande, corpulento y grotesco._

_El primer hombre tan solo asintió y Skye le sonrió simpáticamente sin tener nada más que decir. Continuó caminando, estaba por levantarse las mangas de la camisa por el calor pero se dio cuenta de lo distraída que iba cuando sufrió un golpe fuerte en su costado derecho._

_- Lo siento. - Pidió un hombre alto de pelo negro. - ¿Estás bien?_

_- Hoy no es mi día. - Se dijo a sí misma algo intranquila. - Estoy bien, sobreviviré._

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Si, en verdad. - Afirmó más tranquila. - Sé que no se oyó así por el tono de fantasma que usé, pero en verdad estoy bien. - El hombre asintió firmemente y volteó a ver a sus espaldas._

_- ¡Vamos Lori!_

_El reanudó su paso rápido y detrás de él una mujer de pelo castaño que parecía muy agitada y asustada. El plan de Skye era continuar caminando hasta sentirse un poco mejor y menos aturdida, pero su curiosidad fue mayor cuando se fijó que la gente se iba al costado de la carretera. Se desplazó con la demás gente cuando a lo alto, sobre sus cabezas, dos helicópteros atravesaron con dirección a la ciudad. _

_Sintió un nudo en la garganta, intuía que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, nada estaba mejorando como todos deseaban. Corrió hacia donde se dirigía la gente, pasó por algunos árboles y en aquel momento fue cuando lo descubrió, la ciudad estaba siendo bombardeada. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y reprimió un grito de miedo en ellas._

_- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - se dijo a sí misma en voz alta._

_Sus piernas se debilitaron y sintió nauseas. Respiró profundo repetidamente para calmarse en lo que caminaba hacia un árbol e intentaba sostenerse de él. Miró hacia sus lados, la pareja de antes se abrazaba mientras la mujer lloraba. Había niños observando ese escalofriante acontecimiento, mujeres gritaban, hombres maldecían. Como el individuo que se ubicaba a su lado, era el que creía delincuente, mientras el otro no perdía de vista la ciudad. Se alejó de la gente, el aire se tornó pesado y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una liviana mano en su hombro._

_- ¿Te sientes bien? - Investigó la mujer a la que le habían llamado Lori que aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la nariz enrojecida._

_- Si - Inhaló con dificultad. - Solo ha sido la impresión. No ves nada así todos los días._

_- Ven con nosotros. - Propuso el hombre. - Te ves muy pálida._

_- Denme solo un minuto. Solo… - Cubrió su boca. - Creo que mi última comida no pretende quedarse en el estómago._

_La pareja asintió y se alejaron caminando. Skye con las manos temblorosas hurgó en un pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzado y sacó un inhalador, lo colocó en la boca y a la vez que presionó, aspiró profundamente. Después de suspirar y calmarse, se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde la pareja se había marchado. Los halló entre los coches, donde había un niño que abrazaba a la mujer. Además, había otra familia de tres personas que los miraban atentamente. Skye sospechó que posiblemente les hablaban de lo que acaban de ver._

_- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó la mamá del niño cuando ella llegó._

_- Sí, gracias…_

_- Lori, soy Lori. - Le sonrió. - Él es mi hijo Carl y él es Shane._

_- Hola. - Saludó Carl._

_- Hola. - Contestó Skye y le sonrió al niño que parecía algo deprimido. - Me pareces conocido._

_- ¿En verdad? - Curioseó Carl._

_- Si, jamás olvidaría tu cara. - Hizo como que pensaba - No recuerdo, pero seguro eres… ¡Oh, lo tengo! Lo siento, señor presidente. - Los presentes rieron por la broma, eso facilitó la situación para que los demás se acercaran y se percataran que la joven no era una amenaza._

_- Yo soy Carol. - Se presentó la segunda mujer de cabello muy corto y encanecido. Su mirada era dulce, pero cansada. - Ella es Sophia, mi hija. - La pequeña le saludó con una mano y una tímida mueca. - Y él es mi marido Ed. - El hombre no hizo nada, más que observarla sin ninguna expresión en la cara._

_- Yo soy Skye. - Se fijó en sus gestos. - Lo sé. Nombre extraño ¿Verdad? - Los niños afirmaron._

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Carol preguntó a su esposo luego de un instante de silencio._

_- Por lo menos, no regalar comida. - Riñó Ed._

_- Deberíamos unirnos - Las miradas se concentraron en Shane - Hemos visto con lo que nos enfrentamos, y si están atacando la ciudad quiere decir que son demasiados. Probablemente Atlanta esté muerta, no lo sabemos. Pero entre más personas seamos y nos ayudemos, tenemos una gran oportunidad para sobrevivir a esto._

_- Shane tiene razón, es la mejor opción que tenemos. - Lori apoyó y examinó a los demás. - ¿Qué dicen?_

_- Yo estoy de acuerdo si Ed lo está. - Contestó Carol con timidez._

_- Está bien - Gruñó su marido y completó en voz baja. - Si eso nos ayuda a sobrevivir._

_- ¿Skye? ¿Qué dices? - Consultó Shane - ¿Vienes sola?_

_- Sí, bueno. Acabo de hacer amistades con el carro que está estacionado a un lado del mío. Son tres personas en un RV. Pero yo estoy de acuerdo._

_- Vamos, iremos a conversar con ellos._

- ¿Skye? ¿Skye? - Andrea la nombró varias veces separándola lentamente de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó avergonzada por darse cuenta de su mirada extraviada.

- Vuelve a la tierra. - Apareció comentando la hermana menor de Andrea.

- No te escucho, me encuentro en mi mundo imaginario. No puedo volver a la tierra. - Rió junto con los que la oyeron. Recorrió su mirada al niño que no le apartaba la mirada de encima. - Carl, llevas mirándome así desde que nos conocimos. Dispara.

- ¿Dispara? - Preguntó confuso y divertido.

- Quiere decir que le preguntes lo que le tengas que preguntar. - Le explicó su madre también entretenida.

- Todo eso que tienes. ¿Te dolió?

Skye se miró a sí misma. Cuando Carl se refería a "todo" realmente se refería a los dos tatuajes que se asomaban por encima de su blusa de cintas y la camisa abierta. Los tenía bajo las clavículas, un pájaro bajo cada una. Miró a Lori que no los perdía de vista con atención, la joven dedujo que a pesar de como estuviese el mundo, ella aún se preocupaba por lo que aprendía su hijo.

- Si, dolió mucho, no lo recomiendo. - Le sonrió.

- ¡Allí vienen! - Anunció Dale.

Todos esperaban ver llegar el coche donde iba Shane, T-dog y los hermanos Dixon. Pero detrás de ese coche había uno más. Todos frenaron sus tares y con curiosidad se reunieron para ver de quién se trataba, algunos sintieron la ilusión de que fuera alguien de rescate

- Shane ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Lori cuando los hombres que ya conocían salieron del coche.

- Una familia que accidentalmente entró a la ciudad. Los seguimos para ayudarlos y… por poco nos quedamos, pero Daryl y Merle nos salvaron a todos. Les hemos ofrecido quedarse en el campamento.

Skye vio salir del vehículo desconocido a una familia de cuatro, los padres, un niño y una niña. Se aproximaron un poco tímidos y se presentaron como la familia Morales. Skye dejó de prestar atención cuando clavó la mirada en Daryl, el individuo con el que había chocado hace dos días. Le había parecido antipático, pero en realidad en esos días que llevaban ahí en el campamento nunca habían hablado, sin embargo le había parecido ver que a veces él la miraba con curiosidad.

Regresaron a sus actividades, entretanto Shane explicaba cómo estaba funcionando el campamento, Skye continuó trabajando en la cuerda y le preguntaba a Dale como demonios le había hecho para enmarañarla tanto. La familia Morales comenzó a sacar cosas de su automóvil y Shane se acercó a la joven que estaba haciendo reír a Dale y Andrea.

- Oficial. - saludó Skye alegre.

El más joven de los hermanos Dixon dio la vuelta y contempló a la esbelta joven que jugaba con las mangas de su camisa. Le había llamado la atención esa chica desde la primera vez que la vio. Aquella vez parecía sola y asustada, pero a partir de que se formó el campamento se veía alegre. Aunque la primera noche se fue a dormir antes de que todos comenzaran a relatar que hacían antes y como vivieron el inicio del fin del mundo, ella no había contado nada sobre ella.

- …Y Jim traerá unos leños. - Shane terminaba de comentar. Ella confirmó. - Hey, Daryl se hizo una herida bastante mala. ¿Por qué no le das una mirada?

- Está bien. - Respondió ella.

Fue por su el único botiquín que existía en el campamento y pertenecía a ella. Eso y el haber mencionado por accidente que ella sabía un poco de enfermería, la convirtieron en la doctora del campamento. Eso la hacía sentirse más útil, pero ella quería también defender a su gente. Tomó el botiquín de su mochila, y distinguió que debajo había una pistola. Se la había llevado de la casa de su abuelo, la observó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Se presentó donde se encontraba Daryl, sentado en una gran roca, limpiando las flechas de su ballesta, se sentó a un lado de él y la miró de reojo cuando lo hizo.

- Hey. - Saludó sonriente y oteó su brazo. - Vaya, es una fea herida. ¿Cómo te la hiciste? Parece que te hubieran cortado con una lata de sardinas.

- Fue una reja. - Gruñó él.

- Bueno, es menos vergonzoso que una lata de sardinas. - Abrió el botiquín. - Espero no lastimarte.

Daryl no le contestó, pero dejó que se ocupara de su herida, no dejaba de pensar en lo curiosa que era aquella chica.

- ¿Por qué no lo preguntas? - Interrogó a la mujer con seriedad.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no haces preguntas como los demás?

- No estoy interesada. - Quedó algo desconcertado por la respuesta. - La verdad es que odio que me pregunten que hacía antes y dónde estaba. Me da igual, todo el mundo se fue al diablo de todos modos. - Continuó curando la herida. - Prefiero preocuparme por lo que voy a comer mañana, estoy asqueada de esos chícharos en conserva.

- ¿Cómo va la herida? - Preguntó Glenn con curiosidad.

- Estará bien. - Aseguró. - Glenn ¿Lo hiciste?

- No. Creo que tiene razón. No deberías.

Skye guardó silencio en lo que terminaba de colocar una gasa para proteger la herida. Dejando al joven asiático en suspenso.

- Esto está listo, Dixon. - Finalmente habló. - No lo muevas mucho. Si sangra nuevamente, avísame. - Se levantó ignorando a Glenn, que la siguió arrastrando los pies.

Daryl continuó observando, la joven se dirigió al RV y cerró la puerta en las narices del joven asiático, que con una cara de inquietud se retiró, Dixon no pudo evitar reír por la actitud de la chica.

Llegada la noche, todos se reunieron para cenar. Menos los Peletier, habían decidido hacer su propia hoguera, al igual que una pareja de ancianos, el señor y la señora Johnson y los hermanos Williams, Sarah y Evan. Carol y Lori habían guisado un poco de la comida enlatada que habían conseguido esa tarde. Entretanto la familia Morales relataba cómo habían vivido la pesadilla que todos estaban viviendo.

- No sabíamos que Atlanta había sido arrasada también, aún creíamos que había algo, el centro de refugiados. Pero nos metimos en el infierno. - Morales se lamentó. - Por suerte los señores Dixon nos ayudaron, y el oficial Walsh nos invitó venir a su campamento.

- Tuvieron suerte. - Expresó Glenn - Todos, tuvieron suerte.

- ¡Qué asco! - gruñó Merle llamando la atención de todos. - Esta maldita comida sabe a mierda. Parece comida de jodido perro. Necesitamos comida de verdad.

- No hay carne en buen estado, en ningún lado. - Explicó T-dog.

- ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

- Me dicen T-dog, señor.

- No sé si sepas, pero existe la cacería, negrito. - Remarcó la última palabra con un tono ofensivo.

- ¡Oye! - exclamó Andrea - ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey, alto! - Gritó Shane poniendo orden. - Tranquilicémonos todos. Hay niños y no queremos que nadie se asuste.

Andrea volvió a su lugar. Shane miró a Merle en modo de advertencia, pero el hombre grande desvió la mirada y continuó bebiendo de su botella de cerveza.

- Yo puedo cazar. - Reveló Daryl llamando la atención. - Puedo ver que encuentro en ese bosque, no es tan grande.

- ¿Carne de nuevo? - Se interesó Jacqui entusiasmada. - Suena bien. - Algunos rieron por el entusiasmo de la mujer.

- Pero allá afuera puede haber infectados, hijo. - Mencionó Dale preocupado.

- Se cuidarme solo, anciano.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Harás eso con ese cacharro que llevas en la espalda? - Discutió Skye molesta.

- ¿Por qué no cierras la boca maldita perra? - Intervino Merle.

- ¿A quién le dices perra, idiota? - Exclamó Skye alzándose - ¡Si vienen a fastidiarnos y a tratarnos como imbéciles es mejor que se larguen!

- ¡Basta! - Gruñó Shane sujetando a Skye por el hombro. - Te agradeceríamos el gesto, Daryl.

- Me voy de aquí.

- Adiós muñeca. - Se burló Merle cuando pasó a su lado.

- Cierra la boca. - Desde lejos se quejó.

- Shane. - Señaló Lori notando como la castaña se alejaba.

- Está bien. - Marchó detrás de Skye.

- Nosotras podríamos pescar. - Propuso Amy volviendo a calmar el ambiente y señaló a su hermana y a ella misma.

- Podríamos intentarlo. - Apoyó Andrea con una sonrisa.

- ¿Saben pescar? - Curioseó Glenn entre divertido e incrédulo.

- Podríamos saber un poco más que tú. - Jugó Amy.

- ¿Son pescadoras? - preguntó Carl.

- No, desgraciadamente yo trabajaba en un bufete de abogados. - Respondió la hermana mayor.

- Yo iba a comenzar con mis estudios para ser maestra de educación física. - Fue el turno de Amy -¿Y tú?- Carl rió por la pregunta.

- Aguarda, Skye. - Le llamó Shane antes de que subiera al RV.

- Déjame en paz Shane.

- Tranquila, no busco pelea. ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó viendo sus brazos, ella suspiró y jaló las mangas de su camisa, se temía que todos ya sospechaban de ella. -¿Necesitas algo?

- Que saques a ese par de estúpidos de aquí o los amarremos a un árbol como piñatas. Nos van a hacer la vida imposible, Shane. Se nota de lejos que Merle es un delincuente, racista, machista y todo lo malo que se te ocurra.

- No puedo y lo sabes. Son sobrevivientes al igual que nosotros.

- Mierda. - Murmuró. - Los de las piñatas sonaba bien.

- Tendremos que aprender a vivir con ellos. Es solo hasta que nos rescaten.

- Si es que eso va a ocurrir un día. Mientras tanto hay que soportar a esos gorilas que… - No terminó la frase por realizar ruidos extraños que expresaban su enojo. Eso hizo reír a Shane.

- Eres sorprende, novata.- Ella lo miró con interrogación. - El mundo se acabó, y parece que a ti no te ha afectado, siempre haces que los demás saquen una sonrisa.

- No es que no me haya afectado, perdí a toda mi familia. - Shane la miró con una ceja elevada mientras ella arrugaba las mangas de su camisa. - No la pasé nada bien antes de conocerlos, pero ahora me siento mejor estando en un grupo. Ahora solo lo sobrellevo como una sobreviviente.

- Vamos, volvamos con los demás. - La alentó.

- La verdad no quiero. Estoy agotada, voy a estar en el RV.

- Está bien.

- ¿Shane? - La volteó a ver antes de marchar con los demás - Cuando te digo que quiero ir a la ciudad, te lo digo en serio, no es un capricho.

- Te he dicho que no.

- Soy rápida, puedo entrar casi en cualquier hueco, ligera y silenciosa. Además tengo un…

- Skye, dije que no.

Después de soltar un bufido, entró a la casa móvil. Estaba fastidiada de que no la dejaran hacer nada y la trataran como una niña. Se derrumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, en verdad necesitaba ir a la ciudad, no era capricho, en verdad tenía una razón muy fuerte, pero era una razón que no quería decirle a nadie.

Daryl entró sigilosamente al RV, anhelaba ver un baño de verdad al fin. Cuando entró no se había dado cuenta de Skye hasta que ella respiró fuertemente, se asomó y consiguió a ver que dormía con una mano cerca de un bolso que aún llevaba puesto. Se estremeció entre sus sueños y abrió los ojos un poco sobresaltada, él lo entendía completamente, en esos días era difícil conciliar el sueño o tener sueños tranquilos.

Skye se talló los ojos y oyó que la puerta del baño se cerraba. No le tomó mucha importancia, todos entraban a ese baño, se dio la vuelta y continuó intentando dormir.


	2. Pianista y Mecánico

Capítulo 2

"Pianista y Mecánico"

Despertó por el olor a comida y las voces de la gente que ya se encontraba despierta. Él se sentía muy cansado por el día anterior, en el que casi muere por culpa de esos repugnantes geeks. Se estiró dentro de su saco de dormir y talló sus ojos con ambas manos. Bostezó cansado y con pesimismo pensó que ese día sería otro más para sobrevivir.

Salió de su casa de campaña y examinó su contorno. Carol y Miranda preparaban el desayuno, Dale y Glenn hacían la guardia sobre la casa móvil. Jim y Morales recogían leña y todos los demás tenían de la misma manera una lista de labores por hacer, todo estaba tan tranquilo que no aparentaba ser el fin del mundo.

- Buenos días Darlena. - le saludó Merle con burla.

- Que te jodan Merle.

- ¡Glenn! ¡Dale! - Llamó Skye saliendo del RV con un costal lleno de ropa. - ¿Tienen ropa sucia?

- Si. - Confirmó Glenn bajando del vehículo. Entró al RV y sacó algunas prendas. - ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? - Investigó incómodo mientras le entregaba su ropa.

- No, pero me gustaría que te pusieras en mi lugar. Hacer el trabajo de ama de casa no es algo que me provoque regocijar de alegría. ¿Lavo tu gorra?

- Si, gracias.

Skye muy a su pesar se acercó a los hermanos Dixon y los miró con algo de incomodidad.

- Hey. - Saludó - Estamos por visitar la cantera para lavar ropa. Ayer que no estaban, algunos nos bañamos, pensé en que tal vez ahora les apetecía uno.

- ¿Tu me bañarás y limpiarás mi ropa?

- En tus sueños cabeza de cerdo. - Riñó. - ¿Tienen ropa o no?

- En mi sucio sueños, tu eres mi perra, muñeca.

- Cierra tu maldita boca.

- Toma. - Le dijo Daryl dándole ropa suya.

- Toma muñeca, estaré soñando contigo.

Merle se tocó los testículos y le arrojó su ropa a los pies, se marchó carcajeando escandalosamente, Skye lo veía con bastante enojo. Se arrodilló en el piso para meter la ropa en el costal.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esta mierda? Se hacer mejores cosas que estás, jódete Shane.

El cazador se enteraba de todo lo que murmuraba la chica, preparó su ballesta y algunas cosas que llevaría a la cantera. Estaba por ayudarla con el costal, pero una niña rubia había llegado primero.

- Skye ¿Te ayudo?

- Gracias Sophia, pero esto es como cargar un búfalo. - Le acarició la cabeza. - Pero puedes acompañarme.

- Ahora que vayamos allá abajo ¿Podemos nadar?

- Seguro, solo si tu mamá está de acuerdo. - Contestó provocando una gran sonrisa en la niña - Hey, ayúdame a abrir la puerta del carro para meter la ropa en él. - Le dijo a la niña alejándose de Daryl, que la continuaba observando.

Todos desayunaron agradablemente en silencio, sin ninguna riña ni altercado. Unos minutos más tarde, unas cuantas personas se marcharon hacia el lago, para lavar ropa, asearse y transportar botes con agua que se emplearían en el campamento.

Skye tomó algunas cosas del coche y avanzó hacia Daryl.

- Toma. - Le entregó unas cosas de mal modo. - Es jabón, una esponja y un par de toallas. - Dio la vuelta para alejarse, estaba aún enojada por lo que había sucedido con Merle esa mañana.

- ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, maldita perra maniática?

- Mi problema eres tú y tu jodido hermano. - Se acercó con rabia. - El campamento sería más pacífico sin ustedes, que nos tratan como basura a pesar de que les damos de nuestra comida y lavamos su apestosa ropa, ese es mi problema Dixon. Y no me vuelvas decir perra, o esa ballesta terminará metida en tu trasero.

-¡Hey!- La forzó a voltearse sujetándola de la muñeca, el pudo notar que tuvo un extraño gesto que solo pudo interpretar como dolor. La soltó suavemente y Skye retrocedió unos pasos.

- No me toques.

- Deja de pensar que todo puede ir bien, solo intentamos sobrevivir a esas mierdas muertas. - Observó que su semblante cambió y apartó la mirada. - ¿Ya mataste a alguno, verdad?

- Ese no es tu asunto, Dixon. No lo entenderías. - Se alejó. - ¡Sophia, vamos!

La niña rubia se reunió con ella y juntas caminaron hasta la orilla del lago. Daryl se marchó a un lugar más privado para poder bañarse más a gusto. Cuando terminó de asearse y vestirse regresó hacia donde todos se encontraban. Carol y Amy lavaban ropa, mientras Miranda y Jacqui la exprimían, Lori y Dale llenaban algunos botes con agua y Glenn nadaba junto con Skye, Sophia y Carl, que reían y gritaban divertidos.

Carol se ofreció a lavar la ropa que acababa de quitarse Daryl, se la entregó murmurando un "gracias" que solo pudo escuchar la mujer. Se colgó la ballesta en el hombro y se sentó algo alejado del grupo para poder estar alerta y cuidar los alrededores. Desde ahí podía observar a los niños y a Skye que le lanzaba agua a Glenn, pero la diversión se terminó cuando Lori y Carol llamaron a sus hijos y a los jóvenes para que se secaran.

Skye fue por su ropa seca y su bolso que estaban en el carro de T-dog, que era el que había bajado a la cantera, tomó sus cosas y empezó a marcharse hacia el bosque.

- No te alejes demasiado, Skye. - Advirtió Dale antes de que entrara en el bosque. - Si ves algo, grita.

- Señor, sí señor.- Respondió ella como si fuera un militar.

Daryl no la perdió de vista, iba buscando con la mano algo en el interior del bolso que siempre llevaba. Se interno entre los árboles y la dejó de ver, se levantó y caminó hacia el coche donde Dale descansaba tras haber cargado varios contenedores llenos de agua. Daryl se apoyó en el coche, pretendiendo hablar con el hombre de la camisa hawaiana, pero no sabía cómo comenzar, Dale fue el que habló.

- Espero que no se le ocurra algo estúpido.

- ¿Qué dices, anciano?

- Me llamo Dale.

- Si, como sea. - Deslizó la mano por su rostro con incomodidad. - Aquella chica.

- ¿Skye?

- Si…. ¿Tú la conoces, verdad?

- Realmente no, la conocí hace dos días en la carretera, igual que tu. Pero por lo que veo en su comportamiento, creo que ella intentó… - Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de un tema muy privado y complicado, pero le había dicho casi todo a Daryl.

- ¿Matarse? - Completó la frase.

- No lo sé, yo no sé nada. Y ella no ha dicho nada al respecto. Son solo especulaciones. - Dale intentaba arreglar lo que había dicho sin pensar.

- ¿Y por qué demonios la dejas ir sola al bosque, maldito idiota?

- Tiene derecho a su privacidad. - Daryl lo ignoró, cogió su ballesta y partió en dirección al bosque. - ¡Hey, debe estar vistiéndose!

Daryl caminaba con precaución por entre los árboles, rastreando las pisadas que ella había dejado. Prestó atención a unos ruidos, no parecían de ningún geek, más bien eran como unos sollozos. Profundizó unos metros más al oeste y la encontró sentada de espaldas a él, en el suelo terroso y lleno de hojas secas. Podía distinguir lo nerviosa que estaba, lo asustada y angustiada. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol cuando ella se levantó ágilmente y con furia arrojó algo hacia los arbustos, la contempló con detenimiento, en sus muñecas había unas grandes cicatrices, entendió porqué siempre vestía una camisa sobre una blusa de tirantes a pesar del calor que hacía y no se la quitaba ni para nadar.

Skye terminó de vestirse, respiró profundo unas cuantas veces para calmarse y caminó de regreso. Se sentía algo cansada por nadar, se recordó a si misma decirle a T-dog que la dejara ir de regreso al campamento en su camión con él. Llegando al campamento se tropezó con Dale que aparentaba preocupación.

- Dale ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, solo quería inspeccionar. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, yo solo quería saber si no tuviste inconvenientes allá.

- Ninguno, ¿Todo bien por aquí? - Preguntó confundida.

- Si, todo bien. - Advirtió que lo miraba con curiosidad. - No me hagas caso, solo quería saber si estabas bien.

- Como ya te lo comenté, todo bien. Me inquieta un poco que hayamos usado tanto esa palabra.

Daryl estaba seguro que por ahí había caído lo que ella había arrojando con tanto enojo. Husmeó un poco más entre la maleza y bajo unas hojas secas lo encontró. Supo exactamente que era, lo oprimió y nada. Dedujo el por qué lo había lanzado con tanta furia, probablemente ya no le quedaban más, también por eso su interés por ir a la ciudad.

Era de noche, todos habían cenado y algunos ya se habían ido a dormir. Esa noche la guardia le tocaba a Glenn y Daryl. Ambos se hallaban sobre el RV, sentados vigilando a su alrededor sin dirigirse la palabra.

- ¿Cómo habrá comenzado esto, hombre? - Glenn rompió el hielo - ¿No te lo has preguntando?

- Cierra la boca niño, no puedo escuchar. - Le expresó tranquilo pero con seriedad.

- Lo siento.

Fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiaron antes de que Glenn se quedara completamente dormido en la silla. Daryl no se podía quejar, se sentía mejor vigilando solo, en lugar de estar oyendo quejidos y sonidos incómodos del muchacho oriental.

Una media hora después Daryl escuchó algunos ruidos que venían del RV, no se inquietó, si hubiera sido un caminante ya hubiera escuchado los gritos, un par de minutos después la puerta del RV se abrió. Averiguó de quién se trataba, era Skye. Parecía que había estado llorando, deslizaba las mangas de su camisa por debajo de sus ojos, él se levantó, le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Glenn y bajó del RV.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Mierda. - Expresó reaccionando con susto. - Nunca pensé que los sustos dejarían de ser divertidos en el fin del mundo. - Sopló aire recobrándose. - Estoy bien. Es solo que no consigo dormir.

- Te entiendo, es muy difícil dormir tranquilo con los muertos caminando por ahí. - Ella no respondió y bajó la cabeza. - Hey, lo de hoy en la tarde… yo… perdón.

- Como sea. Supongo que ahora es difícil pensar en cosas buenas, solo estoy soñando con volver a ser un poco más felices, más normales.

- Alguien tiene que mantener los ánimos.

- No, creo que no soy buena para eso.

- ¿Estás jodiéndome? Lo eres. - Skye lo miró. - Este tiempo que llevamos en el maldito campamento, no has dejado de sonreír, exceptuado cuando peleas con Merle, o con cualquier otro imbécil.

- ¿Cómo tu? Lo siento, se me ha hecho muy difícil controlar mi temperamento, me siento muy abrumada con todo este asunto. Es como cuando… - Skye se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por contar. - No, olvídalo. No tengo por qué estar hablado de mi vida contigo.

- ¿Por qué demonios no quieres contar nada de ti? ¿A qué le temes?

- No le temo a nada, pero… Lo único que no ha cambiado, es que se sigue juzgando a la gente por lo que es y por lo que ha hecho. - La joven resopló - Además… No quiero revivir lo que pasé cuando esto empezó, cuando lo perdí todo.

- ¿Qué podría ser tan malo?

- No te interesa Dixon. - Se volteó. - Idiota.- Murmuró.

- Oye. - Se situó frente a ella - Si pretendes que el campamento funcione, no creo que debas guardar putos secretos. Todos necesitamos saber de todos, habría más confianza y se el grupo sería más fuerte y funcional.

- Tu tampoco comentaste nada de ti.

- Mierda. Lo hice, la primera puta noche. Solo que tú como siempre te fugaste. Yo era mecánico. - Le reveló con voz ronca. - No tienes que contar todo tu puto pasado, solo creo que sería mejor que conociéramos quien eres en realidad.

Dixon tenía razón, todos se habían abierto para mayor confianza en el campamento, experimentó un mal estar en el estómago cuando pensó en que no dudaría que muchos del grupo no se fiaran completamente de ella. No sabían de donde era, ni que hacía, donde vivía, ni siquiera su apellido. No quería recordar nada, sentía que le dolería recordar a su familia, amigos, todo. Pero el grupo tenían derecho a saber quién era.

Daryl esperaba a que dijera algo, ella mordió su labio inferior y con inseguridad le extendió la mano.

- Skye Cohen. Pianista y camarera en un bar.

- Daryl Dixon. - Estrechó su mano con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. - Mecánico y cazador en mis tiempos libres.

Skye dejó escapar una sonrisa sin soltar la mano áspera del cazador. Estaba algo asombrada por la conducta de Daryl, el normalmente se comportaba como un hijo de puta, aunque mucho menos que su hermano Merle. Pero con ella era diferente, y ahora que comenzaban a conocerse la diferencia entre los Dixon era mucho más contrastada. Se estaba ganando su simpatía y su confianza, más que los demás del campamento, sintió que con él podía conversar con un poco más de libertad. Lo contempló con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de sus ojos azules, de su aspecto y de sus músculos, ahora que lo examinaba con detenimiento descubrió que realmente era atractivo, inmediatamente se percató que sus mejillas ardían.

- Skye. - Shane la convocó saliendo de su casa de campaña.

- ¿Qué sucede Shane?

Skye liberó la mano de Daryl ágilmente y se desplazó hacia el oficial con un poco de torpeza. Empezaron a conversar, por lo que Daryl decidió dejarlos tener su charla.

- Puedo hacerlo. - Aseguró Skye después de que Shane le planteara su plan para recolectar agua de lluvia. Shane le sonrió e hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando que regresaría a dormir. - Espera… Shane. - El hombre volteó a verla. - Sobre lo de la ciudad…

- Ya hablamos de eso.

- No. - Soltó casi en un grito, llamando la atención de Daryl y de Glenn. - Hemos hecho todo menos hablarlo.

- Está bien. Adelante.

- El botiquín, ya casi no queda nada, no hay muchas más cosas para curar lesiones, no tenemos medicinas, antisépticos, ni banditas adhesivas, que son las que más usan los niños. - Shane puso los ojos hacia la casa donde dormía Lori con Carl. - Lo único que nos queda es un ungüento para quemaduras, algunas gasas y goma de mascar. Sabes que requerimos más que eso. Además de alimento.

- Dame una lista y haré que te lo consigan.

- No. Quiero ir yo. Sé exactamente que buscar, mi mamá era enfermera y mi papá médico. - Su voz tembló y se formaba un nudo en su garganta, pero continuó hablando. - Se cuidarme sola, se mis capacidades. Si no fuera así, creo que no hubiera sobrevivido los días que pasé sola, antes de conocerlos a todos ustedes. ¿No crees?

- Skye, no creo que…

- Yo iré también. - Interrumpió Daryl impidiendo que Skye empezara a exasperarse. Miró a Shane, que lo vigilaba con desconfianza. - Hey hombre. Ella puede hacer lo que le de la jodida gana. Pero, me encargaré de ella.

- Bien. - Deslizó su visual a Skye. - Te daré una oportunidad, no la eches a perder. - Con una última ojeada al hombre que se encontraba parado a un lado de la chica, volvió a su tienda.

- Hey, Daryl. - Le nombró cuando se empezó a alejar. - Gracias. Pero…

- Entiendo, te sabes cuidar sola. No pienso estarte cuidando el trasero, más vale que esa basura que dices de cuidarte sola sea verdad.

- Buenas noches, Daryl.

Skye le sonreía, él solo asintió con la cabeza y trepó al RV, donde Glenn tarareaba alguna canción, pero guardó silencio cuando el cazador retorno a su asiento. Ella volvió al interior de la casa móvil, sintiendo una extraña sensación.


	3. Segundo Piso

Capítulo 3

"Segundo Piso"

Se cumplieron cuatro días, Skye se había sorprendido de lo rápido que corrían las noticias, ahora todos sabían a lo que sus padres se habían dedicado. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era Daryl Dixon, ese hombre rudo y serio ahora era muy distinto, con ella, no lo entendía.

Era una mañana verdaderamente calurosa y se estimaba que el resto de la tarde sería mucho peor. En cuanto concluyó el desayuno se citó a la gente a una reunión, para conocer quiénes se arriesgarían ir a la ciudad.

- Creo que enviaremos un grupo pequeño como que la vez pasada. Daryl, Merle y Dale estuvieron examinando el perímetro del campamento y no han hallado ninguna señal de caminantes, el campamento estará bien sin cuatro o cinco personas. - Hablaba Shane. - ¿Quiénes irán? - Observó al joven asiático. -¿Glenn?

- Yo paso, hombre. Prefiero ir solo.

- Está bien. - Echó un vistazo hacia el otro lado. - ¿Merle? ¿Daryl?

- Estoy dentro. - Contestó Daryl.

- Seguro. - Le siguió Merle.

- ¿Skye? ¿Aún quieres ir?

- Si.

- Yo iré. - Todos voltearon, habló un joven de pelo castaño de unos treinta años. Era uno de los hermanos Williams. Su hermana Sarah lo vio asustada. - Soy rápido, era atleta. Puedo ayudar.

- ¿Estás seguro Evan? - Preguntó Shane con una ceja elevada.

- Si. - Observó a su hermana. - Estaré bien.

- ¿Qué dices T-dog?

- No. Me quedaré a proteger el campamento esta vez.

- Creo que tenemos un mariquita. - Chasqueó Merle.

- Habló el cerdo. - Se quejó Skye. - ¿Por qué no te callas?

- Oblígame, perra.

Skye apretó los puños, estaba por lanzarse a golpes, pero T-dog la sujetó de la cintura para contenerla.

- ¡Basta! - Rugió Shane - Merle, será mejor que te adaptes a las reglas del campamento o te sacamos de aquí.

- Yo también iré.

- No Andrea, te necesito aquí. - Respondió Shane. - Bueno, creo que solo serán ustedes.

Los cuatro fueron a sus respectivos sitios para alistarse. Skye a pesar de insistir y verdaderamente querer ir a la ciudad, estaba muy asustada. Tenían un arma, que en realidad no sabía utilizar, solo la había usado una vez y no se había sentido bien haciéndolo. Era la culpable de sus pesadillas, del poco tiempo que podía dormir y de su depresión.

Era una pistola que había sacado del armario de su abuelo y la había usado unos segundos después. Sacudió su cabeza queriendo espantar ese recuerdo. Metió en su mochila una botella grande con agua y pocas cosas del botiquín. Su arma la acomodó en su cinturón y la cubrió con su blusa. Suspiró y salió del RV.

Daryl preparaba sus flechas y su ballesta. Se colgó una mochila grande y vacía en la espalda y se encaminó al punto de reunión donde Skye charlaba con Sophia y Carl, que le entregaban un pedazo de papel arrancado de algún cuaderno.

- ¡Vamos, dejen de malgastar el maldito tiempo! - Gruñó Merle acercándose.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Glenn alcanzando a Skye. - Estás un poco pálida.

- Estoy mejor que un caminante, eso te lo aseguro. - Le sonrió agradecida. - ¿Tienes el mapa?

- Si. - Le dio el mapa que llevaba doblado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- No lo pierdas muñeca. - Se burló Merle. Pero ella lo ignoró y extendió el mapa sobre el cofre de la Cherokee de la familia Peletier.

- ¿Sabemos a dónde demonios vamos? - Preguntó Daryl.

- Tengo una idea a dónde ir. - Habló Skye. - Hace un tiempo estuve en Atlanta, y aquí… - Señaló con su dedo índice. - Aquí había un centro comercial.

- ¿Un centro comercial? - Evan se incomodó.

- Es el único lugar que conozco donde podremos encontrar de todo.

- No es seguro ir a ese maldito lugar, niña. - Se quejó Merle. - Ha de haber miles de geek putrefactos esperando la cena.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ir a un hospital? Donde probablemente ya ha sido saqueado o está la mayor parte de los infectados. ¿Y luego? ¿Un supermercado que ha de estar en las mismas circunstancias? Seguramente luego quieres ir a un salón de belleza ¿No? - Terminó burlándose.

- Ella tiene razón. - Aseguró Glenn.

- ¡Cierra la boca maldito chino! - Gritó el mayor de los Dixon. - Nadie pidió tu estúpida opinión.

- No puedo creer que en verdad vaya contigo.

- Hey, preciosa. Me besarás el trasero cuando salve el tuyo más de una vez.

- Prefiero ser un caminante. - Dobló el mapa y lo metió en su bolsillo trasero. - ¡Nos vamos Dale!

Dale bajó del RV junto con Jim, que hacían guardia. Los demás también se acercaron para despedirse del grupo y desearles un pronto regreso.

- ¿Skye? - Le nombró Sophia tirando de su camisa. - No dejarás que te muerdan. ¿Verdad?

- No, no tengo planeado eso. - Le sonrió - Y si uno me muerde yo le muerdo de regreso.

Sophia soltó una risita tímida y regresó con su madre. Sarah se despidió llorando de su hermano, él la animaba repitiendo que regresaría bien. Skye fue despedida por Lori que la abrazó y Andrea. Dale le repitió varias veces que tuviera cuidado y Shane solo la vigilaba con una media sonrisa, aún dudoso de su decisión.

El grupo se marchó, caminarían para no llamar la atención. En todo el camino a la ciudad Daryl fue al frente, Merle detrás con su rifle y al final Evan y Skye que examinaban continuamente a sus espaldas.

Llegando a la ciudad lo primero que percibieron fue la pestilencia a cadáver y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Habían atravesado por calles vacías, pero conforme se acercaban al centro comercial, había más caminantes en las calles.

- No usen sus armas de fuego, el maldito ruido les llama la atención. - Explicó Daryl. - Rodearemos por este lado, esa calle está atestada de repugnantes geeks bastardos. - Señaló la calle de enfrente. - Ustedes… - Señaló a Evan y a Skye - Vayan al frente, los cubriremos.

Skye sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y rápido, pero ya no había retroceso además quería demostrar que ella podía hacerlo. Encontró en el pavimento un tubo de metal, lo recogió y junto con Evan corrió. Daryl reconoció que Skye tenía razón, era rápida, sigilosa y ágil, no parecía tener problemas, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Consiguieron llegar sin problema al centro comercial, sin embargo dando la vuelta a la esquina, se tropezaron con un percance. La entrada estaba abarrotada de caminantes, el olor a putrefacción había empeorado, provocaba que Skye de vez en cuando hiciera disimuladas arcadas.

- No vamos a poder pasar. - Expresó Evan observando el peligro. - Son demasiados.

- Debe haber otro acceso. - Dijo Skye - En estos lugares siempre hay más de una puerta. Por lo menos de emergencia.

- Hey idiotas. - Les llamó Merle - Por aquí hay una maldita puerta.

Se acercaron exactamente a una puerta de emergencias que por suerte estaba abierta. Daryl y Merle se situaron la cabeza explorando el lugar.

- Esta peste es demasiada, creo que voy a vomitar.

- Tranquila. - La alentó Evan. - Es peor cuando los ves.

- ¿Eso en verdad debería tranquilizarme? - Preguntó deseando no vomitar en ese momento. No quería demostrar debilidad.

Daryl con ballesta en mano examinó la puerta del fondo, con señales les avisó que esa era la puerta. Todos se acercaron para conseguir ver con que se estaban enfrentando, por suerte no se veían muchos caminantes. Skye alcanzó a ver a un geek que le colgaba el estómago y los intestinos. No pudo evitar girarse y vomitar.

- Lo siento. No fue nada, estoy bien. Pero ese hombre es realmente repugnante.

- Eso ya no es un hombre, es un maldito pedazo de mierda. - Apuntó con su ballesta y le dio directo en la cabeza. - Vamos.

Corrieron hacia donde Daryl les mostró, era un local de ropa que parecía seguro. Cuando pasaron frente al cuerpo que Daryl acababa de matar, Skye se cubrió la boca y él recuperó su flecha.

- Debe existir un plano del centro comercial por algún lado. Iré a verlo, usualmente están cerca de las entradas. De esta forma podremos localizar los lugares sin recorrer todo el lugar.

- Buena idea. - Festejó Skye. - Ten cuidado, Evan.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y con prudencia abandonó el local. Al irse todos se separaron dentro de la misma tienda. La temperatura del día había aumentado, el olor a descomposición se hacía más intenso.

- ¿Por qué no te acercas y te quitas la ropa, tetas pequeñas? - Le insinuó Merle cuando se desabotonó la camisa y dejó ver su blusa de tirantes escotada.

- Cierra tu puta boca Merle.

Skye se asombró cuando escuchó eso salir de Daryl, veía a su hermano mayor con disgusto. Merle se aproximó a él, colocó una mano en su hombro y comenzó a reír.

- La pequeña zorra te agrada.

- Dije que cerraras tu puta boca.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, los hermanos se veían con desagrado y Skye alternaba su mirada de Daryl a Merle y viceversa. El momento tenso fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos acercarse. Evan estaba de regreso.

- Chicos, lo he encontrado. - Mostró un folleto. - La zona de comida está al extremo este del centro comercial, en la planta baja, por lo que pude distinguí no hay muchos caminantes, es posible deshacerse de ellos. Y La farmacia se encuentra en el segundo piso, en la zona norte.

- ¿El maldito segundo piso? - Preguntó Daryl.

-Si.

- Yo debo ir al segundo piso, no tengo alternativa. Puedo ir sola, no necesito tomar tantas cosas como lo que tendríamos que llevar de comida.

- No te dejaré ir sola. - Le señaló Evan.

- Puedo hacerlo, además no me tardaré mucho. - Se acomodó la mochila y se desplazó hacia la salida.

- ¿Estas jodidamente loca? Iré contigo. - Skye percibió un estúpido cosquilleo cuando Daryl mencionó aquello.

- Nos vemos aquí en unos diez minutos. - Merle miró a Evan - Muévete mariquita.

Evan caminó detrás de Merle con cara de no quererlo hacer, pero aún así se marcharon con apresurados. Daryl y Skye se marcharon hacia las escaleras.

- Dijiste que no me cuidarías. ¿O es que crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?

- Yo dije que no pensaba cuidarte, pero tampoco dejarte morir.

- Pero eso es…

- Cierra la boca y apresúrate.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso, no sin antes matar con flechas a un par de caminantes que interceptaban las escaleras. Daryl la dejó esperando en lo que él iba a investigar un poco más adelante, lo que Skye aprovechó para saquear una máquina expendedora de comida chatarra. Daryl regresó con paso rápido.

- Está cerca y despejado, vamos. Ten los ojos abiertos.

- Si.

Avanzaron entre escombros y cadáveres hasta que Skye logró ver una desordenada farmacia. Ambos caminaron apresurados y entraron al desordenado local.

- Bien, andando.

- No. - Lo frenó sujetándolo su antebrazo. - Lo siento. - Lo soltó nerviosa. - Yo iré, se exactamente lo que necesitamos, si lo hago yo sola terminaré más rápido.

- Está bien. - Gruñó Daryl y le entregó su mochila. - Avísame si ves algo. No me moveré de aquí.

- Gracias. - Le sonrió.

Skye comenzó a guardar en la mochila cosas básicas para primeros auxilios, no sabía si iban a poder regresar así que metió bastantes. Se movió hacia los anaqueles donde estaban los medicamentos, tomó algunos antigripales, antibióticos, analgésicos y todos los medicamentos que recordaba para que servían. La mochila comenzaba a pesar, pero aún necesitaba algo. Por lo que también había ido a arriesgarse a la ciudad. Fijándose en el orden, el medicamento que buscaba debía estar en el siguiente armario, caminó al pasillo paralelo, topándose con todos los medicamentos regados en el piso. Se hincó y comenzó a buscar, pero no encontraba, se estaba desesperando y poniendo alterada, el silencio siniestro no era de gran ayuda.

Daryl vigilaba la entrada, escuchaba dentro del silencio, los pasos arrastrados de los caminantes y el movimiento que hacía Skye dentro del negocio. Pero se inquietó cuando ese sonido dentro de la farmacia se tornó más fuerte.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó alzando la voz un poco, pero no consiguió respuesta y el ruido de las cosas continuaba.

Respiraba con dificultad, sabía que ella misma se lo estaba provocando por los nervios, pero necesitaba encontrarlo. Se movió de lugar para buscar en otro sitio. Poco después lo encontró, tomó cuatro, que era lo que había, los sacó de su caja y lo esos los guardó en su pequeña bolsa, no sin antes haber inhalado un poco del medicamento. Después de que se tranquilizara, suspiró y se puso de pie. Estaba por salir, cuando se asustó por culpa de un individuo que surgió frente a ella.

- Dixon, pensé que te quedarías en la entrada.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó por su respiración acelerada. - ¿Encontraste algo ahí?

- Estoy bien, encontré todo lo que necesitábamos. - Suspiró - Quizás deberíamos regresar ya.

- Mierda, no pareces estar…

- Que estoy bien. - Respondió ella impaciente. - Lo siento. Solo salgamos de aquí.

- Muy bien, entonces.

Salieron de la tienda pero las escaleras por las que habían subido habían sido ocupadas por los caminantes.

- Probablemente nos olieron, pronto esos hijos de perra estarán aquí. Tenemos que encontrar otro camino.

Skye asintió instintivamente, tragó saliva con dificultad y en aquel momento se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba con ella el tubo de metal que había recogido antes de entrar. Era posible que lo hubiera dejado cuando comenzó a recolectar cosas para el botiquín, los nervios no le permitían recordar con facilidad.

- ¿Dónde está mi maldito tubo?

- Oh mierda, ¿Por qué descuidas tu arma?

- No lo hice a propósito. - Le reclamó.

- Te pudieron haber matado, idiota. Ven. - La atrajo de la mano y la llevó a su cinturón por la parte de atrás, ella se sujetó con fuerza. - No te sueltes.

Comenzaron a caminar con discreción, distinguieron las otras escaleras y se fijaron que no había muchos caminantes. Daryl se deshizo de uno silenciosamente con una flecha que recuperó cuando avanzaron, Skye volteó a ver a su izquierda y se soltó del cinturón corriendo hacia uno de los comercios. Él le llamó con voz más fuerte, pero captó la atención de dos geeks que anduvieron directamente hacia él. Daryl liquidó a uno de los caminantes, pero el otro avanzaba con rapidez y a él se le estaba dificultando cargar otra flecha. Se encontraba muy cerca, dejó caer la ballesta y sacó su cuchillo, pero antes de que intentara algo, la cabeza del geek aparentó explotar de la parte trasera. El cuerpo cayó al piso y avistó a Skye que sostenía un bate de metal ahora ensangrentado. El caminante hizo un gruñido gutural en el piso, ella miraba como el cuerpo se intentaba levantar ella sin reaccionar.

El cadáver se arrastró hacia ella, imágenes en su cabeza la tenían paralizada. De cuando llegó de su largo viaje a la casa de su abuelo, cuando abrió la puerta de la casa abierta, cuando entró y tuvo esa impresión de oler algo en estado de descomposición, cuando corrió y tomó el arma y disparó varias veces. Miró a Daryl, atrás de él habían dos caminantes.

- ¡Detrás de ti! - Indicó alarmada.

- Hijos de puta. - Exclamó al girar y los atacó con su cuchillo.

El caminante la aferró del tobillo e intentaba morderla. Skye Caminó hacia atrás pero tropezó con un cuerpo y cayó hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza dejadora completamente aturdida. Con la mirada un poco borrosa consiguió a advertir que el geek iba por ella, los recuerdos aún estaban en su cabeza pero sabía que tenía que reaccionar. Con una mano buscó el bate que encontró con rapidez, lo tomó con fuerza y golpeó en la cabeza. El cuerpo cayó sobre ella manchándola de sangre. Giró sobre su cuerpo para sacarse de encima al geek y se levantó con dificultad, distinguió que Daryl había terminado con los caminantes que lo habían atacado.

El caminante que Skye había golpeado aún emitió otro sonido de su desfigurado rostro, ella tomó nuevamente el bate y con coraje golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, se proponía a golpearlo una vez más, pero Daryl la detuvo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

- Apreciaría mucho que no comentaras de esto.

- No diré nada, pero seguro te preguntarán algo sobre eso.

Skye se examinó a sí misma cuando el cazador la señalo, estaba manchada de sangre.

- Oh demonios.

- Vamos, salgamos de este puto infierno apestoso.

Ambos se marcharon y bajaron por las otras escaleras que habían encontrado, volvieron al punto de encuentro, el mismo negocio de ropa del principio. Merle y Evan aún no llegaban, Skye aprovechó para tomar un poco de ropa que metió en la mochila de Daryl.

Pronto llegaron los dos del grupo que faltaban, y tras ellos una gran cantidad de caminantes. Corrieron hacia la salida de emergencia. Merle atrancó la puerta con el bate de metal de Skye, eso les daría tiempo para huir.

Salieron de la ciudad y caminaron hasta que llegaron nuevamente a la carretera, todos se sintieron más tranquilos, el peligro era mucho menor. Se detuvieron a descansar bajo un árbol, Skye sacó la botella de agua y después de tomar le pasó la botella a Evan.

- Gracias ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Tuve diferencias con un caminante. - Explicó riendo y recibiendo de nuevo la botella. - ¿Por qué te ofreciste a venir? Tú y tu hermana casi no se acercan a los demás.

- Lo sé. Solo quiero encargarme de mi hermana. Ella vio morir a su esposo y a su hijo, ha sufrido bastante. Pero, ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros, cuando nos unimos al grupo nosotros no teníamos nada, quería pagárselos de alguna forma.

- Créeme, está más que pagado.- Bebió otro trago de agua. - Sarah estará feliz de que vuelvas.

El agua de la botella se terminó, todos habían tomado de ella y ahora era momento de volver y entregar todos los suministros que habían conseguido para algunos días más.

Skye iba agotada, acalorada y adolorida de la cabeza, mientras caminaba revivía una y otra vez lo que había sucedido con el caminante y las combinaba con las imágenes de la casa de su abuelo. Comenzó a marearse, se detuvo y se hincó en el piso intentando calmarse un poco. Todos lo notaron, pues dejó caer las mochilas estrepitosamente al piso, pero el único que se aproximó a ella fue Evan.

- Oye ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien, es solo el calor. - Contestó frotándose la frente con la manga de su camisa. - O este maldito olor a muerto que tengo adherido.

- No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos. - Le ayudó a levantarse y ella tomó las mochilas.

- Lo sé, no puedo esperar a darme un baño en el lago, aunque sea con agua fría.

Skye y Evan pasaron frente a los otros dos integrantes tomando la delantera. Merle vio a la joven con una mirada escrutadora, la agarró del brazo y la jaló agresivamente.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa cretino? ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Qué demonios Merle? - Preguntó Daryl acercándose protectoramente.

- ¡Cállate! - Le gritó a la joven ignorando a su hermano. - La sangre del geek ya se secó, pero tú tienes sangre fresca en el puto cuello. - La liberó y le apuntó con su rifle. - Te han mordido, maldita perra.

- ¡No me mordieron grandísimo idiota! Me golpeé la cabeza cuando tuve problemas con un geek.

- ¡Pruébalo! O juro que te disparo en medio de los ojos.

- ¡Merle! Deja de decir estupideces. Yo la vi caer. - Le ofreció una tenue sonrisa y con cuidado le revisó la cabeza, permitiendo ver un corte muy fuerte a unos diez centímetros sobre la nuca. - Ahí lo tienes.

- Vamos- Continuó Evan. - Lleguemos cuanto antes.

Merle bajó su arma y escupió en el piso con irritación, pero continuó caminando tomando el frente. Skye que veía con enojo al hermano mayor, Daryl lo notó y le zarandeó el pelo con cuidado, acomodó su ballesta en su hombro y fue tras su hermano, Skye quedó atónita por su comportamiento


	4. Nueva York

Capítulo 4

"Nueva York"

- Ya deberían estar aquí, Lori.

- Tranquilo Shane, seguro ya vienen en camino.

- Lori, no sabemos lo que hay ahí. La vez pasada solo nos acercamos a las afueras de la ciudad y casi morimos. De no haber sido por los Dixon habríamos realmente muerto.

- ¿Ves? No tienes por qué preocuparte, los Dixon van con ellos. - Le sonrió y posó una mano en su hombro para calmarlo. - Estarán bien.

- ¡Están llegando!

La noticia la dio Dale desde su RV, miraron hacia la entrada del campamento y en efecto habían llegado. Shane y Lori se reunieron con ellos apresuradamente, al igual que Dale y Sarah que abrazó a su hermano con mucha fuerza. Los demás del campamento al fijarse que habían vuelto se acercaron para darles la bienvenida.

- Hey ¿Cómo estuvo? - Preguntó Shane.

- No encontramos mucho. - Explicó Evan. - Pero creemos que esto nos durará unos cuantos días.

- Será suficiente. - Informó Shane observando las mochilas llenas. - ¿Skye?

- Encontré lo necesario. - Se abrió paso entre Evan y Daryl, dejando ver su ropa manchada. - No pongas esa cara Shane.

- ¿Te atacaron? Te dije que no era un juego…

- ¡Hey Oficial! - Le gritó Daryl interrumpiendo su reprimenda. - A todos nos atacaron esos hijos de puta. Ella solo se tropezó cuando golpeó a uno y le cayó encima. No es para tanto, maldita sea. - Skye lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, realmente le estaba gustando ese hombre, que extrañamente solo se comportaba así con ella.

Daryl se fue a su casa de campaña y Merle le siguió, no sin antes tirar la mochila llena de provisiones a los pies del policía.

- ¿Hay alguien en la cantera ahora?

- Si. - Contestó Lori. - Amy y Andrea fueron a lavar algunas cosas con T-dog y los acompañaron Carl y Sophia.

- Iré con ellos. Necesito quitarme esta repugnante peste. - Agitó los brazos como si una mosca la estuviera molestando.

- Te acompaño. - Se ofreció Lori riendo. - Así puedo estar vigilando a Carl.

- Gracias, iré por algunas cosas al RV.

Skye fue al RV para dejar su mochila llena de cosas médicas. Y de la mochila que Daryl le había prestado, sacó la ropa que había robado. En ese instante se enteró que alguien entraba a la casa móvil.

- ¿Skye?

- En seguida, Lori. - Notó la mirada investigadora de la mujer. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Shane no se dio cuenta, pero yo sí. Te está sangrando la cabeza.

- Oh, sí. - Tocó su cabeza y sintió el líquido fresco y tibio en su mano. - Lo que Daryl contó fue verdad, pero omitió la parte en la que me caigo y me pego en la cabeza. - Miró a la mujer. - ¿Se lo dirás a Shane?

- No, no te preocupes. Creo que hiciste bien tu trabajo, conseguiste todas esas cosas para el botiquín. - Señaló la mochila llena de Skye. - Nos estás ayudando a todos. Si le digo a Shane creo que desaprovecharíamos a una estupenda saqueadora.

- A mi papá le hubiera dado un infarto al escucharte decir esas palabras, pero en estos momentos eso es un gran halago, así que gracias. - Rió.

- Te diré algo. - Tomó su mano expresando su amistad. - Lleva lo necesario para atender esa herida y yo lo haré. Shane no tiene por que enterarse. - Ambas mujeres se sonrieron, la joven asintió y sacó algunas cosas que sabía que iba a necesitar y las puso junto con su ropa. - Skye, gracias por todo. Por ayudarme con Carl, ha sido difícil desde que su padre…

- No tienes por qué agradecerme Lori. Ese también es mi trabajo aquí y lo hago con mucho gusto.

Ambas mujeres salieron del RV y le dieron aviso a Dale que se marcharían. Llegando, Carl y Sophia corrieron a saludar a la joven, la quisieron abrazar pero ella los frenó por la desagradable sangre que llevaba en la ropa. Fue a bañarse en privado, se sentía un poco más tranquila y se sentía más fuerte, capaz de hacer más cosas. Aunque aún no le gustaba del todo matar caminantes, sabía que alguna vez fueron humanos, gente de bien, con familias y carreras, como su familia.

Salió del agua para secarse y vestirse, puso su mano en su cabeza y comprobó que su corte aún sangraba un poco. Cogió su ropa sucia y se dirigió con los demás.

- ¡Hey! - Saludó a Andrea y a Amy que lavaban a la orilla del lago. - Andrea…

- No te preocupes, yo lo lavo. - Le indicó Andrea al notar la vergüenza que la joven tenía para preguntarle si podía lavar su ropa. - Solo si la próxima tu lo haces.

- Dalo por hecho.

- ¿Día agitado? - Preguntó Amy curioseando la ropa ensangrentada.

- Creía que los viernes en el bar eran agitados, pero esto le gana por mucho. - Las hermanas la miraron al mismo tiempo. - Lo sé, una nueva noticia sobre mí. - Sonrió. - Iré a atenderme esta estúpida herida, gracias Andrea.

- No hay problema, camarera. - Le regresó la sonrisa.

Skye fue con Lori que la esperaba recargada en el auto de Ed.

- Bonita ropa. - Comentó Lori.

- Gracias, la robé de una tienda. No me siento muy orgullosa de eso. - Rió fijándose en sus pantalones de mezclilla obscuros, su blusa blanca holgada de tirantes y su camisa a cuadros grises. - En realidad es casi igual a lo que llevaba puesto antes.

- Ven aquí. Siéntate. - Skye se sentó en una zona con hierbas y Lori detrás de ella. - Vaya, es una gran cortada.

- Ouch. Si, lo sé, duele como una. No sé contra que me golpeé, pero me tuvo un poco atontada.

- Tienes suerte de no haberte descalabrado o desmayado.

- Si. - Hubo un momento de silencio, Skye se quedó pensando en lo que Daryl le había dicho sobre dejar que la gente la conociera. - ¿Lori?

- ¿Si?-

- La gente del campamento... ¿Confía en mí?

- Después de lo que acabas de hacer hoy, confían más en ti. ¿Lo preguntas por algo en especial?

- Ninguno sabe de mí, no saben mi apellido, ni a que me dedicaba antes, ni que sucedió cuando esto empezó.

- Creo que todos queremos saber de todos para funcionar bien en el campamento. Es algo normal, saber con quienes estamos conviviendo. - Skye bajó el rostro. - No creo que seas una mala persona.

- No lo soy. Es solo que no lo consideraba importante. Además de que… no quería acordarme de cosas que ya no van a existir nunca. Eso duele, aunque, tenemos que salir adelante. ¿Cierto?

- Eso pretendemos.

- Skye Cohen, ese es mi nombre. Tengo veinticuatro años, vivía en Nueva York, era músico, pianista para ser exacta y mesera, una no muy buena, pero me ayudaba a pagar las cuentas. - Se alegró. - Sé algo de medicina puesto que mi papá era doctor y mi mamá enfermera. Pero nunca quise seguir sus pasos. Yo… - Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- No te preocupes. No es necesario saber todo ahora mismo, con el tiempo irán saliendo las cosas. Yo me encargaré que todos sepan lo que me acabas de contar.

- Gracias. Eres una gran mujer y seguro una gran madre. - Ambas permanecieron en un breve silencio, pero Lori rompió el hielo.

- Rick. Así se llamaba mi esposo, amaba a Carl. Esa mañana habíamos tenido una discusión. Lo que ahora me parece una pelea estúpida y ridícula. Esa tarde fui por Carl a la escuela. Antes de que los niños salieran, llegó Shane. Me contó que a Rick le habían disparado había quedado en coma. - Suspiró. - Cuando todo esto ocurrió, él falleció. Shane fue el último en verlo.

- Oh, por dios. Lo lamento Lori.

- Está bien, creo que él se sentiría feliz de que Carl y yo estamos a salvo. - Hizo una pausa. - Esto está listo. Creo que ya no sangrará y mejorará con rapidez.

- Gracias.

- Vayamos a ayudar y volvamos al campamento.

- Seguro.

Regresaron al campamento antes de que anocheciera. Jacqui y Miranda habían hecho la cena con los nuevos comestibles que habían llegado al campamento. A pesar de que no tenían mucha variedad de alimento habían disfrutado de una buena cena. Daryl observó a Skye, al final de la cena se levantó para dejar su plato y luego se metió en el RV. Lori comenzó a hablar de la joven y el sonrió disimuladamente, sabía que esa mujer estaba ayudando a Skye. Se enteró de cosas nuevas, como que tenía veinticuatro años y vivía en Nueva York.

- Hey, niños. ¿Cenaron bien? - Los cuatro niños asintieron sonrientes. - Bueno, entonces tienen derecho a comer postre.

Skye les enseñó los paquetes de galletas de chocolate y corrieron por uno. Todos sonrieron por el buen detalle de la joven.

Llegó la hora de dormir, la mayoría ya se había ido a descansar. Daryl preparaba sus cosas para irse a dormir a su tienda, pero antes de entrar observó que Skye seguía sentada frente al casi extinto fuego.

- Hey. - Saludó sentándose junto a ella.

-Hey.

- Así que eres de Nueva York ¿Huh?

- Vivía ahí. Pero yo soy de Georgia. Me mudé a Nueva York por mis estudios.

- Eso que hiciste con los niños…

- ¿Qué? ¿Querías galletas también? No te preocupes, tengo más.

- Cállate, tonta. - Le dijo con simpatía y ella rió. - Esos niños necesitan un poco más de esas atenciones, en lo que menos deben pensar es en este maldito mundo que se fue a la mierda.

- Creo que Sophia es la que necesita de esas atenciones. - Daryl la miró con interrogación. - Ed, su padre. No parece ser la mejor persona sobre la tierra. Amy y Andrea creen que golpea a Carol, le han visto algunos moretones. Y por la timidez de Sophia, no dudaría que… - El cazador mostró irritación. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, como sea.

- ¿Cuánta… cuanta gente perdiste? - Preguntó insegura después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Solo tengo a mi hermano, Merle. Como siempre el está conmigo.

- ¿Cómo siempre?

- Pensé que no te interesaba saber de nadie. - Distinguió un leve sonrojo en ella.

- Creo que me lo merezco. ¿No crees? Tu ya conoces varias cosas sobre mí. - El hombre gruñó.

- Mi padre era un bueno para nada, la peor persona de todo el puto mundo. Él era un hijo de puta, más cuando mi madre murió. Todo el día estaba dormido, o en bares con alguna maldita zorra prostituta. - Apretó la quijada. - Mi hermano cuidaba de mi cuando no estaba en el reclusorio.

- Por lo menos tienes a alguien. - Lo miró con una débil sonrisa. - Mi familia, creo que toda está muerta.

-Muchos están en esa situación.

- Si, lo sé. No es algo que me consuele, pero es la verdad. Me gustaría creer que un día voy a encontrar a mi familia viva, pero creo que eso no sería real. ¿Verdad?

- Creo que las probabilidades son muy pocas. - Skye tenía una mirada triste. - ¿Alguien en especial?

- Si, una persona. - Comenzó a explicar. - Mi hermano mayor. No supe nada de él y no puedo creer en nada. - Pasó sus manos por el rostro. - Lo único que tengo claro es que estoy sola.

- No lo estás.

-¿Cómo?-

- Si te sirve... - Pasó una mano por debajo de su nariz. Skye se percató que era una costumbre que hiciera eso. - Si te sirve de algo, yo estoy contigo. - Se levantó. - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. - Respondió con una sonrisa, agradecía por lo que acababa de decir. Se sentía estúpida por los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Caminó hasta su tienda y encontró que Merle dormía afuera encima de su bolsa de dormir. No lo culpaba, hacía mucho calor esa noche. Antes de entrar, echó un vistazo nuevamente, Skye se sentó en las escaleras y suspiró con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Él se revolvió su corto pelo y caminó hacia ella nuevamente.

- Emh… - Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. - ¿Por qué no entraste?

- Dale está dormido en el pasillo. Despertaría a todos si quisiera pasar. De todos modos no puedo dormir.

- Puedes venir a mi tienda a descansar. - Skye lo miró con una ceja elevada. - El idiota de Merle está durmiendo afuera, odia el maldito calor.

- Yo… - Pensó en las buenas intenciones del cazador, y aunque no tuviera sueño, quería tumbarse un rato. - Está bien. - Se levantó y caminó hacia él. - Gracias nuevamente, Dixon.

Ambos en silencio caminaron hasta la tienda de campaña, Skye vio a Merle afuera de la tienda, durmiendo con la boca abierta, se cubrió la boca para reírse sin hacer ruido. Daryl le abrió la puerta de tela y ella entró, sin poder evitar mencionar lo que a ella le pareció un inconveniente.

- Solo hay un catre. - Señaló cuando él cerró la puerta. - Y mi saco de dormir está en el RV.

- Es grande, cabemos los dos y hasta sobra espacio.

Él se quitó las botas y se tumbó en el catre tamaño matrimonial soltando un bostezo de cansancio. Skye se sacó sus tenis y aprovechó la confusa oscuridad para quitarse la camisa. Se recogió el pelo y se acostó a un lado del cazador.

- Ouch, mierda…-

- ¿Qué pasa? - Musitó.

- Es la herida de mi cabeza, no puedo acomodarme. Parezco una alcancía.

- Levanta la cabeza. - Daryl extendió el brazo derecho y lo colocó debajo de su cabeza. - ¿Mejor?

- Si… Buenas noches.

Él contestó con un gruñido. Todo permaneció en silencio y luego oscuridad.

_Había estado teniendo un viaje extraño. Era mucha la cantidad de coches que veían en la carretera, no era temporada vacacional, opinaba que era bastante raro. Aparte de que en la radio no había nada, en todas las emisoras había una grabación, que en realidad no le tomó importancia. Su emoción por ver de nuevo a su Familia era tan grande que no quería que nada se lo arruinara. Extrañaba tanto a su familia, a su mamá y a su esposo Tony, a sus pequeños hermanos, a su abuelo y a su hermano mayor. Después del cumpleaños de su abuelo, iría a Atlanta a visitar a su papá, que también extrañaba mucho._

_Estaba llegando a Georgia, cuando su celular tintineó, tenía un mensaje de su hermano._

_- No llegaré al cumpleaños del abuelo. Hay una emergencia, tomaré el primer avión a Georgia cuando esto termine. Te quiero Gran Manzana. - Leyó en voz alta. - Odio que me diga Gran Manzana, estúpido._

_Imaginó que debió haber tenido algún inconveniente, usualmente los tenía desde que había entrado al ejército. No exactamente por el trabajo, sino por sus amigos, que siempre iban de fiesta. _

_- ¡Apártate! ¡Apártate! - Gritaba apuntando con la pistola de su abuelo. Al ver que no se detenía le disparó tres veces. _


	5. Estúpidas Ardillas

Gracias a CaryBones y sus comentarios me he dado cuenta que la historia era difícil de leer por las comillas que llevaban los diálogos. Realmente solo los usaba por puro experimento, pero tiene razón, así que he decidido poner las líneas de diálogo. Gracias CarylBones!

Capítulo 5

"Estúpidas Ardillas"

Abrió los ojos asustada, con la respiración acelerada. Prestó atención a su alrededor, a través de la tela de la tienda de campaña distinguió que empezaba a amanecer. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía toda la noche y despertó sin la necesidad de usar el inhalador. Oyó un suspiro a su derecha, Daryl dormía profundamente, su brazo aún estaba bajo su cabeza, pero el otro descansaba en su cintura. Se movió despacio para no despertarlo y se liberó de sus brazos. Se colocó su camisa, tomó sus cosas y antes de salir miró al hombre y sonrió sintiendo una emoción en el estómago. Al salir se tropezó con Merle que aún dormía afuera de la tienda, suspiró al con alivio, no quería pensar que le diría si la hubiera visto salir de ahí.

- Buenos días. - Saludó Dale que estaba examinando un objeto electrónico.

- Buenos días, Dale. - Expresó después de bostezar.

- ¿De dónde vienes cariño?

- Los vi demasiado cómodos en la noche que no quise molestarlos. Así que pasé la noche en una de las tiendas.

- Hey, hoy me toca ir a ver a los alrededores. ¿Quieres hacerte cargo del RV?

- Dale, nadie se la va a robar.

- Confío en ti. - Se alejó.

- Regresa para el desayuno o me quedo con tu porción. - Dale despidió levantando una mano mientras se alejaba.

Daryl despertó, había descansado como hacía mucho ya no lo hacía. Miró a su izquierda buscando a Skye, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Bostezó mientras se estiraba y se levantó. Al salir de la tienda se cubrió los ojos del sol que ya había salido. Reparó que había una nueva guardia sobre la casa móvil, se dirigió al centro del campamento y ahí encontró a Skye, que intentaba prender fuego a los leños para poder preparar el desayuno.

El niño Grimes se acercó a ella a decirle algo y luego se alejaron juntos. Lori le había dado su aprobación de ir a dar un paseo por las cercanías con la compañía de alguien, ella sabía muy bien que elegiría a Shane o a Skye.

Carl le contaba una historia de su escuela, al mismo tiempo coleccionaba pequeños palos de madera.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Carl?

- Junto palos de madera, a veces me aburro mucho en el campamento y necesito hacer algo. Con los palos de madera puedo construir cosas, Shane me enseñó.

- Ya pensaremos en algo más divertido que hacer. - Suspiró. - Yo también me aburro mucho, no le digas a nadie pero odio cocinar y lavar. - Carl sonrió.

- Skye. - Se detuvo a coger más varas. - ¿Tú crees que en verdad nos rescaten?

- No lo sé, quiero pensar que si. - Se sentó en una roca y desde ahí vigiló al chico.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo estás haciendo ahora ¿No? - Ambos se sonrieron. - Dispara.

- Tú… ¿Tú crees que alguien se pueda sustituir?

- ¿Sustituir? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si. Como Shane. Creo que quiere tomar el lugar de mi papá.

- No Carl, nadie va a suplir a tu papá. Tu papá siempre lo será y nadie lo va a poder sustituir nunca. Shane solo quiere ayudarlos a ti y a tu mamá. ¿No crees que es lo que a tu papá le hubiera gustado?

-Si, pero… Me gustaría que mi papá estuviera vivo y con nosotros.- Se quejó Carl acomodándose a un lado de ella con la mirada hacia el piso.

- Hey. - Le pasó una mano por los hombros. - No te preocupes. Yo de la misma manera extraño a mi familia. Yo los perdí a todos, a mis papás, a mi padrastro, a mis hermanos y mi abuelo. Sé cómo te sientes, pero deberías estar feliz porque tu mamá está contigo, y Shane. Y aparte nos tienes ahora a todos nosotros. No estás solo.

- ¿Y tú te sientes sola?

Esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba. Su familia se había extinguido y prácticamente se encontraba sola, se sentía sola cuando los recordaba, los extrañaba. Pero Daryl había conseguido quitarle esa sensación de soledad permanente, su compañía era agradable y cómoda.

- Si, de vez en cuando. Pero hay personas aquí que me hacen sentir mejor y acompañada. - Quitó con la manga de su camisa unas lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos de Carl. - Así está mejor. Volvamos antes de que los demás devoren todo el desayuno, prometí a Dale que me comería su porción. - Comentó con un nudo en la garganta, Carl había avivado algunos recuerdos que le estaban siendo dolorosos.

Daryl afilaba su cuchillo de caza, por momentos daba una ojeada hacia el bosque por donde se habían ido Skye y Carl. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se mostraron de entre los árboles y arbustos. Carl corrió con su mamá y Skye se deslizó el brazo por la cara, secando sus mejillas y ojos. En seguida, sintió una intensa punzada.

- ¡Carajo!

Skye oyó un rugido y volteó a ver inmediatamente, Daryl a lo lejos se observaba la mano que sangraba y en el suelo un cuchillo. Ella se aproximó a él apresuradamente.

- ¿Dixon, eres idiota? Déjame ver eso. - Agarró su mano y la revisó. - No es tan grave, aún así lo limpiaré.

Daryl se fue a sentar fuera de su casa de campaña, Skye lo alcanzó y comenzó a atenderlo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- Hey. - Detuvo sus manos. - ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Pasó algo?

- Estoy bien, Dixon. - Bajó la mirada y pasó su manga por debajo de su nariz enrojecida. Tomó una botella con agua. - Deja de moverte, no voy cercenarte la mano, solo la voy a limpiar. - Le empezó a lavar la herida. - Carl extraña a su papá, y eso me hizo recordar cosas.

-¿Tu familia?

- Si.- Sonrió. - Los extraño mucho.

- ¿Cómo eran?

- Oh, es algo complicado. Pero resumiendo, yo vivía con mis papás y mi hermano Liam al sur de Atlanta, pero se separaron cuando yo tenía ocho años y Liam catorce. Mi papá se mudó a Atlanta, obtuvo el trabajo de director de un hospital. Mi mamá se volvió a casar, con Tony, y tuve dos pequeños medios hermanos, viví con ellos, cerca de la casa de mi abuelo, que fue mi refugio varias veces. Pero me mudé a nueva York cuando decidí estudiar para ser pianista.

- Complejo como el culo. - Comentó él. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Era cumpleaños de mi abuelo, la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Recorrí de Nueva York a Georgia, manejado, tenía ganas de viajar por la carretera algunos días. En el camino había muchos coches, me pareció raro, pero en realidad no le tomé mucha atención, tampoco a la grabación que se escuchaba en la radio repetidamente. Llegó un mensaje a mi celular, era Liam, explicando que no conseguiría llegar, tenía una emergencia que atender. Cuando llegué a la casa de mi abuelo, estaba abierto. Entré y todo estaba silencioso, no pude evitar distinguir ese terrible olor a descomposición. Me aterré cuando vi sangre en el piso, las paredes, en todos lados. Todo estaba desordenado, parecía que habían entrado a robar a la casa. Subí al piso de arriba, y en ese lugar encontré a mi abuelo, tenía la piel grisácea, cojeaba de una pierna la otra la tenía rota, una fractura expuesta, y la boca la tenía manchada de sangre. - Su voz empezaba a fallar y cambió un poco el tema, dando a entender que no quería seguir, Daryl lo entendió. - De Liam ya no supe nada, él era militar. Creo que está muerto, si las fuerzas armadas hubieran podido contra esto, no se hubiera salido de control, ahora ya no queda nada. - Le sonrió. - Gracias… por escucharme y por…

- Tonta.- Interrumpió con seriedad. - Termina con eso ya.

Skye se mordió el labio con una sonrisa y continuó con su trabajo, él la contempló y sin que ella se diera cuenta le sonrió con un pequeño gesto. Terminó de curarlo y se levantó para marcharse, pero perdió el equilibrio, él logró sujetarla del brazo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, solo fue un mareo. Seguro es por hambre o el calor, iré a ver cómo va el desayuno.

La soltó y ella se marchó directo con Carol. Investigó en que podía ayudar y la mujer con amabilidad la llevó junto con Sophia que vaciaba unas latas en una olla.

- Dixon.

El cazador apartó la mirada de la camarera y giró a sus espaldas para ver que Shane caminaba hacia él, venía de hablar con Dale, que acababa su ronda y retornaba al RV.

- Debo hablarte sobre la cacería.

- Dime.

- Necesitamos que comiences. Dale dice que no hay rastro ni indicios de caminantes.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - Advirtió la presión que le estaba haciendo.

- Los suministros… - Bajó la voz. - Los suministros se están terminando más rápido de lo que pensábamos. En dos días partirá otro grupo a la ciudad de nuevo, pero si no encuentran suficiente, quiero creer que contamos contigo. - Daryl afirmó. - Y creo que, creo que deberías ir acompañado.

- No necesito de nadie, puedo hacerlo solo. No soy ningún mariquita, prefiero hacer este trabajo solo sin que nadie me fastidie.

- ¿Por qué no vas con tu hermano? No sabes lo que podrías encontrar ahí.

Daryl escupió en el piso y miró de mala manera al oficial.

- Me iré mañana en la mañana, sin ninguna jodida compañía, puedo cazar mejor yo solo.

- Está bien. - Se rindió Shane. - Como tú quieras, hombre.

- ¿Qué había adentro? - Preguntó Sophia a Skye que le contaba una anécdota.

- Solo era una caja llena de papel. - Los que escuchaban la historia se echaron a reír. - Mi abuelo no dejaba de reír. Como ustedes. - Se dirigió a Dale, Glenn, Lori, Carol y T-dog. - Se burló de mi hermano y de mi por un año completo. Aunque debo aceptarlo, fue la mejor navidad que he tenido.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- Sophia, ven aquí un momento. - Llamó Carol a su hija con ternura, distinguiendo que Skye se había puesto incómoda.

Skye terminó de vaciar las latas y cargó la olla al fuego, Carol la alcanzó.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó la madre. - No era su intención incomodar, es solo una niña.

- No te preocupes, de verdad. Así son de curiosos los niños, dímelo a mí que tuve dos hermanos pequeños. - Bajó la mirada por un instante y se fijó que Carol tenía moretones en los brazos. - ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

- Me… me caí. - Contestó nerviosa. - No me di cuenta y…

- Pero Carol, esos no…

- ¡Carol! - Gruñó Ed con disgusto, sentado en la misma silla de siempre. - ¡Apresúrate y deja de hablar maldita sea mujer!

- Lo siento Ed.

Skye y Amy que acaba de llegar, quedaron mudas. La castaña quiso gritarle a Ed, distinguió el mismo gesto en Amy, pero ambas jóvenes no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, le evitarían problemas a Carol y a Sophia.

- ¡Merle! Levanta el puto trasero y haz algo productivo. - Le reclamó cuando se fijó que fumaba dentro de la casa de campaña con las puertas de tela abiertas.

- Oblígame, hermanito bebé.

- No fumes dentro de la tienda, idiota. - Le arrancó el cigarro de la mano y partió a fumarlo al exterior.

Merle con irritación salió de la tienda y persiguió a su hermano, hasta que lo alcanzó le robó el cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué carajo te pasa, Darlena? Este es mi penúltimo tabaco, maldición. No sé hasta cuando demonios conseguiré unas putas y desgraciadas cajetillas. Me voy a volver loco

- En dos días.

- Repite eso, mariquita.

- Cierra tu puta boca. - Lo miró con enojo. - En dos días partirá otro grupo a la ciudad.

- Suena bien. Vayamos a matar algunos asquerosos hijos de perra.

- Yo no voy. Mañana en la mañana iré de cacería.

- Así que te has vuelto la perra del Oficial. - Chasqueó.

- Que te jodan Merle. Y no fumes dentro de la maldita tienda.

- Está bien, está bien, Darlena. - Nuevamente se burló.

Todos fueron llamados a desayunar, estaban hambrientos, el desayuno se había demorado un poco. Al finalizar, Shane comunicó una noticia.

- Tengo algo que decir. Hemos contado los suministros y no nos durarán mucho más tiempo. - Algunas personas se quejaron inquietas. - Un nuevo equipo deberá ir a la ciudad. Glenn ya ha aceptado ir. - Miró al joven oriental que afirmó mientras embutía su último bocado a la boca. - ¿Alguien más se apunta?

-Yo.

- ¡Andrea, no! - Se quejó Amy.

- Amy, por favor. - Su hermana solo guardó silencio inquieta.

- Yo me apunto. - Morales se ofreció a pesar del notable desacuerdo de Miranda.

- Yo puedo hacerlo. - Habló Jacqui.

-En ese caso…- T-dog la vio con preocupación a Jacqui. - Yo iré también.

- Esto será divertido como el infierno. - Comentó Merle en voz alta y se levantó de su lugar. - Porque ustedes tendrán el gran honor de ir conmigo y ser mis perras.

- Recomiendo que le pongan un bozal a ese idiota. - Comentó Skye a Andrea.

El día avanzó, a pesar de que hubo inconformidades por que Merle partiría con el nuevo grupo, lo demás marchó en paz. Skye se le había encomendado estar al pendiente de la radio. Se sentó frente a esta con las piernas cruzadas, entretanto se distraía curioseando a Glenn y a Dale que reparaban un par de radios.

No se sentía bien, no había desaparecido el mareo y tenía dolor de cabeza, pero eso se lo atribuyó a la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Y el calor no le ayudaba, sentía nauseas y un poco de aturdimiento. Sumergió su rostro en sus rodillas que acababa de unir a su pecho, necesitaba calmarse o sino conseguiría tener problemas para respirar.

Daryl merodeaba por los alrededores del campamento, buscando rastros para considerar cuál sería la mejor ruta para ir a cazar. Miró a la joven que vigilaba la radio, estaba hecha bola, meciéndose a los lados. Parecía estar mal, él lo había advertido cuando le curó la herida de la mano. Normalmente le daría igual, pero con ella no lo logró, se sentía mal de dejarla así. Pretendió acercarse a ella, pero una voz en la radio lo detuvo.

- Hey, linda.

Los que se encontraban cerca divisaron la radio, Skye elevó la mirada y frunció el seño en busca de alguna explicación.

- ¿Por qué tan seria?

Skye rió y echó un vistazo a Dale, reía al igual que Glenn que sostenía el transmisor junta a su boca.

- ¡Están arreglados! - Gritó Glenn agitando el aparato con su mano.

- Por un momento creí que me estaba volviendo loca. - Caminó hacia el joven. - ¿Cómo lo lograste?

- Dale lo compuso, yo solo ayudé un poco.

- Eres demasiado sincero, Glenn. Deberías llevarte un poco de los créditos.

- Creo que convendría que los llevaran con ustedes a la ciudad. - Propuso Dale. - Así podríamos estar al tanto de ustedes.

- Dale es sabio Glenn, deberíamos prestar atención.

- Vamos hijo, te daré un par de pilas extra.

Skye regresó a su lugar y de nuevo se hizo un ovillo.

- ¡Sigue buscando! ¡Deben estar por ahí! - Gritó Dale saliendo del RV y avanzó hacia Skye. - Hey, cariño. ¿Por qué no vas a despejarte un poco? Te ves un poco fastidiada. - Lo miró. -Anda, pasea un poco, yo tomaré tu lugar.

- Pero… - Se levantó.

- Anda. - Le mostró una sonrisa. - Pero no te alejes mucho.

- Está bien. - Expresó sin muchos ánimos, él estaba por decirle algo, pero ella no lo dejó. - Lo sé, si veo algo grito, no te preocupes, me escucharás, gritaré como Tarzan si es necesario.

- ¿Por qué no recoges plantas comestibles? - Le propuso mientras ella se alejaba.

Agarró un recipiente y se marchó a buscar plantas. No caminó muy adentro del bosque, en realidad no sabía que buscar, no era experta en plantas y si fuera por ella, se las comería todas en un intento por sobrevivir. Un arbusto le llamó la atención, se hincó frente a él. De su pequeña bolsa tomó el dosificador y oprimió cuando ya estaba en su boca. Suspiró con alivio, pero el mareo y las nauseas persistían.

- Eso es venenoso. - Ella saltó del susto, pero no lo volteó a ver.

- Mierda, Dixon. A ti no se te da la sutileza. - Señaló recobrándose del susto que le había dado su inesperada aparición. Guardó su inhalador deseando que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mira. - Se acercó y se puso en cuclillas junto a ella. - Es ortiga, eso es señal de que puede ser tóxica para nosotros. No confiaría en esa maldita cosa. - Ambos se elevaron. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar vigilando la radio?

- No. Dale tomó mi lugar. - Se limpió las manos sucias en su pantalón. - ¿Qué haces tú? Te he visto revolotear por todo el alrededor, contemplando el bosque y jugando con tierra todo el día. ¿Has visto algo? - Ella misma se sobresaltó y sin pensarlo se aferró al brazo de Daryl.

- No es eso, tonta. Mañana me voy de cacería, busco rastros.

- ¿Te vas mañana? - Lo soltó.

- Si.

Skye se sintió extraña y de nuevo vacía, en verdad no quería que se marchara. Pero tenía que continuar demostrando lo que ella misma dijo, se sabía cuidar sola.

- Vamos, camina. O te dejaré ahí sola.

- Si. - Contestó reaccionando y lo alcanzó. - Emh… ¿Daryl? - Él le contestó con un gruñido. - ¿Puedo acompañarte mañana?

- ¿Tienes un arma? - La miró con una ceja levantada.

- Si. Una pistola.

- Entonces la respuesta es no.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó confundida.

- Necesitas un arma silenciosa. Llamaríamos la jodida atención de los geeks y espantaríamos nuestra presa. Además esto puede tardar días.

- ¿Días? ¿Piensas estar fuera días? ¿Qué acaso vas a cazar un mamut?

- Cállate tonta. Un par a lo mucho. - Respondió oliendo una planta. - Esta es comestible. - Le ofreció su cuchillo.

- Gracias.

Se mantuvieron en silencio en lo que ella cortaba algunas hojas. Él seguía examinando a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, me siento mejor, soy un sano luchador. - Mintió.

- ¿Y tu herida en la cabeza? - Se acercó a ella.

- Aún duele como el infierno, pero creo que va bi…

No terminó de hablar cuando Daryl presionó sus labios con los de ella. La tomaba de la nuca con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la correa de su ballesta. Se dejó llevar, no se lo había esperado, pero empezó a disfrutarlo, cerró los ojos y lo besó de vuelta, sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de él.

De pronto un sonido fuerte se oyó cerca, Daryl y Skye se separaron y examinaron a su alrededor. Él se puso en guardia y ella buscó su arma en la parte posterior de su pantalón, pero no la encontró, Daryl lo notó.

- No te alejes de mí. - Le explicó con voz baja.

- Está bien.

Skye sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, estaba nerviosa, sabía que si topaban con un geek el campamento había dejado de ser seguro. Daryl le hizo señas para que se permaneciera ahí, ella se rehusó agitando la cabeza negativamente varias veces, pero él la ignoró y se alejó, perdiéndose de la vista de ella.

Estaba seguro que el sonido había venido de ese lado. Miró la tierra en busca de huellas o algo similar, pero no encontró nada. Volvió con Skye que jugaba nerviosamente con su camisa.

- Probablemente fueron algunas estúpidas ardillas, o algún maldito pájaro.

- Entonces, tal vez…

Ambos se miraron en silencio, sin moverse, estaban en una situación incómoda. Skye ahora estaba nerviosa por lo que acababa de suceder con Daryl, su mente estaba hecha echa un lío.

- Volveré al campamento.

Skye inició el camino de regreso, no sabía si Daryl iba atrás de ella, su único objetivo era llegar con los demás. Andrea la saludó cuando llegó, ella solo respondió con una débil sonrisa y entregó las plantas. Luego se dirigió con Dale.

- Regresé, comandante. - Le sonrió.

- Muy bien, la verdad es que ya me había aburrido. ¿Qué tal te fue?

- Emh… - Miró hacia atrás, donde estaba la tienda de campaña de los Dixon, ahí mirándola estaba Daryl, eso quería decir que él la había seguido todo el regreso en silencio.

- ¿Skye? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado por no escuchar ninguna respuesta.

- Si… si. Perdón Dale, es solo este dolor de cabeza por la herida. Me fue bien, traje algunas plantas que no se veían tan peligrosas. - Se mostró entusiasmada.

- Eso es bueno. - Se levantó. - ¿Quieres seguir con la radio?

- Si, seguro. - Se sentó a un lado de la radio nuevamente. - Gracias Dale.

- No te preocupes, hija. - Le sonrió con cariño. - Verás como todo va bien.

Dale se fue dejando a Skye con una mueca de interrogación marcada en la cara. "_¿A caso se me nota?" _pensó haciendo memoria del beso de Daryl. Media hora después Shane le ordenó a Skye que debía apagar la radio para ahorrar la batería, dejando a la chica sin que hacer. Optó por ir a jugar y platicar con una aburrida Sophia, luego Carl se les unió. Jugaron toda la tarde, hasta que Amy le solicitó ayuda con la cena.

El estar cortando champiñones enlatados le dio tiempo para pensar, al fin. Se estaba comportando como una idiota, pensaba ella. ¿Por qué demonios actuaba así? Ella había estado teniendo sentimientos por Dixon, que no pensó que fueran correspondidos, ya que el modo de ser de Daryl era muy hermético y reservado. Aunque, si lo recapacitaba, él se comportaba muy distinto con ella, era con la única con la que podía entablar una conversación, con él pudo platicar de su pasado, y él le contó un poco del suyo, eso mostraba que había algo de confianza de ambas partes. A pesar de que Daryl le dijo que no la cuidaría, si lo hacía, sino la hubiera dejado ir sola al centro comercial de Atlanta, o no le hubiera afectado esa vez que se quedó fuera del RV en la noche, la protegía y se preocupaba por ella, así como ella por él. Aparte de aquél beso que él le había dado lo confirmaba. Era tan lógico y ella tan ciega, no se había dado cuenta de nada, su cabeza había estado tan agobiada con tantos asuntos que le fue difícil darse cuenta, pero ahora lo hacía. Suspiró y volvió por un instante al recuerdo, ese beso que no esperaba, la había asustado y por reflejo eligió huir y evitarlo.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no lo encontró. Debía ir con él y disculparse por cómo había actuado. El mundo estaba terminando, no tenía tiempo que perder, ella quería estar con él el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible. Pero tenía que terminar con la cena, no podía renunciar, menos cuando de ella también dependía que varias bocas comieran.

Terminaron con la cena cuando ya había obscurecido y el aire empezaba a enfriar. Llamaron a la cena y como todas las noches se sentaron alrededor del fuego. La castaña advirtió a Daryl que se sentó lejos de ella y no la miró en ningún momento. Imaginó que podía estar enojado, pero en ese instante no podía hacer nada, aguardaría hasta que terminaran de cenar.

Cenaron acompañados de alguna que otra esporádica plática que surgía. Poco a poco fueron terminando y retirándose. Lori y Miranda llevaron a la cama a sus hijos y más tarde Andrea y Amy se marcharon a descansar al RV, luego les siguió Glenn. Para la sorpresa de Skye, Daryl se levantó, agradeció por la cena y se fue. Ella se levantó también, quería detenerlo pero Shane fue quien la detuvo a ella.

- Skye ¿Te importaría hacer guardia con Dale esta noche?

- Eh…pero… - Se paralizó y distinguió que Daryl se metía en su tienda. Se rindió y giró hacia Shane. - Está bien.

Le agradaban las guardias con Dale, él tenía numerosas historias que narrar, y a ella le gustaba oírlas. Trepó al RV y se sentó en una de las sillas. Le molestaba no poder hablar con Daryl ese momento, le hubiera gustado ir hasta su tienda, pero no quería molestarlo, mañana tendría un día duro. Aparte de que esa noche Merle también había entrado a la tienda. Pero el lado bueno de hacer guardia, se daría cuenta de cuando Daryl saliera en la mañana, podría hablar con él antes de irse.

El campamento estaba callado, todos dormían excepto Dale y Skye.

- …y es así como conocí por primera y última vez Nueva York.

- Vaya, Dale. - Expresó Skye bostezando. - Nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras algo extravagante.

- Yo tampoco. - Se rió. - ¿Siempre viviste en Nueva York?

- No, yo viví aquí en Georgia casi toda mi vida. Solo que me mudé a Nueva York por la universidad.

- ¿Qué carrera? - Curioseó con mucha intriga. - No me lo imagino.

- Y ni lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga. - Ella soltó una risita. - Estudié en Berklee. - Dale abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. - Si, así es Dale. Era pianista, imagino que una muy estricta, renuncié por un período, sufría constantes ataques de ansiedad y mucho estrés.

- Vaya, así que tengo frente a mis ojos a una auténtica artista.

- No exageres Dale, no es como si hubieras conocido a alguien célebre o algo así. - Bromeó y bostezó de nuevo. - Solo realicé algunas tontas presentaciones.

- ¿Por qué eras estricta?

- Mis papás deseaban que siguiera su camino, ser una doctora o enfermera. Realmente eso de cortar gente y la sangre no era lo mío, claro que actualmente ya no tengo elección. - Bromeó causando risa en Dale. - Cuando les comenté que pretendía estudiar para ser pianista profesional no les encantó la idea, así que me exigí mucho para ser la mejor y probarles que podía hacerlo. Pero fue excesivo y Skye Cohen abandonó la universidad.

- Es una lástima, quizá así tu y yo nos hubiéramos conocido, en alguna presentación tuya, en lugar de esta lamentable situación, Skye Cohen. - Pronunció Dale su nombre con gracia. - ¿Quién te eligió ese nombre?

- El excéntrico de mi papá. - Sonrió al recordarlo. - Era un hombre bastante ocurrente. Creo que mi nombre lo obtuvo de algún libro. En realidad no lo sé, nunca tuve tiempo de preguntarle. - Bostezó nuevamente. - Tal vez de una revista o una canción.

- ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? No le diré a nadie.

- No te preocupes Dale, aún puedo permanecer despierta. - Bostezó sin quererlo.

- Yo no lo creo, no has dejado de bostezar. Descansa un poco, puedo vigilar yo solo por un momento.

- Está bien. - Se dejó persuadir. - Pero solo diez minutos, no más. Me despiertas.

- Cuando usted diga, jefa.

Skye cerró los ojos y durmió, hacer la cena para tanta gente era agotador. Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos, ya que no había sentido descanso, pero el cielo la hizo notar que estaba equivocada, tenía un color rosado, eso quería decir que estaba amaneciendo.


	6. Diez Superhéroes

Capítulo 6

"Diez Superhéroes"

Con preocupación se levantó de la silla espantando a Dale.

- Que demo… ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

- El suficiente, cariño.

- ¿Ya se marchó Daryl? - Investigó inquieta.

- Si, acaba de hacerlo. Se fue por ahí. - Señaló una parte del bosque.

Skye bajó del RV con su arma en mano y corrió hacia el bosque, ignorando los llamados de Dale. Corría entre las plantas y árboles, intentando distinguir las pisadas de Daryl, pero hubo un instante donde ya no las pudo reconocer, todo se veía igual.

- ¡Demonios! - Se quejó jadeante. - Estúpido Dixon.

Percibió un sonido entre las plantas que la puso alerta, apuntó con su pistola y esperó a que algo ocurriera.

- Espero tengas una puta excusa para andar en el bosque.

Skye aliviada bajó el arma y se movió hacia Daryl, sin darle tiempo de hacer o expresar nada lo besó, lo cual él aceptó y la abrazó por la cintura. Cuando se separaron ella sonreía y él tenía una pequeña mueca en la cara.

- Tienes que regresar. - Lo soltó del cuello. - No puedes dejarme con el maniático de tu hermano.

- Tengo pensado hacerlo, tonta. - Le pasó la mano por la cabeza y desordenó su pelo cariñosamente.

- Eso espero, de verdad.

- Mantente con vida ¿De acuerdo? - Pidió el cazador quitando la pistola de sus manos. - Si vas a dispararle a alguien, quítale el seguro primero. - Le mostró y regresó el arma.

- Oh, está bien. - Sujetó la pistola con un gesto triste. - No quisiera que te fueras.

- Estarás bien. Y a mí no me pasará nada, si me topo con un maldito geek no le daré la oportunidad ni de verme. - Se dio cuenta que Skye no quería marcharse de ahí. - Hey, vuelve al campamento. Yo regresaré antes de que te des cuenta.

- Te extrañaré aún así, Dixon idiota. - Se mordisqueó el labio.

Daryl la besó a modo de despedida, esta vez uno más prolongado y un menos tímido. Cuando se apartaron el llevó nuevamente su mano por el pelo de ella, pero esta vez lo acarició para ordenarlo. Se colgó la ballesta al hombro y dándole un último beso en la frente le dio la espalda. Caminó un poco y paró para decirle algo.

- Mano firme, no cedas y directo al maldito cerebro. - Skye afirmó con una sonrisa, entendiendo que le explicaba como tirar. Él también hizo el mismo gesto. - Regresaré, así que no consigas otro maldito novio.

Skye rió por el tipo de proposición que había hecho Daryl, le había dado a entender que ahora era novios, muy al estilo Dixon. Dio la vuelta para regresar al campamento, esperando toparse con varias personas enfadadas con ella. Dale le había llamado fuerte un par de veces cuando corría al bosque, tal vez había despertado a varios.

Cuando llegó tuvo la sorpresa que unos cuantos apenas despertaban y otros ya hacían sus tareas como todos los días. Lori y Shane la saludaron con una sonrisa, al igual que Andrea y su hermana, exhaló tranquila, nadie se había enterado de nada. Pasando junto al RV se encontró con la mirada de Dale, que era entre enfado y desaprobación. Se acercó a él, masticándose el labio inferior.

- ¿Me vas a regañar? - Preguntó bajando la mirada y jugando con su camisa.

- Te regañaré por la imprudencia que cometiste, salir corriendo hacia el bosque sin ninguna protección.

- Llevaba mi arma. - Mostró que transportaba su pistola sujetada al cinturón de su pantalón.

- ¿Y tú crees que me tragaré esa historia de que sabes usarla? - Skye se sonrojó. - Pero me alegro que hayas regresado bien.

- Gracias Dale. - Sonrió. - La verdad es que me fue muy bien, como si hubiera ido al parque de diversiones.

- Ya lo creo. Vamos ayúdame con esto.

- Emh… ¿Dale? - Llamó avanzando detrás de él.

- ¿Si, querida?

- ¿Podría nadie enterarse de esto?

- Guardaré el secreto si tú tienes cuidado con Dixon, te ha tratado muy bien, pero tiene un temperamento muy fuerte y explosivo.

- Lo prometo, palabra de pianista. - Levantó la mano derecha. - No pretenderás que te ayude a vaciar el depósito del baño del RV ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo adivinaste? - Rió Dale.

- ¡Glenn! ¡Dale necesita tu ayuda! - Le convocó mientras ella se alejaba del RV dejando a Dale carcajeando.

Skye intuía que esos días serían cansados, principalmente y lo más lógico era porque Daryl no estaba y porque un grupo más grande iría a la ciudad, serían menos gente en el campamento, por lo tanto más tareas que hacer y menos protección.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, el grupo que marcharía a la ciudad estaba por irse, Andrea se despedía de Amy y le aseguraba que todo iría bien. Morales hacía lo mismo con su familia. T-dog platicaba con Jacqui que parecía nerviosa. Skye abrazó a Glenn, y Merle miraba a todos con cara de fastidio.

- Tráeme algo bonito. - Bromeó Skye soltándolo.

- Lo intentaré. - Se ajustó la gorra sonriendo. - Pero no prometo nada.

- Ten cuidado.

- Si, jefa.

Glenn se agrupó con los demás y se alejaron hacia la ciudad.

- Me gustaría vigilar la radio hoy.- Se ofreció Amy.

- Seguro. - Concedió Shane.

- Hey, va a estar bien. - Expresó Skye sonriéndole a Amy que se la devolvió.

Skye asumió la labor de coser ropa, Miranda le había prestado varios hilos y agujas que cargaba con ella. Tomó algunas prendas suyas y se sentó a zurcirlas.

- Hey. - Saludó Lori sentándose frente a ella. - ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Carl tiene mucha ropa agujerada.

- Me agrada la compañía. - Ambas permanecieron en silencio mientras cocían. - Ojalá traigan pasta.

- Suena bien. - Le apoyó Lori. - Pasta con algunos de esos hongos que crecen por ahí en el bosque.

- Deberían traer sodas y golosinas. - Carl se sentó a un lado de su madre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí cariño? Pensé que jugarías con Sophia.

- Si, pero su papá no la dejó.

- Entonces yo jugaré contigo. - Sugirió Skye. - Nombra diez superhéroes antes de diez segundos.

Carl se mantuvo entretenido por mucho tiempo, contestando preguntas contra tiempo que le inventaba Skye. Shane le pidió a Amy que se quitara un instante de la radio antes de que acabara con todas las uñas y fuera por maderos para el fuego de la noche.

Lori y Skye vieron como Amy iba a regañadientes, más tarde volvió con una cantidad aceptable, pero la radio se oyó la transmisión de alguien.

_- ¿Alguien pueden oír mi voz?... -_ Hubo una pausa, todos se fijaban en la radio con sorpresa. _- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?... ¿Alguien puede oír mi voz?_

Amy corrió hacia la radio dejando caer los leños y contestó enseguida. Dale caminó también hacia la radio.

- ¿Hola? - Comunicó Amy.

_- ¿Puedes oír mi voz? -_ Preguntó la voz.

- Si, te escucho. - Respondió la rubia. - Estás entrando. Cambio.

_- Si alguien me copia responda, por favor. -_ Era obvio que el individuo no los oía, Amy miró a Dale que estaba detrás de ella. _- Transmitiendo por el canal de emergencia… Nos aproximamos a Atlanta por la Autopista 85… Si alguien me copia, responda, por favor._

- Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad. - Insistió Amy en contestar, pero la señal se perdió. - Maldición. - Giró un poco las perillas. - ¿Hola? ¿Hola? No puede oírme. No pude advertirle.

- Trata de contactarlo de nuevo. - La alentó, en seguida miró a Shane. - Ven, hijo. Sabes mejor de cómo funciona esta cosa.

Skye se puso de pie y se acercó donde estaban los demás reunidos. Shane que cortaba leña se acercó y encajó su hacha en el tronco donde se hallaba la radio y tomó el lugar de la joven.

- ¿Hola, hola? ¿La persona que llamó aún está en el aire? - Aguardó la respuesta, pero no se oía nada. - Soy el Oficial Shane Walsh, llamando al desconocido, responda por favor.

Todo el campamento se mantuvo en silencio, sabían que no era el grupo de Atlanta, ni gente de rescate, era un sobreviviente más y les preocupaba.

- Se fue.

- Hay otros. - Comentó Lori - No somos solo nosotros.

- Sabíamos que así sería ¿Verdad? Por eso dejamos el aparato encendido.

- Por lo mucho que ha servido. - Dijo Lori con sarcasmo. Shane solo formó un gesto al notar que Lori se había enojado. - Y hace una semana vengo diciendo que debíamos poner avisos en la 85 para avisarle a la gente que se mantenga lejos de la ciudad.

Skye observó con desconcierto a Lori y Shane, parecían un matrimonio, ahora sabía por qué Carl se sentía que iban a sustituir a su papá.

- La gente no tiene ni idea en lo que se está metiendo. - Advirtió Amy.

- Deberíamos ayudarlos, prevenir que entren a Atlanta. - Dijo Skye preocupada.

- No tenemos suficiente tiempo. - Explicó Shane.

- Creo que debemos hacernos tiempo. - Insistió Lori.

- Si, ese… Ese es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos. Estamos sobreviviendo. Los hacemos día tras día.

Skye impresionada separó los labios. ¿A caso Shane no iría por esa gente que estaba por meterse a un verdadero infierno? Debía estar bromeando, si él no iba, ella lo haría.

- ¿Y a quién diablos piensas enviar? - Preguntó Dale.

- Yo iré. - Se propuso Lori con un poco de enfado. - Denme un vehículo.

- Nadie va a ninguna parte solo y lo sabes.

- No irá sola, iré con Lori. - Ayudó Skye, la madre de Carl le sonrió con gratitud. - Ten por seguro que no irá sola.

Shane y Lori se miraron por un rato, ella con enojo y él solo inquieto. Lori asintió indignada y se retiró, pero al caminar a un lado de él musitó_ "Si, señor."_ Como si estuviera acatando órdenes, Carl corrió detrás de su mamá, pero Shane lo interrumpió.

- Hey, hey. Vamos, ve con Skye amigo. Está bien, anda, está bien.

Carl fue con Skye que miró como Shane iba detrás de Lori. En seguida notó que Dale los miraba de la misma manera.

- ¿En verdad no vamos a ayudar a esa gente? - Interrogó Skye irritada.

- No lo sé querida. - Confesó Dale. - Es peligroso.

- Pero pueden a morir, no espera. ¡Van a morir! Esto está jodido.

- Skye. - Le señaló con sus espesas cejas a Carl. - Te he dicho que cuides esa boca.

- Mierda. - Soltó ella en un suave susurro. - Perdón Carl, no debí decir eso.

- Quiero ir con mi mamá, parecía enojada.

- Emh… No lo sé Carl, está platicando con Shane.

- Pero no quiero que se vaya y me deje solo. ¿Si le pasa algo?

- Hey. - Le tocó la cabeza. - Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada de eso.

- Déjalo ir con su mamá, Skye. - Comentó Amy con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, ve. - Dejó ir a Carl. - No puedo creerlo. - Se sentó de nuevo a coser su ropa. - Si no vamos a ir por esa gente, por lo menos deberíamos informarle a Glenn y los demás, tal vez ellos los encuentren y espero que vivos.

- Lo haremos cuando se comuniquen. - Contestó Dale.

- No me hace sentir mejor, quisiera ir a ayudar. - Dale le frotó el hombro. - Patear traseros. Eso es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo.

- No creo que a Dixon le haga gracia que te hayas ido para cuando él regrese. - Le dijo al oído.

- ¿Amy?

Skye se levantó de su lugar sonrojada buscando a la rubia, era solo un pretexto para escabullirse al comentario de Dale. Carl volvió más alegre y un poco más tranquilo. Se sentó frente la radio y colocó ahí sus libros y una libreta, Skye aprovechó la ocasión para distraerse.

- ¿Todo bien con tu mamá?

- Si, me dijo que no irá a ningún lado.

- ¿Ves? No tienes por qué preocuparte. - Le sonrió. - ¿Te ayudo?-

- Si, gracias. Son ciencias.

- Hombre. Creo que tú tendrás que enseñarme.

Carl y Skye estudiaron y bromearon gran parte de la tarde, hasta que Lori le pidió ayuda a ella y a Amy para preparar la comida. Lori aún estaba molesta o eso parecía ya que no decía ninguna palabra y Skye se preguntaba en cómo se encontraría Daryl, le inquietaba no saber de él, pero intentaba pensar que él estaba bien y traería con él mucha carne. Extrañaba los celulares, sin embargo no imaginaba a Daryl con uno, solo quería que volviera pronto.

Amy regresó con hongos que había ido a recoger, pero no estaba muy segura de que fueran comestibles, por lo que Lori salió a investigar donde la joven rubia los había recogido.

- Y ahí va nuestra última barra de caldo de pollo que nos queda. - Anunció tirándolo a la olla. - Espero se acuerden de traer más, o sino toda la comida no tendrá sabor. - Distinguió que Amy estaba con la mirada perdida. - ¿Te sientes bien Amy?

- Si, solo estoy preocupada por mi hermana.

- Si, yo también estoy preocupada, por todos. Pero solo nos queda esperar. - Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente y guardaron silencio.

- Lori ya se demoró mucho. - Comentó Amy, Skye se fijó que los hongos seguían ahí.

- Tal vez no los encuentra por qué no se llevó ninguno para compararlos. - Cogió el plato donde estaban y se levantó. - Se los llevaré.

Skye le informó a Dale que iría con Lori y entró en el bosque, pensando en que hallaría rápidamente a la mujer. Pero en lugar de eso escuchó unos gemidos, dejó caer el plato y sacó su arma, avanzó esperando que no fuera ningún caminante. Se asomó por atrás de un árbol, su sorpresa fue fuerte, volvió a esconderse y guardó su arma.

- ¿La encontraste? - Preguntó Amy cuando se sentó a su lado.

- Si… si, y vaya que encontró los hongos.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Skye?

Skye miró a Carl que la había nombrado, se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, el niño extrañaba a su padre y mientras Lori y el mejor amigo estaban… No sabía que pensar.

- ¿Skye? - Le volvió a llamar. - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

- Yo… - Volteó a ver a Amy.

- Ve, solo tengo que estar dando vueltas a esto. Lo tengo bajo control.

- Gracias. - Le sonrió y caminó hacia Carl. - ¿Qué quieres jugar?

Lori regresó unos momentos más tarde, había encontrado más hongos y los pusieron en la sopa. Entretanto su hijo y la castaña jugaban con un balón desinflado, pasaron mucho tiempo pateándolo hasta que la comida estuvo lista, pero nadie quiso comer hasta que los demás regresaran.

- Carl ¿Podemos parar? - Le pidió Skye que jadeaba y se apoyaba en la parte trasera su camioneta.

- Está bien. - Tomó el balón. - Gané.

- Y por mucho. - Súbitamente su vista se nubló y resbaló del vehículo, pero consiguió sujetarse.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Carl algo asustado.

- No te preocupes. ¿Podrías ir con Dale y decirle que venga?

- Si.

- Y que nadie más se entere.

Carl corrió hacia el RV y subió por las escaleras.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué tan acelerado? - Curioseó con gracia.

- Skye quiere que vayas con ella. Rápido.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Creo que se siente mal. No me lo dijo, creo que para no asustarme. - Dale se dispuso a bajar del RV. - Está en su coche.

- Gracias hijo.

Skye respiraba profundamente para aclarar su vista nublada y quitarse las nauseas, esperando a que Dale llegara pronto.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

- Solo me mareé, pero pensé que perdería el conocimiento. Esto ha ido empeorando.

- Ven, siéntate, te sentirás mejor. - Abrió una de las puertas de la camioneta y la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Miró a Carl que notaba preocupado. - Hijo, dile a tu madre lo que pasó y que traiga un poco de agua. - Carl salió corriendo. - Quitarte esa camisa, hace mucho calor, no necesitas llevarla puesta más.

- ¡No! - Exclamó rápidamente espantando a Dale. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada. - Por favor, Dale.

- Cariño, está bien. Sé lo que hiciste, pero no debe avergonzarte más, haz probado ser muy fuerte.

- Lo sé, pero no estoy lista, me siento como un afilador de cuchillos, uno no muy bonito debo agregar. - Miró a los ojos al hombre. - ¿Debería contárselo? Me refiero a Daryl.

- Creo que sí, cariño.

- ¿Cómo está? - Investigó Lori llegando.

- Bien, solo ha sido un susto. - Los calmó Dale.

Skye pasó el resto de la tarde en la sombra de las escaleras del RV, de nuevo zurciendo ropa y tomando agua. Se sentía como una niña pequeña regañada.

-Dale- Llamó Jim.

-¿Qué pasa Jim?-

- Revisé el motor del coche y creo que pasa algo.

Dale y Jim revisaron el motor del coche, Skye se entretenía con la plática de ellos.

- Cielos, esa manguera no durará mucho. ¿No?

- No señor. - Le respondió Jim sosteniendo la herramienta que le pasaba Dale.

- Lo bueno es que no tenemos que movernos. - Murmuró Dale.

- ¿Dónde demonios vamos a encontrar un repuesto?

Amy caminaba de un lado a otro desde ya hacía casi una hora, estaba nerviosa porque se hacía tarde y no había señales de su hermana y el grupo.

- Es tarde. Ya deberían haber vuelto.

- Preocuparse no lo mejorará. - Le dijo Dale.

Skye dejó de coser, se arremangó la camisa y se miró las cicatrices que nacían desde su muñeca y terminaban un poco después de la mitad de su antebrazo. Aún estaban enrojecidas y dolían un poco. Se preguntó qué pensaría Daryl cuando se lo dijera, masticó su labio como siempre lo hacía, pensando en que tal vez creería que era débil. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la radio que habían pasado al toldo del RV para mejor recepción, y se volvió a acomodar apresuradamente sus mangas.

_- Hola. Campamento base… -_ Skye se levantó como un resorte y se acercó hacia el RV. _- ¿Alguien puede oírme? Campamento base… habla T-dog. ¿Alguien me oye…? -_ Dale escaló al RV y rápidamente contestó.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? La recepción es mala aquí, repite. Repite.

_- ¿Shane…eres tú?_

- ¿Son ellos? - Preguntó Lori.

_- Estamos en graves problemas. Estamos atrapados en la tienda. -_ Intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, algo iba mal.

- ¿Dijo que están atrapados? - Preguntó Shane.

_- Hay geeks por todos lados. Cientos… Estamos Rodeados._

- T-dog, repite eso último. Repite.

Después de eso no se escuchó nada más, solo algunos estruendos del cielo, estaba por llover.

- Dijo en la tienda. - Repitió Lori.

- Yo también lo oí, están atrapados en la tienda. - Respaldó Skye. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Shane? - Solicitó Lori.

- De ninguna manera. No iremos en busca de ellos.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Skye gritando. - ¿Estás bromeando?

- No ponemos en peligro al resto del grupo, todos saben eso.

- ¿Así que simplemente la dejaremos ahí? - Preguntó Amy incrédula.

- Mira Amy, sé que esto no es fácil…

- Ella se ofreció a ir para ayudar al resto de nosotros.

- Lo sé, Y sabía de los riesgos ¿Cierto? Mira, si está atrapada está acabada. Así que solo tendremos que lidiar con eso. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

- Es mi hermana, hijo de puta.

Amy se fue corriendo, miraban con disgusto a Shane, hasta que Lori fue detrás de ella. Skye se metió al baño del RV, no podía creerlo, Shane estaba realmente asustándola, si ella hubiera estado en peligro en la ciudad, nunca la hubieran ido a buscar. Si salían, el sencillamente no haría nada. Se sintió aterrada pensando en que tal vez no volvería ver a Glenn, a Andrea, a todos. Cogió su inhalador e intentó calmarse, cuando pudo conseguirlo se acostó, descansaría un poco. Escuchó que empezó a llover y cerró los ojos.

Despertó cuando un alarma se oyó a lo lejos. Por un momento creyó estar en Nueva York, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en el RV. Salió del vehículo y todos miraban a Dale que veía por sus binoculares.

- ¿Son ellos? ¿Regresaron? - Preguntó Amy ansiosa.

- Que me parta un rayo. - Dijo Dale.

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Skye percatándose que el ruido se hacía más fuerte.

- Un auto robado, en mi opinión.

Esperaron hasta que un coche rojo se estacionara en la acceso del campamento, se acercaron con curiosidad, del interior salió un sonriente Glenn.

- Maldita sea ¡Apaga esa porquería! - Le gritó Dale.

- ¡No sé cómo!

Se soltó un caos cuando Dale y Shane empezaron a gritarle a Glenn que apagara la alarma y que abriera el capó del coche, y por otro lado Amy preguntaba si su hermana estaba bien y a salvo, todo era tan confuso que no se podía saber quién decía que. Skye corrió a abrazar a Glenn, le daba mucho gusto verlo de nuevo, él le devolvió el abrazo, se separaron cuando la alarma al fin dejó de sonar.

- ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿En dónde está? ¿Está bien? - Seguía preguntando Amy.

- Si.- Volvió a responder Glenn. - Si, bien. Todos lo están. Bueno, Merle no lo está tanto.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Conduciendo a este bastardo chillón hasta aquí? - Explicó Shane con mal humor. - ¿Intentas atraer a cada caminante en la zona?

- Creo que estamos bien. - Comentó Dale que ya había bajado del RV.

- ¿Llamas a ser estúpido, estar bien?

- Pues, la alarma estuvo retumbando por todas las colinas. Sería difícil ubicar el origen. - Defendió Dale, quién miró la cara de desacuerdo del Oficial. - No estoy discutiendo, solo estoy diciendo. No te haría daño pensar las cosas un poco más cuidadosamente la próxima vez ¿O sí?

- Lo siento. - Dijo Glenn. - Conseguí un auto genial.

- Vaya que lo es. - Defendió Skye viendo el interior del coche. - Hey ¿Cuándo te volviste tan atractivo? - Ambos rieron.

Arribó un camión, Glenn sonrió tranquilo y la primera que vieron salir fue Andrea.

- Amy.

- ¡Andrea! - Corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó llorando. - ¡Oh dios mío! Me asustaste.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - Corrieron Eliza y Louis Morales a saludar a su padre, Miranda corrió tras ellos.

- Te dije que regresaría ¿No es así? - Morales le dijo a su mujer que estaba muy emocionada de verlo de nuevo.

Skye observó con gusto los reencuentros, miró a sus espaldas, Lori hablaba con Carl que lloraba, seguramente había recordado a su papá, lo extrañaba tanto. Shane los miraba y ella negó con la cabeza disimuladamente mejor miró de nuevo a Morales que había ido directamente con Dale.

- Es agradable verte. - Ambos hombres se abrazaron con mucho gusto.

- Pensé que habíamos perdido todo.

- ¿Cómo lograron salir de ahí? - Preguntó Shane con curiosidad.

- No con tu ayuda. - Susurró Skye.

- El tipo nuevo, el nos sacó. - Contestó Glenn.

- ¿Un tipo nuevo?

- Si, el vato loco acababa de llegar a la ciudad.- Respondió Morales ante la mirada de Shane. - ¡Hey, hombre helicóptero! Ven a saludar.

Del camión salió un hombre vestido de Oficial que parecía agobiado y desconcertado, fue cuando Morales dijo _"Este tipo es policía como tú." _Shane lo observó y su rostro cambió completamente.


	7. Hey, Doc

Capítulo 7

"Hey, Doc"

- ¡Dios mío! - Pronunció el hombre y caminó hacia el frente, en medio de la confusión de los demás.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - Gritó Carl corriendo hacia él.

Todos se sorprendieron y mostraron grandes sonrisas por el encuentro, algo que todos creían que era imposible estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Skye se sintió feliz por Carl, ya no tendría que entristecerse más por la ausencia de su padre, el estaba realmente vivo. Pero ahora Lori estaría en grandes problemas, aunque aún así, fue a abrazar a su esposo.

- ¡Hey, T-dog! - Saludó Dale estrechando sus manos seguido de un abrazo.

- Viejo, es un placer verte de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? - Le preguntó, el hombre hizo una extraña expresión.

- Yo me encargo. - Dijo Skye. - Vamos, Dog.

Todos se alejaron y volvieron a sus tareas, permitiendo que el nuevo terminara de saludar y platicar con su familia. Skye sentó a T-dog dentro del RV para atender sus heridas.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te golpeó? ¿Un animal salvaje?

- Tú lo has dicho, fue Merle.

- ¿Está muerto? - Preguntó preocupada.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - Él quedó en silencio. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Él empezó a golpearme, y el nuevo lo paró antes de que nos jodiera a todos. Lo esposó a una tubería en el techo del edificio donde nos quedamos atrapados, y bueno… Cuando escapamos, yo tenía la llave, le iba a quitar las esposas y la llave se me cayó a un desagüe.

- Oh por dios.

- Cerré la puerta con una cadena, debería estar vivo.

- Eso espero. Sino su hermano perderá la cabeza. ¿Cómo se lo dirán cuando regrese?

T-dog deslizó una mano por su cabeza con inquietud, Skye se disculpó y no volvió a tocar el tema. Pero le preocupaba la reacción que tendría Daryl, que probablemente llegaba ese día. _"Un par a lo mucho."_ Él lo había dicho. Pero estaba anocheciendo y él no aparecía, comenzaba a preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba.

T-dog se retiró cuando Skye terminó con él, se quedó sentada, pensando con su cara sumida entre sus manos.

- ¡Skye! ¡Skye!

Llamó Carl entrando al RV ruidosamente, alzó su mirada y entraba por la puerta junto con su papá, ambos se acercaron a la mesa del RV donde ella seguía, Skye se levantó.

- Skye, él es mi papá.

- Me da gusto que estés tan feliz amiguito. - Le sonrió al niño y luego se dirigió al padre. - Hola, soy Skye Cohen.

- Rick Grimes. - Se presentó con cortesía. - Carl me ha contado que eres la doctora del grupo y una gran saqueadora y exploradora.

- Vaya, eso suena demasiado bueno para ser yo. Solamente me cedieron el papel de doctora porque que era la única que tenía un botiquín y por tener algunos conocimientos médicos. Y lo de ser buena saqueadora y exploradora, solo se volvió una costumbre después de sobrevivir por mi cuenta dos semanas antes de llegar aquí, tuve que aprender rápido.

- Indudablemente te aprecian aquí.

- Eso espero. - Le sonrió.

- Carl también me comentó que tú has ayudado a cuidarlo. Muchas gracias, espero no te haya causado problemas.

- No es problema Oficial, nos divertimos mucho. ¿Verdad?

- Si, pero yo le enseño a ella Ciencias, es muy mala.

- ¡Hey! - Reclamó Skye mientras hijo y padre reían.

- Skye, mi papá tiene algunas heridas ¿Puedes curarlo?

- Claro, ven siéntate aquí. - Rick aceptó y se sentó donde unos minutos antes había estado T-dog.

- No es nada, solo es un golpe. Insignificante. - Le señaló Rick cuando le examinó una lesión en la cabeza. Miró a su hijo. - Carl, ve con tu madre, no tardo. - El niño salió de ahí.

- Aprovecha que tenemos bastante material médico. Yo lo haría, aunque me cortara con papel.

- ¿De dónde eres? No tienes el acento de una persona de Georgia.

- Soy de Georgia, pero llevo seis años viviendo en Nueva York. El acento se pega. - Pasó un algodón por la herida y Rick se quejó. - Lo siento, necesito limpiarla está un poco sucia. No me digas que también fue Merle.

- No te lo diré entonces.

- Ese tipo es un idiota. No quiero ni pensar cuando su hermano se entere.

- ¿Tú lo conoces?

- ¿A Daryl? Sí, bueno lo conocí aquí, pero si, lo conozco un poco más que los demás. - Se ruborizó un poco y mordió su labio. - Pero ahora no está, se fue de cacería. Aunque… Ya debería estar de regreso. - Comentó inquieta.

- Veo que es alguien importante para ti. - Le sonrió, ella solo lo miró asustada. - No te preocupes, no diré nada.

- Demonios ¿En verdad se me nota? - El oficial asintió. - Bueno, entonces este secreto no durará mucho. Es solo que él y yo hace unos días… hace unos días que somos pareja. - Se sonrojó. - Estúpido ¿No? Es el fin del mundo y a mí se me ocurre estar de novia.

- Yo creo que está bien, tal vez de otra manera no se hubieran conocido.

- Puede ser. - Se quedó reflexiva.

- No diré ni una palabra. - La miró. - ¿Estás preocupada?

- Si. Esto me está matando, es como cuando hacía fila por horas en la pastelería para tener un pastel de queso y deseaba con todas mis ganas que no se terminaran - Rick se rió.

- ¿Estás comparándolo con un pastel de queso? - Skye se quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir, pero al analizar sus palabras comenzó a carcajearse.

- Lo sé lo que acabo de decir es un tontería. - Dijo terminando de reír - Va a perder la cabeza cuando se entere de lo de Merle. - Observó la cara de preocupación de Rick. - No es como Merle, pero no tiene un buen temperamento cuando se enoja. - Terminó de limpiar la herida. - Listo, ahora quítate la camisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que te dispararon, revisaré como va eso.

- Gracias. - Se sacó la camisa y la playera que llevaba por debajo. - ¿Entonces no eres ni enfermera ni doctora?

- No, si te dijera que era te sorprenderías. - Rick elevó las cejas aguardando la respuesta con curiosidad. - Era pianista, y mesera. Larga historia. Pero me he tomado en serio mi papel de doctora, seguro mi padre, el Dr. Cohen estaría orgulloso. Todo va bien con tu herida de bala.

- Gracias, Doc. - Ambos se sonrieron, a ella no le había molestado su nuevo apodo.

- Debes estar hambriento. La comida estaba ya lista.- Se asomó por la ventana. - Pero por lo que veo están haciendo más.

- Puedo aguantar. ¿Tendrás algo para el dolor de cabeza?

- Si, seguro. - Empezó a revolver en la mochila. - ¿Cómo fue que te encontraron?

- Glenn me ayudó a salir de un tanque militar abandonado, me escondí ahí cuando hubo miles de caminantes a mí alrededor.

- ¿Tanque militar abandonado?

- ¿Hey, estás bien? - La sujetó al advertir que se estaba mareando.

- Si, lo siento. El calor me pone así. - Inhalo aire y lo dejó salir en un gran suspiro. Continuó buscando en su mochila y sacó un par de pastillas. - Toma.

- Gracias. ¿En verdad estás bien? - Volvió a preguntar desde la puerta.

- Si, si. No es nada, en verdad.

Skye guardó las cosas del botiquín, mientras pensaba en que si los tanques estaban abandonados, ya no había militares, tal vez ya todos estaban muertos. Pero ya sospechaba que su hermano estaba muerto. Entonces ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto? Tal vez ver a Carl encontrarse con su papá le había dado un poco de esperanzas, que fueron hundidas cuando Rick le contó del tanque, Liam estaba definitivamente muerto. Se sentó y ubicó su cara entre sus manos de nuevo, pero esta vez empezó a llorar, se sentía de nuevo sola, peor que antes, le hacía mucha falta Daryl.

La comida fue aplazada hasta la cena, habían echado pasta a la sopa de hongos silvestres y disfrutaban de algunas cervezas, que T-dog había conseguido. Después de la cena, se quedaron junto al fuego, conversando.

- Desorientado. Eso lo describiría mejor. Desorientado. Miedo, confusión, todo eso pero… Desorientado lo describiría mejor. - Narraba Rick.

- Las palabras puedes ser escasas. - Comentó Dale. - A veces se quedan cortas.

- Ninguna palabra puede describir este terror.

Comentó Skye que aún esperaba que Daryl apareciera, pero no quería llamar la atención, tenía que mantener la calma. Se recargó en el hombro de Glenn y continuó escuchando, sintiéndose cada vez más triste, él le había prometido regresar.

- Sentí como si me hubieran arrancado de mi vida y puesto en otro lugar. - Continuó Rick. - Por un tiempo pensé que estaba atrapado en un sueño comatoso. Algo de lo que nunca despertaría.

- Mamá dijo que habías muerto. - Dijo Carl, Lori se puso nerviosa.

- Tuvo razones para creer eso. - Rick dijo comprendiendo a su mujer. - Nunca lo dudes.

- Cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal, en el hospital me dijeron que iban a evacuarte con otros pacientes a Atlanta. - Habló Lori. - Y nunca sucedió.

- Bueno, no me sorprende después de que Atlanta cayó. - Habló de nuevo Rick. - Y por el aspecto del hospital, fue invadido.

- Si, su aspecto no engañaba. - Shane había hablado por primera vez en toda la noche. - A penas los pude sacar.

- ¿Sabes? No puedo expresar cuan agradecido estoy contigo, Shane. A penas puedo expresarlo.

- Ahí van las palabras quedando cortas de nuevo. - Comentó Dale. - Cosas mezquinas.

La atención de todos fue robada por Ed, que había arrojado un leño a su fogata.

- Oye Ed - Le llamó Shane. - ¿Quieres reconsiderar lo de ese madero?

- Está frío, hombre.

- El frío no cambia las reglas ¿No es así? Mantener bajo el fuego, sólo brasas pasa no ser vistos de lejos ¿Verdad?

- Dije que está frío. - Pronunció con tono desagradable. - Por una vez deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos.

Shane se levantó enojado y caminó hacia la familia Peletier. Skye cerró los ojos, no quería ver ninguna discusión, se abrazó al brazo de Glenn, que le sonrió y le palmeó la mano. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Shane regresó a sentarse con ellos.

- ¿Has pensado en Daryl Dixon? - Preguntó el hombre mayor a Shane, provocando que la camarera diera un respingo y abriera los ojos. Aunque no quisiera, era un tema que se tenía que hablar. - No estará feliz de oír que su hermano fue abandonado.

- Yo le diré. - Se ofreció T-dog. - Yo tiré la llave, es mi culpa.

- Yo lo esposé. Es hace mía la culpa. - Dijo Rick.

-Chicos, no es una competencia. - Interrumpió Glenn. - No quiero involucrar la raza en esto, pero… Sería mejor si se lo dice un tipo blanco.

- Yo le puedo decir. - Se ofreció Skye. - Creo que yo podría hablar mejor con él.

- Es cierto. - Ayudó Lori. - Skye es con quien más habla y creo que es muy diferente con ella que con nosotros.

- No. - Dijo Rick. - No podemos dejarte esa responsabilidad que es de nosotros. - Quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

- Hice lo que hice. - Habló T-dog. - No voy a negar mis acciones.

- Podríamos mentir. - Dijo Amy, pero se encontró con la mirada de disgusto de Skye.

- O decir la verdad. - Aclaró Andrea. - Merle estaba fuera de control. Había que hacer algo o habríamos muerto por su culpa. - Miró a Lori. - Tu esposo hizo lo que era necesario. Y si Merle quedó atrás, la culpa es solamente de Merle.

- ¿Y eso le diremos a Daryl? - Dijo Dale pareciéndole absurdo. - Basado en eso, no veo que se pueda tener una conversación racional. ¿Tu si?

Dale tenía razón y Skye lo sabía, podrían decirle muchas cosas a Daryl del por qué su hermano había sido abandonado, pero seguramente de todas maneras reaccionaría mal, y cómo no, era su hermano, era lo único que tenía.

- La verdad de las cosas... - Intentó Dale decir un refrán. - Tendremos mucho de que ocuparnos cuando él regrese de su caza.

Eso hizo que recordara que Daryl ya debía haber vuelto, abrazó el brazo de Glenn con angustia, él solo descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

- Tenía miedo y huí. - T-dog se sentía muy culpable. - No me avergüenzo de ello.

- Todos teníamos miedo. Todos huimos. - Dio Andrea. - ¿Cuál es tu punto?

- Me detuve lo suficiente para encadenar la puerta. - Todos lo miraron. - La escalera es angosta, quizás media docena de geeks pueden apretujarse allí, todos al mismo tiempo. No es suficiente para abrirse paso por allí. No con esa cadena, no con ese candado. Mi punto es que Dixon está vivo, y aún está ahí, esposado en ese techo. - Vio el asombro de todos. - Es culpa nuestra. - T-dog se fue de la fogata, dejando a todos en silencio y pensativos.

- Creo que debería ir a dormir, este día ha sido realmente agotador. - Dijo Andrea. - Buenas noches a todos.

- Yo iré contigo. - Le siguió Amy. - Buenas noches.

- Haré guardia esta noche. - Se ofreció Shane. - ¿Glenn?

- No, esta noche no, estoy muy cansado, hombre. - Se levantó y se metió a su tienda.

- Se lo pediré a Jim.

- Si seguro, todos se van y dejan sus trastes sucios. - Reclamó Skye somnolienta. - Lo haré yo.

Skye se dispuso a recoger y poner los trastes sucios en un recipiente con agua. Tenía que hacer algo antes de perder la cabeza. Ya había perdido a toda su familia, no quería perder a la única persona que ahora tenía, a la persona que quería más que nada, incluso recordando a sus novios del pasado.

- ¿Estás todo bien, Doc? - Preguntó Rick.

- Si, bien. - Jugó con las mangas de su camisa. - Estoy preocupada, debió ya haber regresado. No quiero… no quiero estar sola de nuevo. - Confesó con una voz baja. - Además, si regresa, no reaccionará nada bien con lo de Merle. Y aunque Merle sea un cretino, es su hermano. Es lo único que tiene.

- Lo entiendo. - Contestó Rick.

- Creo que deberíamos regresar por él. Yo daría todo por volver a ver a mi hermano y no estar sola. Creo que lo entiendes. ¿No es así?

- Si, lo entiendo. Pasé por eso, buscando a mi familia.

- Y los encontraste. - Sonrió. - Vivos. Merle está vivo, eso es una ganancia.

- Tienes razón, pero…

- Merle es un imbécil, pero ningún humano debería sufrir eso. Deberías pensarlo.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? Yo ya sé que mi hermano está muerto. El era militar, y cuando me contaste lo del tanque abandonado, y lo que vi, no cabe duda que él ha muerto. - Le sonrió tristemente. - Buenas noches Oficial.

- Buenas noches, Doc.

Skye se alejó, iba a entrar al RV, pero sabía que estaría lleno, y todavía faltaba que Dale se metiera a dormir. Así que aprovechó que la tienda de los Dixon estaba vacía, se metió en ella y se acostó en el catre. Si tenía suerte, en la mañana Daryl estaría en la tienda con ella.


	8. No Te Desharás De Mi Tan Fácil, Conejo

Capítulo 8

"No Te Desharás De Mi Tan Fácil, Conejo"

Despertó a causa de que empezaba haber movimiento de gente afuera en el campamento. Se fijó en la tienda y nadie había estado ahí, desilusionada tomó su inhalador y respiró profundamente. Luego salió no sin antes pasarse los dedos por el pelo.

- Hey. - Saludó Skye a los que estaban despiertos.

- Buenos días. - Saludó Jacqui.

- Buenos días. - Fue el turno de Andrea. - ¿Por qué no nos ayudas con el desayuno?

- Ni loca, ayer yo tuve que recoger todos los platos sucios.

- Hey, Carl, Sophia y yo vamos a pasear. ¿Vienes con nosotros? - Le invitó Jacqui.

- Seguro, eso suena mejor que cocinar. - Se burló de Andrea que rió.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor no!

Las chicas voltearon a ver qué demonios pasaba, Glenn protegía con lo que podía de su cuerpo el coche rojo en el que había llegado.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahí?

- Dale y Jim insisten en desmontar el coche, creen que es mejor. - Explicó Jacqui. - Ese carro no nos servirá de nada, en cambio sus partes sí.

- Pobre Glenn. Y yo que ya me había imaginado casado con él viajando en ese automóvil. - Suspiró. - Qué lástima. - Jacqui se rió.

Carol y Sophia llegaron con ambas mujeres, avisaron que irían a caminar un poco antes del desayuno, y se fueron alejando. Ambas mujeres iban conversando, mientras los niños jugaban con lo que encontraban. Hasta que los cuatro se pararon en seco al encontrarse con una escena desagradable. Un repugnante caminante comía un ciervo.

- Jacqui, sácalos de aquí. - Sacó su arma y le apuntó al geek en la cabeza.

Los tres salieron corriendo mientras los niños gritaban a sus madres, ella quería permanecer ahí para vigilarlo hasta que llegaran los demás, no dispararía a menos de ser muy necesario, aunque el geek parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

Escuchó que Lori gritaba el nombre de su hijo aterrorizada y que varios corrían en su dirección. Shane, Rick, Glenn, T-dog, Dale y Jim llegaron enseguida.

- Apártate Skye. - Le indicó Rick bajando el arma de ella. - Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Skye asintió y se apartó, junto a ella llegaron Andrea y Amy. El primero en darle un golpe al caminante fue Rick, los demás lo siguieron y lo golpearon hasta que Dale le cortó la cabeza con un hacha.

- Es el primero que aparece por aquí. - Señaló Dale. - Nunca vienen tan arriba de la montaña.

- Se están quedando sin comida en la ciudad, por eso. - Dio Jim.

- Quizá solo sea uno extraviado, o alguien que se encontraba en el bosque. - Comentó Skye.

Un sonido vino del bosque poniendo alerta a todos, Shane apuntó con su arma, esperando que apareciera el caminante. Skye separó los labios cuando al fin advirtió que el ciervo tenía dos flechas, su mente empezó a trabajar muy rápido, ¿Qué tal si ese caminante había alcanzado a Daryl? Pretendió decir algo pero antes de que lo hiciera, Daryl apareció sano y salvo, Skye suspiró y sonrió al verlo. Él al toparse con todos en guardia se paró en seco y luego miró al ciervo, todos bajaron sus armas.

- Oh, Jesús. - Dejó salir Shane.

- Hijo de perra. - Manifestó Daryl yendo al ciervo. - ¡Es mi ciervo! Mírenlo. Todo roído por este sucio, portador de enfermedad huérfano inútil y bastardo. - Decía mientras pateaba el cuerpo del caminante.

Rick observó con una ceja elevada a Skye, que se sonrojó, intuía que en ese momento el Oficial cuestionaba su elección de pareja.

- Cálmate, hijo. Eso no ayuda. - Le pidió Dale.

- ¿Y tú que sabes, anciano? - Daryl parecía muy frustrado, toda su cacería de tres días se había ido al demonio por culpa de ese estúpido caminante. - ¿Por qué no te quitas ese estúpido sombrero y vuelves a "La Laguna Dorada"? - Miró por primera vez a Skye, negaba enojada con la cabeza por lo que acababa de decir. - Estuve rastreando este ciervo por kilómetros. - Ignoró a la castaña y arrancó las flechas del caminante. - Iba a llevarlo al campamento y cocinarnos algo de venado. ¿Qué creen? - Sacó su cuchillo. - ¿Creen que podamos cortar alrededor de esta parte masticada de aquí?

- No me arriesgaría. - Contestó Shane.

- Es una maldita lástima. - Seguía contemplando al ciervo. - Tengo algunas ardillas, cerca de una docena, eso tendrá que bastar.

- Oh dios. - Expresó Amy viendo como la cabeza del caminante abría los ojos. Se alejó con Andrea.

- Vamos, gente. ¿Qué demonios? - Le disparó en la cabeza, atravesándole el ojo. Enseguida recuperó su flecha. - Tiene que ser en el cerebro. ¿No saben nada?

Skye distinguía lo que estaba por pasar y mejor fue con Dale, ignorando a Daryl cuando pasó a su lado. Todos avanzaron detrás de Daryl, era hora de explicárselo.

- ¡Merle! - Gritó Daryl llegando al campamento. - ¡Merle! ¡Trae tu horrible trasero aquí! ¡Nos conseguí unas ardillas! Vamos a cocinarlas.

- Daryl, detente un segundo. Tengo que hablar contigo. - Solicitó Shane.

- ¿Sobre qué? - Se detuvo intuyendo que algo malo pasaba.

Skye sujetó el brazo de Dale, en realidad prefería ir con Daryl, pero en ese momento no era posible.

- De Merle. Hubo un… Hubo un problema en Atlanta.

- ¿Murió?

- No estamos seguros.

- O lo está o no lo está. - Comenzaba a enfurecerse.

- No hay forma fácil de decir esto, así que diré de una vez. - Interrumpió Rick.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó Daryl dándose cuenta del extraño.

- Rick Grimes.

- Rick Grimes. - Articuló con burla. - ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme?

- Tu hermano era un peligro para todos. Así que lo esposé a una azotea, en un pedazo de metal. Todavía sigue allí.

- Espera. Déjame procesar esto. ¿Estás diciendo que esposaste a mi hermano a una azotea y lo dejaste allí? - Exclamó furioso.

- Si.

Daryl arrojó las ardillas y se echó sobre Rick, pero Shane lo saltó sobre él derribándolo en el piso. Skye quiso ir hacia ellos pero Dale la frenó pues en ese momento Daryl tomó su cuchillo.

- ¡Cuidado con el cuchillo! - Advirtió Shane.

Daryl estaba cegado por la ira e intentó atacar a Rick, que pudo esquivarlo, lo tomó del brazo y Shane aprovechó para someterlo.

- ¡Será mejor que me sueltes!

- Creo que mejor no. - Shane contradijo.

- Estrangular es ilegal.

- Puedes presentar una queja. - Se burló Shane. - Vamos hombre. Nos quedaremos así todo el día.

- Daryl. - Murmuró Skye desesperada por no poder hacer nada. - Shane, suéltalo ya.

- Skye, aléjate y no te metas.

- Quiero tener una tranquila charla sobre este asunto. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? - Daryl no contestó. - ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? - Seguía sin contestar, pero se mostró más tranquilo, por lo que Rick le dio una señal a Shane que lo liberara. - Lo que hice no fue por gusto. Tu hermano no funciona bien en el trato a demás.

- No es culpa de Rick, yo tenía la llave. - Llegó T-dog. - Se me cayó.

- ¿No podías recogerla?

- Se me cayó a un desagüe.-

- Si eso debía hacerme sentir mejor, no es así.

- Pero tal vez esto sí. Mira, encadené a puerta del techo así los geeks no llegarán a él. Con candado.

- Tiene que contar para algo. - Opinó Rick a sus espaldas.

- ¡Al diablo con todos ustedes! - Gruñó con voz inestable. - Solo dime dónde está, así puedo ir por él.

- Él te mostrará. - Dijo Lori. - ¿No es así?

- Voy a regresar. - Expuso después de un momento de silencio.

Daryl caminó hacia las ardillas, las levantó y colgó. En seguida fue a su tienda. Skye se soltó de Dale y fue con él.

- ¿Daryl? - Llamó a la puerta de la casa de campaña.

Daryl tiró de su mano al interior y aterrizó en la cama de espaldas.

- Me golpeé en la cabeza idiota, que acaso no… - Su reclamo fue callado por los labios de Daryl.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó separándose de ella. - ¿Alguno de estos malditos imbéciles te ha hecho algo?

- No… pero… - Se mordió el labio. - Daryl, iré contigo.

- De ninguna jodida manera.

- Daryl, los que fueron a Atlanta quedaron atrapados en la azotea de una tienda, rodeados de caminantes, se comunicaron pidiendo ayuda. - Se sentó. - Shane dijo que no iríamos a salvarlos, que ellos estaban perdidos. De no ser por Rick, todos hubieran muerto. - Le tomó de la mano. - Sé que no te puedo detener, pero por lo menos déjame ir contigo, no quiero que…

- ¡Mierda! ¡Dije que no, carajo! Tú sabes muy bien que la puta ciudad es un infierno, volveré y le probaremos a ese hijo de perra que no se deshará tan fácil de nosotros. Pero a ti te necesito aquí.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Skye enojada. - No me trates como una niña, Dixon, sabes que se me cuidar sola, puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres callarte ya?

- No, dime por qué. Tú sabes que soy capaz, puedo ayudar. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo ir? - Daryl la cogió fuertemente de los brazos asustándola.

- ¿Quieres saber? ¡Te diré por qué! No quiero perderte, idiota. No sé si he perdido a mi hermano, pero tú no. ¡Mierda! Sabía que estar atraído por ti iba a ser una sentencia de muerte, pero no lo puedo evitar. - La soltó. - Tan solo quédate aquí y mantente a salvo. ¿Entendiste? - Ella no decía nada. - Sé que puedes ayudar, eres hábil, astuta e inteligente, pero solo… solo déjame protegerte.

Skye estaba asombrada por lo que había dicho, así que solo movió la cabeza afirmando lentamente. Daryl estaba por salir de la casa pero Skye lo inmovilizó rodeándolo por la espalda.

- Prométeme que volverás, no me quiero quedar sola nuevamente. Ahora mucho menos con Shane _"Soy un idiota" _ Walsh.

Daryl se dio la vuelta, la besó con cariño y salió de la tienda. Skye se permaneció un momento más, para no alzar sospechas. Más tarde salió, alcanzó a ver que frente a los coches había una plática muy encendida, no quiso estar presente por lo que se metió al RV para llenar una botella con agua y entregársela a Daryl. Por las voces que se escuchaban hasta el interior de la casa rodante se enteró que aparte de Rick y Daryl, irían Glenn y T-dog que al parecer no podía con la culpa. Salió del RV y en ese instante Glenn hablaba.

- Cierto, las armas.

- Espera ¿Cuáles armas? - Preguntó Shane.

- Seis escopetas, dos rifles de alto poder, más de una docena de pistolas. - Miraron más atentos al Oficial Grimes. - Vacié el depósito de la estación antes de partir. Dejé caer el bolso cuando me rodearon, está allí en la calle, esperando a ser recogido.

- ¿Municiones?

- 700 balas, variadas.

Skye giró los ojos cuando Lori comenzó a protestar sobre que no quería que su esposo fuera. Experimentando de nuevo los mareos, recorrió hasta la parte trasera de su camioneta tapándose la boca. Daryl vio su extraño comportamiento y la siguió.

- ¿Por qué demonios te ocultas?

No tenía pensado decirle a Daryl que había estado sintiéndose mal, solo lo inquietaría, así que miró a su alrededor, al no ver a nadie se colocó de puntas y lo besó.

- Me gusta jugar que soy un conejo en su madriguera. - Bromeó con una mirada triste. - Vuelve ¿Entendiste?

- Hey, no te desharás de mi tan fácil, conejo.

- Demonios, si era eso lo que pretendía Dixon. - Chasqueó y le sonrió. - Espero que Merle esté bien.

- Eres la única que ha dicho eso.

- Hey, hablas con alguien que perdió a su hermano mayor. - Le sonrió - Si no vuelves a tiempo iré detrás de ti Dixon, siempre iré detrás de ti.

- Lo sé. Mantente con vida. - Le dijo como cuando se marchó la vez anterior.

- Lo haré. - Le dio un pequeño beso en la boca. - Le daré la botella a Glenn que lleva mochila.

- ¿Tiene alcohol?

- Por supuesto que no Dixon.

Él le besó su frente y asintió. Skye fue con Glenn que estaba por mover el camión, le entregó la botella y luego se abrazaron. Cuando se separaron ella fue hacia donde estaban los demás, Glenn movió el vehículo y Daryl se subió a la parte trasera, e impaciente tocó la bocina con el pie y gritó.

- ¡Andando, vámonos!

Rick y T-dog caminaron a la camioneta, pero Shane entretuvo otro poco a su amigo y le entregó municiones. Después de que el Oficial entrara, Daryl depositó la mirada a Skye, ella le sonrió y él cerró la puerta corrediza. Inmediatamente se alejaron.

Skye exhaló con preocupación, volteó a ver a Andrea y a Carol que acumulaban ropa para llevarla a lavar. Se sonrió, era lo que necesitaba, matar el tiempo para que se pasara rápido. Les ayudó a recoger ropa, la subieron al coche y Amy y Jacqui las acompañaron también. Ed las condujo a la cantera y empezaron a lavar, a la orilla del lago. Más tarde llegaron Shane y Carl que presumían que cazarían ranas para la cena.

- Oh por dios. - Articuló la castaña viendo alejarse al niño con el Oficial Walsh. - No sé si elegir las ardillas que consiguió Dixon o las ranas que va a atrapar Carl.

- Creo que todo eso estará mejor que la sopa de arbustos y hongos silvestres que habíamos estado comiendo. - Comentó Andrea.

- Es cierto. - Afirmó Jacqui. - Esa cosa raspaba la garganta, no sé si a la larga nos haga bien. - Indicó mientras se alejaba. La plática se cortó cuando Shane y Carl iniciaron una pelea de agua y a gritar entretenidos. - Me empiezo a cuestionar la división del trabajo aquí. - Escuchó que Jacqui se quejaba. - ¿Alguien me explica por qué terminamos haciendo el trabajo de criada?

- El mundo se acabó ¿No recibiste el memo? - Explicó Amy.

- Yo prefiero esto que perseguir ranas. - Skye expuso viendo a Carl.

- Así son las cosas. - Habló Carol después de estar callada mucho tiempo. - De verdad extraño mi lavadora.

- ¿En verdad? - Preguntó Skye sonriente. - Yo el internet, un baño decente y el bar.

- Yo mi Mercedes Benz y mi GPS. - Dijo Andrea.

- Yo extraño mi cafetera, con su filtro doble goteo y molino integrado, cielo. - Participó Jacqui.

- Mi computadora y los mensajes de texto. - Dijo Amy desanimada por recordarlo.

- Extraño mi vibrador. - Andrea se sinceró, incitando risas de las demás mujeres.

- ¡Por dios! - Dijeron Amy y Skye a la vez.

- Yo también. - Confesó Carol provocando las carcajadas de todas lo que irritó a su marido.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Solo intercambiamos historias de guerra, Ed. - Respondió Andrea. Lo vio rondarlas y eso la molestó. - ¿Algún problema, Ed?

- Nada que te importe. Deberías concentrarte en tu trabajo. - Le dictó a su esposa. - Esto no es un club de comediantes.

Todas guardaron silencio, realmente no querían inconvenientes, pero Andrea al ver que Ed las seguía asechando no pudo callarse.

- Ed, te diré algo. - Inició poniéndose de pie. - Si no te gusta cómo se lava tu ropa eres bienvenido a hacerlo por ti mismo. Toma… - Le lanzó la ropa, pero Ed lo hizo de vuelta.

- No es mi trabajo, señorita.

- Andrea, no. - Amy la quiso detener.

- ¿Cuál es tu trabajo, Ed? ¿Sentarte sobre tu trasero fumando cigarrillos?

- Con seguridad no es escuchar a una perra engreída y bocona. Eso te digo. - Vio a su esposa. - Ven. Nos vamos.

- Carol, no te vayas. - Le expresó Skye levantándose con ella y cogiéndola de la mano.

- No creo que ella necesite irse a ninguna parte contigo, Ed. - Andrea continuó.

- Y yo digo que no es de tu incumbencia. Nos vamos, ya me oíste.

- Carol.

- Skye, por favor. No importa.

- Hey, no creas que no te golpearé solo porque eres una vagina universitaria ¿De acuerdo? - Advirtió a Skye cuando intentó parar a Carol. - Vienes ahora o te arrepentirás después.

- ¿Así puede mostrarnos nuevos moretones después, Ed? - Ed rió cuando Jacqui habló. - Si, los hemos visto.

- Eres un sinvergüenza. ¿Y también golpeas a tu hija, Ed?

- Tú no te metas. - Le gruñó a Skye - ¡Vámonos ya! ¿Saben qué? Esto no le concierne a ninguna de ustedes. No sigan presionándome ¿De acuerdo? Y ahora terminó la conversación. Vamos. - Tomó bruscamente a Carol del brazo.

- No, no Carol no tienes que… - Intentaba decir Andrea.

- ¡Tu no me dices que hacer! ¡Yo te lo digo!

Ed alarmó a todas cuando le proporcionó un bofetón a Carol. Todas empezaron a hacer ruido, Amy y Jacqui protegieron a Carol, mientras Andrea y Skye intentaban alejar a Ed de ella, empujándolo y golpeándolo. Pero entre tanta agitación, Skye no supo cómo sucedió, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara y se desplomó al piso, se cubrió la cara tenía dolor en el pómulo y la nariz. Cuando apartó su mano, Shane había llegado a darle a Ed una paliza, mientras Carol lloraba, las chicas pidieron que se detuviera, estaba matando al hombre.

- Si vuelves a tocar a tu esposa, a tu hija o a cualquiera de este campamento, la próxima vez no me detendré ¿Me oíste? ¿Me oíste?

- Si. - Respondió muy malherido.

- Te golpearé hasta matarte, Ed.

Le soltó un golpe más en la cara y una patada, estaba muy enfurecido y a la vez sorprendido por lo que había hecho, así que se marchó y Carol corrió con su marido.

- Skye, ven aquí. - Llamó a la joven que lo observaba asustada.

- ¿Si? - Pronunció aproximándose a él.

- Tienes sangre en la nariz. - Le tocó la cara pero ella retrocedió por el dolor. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si… si. - Se frotó la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

- Prepara el botiquín para curar a Carol y Ed ¿Entendiste?

- Claro.

- Y revísate ese pómulo.

Abandonó la cantera impresionada, en ese momento desconfiaba de Shane, Ed merecía más que un golpe, pero él lo había casi matado. Corría a pesar que su aliento era pesado y le quemaba la garganta. Llegando ignoró a todos y se encerró en el baño del RV, comenzó a llorar y a tener problemas para respirar.

- Hey, Skye. Cariño. ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la voz de Dale que tocaba a la puerta. Pensó en mentirle, pero era estúpido cuando era evidente que algo le ocurría. Inhaló su medicina y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasó? - Investigó cuando le vio enrojecido el pómulo y la nariz sangrar.

- Dale…- Aún respiraba un poco agitada - Shane golpeó a Ed.

- Bueno, si te soy sincero ese tipo lo merecía, no culpo a Shane.

- No, no… Dale, no entiendes. Lo apaleó casi hasta la muerte.

- ¿Qué? Cuéntame que sucedió. - Le indicó que tomara asiento, ella obedeció.

- Ed empezó a pelear con nosotras, una cosa llevó a la otra y Ed quiso llevarse a Carol por la fuerza, pero como intentamos evitarlo la golpeó, durante el forcejeo pasó esto. - Se señaló la cara, Dale humedeció un paño con agua y se sentó a un lado de ella. - Shane llegó y lo golpeó con tanta furia.

- Tranquila, tranquila, cariño. - Quería calmarla en lo que colocaba el paño en la mejilla. - No te preocupes, estás muy nerviosa. Todos estamos nerviosos, seguro él tiene una buena explicación.

Se escuchó que llegó un coche, Skye se limpió la nariz de nuevo con la mano.

- ¡Skye! ¡Skye! - Llamó Shane desde afuera.

Tomó su mochila que estaba cerca y salió del RV con Dale detrás de ella. Cuando salieron vieron a Jim y a Evan que ayudaban a Ed llegar a su casa de campaña, mientras Carol caminaba detrás de ellos sin dirigir la mirada a nadie.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? - Preguntó Dale simulando no saber nada, lo cual Skye agradeció.

- Ahora les explicaré, Skye ve y encárgate de Carol y Ed, diles a Evan y a Jim que se reúnan con nosotros.

Skye fue a la tienda de los Peletier, donde Sophia se veía asustada la escena de cómo metían a su padre mal herido en la casa de campaña, Carol entró y ella la siguió.

- Chicos, Shane quiere que se reúnan ahora. - Los vio salir y se hincó a un lado de Carol.

- Si no te importa, yo curaré a Ed.

- Está bien, pero déjame ver tu labio. Tiene sangre.

- No te preocupes, no me duele. No creo que sea tan grave. Me sentiría mejor si cuidas a Sophia y la alejas de aquí un momento. Cuando termine te entregaré tu mochila.

- Está bien, tómate tu tiempo. - Le sonrió.

Skye salió con Sophia y la llevó bajo un árbol, el día era verdaderamente caluroso, sabía que el llevar puesta aún la camisa la estaba deshidratando más rápido que los demás, y por eso se sentía mal todo el tiempo, pero no quería quitársela por ninguna circunstancia.

A lo lejos podía ver a Shane platicando en grupo, no parecían nada contentos. Cuando el grupo se dispersó, observó que Jim estaba un poco estremecido e hiperactivo, agarró una pala y se marchó. Pronto regresó Carol, había terminado de usar el botiquín y le entregó su mochila, luego Sophia y su madre se fueron a ocuparse de otros asuntos. Mientras, la pianista no tenía ninguna tarea, así que subió al RV con Dale que veía por los binoculares.

- Skye ¿Te importaría cuidar un momento?

- Claro, estaré aquí.

- No te asolees mucho. - Recomendó mientras bajaba.

Skye se estaba fastidiando, había observado por varios minutos por los binoculares sin ver nada extraño. Se sentó en la silla que Dale siempre usaba arriba con una sombrilla, y empezó a revisar que traía en su mochila militar que Liam le había regalado hace dos años. A parte de cargar el botiquín, tenía cuatro mudas de ropa extra, su cartera, una libreta y su celular. Agarró su cartera y sacó su identificación, odiaba su nombre completo, por esa razón siempre se presentaba solo como Skye Cohen. Le echó un vistazo a su celular, lo prendió, aún le quedaba algo de batería, su corazón pegó un brincó cuando descubrió que había dos mensajes de texto que no había leído. La fecha era de hace dos semanas, cuando todo inició, eran de Liam. Con rapidez abrió el primer mensaje.

"_Diríjanse a cualquier campo de refugiados, están en las grandes ciudades. Los ama: Liam."_

Pudo haber llorado, pero el mensaje no indicaba que estuviera vivo, así que mejor sonrió por lo último que decía. Estaba por leer el segundo mensaje, cuando Amy y Andrea se presentaron con una gran cantidad de pescados. Skye decidió bajar con todos para halagar la exitosa pesca, no sin antes recoger todas sus cosas en su mochila.

- Señoritas, gracias a ustedes mis hijos comerán esta noche. Gracias. - Anunció Morales realmente feliz.

- Agradécele a Dale.- Respondió Andrea. - Es su canoa y su equipo.

- Esto es estupendo, nos olvidaremos de comer ardillas y ranas. Festejó Skye sin apartar la vista de los peces muertos. - Puedo imaginar miles de maneras de cocinarlos.

- Mamá, mira. - Manifestó Carl. - Mira todos los peces ¡Vaya!

- Si, vaya. ¿Dónde aprendieron a hacer eso? - Curioseó Lori.

- Nuestro papá. - Contestó Amy.

- ¿Pueden enseñarme a mí a hacer eso? - Carl continuaba fascinado.

- Seguro. - Dijo Amy de nuevo. - Te enseñaré todo sobre nudos de anzuelos y esas cosas. - Rió y miró a Lori. - Si te parece bien.

- No te lo discutiré. - Respondió la madre.

- Deberían hacerlo todos los días. - Bromeó Skye. - Creo que en estas circunstancias no me fastidiaría de comer pescado todos los días.

- Eso dices ahora que estás emocionada. - Participó Morales. - Ya te veré en dos días, rogando por una pizza.

- Eso lo estoy rogando desde hace días.

- Oye, Dale. - Llamó Andrea viendo llegar al hombre. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que aceitaste esos carretes? Son una vergüenza.

- Yo… - Empezó a hablar ignorando a la rubia. - …no quiero alarmar a nadie. Pero puede que tengamos un pequeño problema.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Skye evidentemente alarmándose.

Dale señaló hacia donde el terreno estaba más alto, dirigieron sus miradas allí y distinguieron a Jim que estaba cavando.

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo haciendo eso y no quiere tomar un descanso.

- Hablaré con él. - Se ofreció Shane.

- Creo que deberíamos ir, a todos nos corresponde. - Expuso Skye con algo de inseguridad de cómo iba a reaccionar Shane, pero no dijo nada ya que varios le dieron la razón.

- Está bien, así no dejaremos el campamento vulnerable.

Caminaron hasta donde Jim estaba realizando unos agujeros, transpiraba exageradamente y parecía exhausto, pero no se detenía.

- Hey, Jim. - Le llamó Shane sin embargo Jim no le hizo caso. - Jim ¿Por qué no te detienes, si? Solo dame un segundo, por favor. - Le hablaba Shane con paciencia.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó al fin deteniéndose.

- Es que estamos un poco preocupados, es todo.

- Dale dice que llevas horas aquí. Morales habló.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y por qué estás cavando? - Shane volvió a preguntar. - ¿Vas a ir a China, Jim? - Chasqueó.

- Eso no es necesario Shane. - Se quejó Skye. - Deberías parar Jim.

- ¿Qué importa? No le hago daño a nadie.

Jim continuó cavando, a pesar de lo que le decían, incluso aún cuando Lori le dijo que estaba asustando a Carl y Sophia. Continuaban pidiéndole en que tomara un respiro, pero Jim se ponía cada vez más agresivo, hasta surgió el tema de lo acontecido con Ed Peletier y la paliza que le dio Shane. Todo se salió de control cuando Jim intentó golpear a Shane con la pala, pero él consiguió tirarlo al suelo, mientras el hombre gritaba e intentaba resistirse a las esposas que le colocaba.

- Jim, nadie te va a lastimar. ¿Me oyes? Jim, nadie te va a lastimar. ¿De acuerdo? - Shane intentaba calmarlo.

- Es mentira. Esa es la mentira más grande. - Aseguró Jim. - Le dije eso a mi esposa y a mis dos hijos. Se los dije cien veces. Pero no importó. Salieron de la nada, había docenas de ellos.

Skye intuyó que se aproximaba un inquietante relato, apreció un nudo en su garganta y nerviosamente empezó a jugar con su ropa.

- Me los arrebataron de las manos. La única razón por la que pude escapar fue porque los muertos estaban muy ocupados comiéndose a mi familia.

Sin duda alguna era la historia más impresionante que había escuchado. Todos volvieron al campamento, lo último que supo de Jim fue que lo dirigían esposado de bajo de la sombra de un árbol, hasta que dejara de ser un peligro. Adoptó la tarea de cocinar el pescado que cenarían esa noche, así que fue a revisar los condimentos que tenía Dale en la cocina del RV, su propósito era que el tiempo pasara rápidamente y entretenerse para no pensar en su familia, ya que Jim con su terrible narración había despertado sus recuerdos.

Su tarea de hallar especias acabó muy rápido, fue a ayudar con lo que pudiera y luego ponerse a cocinar. Empezaba hacerse más tarde y el grupo aún no regresaba, Skye se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo Daryl en ese instante.


	9. Pescado

Capítulo 9

"Pescado"

¿Estaba enojado? Indudablemente. Merle, su hermano, se había amputado la mano el mismo con una maldita segueta y fugado, todo por culpa del idiota de Grimes. Tenían las armas, pero Glenn había sido raptado por vatos, sin embargo uno de ellos se había quedado y lo había tomado como rehén, después de intentar negociar con ellos y haberse puesto las armas en las caras, descubrieron que se encontraban en un asilo para ancianos.

Glenn, que estaba en perfecto estado, observaba a un anciano que tenía complicaciones para respirar, uno de los vatos le puso en la boca, algo que Daryl reconoció en seguida, era un inhalador como el que utilizaba Skye.

Por un momento la mente de Daryl se concentró en ella, la pequeña y alegre pianista, que se mordía siempre los labios cuando estaba nerviosa o jalaba las mangas de su ropa, se sentía preocupado por ella, así como cuando se fue de cacería. Skye conseguía demostrar que ella era fuerte, valiente, hábil y llena de audacia, pero él sabía que ella se había intentado quitar la vida y aún podía querer hacerlo, por esa razón no quería estar apartado de ella mucho tiempo, quería permanecer con ella para que no se sintiera sola.

Rick pidió hablar con Guillermo, el jefe del lugar que les explicó sobre el asilo y como trabajaban juntos para proteger el terreno y proveer a toda esa gente. Se disculpó con ellos y Rick le cedió algunas armas. Se encaminaron hacia la salida pero Daryl inmovilizó a Guillermo para hablar a solas con él.

- Hey… - Intentó ser amable.

- ¿Qué sucede amigo?

- Ese anciano usaba un inhalador y... ¿Tienes más? - Pasó su mano por debajo de la nariz. - En nuestro campamento hay una chica que lo necesita.

- Tenemos algunos, pero solo puedo darte uno. No podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos sin ellos.

- Suficiente. - Confirmó Daryl.

- Hey, Alberto. - Llamó a uno de los suyos que se encontraba cerca. - Dale un inhalador.

Alberto consiguió de un cajón uno de los medicamentos y se lo entregó a Daryl que inmediatamente guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, después de agradecer con un movimiento de cabeza regresó con los suyos para volver al campamento. Salieron de la ciudad con algo de problemas, pero lograron llegar a las vías donde habían estacionado el camión.

- Admítelo, solo volviste a Atlanta por el sombrero. - Comentó Glenn.

- No se lo digas a nadie. - Respondió Rick

- Regalaste la mitad de nuestras armas y municiones. - Le incriminó Daryl molesto.

- Ni la mitad. - Rechazó el Oficial.

- ¿Por unos viejos hediondos que van a morir en cualquier momento? - Demandó nuevamente. - En serio ¿Cuánto crees que van a durar?

- ¿Cuánto va a durar cualquiera de nosotros?

Los cuatro se detuvieron en seco al distinguir que el camión en el que llegaron ya no estaba.

- Dios mío. - Fue lo único que pudo comentar Glenn.

- ¿Dónde demonios está la camioneta? - Preguntó Daryl.

- La dejamos ahí ¿Quién la tomaría?

- Merle. - Respondió Rick.

Daryl conocía a su hermano, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por desquitarse.

- Va a regresar al campamento en busca de venganza.

No tenían tiempo para robar otro coche por lo que tuvieron que andar a paso rápido. Daryl estaba inquieto, no por Merle, que si era capaz de robar un carro y matar caminantes con una mano, quería decir que estaba bien. Temía por Skye, él la había forzado a permanecer en el campamento para que estuviera protegida, pero sería todo lo contrario, podría ser asesinada por su propio hermano, tenía que darse prisa.

Skye tomó lo que emplearía para el pescado, era la hora de cocinar. Pasó por donde Morales amontonaba unas rocas.

- Puse las rocas alrededor ¿Lo ves? - Le explicó Morales a Skye que miraba con curiosidad. - Así las flamas pueden ser más altas y estarán cubiertas.

- Sabio. - Afirmó. - Así podré cocinar más rápido todos esos pescados. Gracias Morales. - Sonrió. - Te doy mi palabra que cocinaré un exquisito pescado.

Aún estando inquieta por Daryl, cocinó para todos. Varios se acercaban a decirle lo bien que olía la comida, incluso Jim que ya estaba más tranquilo. Lori le ayudaba a cocinar y parecía estar de muy buen humor a pesar de lo que había hecho a Rick y Shane. Y aunque consideraba a Rick como una persona muy buena y muy generosa, y que no merecía eso, sabía que no era su asunto, Lori había tenido sus motivos, así que continuó disfrutando de un buen ambiente con ella como siempre.

La cena estaba lista, todos se juntaron con rapidez, con ansias querían probar el pescado. Se sentaron cerca del fuego y sacaron algunas cervezas que aún había.

- Por dios, hombre. Está bueno. - Expresó Morales saboreando la comida. - Extraño todo esto. Te luciste Skye, está delicioso. - Varios la vieron y asintieron dándole la razón a Morales.

- Te dije que prepararía un pescado exquisito. - Echó un vistazo a Dale que estaba a su lado y le sonrió. - Pero gracias a Dale, eran sus especias.

- Tengo que preguntarte, amigo. - Le dirigió la palabra Morales a Dale. - Me ha estado volviendo loco.

- ¿Qué?

- Ese reloj. - Dale miró sonriente su reloj.

- ¿Qué tiene mi reloj?

- Te veo cada día, a la misma hora darle cuerda a esa cosa. - Andrea asintió y Skye rió. - Igual que un cura de pueblo haciendo misa.

- Me preguntaba lo mismo. - Apoyó Jacqui.

- Me estoy perdiendo el punto. - Dale aún sonreía.

- A menos que yo haya mal interpretado las señales, el mundo parece haberse acabado. - Jacqui miró a Dale y continuó. - O se redujo la velocidad por un buen rato.

- Pero ahí estás… - Habló de nuevo Morales. - …cada día dándole cuerda a ese estúpido reloj.

- Es el tiempo. - Comenzó Dale a explicar. - Es importante darle seguimiento ¿O no? A los días al menos. ¿No lo crees así, Andrea? Respáldame. - Ella solo rió sin poder decir nada. - Me gusta lo que… Un padre le dijo a su hijo cuando le dio un reloj que había sido heredado por generaciones. - Skye miró a Dale con una ceja levantada. - Le dijo: _"Te doy el mausoleo de toda esperanza y deseo que llenará tus necesidades individuales, no mejor como lo hizo conmigo o anteriormente con mi padre, te lo doy no para que puedas recordar la hora, sino para que te olvides de él por un momento de vez en cuando y no malgastar tu aliento tratando de conquistarlo."_

Quedaron en silencio, sonriendo satisfechos por la respuesta de Dale.

- Eres muy raro. - Dijo Amy, todos rieron.

- ¿Eso es tuyo Dale? - Preguntó Skye.

- No es mío, es de Faulkner, William Faulkner. Quizás fue un mal parafraseo.

- Creo que lo hiciste bastante bien. - Le apoyó Skye.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Andrea viendo a su hermana levantarse.

- Tengo que orinar. - Soltó con una muy poca exitosa voz baja. - Diablos, trata de ser más discreta. - Volvieron a reír, Amy se fue al RV.

- Yo tengo curiosidad de otra cosa. - Confesó Andrea observando a Skye. - ¿En verdad eras pianista? Lo siento, es que no puedo imaginarte.

- En verdad. - Rió Skye. - Estudié en Berklee. Pero lo dejé por un tiempo.

- ¿Berklee? - Repitió Morales. - Seguro eras buena.

- No lo sé. - Sonrió. - No tengo cómo demostrarlo, pero… puedo tararearles mi pieza favorita. - Todos rieron de nuevo, parecían estar de muy buen humor.

- No te imagino con vestidos elegantes y esos tatuajes. - Le comentó Lori.

- Los tenía que cubrir con los vestidos, mis profesores decían que podía asustar a la gente.

La plática fue paralizada por un grito de horror de Amy, todos voltearon a ver, Amy era mordida por un caminante, le había arrancado un trozo de carne del brazo. Comenzaron a salir más caminantes del bosque, todos gritaron y se levantaron de sus lugares. Skye después de ver que Shane utilizaba su escopeta, ella sacó su pistola a pesar de que eran muchos caminantes para las pocas balas que llevaba.

Recordó lo que Daryl le había explicado sobre el arma, apuntó a un caminante que iba tras Morales y disparó acertando en la cabeza. Dando la vuelta, se encontró que Carol tenía uno muy cerca, disparó, la bala solo le cruzó el cuello, pero consiguió obtener su atención, volvió a disparar dándole con certeza a la cabeza.

- ¡Skye! - Chilló Jacqui. - ¡Detrás de ti!

Ella miró a sus espaldas y un caminante iba derecho a ella, le disparó dos veces, atinándole en el pecho, el caminante se derrumbó pero se continuó moviéndose hacia ella, cuando lo tuvo más cerca disparó una tercera vez, la bala traspasó su cabeza.

- ¡Ustedes vamos! ¡Ábranse camino hacia acá! - Les llamaba Shane.

- ¡Al RV! ¡Muévanse! - Gritó Morales.

Skye se dio cuenta que se había apartado bastante del RV, quiso correr hacia los demás pero había demasiados caminantes, disparó nuevamente a uno que cayó inerte al suelo.

- ¡Morales, hacia acá! - Gritaba Shane. - ¡Skye, apresúrate!

Daryl escuchaba los gritos, el sonido de las armas, no se trataba de Merle, eran caminantes. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en su cabeza solo estaba Skye, deseaba que estuviera a salvo. Llegó al campamento, todos corrían, gritaban, eran muchos geeks, empezó a dispararles, a la vez que con la mirada buscaba a Skye.

La encontró, caminaba lentamente en reversa con el arma en alto, se aproximaba al RV donde todos se estaban agrupando, pero aún estaba lejos y los caminantes le entorpecían el camino, se abrió paso hacia ella que apuntaba con un arma a un caminante que tenía muy cerca, Skye se replegó un poco más rápido pero tropezó cayendo sentada en el piso, no importaba, ella aún tenía su arma, volvió a apuntarle, pero cuando apretó el gatillo no expulsó nada.

Daryl observaba todo mientras se acercaba a ella, el caminante estaba por lanzarse sobre ella, pero él llegó antes y pudo exterminarlo de un tiro en la cabeza. Skye volteó a verlo, se puso de pie velozmente y corrió a abrazarlo, sin importarle lo que vieran o pensaran los demás, a él tampoco le importó, con un brazo la rodeó y con ella aún abrazada avanzó hasta al RV. Skye no se le separaba y empezó a sentir como su pecho se humedecía, dedujo que Skye estaba llorando, aún así no la soltó.

Pasaron unos minutos, Andrea había estado llorándole a su hermana muerta, unos ya habían empezado a movilizarse y otros todavía se intentaban calmar. Skye había permanecido ese tiempo aún abrazada a Daryl, con su rostro hundido en su pecho, llorando. Daryl la apartó con suavidad, miró su rostro enrojecido por el llanto.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó con voz baja.

- Si. - Afirmó encogida.

- ¿No estás herida?

- No, estoy bien.

Daryl notó que ella no levantaba la mirada y su mano derecha apretaba su bolso. Colocó sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Skye y quiso levantarla.

- ¡Daryl! - Exclamó Rick aproximándose a ellos rápidamente. - Necesitamos examinar el perímetro. - Daryl asintió con la cabeza y agarró de la mano a la joven. - Será mejor que Skye permanezca aquí.

- Ella viene conmigo.

- No se ve bien.

- Dije que ella viene conmigo ¿Escuchaste o no Rick Grimes? - Llamó la atención de algunos que vieron a la reciente e insólita pareja. - ¿O que harás? ¿Nos esposarás también a un techo?

Rick comprendió a Daryl, por lo ocurrido con su hermano Merle, el ahora protegería mucho más a Skye. Aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y Daryl se marchó con ella de la mano.

Skye avanzaba detrás de Daryl, la había soltado de la mano para poder utilizar su ballesta y ella se encargaba de la linterna. El cazador miraba hacia el frente, buscando caminantes sin embargo miraba de reojo a Skye para vigilarla, se fijo en el caminar de ella, se había convertido más lento y torpe, aún no levantaba la mirada. Se frenó espontáneamente y sintió que ella chocaba contra su espalda.

- Resuelve eso de una maldita vez.

Skye alzó un poco la mirada, Daryl aún apuntaba hacia el frente, no se había volteado. Sufrió de una falta más grande de aire cuando se percató que él ya lo sabía, de su bolso sacó el inhalador y lo usó, aguardó unos instantes a que su respiración dejara de ser dificultosa y miró a Daryl.

- Lo sabías. - Daryl giró y asintió. - Lo siento, debí habértelo dicho.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si.

Guardó de nuevo el inhalador en su bolsa, pero al hacerlo iluminó accidentalmente su rostro con la linterna, Daryl se la arrebató y le apuntó directo a la cara lastimándole los ojos con la luz.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara?

- ¿Qué? - Skye preguntó sin saber a lo que se refería, pasó una mano por su mejilla y le punzó dolorosamente, había olvidado completamente lo que había sucedido con Ed esa tarde. - Oh, esto. Solo quería saber quién era más fuerte, si Ed o yo.

- Ese maldito bastardo. - Gruñó Daryl e hizo como si fuera a regresar al campamento.

- No, Daryl. Fue un accidente. Él golpeó a Carol y por quererlo detener me golpeó a mí accidentalmente o eso quiero creer.

- Es un miserable, me las pagará cuando volvamos, nadie te pone una mano encima. Vamos, continuemos examinando y luego regresemos al campamento. - Explicó calmándose. Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Dónde está Merle? - Preguntó a penas dándose cuenta de que habían llegado sin él. - No me digas que…

- No está muerto, el se largó y se llevó la maldita camioneta.

- ¿Escapó? ¿Cómo? ¿No Rick lo había esposado y Dog perdido la llave?

- Se cortó la puta mano, todo por culpa de esos imbéciles.

Skye no podía dar crédito a lo que le decía, obviamente no era momento para explicarle sus preocupaciones con Shane y lo que había ocurrido con Jim. Daryl la besó sin aviso previo, pero ella se sintió aliviada y más protegida.

- Me alegro que hayas regresado. - Dijo cuando terminó de besarlo.

- Te dije que no te desharías de mi tan rápido. - Le besó la cabeza. - Volvamos, estarán felices que no haya ningún asqueroso geek por aquí.

- De todas maneras este ya no es un lugar seguro para el campamento. - Manifestó mientras se agarraba del cinturón de Daryl. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé aún. Supongo que buscar otro maldito lugar.

Caminaron más despacio de vuelta. Querían estar juntos y solos por unos momentos.

- Mi asma comenzó cuando mis papás se divorciaron, en realidad no es asma, solo son ataques de asfixia me dan en situaciones de estrés, abrumadoras. Mi mamá pensó que era asma así que solo me conseguía los inhaladores. - Daryl no le decía nada, solo la escuchaba. - Dejé de utilizarlos cuando entré a la secundaria. Se tornó un ambiente tranquilo, mi papá se mudó a Atlanta y mi mamá se volvió a casar con una gran persona. En realidad nunca estuve enferma, solo era que sufría de ataques de ansiedad y los inhaladores eran mi placebo, todo era subconsciente.

- ¿Por qué demonios los continúas usando? - Preguntó sin mirarla, él continuaba atento al bosque.

- Cuando aún estaba en la universidad, era muy estricta conmigo misma, me obligaba a alcanzar la perfección. - Se rió de ella misma al recordarse. - Fue muy sencillo sentirme tensa, así que volví a utilizarlos, era mi modo de no caer en un ataque y continuar.

- ¿Puedes dejarlos?

- Supongo que sí.

- Deberías hacerlo, pronto se terminarán.

- Tienes razón. Pensaba dejarlos, pero eso fue antes de que el mundo se volviera loco.

- Eres fuerte, no los necesitas.

Skye le sonrió, se sintió alegre que ahora estaba Daryl para ayudarla, él no tenía que decírselo, por qué no lo haría, pero él a partir que la conoció no había dejado hacer otra cosa que ayudarla y cuidarla. Estaban por llegar al campamento y se detuvo, obligó a Daryl hacerlo también sujetándolo del cinturón.

- Daryl… que nadie se entere por favor. - Lo miró a los ojos. - Si se enteran, solo me verán como una persona enfermiza y… - Vio que él asentía. - Gracias.

Daryl le besó la frente y continuaron caminando hacia el campamento. Cuando aparecieron todos estaban reunidos frente al fuego, menos Andrea que no se había movido del lado de Amy.

- Deberíamos dormir un poco, por turnos. - El Oficial Grimes habló y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. - Mañana en la mañana que haya luz limpiaremos el campamento.

- Yo haré guardia. - Declaró Shane.

- Yo también. - Se propuso Skye a pesar de la mirada de Daryl.

- No Doc, tu y Daryl descansen, harán el segundo turno. - Explicó Rick tomando en cuenta a Daryl.

- Está bien. - Confirmó ella sin quejarse, prefería estar con Daryl que con Shane.

Daryl y ella entraron a la tienda y se acostaron, ella lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, pero no conseguía dormir, le asustaba que llegaran más caminantes.

- Hey, conejo. Duérmete de una jodida vez. - Demandó Daryl sintiendo como se movía.

- No puedo.

- No te preocupes, estoy aquí. - La abrazó con fuerza. - Ahora duérmete, maldita sea.

- Está bien.

Ella se acurrucó un poco más en sus brazos y cerró los ojos pensando en que le gustaba ese estúpido apodo que le había puesto Daryl, _"conejo"_. No fue fácil conciliar el sueño, sin embargo logró hacerlo un poco, pero no duró mucho. Rick los despertó para que se ocuparan de su turno, ambos despertaron sobresaltados, el Oficial se excusó por asustarlos. El cazador fue el primero en salir, Skye después de arreglar la tienda de campaña por dentro salió, aún estaba oscuro, trepó a la casa rodante con Rick.

- ¿Oficial? - Le convocó cuando subió por completo.

- ¿Qué pasa Doc? - Le sonrió cuando llegó.

- Solo quería saber si… - Sacó su arma. - …si tenías municiones para esta cosa.

- Seguro, espera aquí.

Rick le cedió su rifle y se llevó su arma de fuego. Skye echó un vistazo a su entorno y distinguió que Daryl tomaría el lugar de Jim.

- ¡Hey! ¡Jimbo! Yo tomaré tu lugar.

- Si… sí, claro. - Parecía distraído, miró hacia el RV y notó a Skye, Daryl siguió su mirada y también la vio. - No dejes que muera.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó confuso. - No digas estupideces.

- Lo siento. - Se encaminó al RV, pero de lejos le volvió a dirigirle la palabra. - Skye te necesita, no la apartes de ti, nunca.

- Si, como sea, mierda. Lárgate de aquí.

Skye observó cuando Rick regresó con su arma ya cargada y se la entregó con cuidado.

- Gracias Oficial.

- ¿Te quedas?

- Seguro. - Sonrió y se sentó en la silla. Volvió a revolver en su mochila y tomó nuevamente su celular, aún tenía un mensaje de Liam.

- ¿Aún cargas contigo un celular?

- Oh, este trasto. - Le mostró el aparato. - Si, apenas lo encontré en mi mochila. Tal vez un día sirvan de nuevo, sin embargo no creo que hoy sea el día.

Ella prendió el celular, aún no había señal, pero aún quedaba el mensaje, lo abrió y se pasmó por lo que decía.

- ¿Rick? ¿Sabes a dónde marcharemos cuando nos movamos de aquí?

- No, aún no lo tengo claro. - Advirtió que no dejaba de ver su celular. - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- Es un mensaje de mi hermano Liam, me lo envió antes de que se perdieran todas las comunicaciones. - Le entregó su celular. Rick lo miró y separó los labios.

- CDC. - Repitió lo que decía el mensaje. - Había oído que el CDC estaba trabajando en la cura. ¿Qué tan confiable es este mensaje, Doc?

- No lo sé, mi hermano era militar, pero ya lo viste tu mismo. - Tomó el celular en sus manos y lo apagó. - El ejército fue superado también.

- Pero puede haber una esperanza. - Expuso enseguida. - Cuando llegué a Atlanta vi un helicóptero.

- No puede ser, lo has de haber imaginado.

- Skye, se lo que vi. Era un helicóptero real, no sé, tal vez haya una esperanza, tal vez en el CDC esté, tal vez tu hermano esté ahí.

- No lo sé, Rick. Mi hermano también me propuso ir a Atlanta, pero también lo viste, no hay nada. - Se sentó de nuevo y guardó el celular.

- Puede que tengas razón. Pero también puede que la respuesta esté ahí, Doc. Piénsalo.

- Tal vez Oficial, tal vez.


	10. Egipto

Capítulo 10

"Egipto"

Empezó a amanecer, Skye bajó del RV para ayudar a limpiar el campamento, cuando llegó al piso vio que aún Andrea permanecía con Amy, había aguantado ahí y así toda la noche. Comprendía que quería estar sola, así que al pasar junto a ella le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó suavemente, para demostrarle su afecto, Andrea no se movió, pero Skye entendió.

Reanudó su camino, encontró entre los cuerpos el de Evan y su hermana, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no se había dado cuenta de que ellos habían muerto. Se agachó y acarició el pelo de Evan, esperaba que ellos ahora se hallaran en un lugar mejor.

Amontonó algunos maderos para poder quemar los cuerpos, le parecía escalofriante quemar humanos, sin embargo Daryl le diría que ya no eran humanos. Cuando terminó de apilar leños T-Dog y Morales encendieron el fuego y colocaron el cuerpo más cercano. No pudo evitar quedarse contemplando cómo el cuerpo se iba calcinando poco a poco, experimentando una extraña sensación, una mano en su hombro la hizo despertar de su letargo.

- ¿Estás bien, Doc? - Le preguntó T-dog.

- Si, es un poco extraño estar realizando estas tareas, cuando hace unas semanas servía cervezas. - Se mordió el labio. - ¿Te ayudo con ese cuerpo? - Le indicó un caminante que estaba bocabajo en el piso.

- Seguro. - T-dog observó a Daryl que la miraba con disgusto, no obstante el hombre lo creyó ridículo y caminó con Skye.

Cuando terminaron de arrojar el cuerpo al fuego echó un vistazo hacia Andrea, en ese instante le apuntaba a Rick con un arma, se alarmó así que caminó hacia ellos, pero Rick se retiró lentamente y Andrea bajó el arma para continuar viendo a Amy. Skye fue tras del Oficial Grimes que se había reunido con Lori, Shane, Dale, Carol y Daryl.

- No pueden estar hablando en serio. - Expresó molesto. - ¿Dejaremos que esa chica nos paralice? La chica muerta es una bomba del tiempo.

- ¿Qué sugieres? - Preguntó Rick.

- Dispararle. - Se acercó a Rick. - Limpio, en el cerebro, desde aquí. Diablos puedo darle a un pavo entre los ojos a esta distancia.

- No. - Lori interrumpió. - Por el amor de dios, déjala en paz.

Daryl buscó los ojos de Skye que veían a Lori, luego se giró hacia él.

- Tiene razón, hay que dejar que viva su propio duelo, sola. Sin fastidiarla.

Daryl se disgustó por la oposición de Skye y se marchó bufando. Ella caminó tras él para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él se frenó y la miró de una manera peligrosa, la joven comprendió que no quería hablar con ella en ese momento.

- Despierta Jimbo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Skye retrocedió y caminó hacia Jacqui. De lejos escuchó que Glenn le protestaba a Daryl y a Morales, dio una ojeada en dirección a ellos, desplazaban el cuerpo de Evan.

- Cosechas lo que siembras.

- ¿Sabes qué? Cállate hombre. - Expresó Morales fastidiado de la actitud de Dixon, que soltó el cuerpo sin ningún cuidado.

- ¡Ustedes dieron a mi hermano por muerto! - La castaña suspiró con molestia, tenía que detenerlo o perdería completamente la cabeza. - ¡Se venía esto! - Skye estaba por ir detrás de él, una vez más, pero los gritos de Jacqui la detuvieron.

- ¡Un caminante lo mordió! ¡Un caminante mordió a Jim!

Todos se alarmaron y lo fueron rodeando. Daryl se aproximó más rápido y empujó con su brazo a Skye detrás de él, como si no quisiera que estuviera expuesta a Jim.

- Estoy bien. - Explicó Jim alterado.

- ¡Muéstranos! - Le gruñó Daryl. - ¡Muéstranos!

Jim estaba descontrolado, agarró una pala defensivamente, poniendo nerviosos a los demás, Daryl le dio un empujón más fuerte a Skye para hacerla retroceder más y caminó hacia Jim. Aprovechó que T-dog había sorprendido a Jim por la espalda y levantó la playera de Jim, descubriendo una mordida que era bastante grave, se alejó de él y se situó a un lado de Skye, mientras todos veían a Jim, que repetía aterrado la misma frase de "_estar bien"_.

Unos minutos después se tranquilizaron, debían solucionarlo con tranquilidad. Rick le indicó a Jim que aguardara y se sentó a un lado del RV, mientras los restantes se reunían.

- Yo digo que le metamos un pico en la cabeza y en la cabeza de la chica muerta y acabamos con esto.- Opinó Daryl.

- ¿Eso es lo que querrías si fueras tu?

- Si y te agradecería mientras lo haces. - Le respondió a Shane como si fuera lo más natural.

- ¿A si? ¿Y qué tal si fuera Skye? - Shane lo provocó.

- ¡Hey chicos! A mí no me incluyan en su absurda pelea. - Apuntó Skye, evitando cualquier discusión. - Tenemos que preocuparnos por Jim ahora.

- Odio decirlo. Nunca pensé que lo diría. Pero quizás Daryl tiene razón…

- Jim no es un monstruo, Dale. O un perro rabioso. - Justificó Rick.

- No estoy diciendo…

- Está enfermo, es un hombre enfermo… - Continuó Rick, Lori le indicó que bajara la voz. - Si comenzamos a ir por ese camino ¿Dónde vamos a poner el límite?

- El límite es bastante claro. - Volvió a hablar Daryl. - Tolerancia cero para caminantes o los que vayan a serlo.

- ¿Y si podemos conseguirle ayuda? Escuché que el CDC estaba trabajando en una cura. - Dijo Rick.

- Yo también. - Afirmó Shane. - Y escuché muchas cosas antes de que el mundo se fuera al infierno.

- ¿Y si el CDC sigue operando?

- Eso sí que es tener imaginación.

- ¿Por qué? Si queda algo del gobierno, siquiera una estructura, protegerían el CDC a toda costa. ¿No es así? Creo que es nuestra mejor opción. Refugio, protección…

Daryl miró con el rabillo del ojo a Skye y en seguida pensó en que Rick podría tener razón, si el lugar estaba aún activo, sería el mejor lugar para mantenerse a salvo, a él y a Skye, vivir tranquilos.

- Está bien Rick, tú quieres que sea así ¿De acuerdo? Yo también ¿Bien? - Hablaba Shane. - Ahora, si existen, estarán en la base militar. Fort Benning.

- Son 160 kilómetros en dirección opuesta. - Reveló Lori.

- Correcto, pero está alejado de la zona peligrosa. Escúchenme, si ese lugar está funcionando estará muy armado y estaríamos a salvo ahí.

- Los militares ya se enfrentaron a esto, fueron superados. Todos lo vimos. - Skye bajó la mirada ante las palabras de Rick. - El CDC es nuestra mejor opción y la única oportunidad para Jim. - Miró a Skye. - Vamos, Doc. Ayúdame con esto.

- De acuerdo. - Accedió. - Mi hermano era militar, hace poco prendí mi celular y había un mensaje de él que recibí antes de que las comunicaciones colapsaran. Solo decía: CDC. - Quedaron pensativos, pero ella volvió a tomar la palabra. - Rick, quizá tengas razón. ¿Pero qué tal si el CDC cayó de la misma manera que la ciudad? - Preguntó Skye no muy segura. - Mi hermano también me mandó al centro de refugiados, y ya lo viste, no existen.

- Entonces buscaremos otra opción.

- Pero Jim no va a soportar…

- Si el CDC tiene la cura creo que estaremos ganando mucho. - Permanecieron un minuto pensando en esa posibilidad, pero los impulsos de Daryl interrumpieron.

- Tu ve a buscar aspirinas, haz lo que tengas que hacer… - Avanzó hacia Jim con el pico. - ¡Alguien debe tener el valor para encargarse del maldito problema!

Daryl fue directamente a Jim, pero Rick le ubicó la pistola en la cabeza, paralizándolo. Skye observaba la escena asustada y Lori la sujetaba de los hombros.

- No matamos a los vivos. - Le dijo Rick.

- Suena divertido viniendo del hombre que acaba de poner un arma en mi cabeza.

- Podremos diferir en algunas cosas... - Comentó Shane a su amigo. - …pero no en esto. Bájala. Vamos.

Ambos hombres bajaron las armas. Skye se liberó de las manos de Lori y se alejó muy molesta. Partió hacia la tienda de campaña que ahora compartía con Daryl, pero no entró, hacía mucho calor y ya tenía bastante con la camisa de manga larga. Daryl la alcanzó, Skye lo notó, giró sobre sus talones y lo miró con disgusto.

- ¡Deja de actuar como un imbécil Dixon!

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en matar a Jim? ¡El continúa siendo humano, idiota! Si tienes tantas ganas de acabar con él siquiera espera a que se convierta en un geek. - Skye temblaba de enojo. - ¿Y Amy? Por dios ¿No ves que Andrea está sufriendo? ¡No entiendes nada! No entiendes lo difícil que es ver a tus seres queridos convertidos en esas cosas, es difícil verlos así y matarlos, ¿No entiendes lo que es perder a tu única familia? - Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó. - Deja que decidan qué hacer con su gente, tú no lo puedes elegir.

Daryl se quedó mudo, un poco impresionado por lo que Skye había dicho, prácticamente le había dando a entender que ella había matado a su familia. Deslizó ambas manos por su cara, con inquietud recordando cada palabra que había dicho. _"¿No entiendes lo que es perder a tu única familia?" _Tenía razón, él no lo sabía, a pesar que Merle ya no estaba con él, no lo había perdido, el no estaba muerto, él no era un caminante, Merle solo se había ido a sobrevivir por su propia cuenta.

No la persiguió, sabía que no solucionaría nada, ella estaba muy alterada. Se dirigió donde estaban los cuerpos de la gente que pertenecía al campamento, y con el pico empezó a golpearles en la cabeza. Entre los muertos estaba Ed Peletier, le enojaba un poco el no haber tenido la oportunidad de golpearlo en vida y advertirle que no volviera a poner una mano encima a Skye, pero ahora estaba muerto, aún así lo machacaría con fuerza para descargar su enojo. Estaba a punto de meter el pico en la cabeza de Ed, pero llegó Carol y se detuvo.

- Yo lo haré. Es mi esposo.

Daryl le cedió el pico, aún repasando las palabras de Skye, se alejó para darle espacio. Carol tomó el pico, estaba decidida a hacerlo, le dio el primer golpe y empezó a llorar, pero continuó golpeándolo repetidamente con rabia y lamentos, incluso a Daryl opinó que era un poco grotesco, pero se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era deshacerse de alguien, a pesar de que no era alguien grato. Sintió algo de inquietud, cuando pensó en Skye, ella amaba a su familia y si realmente la había matado, debió haber sufrido mucho.

Rick le había ordenado a Skye que atendiera a Jim, le había limpiado la herida intentando curarla, ponía compresas frías en su frente, le dio algunos analgésicos y antibióticos, pero no sabía que más hacer, el hombre iba de mal en peor y era imparable. Salió de RV, que era donde tenían a Jim y se fue a sentar a un lado de Dale, en los asientos de carro que habían puesto alrededor de donde hacían la fogata. No había dicho nada, aún estaba enojada y pensaba mucho en su hogar, en Nueva York. Dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que Amy había despertado y débilmente pretendía alimentarse de Andrea. Rick y Shane se acercaron para tomar cartas en el asunto, pero antes de que llegaran, resonó un fuerte disparo, Andrea había terminado con su pequeña hermana.

Skye cubrió su boca con la mano, lentamente se dirigió a su camioneta y se apoyó en ella, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. Tomó de su carro una sábana blanca, se aproximó a Andrea y le ofreció la tela. Andrea con una débil sonrisa la tomó e intentó envolver a su hermana. Skye sin decir nada la comenzó a ayudar. Al finalizar la cargaron hasta la camioneta de Daryl, junto con los cuerpos del matrimonio Johnson y los hermanos Sarah y Evan Williams, y más gente que habían perdido. Cuando terminaron de subir a Amy, Daryl trasladó los cuerpos hasta donde Jim había hecho los agujeros, los demás se desplazaron caminando. Skye llegó con Glenn, cuando justamente Daryl decía algo de él.

- El chino se pone sensible, dice que no es lo que hay que hacer ¿Y simplemente le seguimos la corriente? - Nadie le contestó. - Esta gente necesita saber quién demonios está a cargo aquí y cuáles son las reglas.

- No hay ninguna regla. - Respondió Rick.

- Eso es un problema. - Comentó Lori, sorprendiéndolos, no habían notado que ya habían llegado. - No tuvimos ningún momento para aferrarnos de nada de nuestro viejo ser. Necesitamos tiempo para llorar las pérdidas y necesitamos enterrar a nuestros muertos. Eso es lo que hacen las personas.

Daryl miró a su novia que evitaba contacto visual con él, deslizó su mano por debajo de su nariz, quitándose el sudor y ayudó a enterrar a la gente. Al finalizar él caminó hacia ella que aún le ignoraba.

Andrea quiso sepultar ella misma a su hermana, Skye se sintió muy mal por ella, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero deslizó la manga de su camisa por sus ojos y los secó. Daryl se dio cuenta y pasó su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, se acercó a su oído y muy quedamente le habló.

- Perdón, conejo.

Ella al fin lo miró, le regaló una dulce sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Andrea. Él no la soltó hasta que tuvieron que regresar al campamento. Daryl y Skye fueron directamente a su tienda, ella se recostó y a su lado Daryl.

- Daryl ¿Qué piensas sobre el CDC?

- Debemos ir. Aunque puede que esté arrasado y ser una maldita pérdida de tiempo, aún así no perdemos nada.

- Creo que a donde quiera que vayamos será así. - Se rodó hacia Daryl y lo abrazó. - ¿Y Merle?

- Ese loco hijo de puta no volverá, hizo su propio camino. Yo haré el mío, contigo.

Comenzó a besarla y se colocó sobre ella, Skye lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control hasta que él quiso retirarle la camisa.

- Espera… - Lo interrumpió. - Yo no… yo no puedo… No me quitaré la camisa.

- ¿Es por tus malditas cicatrices?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?

- Deja de ocultar cosas, idiota. - Besó su frente aún permaneciendo sobre ella, pero ella se sentó y sumió su rostro en sus rodillas. - ¿Qué demonios sucedió Skye? ¿Qué ocurrió ese día?

-Yo… encontré a mi abuelo, me encerré en su cuarto. - Su voz temblaba. - Pero el destrozó la puerta con sus propias manos, cuando pudo pasar caminó hacia mí, y yo le disparé, tres veces, hasta que se derrumbó en el piso sin hacer ningún sonido. - Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero ella seguía hablando. - Cuando salí de la habitación vi al resto de mi familia, subiendo por las escaleras, el sonido de los disparos les había llamado la atención. No tuve opción, le disparé a mi mamá, a mi padrastro y a mis hermanos, mis hermanos pequeños. Eran solo niños, tenían seis y ocho años. No es justo.

Skye hizo una pausa, lloraba dolida, Daryl le sostenía de la mano pensando en lo terrible que debió haber sido para ella hacer eso. Cuando se tranquilizó continuó.

- Tomé todo lo que pude de la casa y lo metí a mi carro junto con mi equipaje que ya traía de Nueva York. Hubo un momento en que dudé en seguir adelante, me pregunté varias veces si tenía sentido buscar un lugar donde sobrevivir si no podía vivir con la terrible culpa de haber matado a mi familia. Me quise suicidar, pero después pensé bien las cosas, ellos realmente ya no era ellos, ellos eran otra cosa. Maté sus cuerpos, pero a la gente que conocí no. - Miró a Daryl, tomó valor y se quitó la camisa, dejando ver las grandes y enrojecidas cicatrices.

- No sé ven tan mal.

- ¿Estás bromeando Dixon? Son horribles y vergonzosas. - Pretendió ponerse la camisa.

- Hey, no seas tonta. - La detuvo. - Vergonzoso sería que hubieras conseguido matarte, pero creo que aprendiste la lección.

- Seguro. - Se colocó de nuevo la camisa. - Pero no estoy preparada para soportar un montón de miradas acusadoras.

- A diablo con ellos. - Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y le desordenó el pelo con cariño. - Vamos.

Ambos salieron de la tienda, en cuanto Rick vio a Daryl, le solicitó que fuera a examinar una parte del perímetro, Dale, Shane y él también lo harían. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando fueron regresando poco a poco y se reunieron alrededor de la hoguera extinta.

- He estado pensando acerca del plan de Rick. - Comenzó Shane. - Miren, no hay garantías de ambas formas. Seré el primero en admitir eso. Conozco a este hombre hace mucho tiempo. - Miró a su amigo. - Confío en sus instintos. Digo que lo más importante aquí es que necesitamos permanecer unidos. Así que, aquellos que estén de acuerdo nos iremos mañana a primera hora ¿De acuerdo?

Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron reflexivos, mirándose los unos a los otros. El día pasó en silencio, se preparó una pequeña cena y en la noche volvieron a repartirse las guardias en dos turnos. Muy temprano en la mañana se recogió el campamento, estaba preparándose para hacer un largo viaje.

- Escuchen todos. - Los llamó Shane antes de salir. - Aquellos que tengan radios, vamos a estar en el canal 40. Trataremos de no hablar mucho ¿Si? Ahora si tienen un problema y no tienen una radio o no pueden obtener una señalo nada, toque la bocina una vez. Eso detendrá la caravana. ¿Preguntas?

- Nosotros… no vamos a ir. - Morales tomó la palabra.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Skye. - ¿Por qué?-

- Tenemos familia en Birmingham. - Dijo Miranda. - Queremos estar con nuestra gente.

- Si van por su cuenta no tendrán a nadie para que les cuide la espalda. - Aclaró Shane.

- Nos arriesgaremos. - Contestó Morales. - Tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mi familia.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Le preguntó Rick.

- Lo hablamos. - Reconoció Morales. - Estamos seguros.

Rick y Shane buscaron en la bolsa de armas, Rick le concedió un arma a Morales y Shane una caja de municiones casi llena, lo que a Daryl no le simpatizó, no le gustaba que anduvieran regalando armas. Se despidieron de la familia Morales y fueron hacia sus carros. Skye se despidió de su carro, no tenía caso llevarlo con ella, gastaba mucha gasolina. Cogió su mochila y el transmisor que le había dado Glenn y subió a la camioneta con Daryl.

Viajaron en silencio, ella iba observando por su ventanilla perdida en sus pensamientos, si darse cuenta que Daryl lloraba en silencio por su hermano. Unos instantes más tarde, se fueron tranquilizando.

- ¿Daryl? - Llamó Skye, él solo gruñó. - De no haber pasado esto ¿Crees que nos hubiéramos conocido de todas maneras?

- No lo sé. No veo de qué modo. - Alzó una ceja. - Tú en Nueva York, yo al sur de Georgia.

- No lo sé, tal vez en alguno de mis viajes a Georgia mi auto se pudo haber descompuesto, y tú serías el amable, bueno no, olvida lo de amable. Tú serías el atractivo mecánico que me ayudaría llegar a casa.

- No digas idioteces. - La miró, y vio que se reía, se sintió tranquilo de verla tan alegre. - ¿Habría tenido alguna oportunidad?

- No lo sé ¿Hubieras hecho algo por tener una oportunidad?

- Seguro ¿Quién te desaprovecharía?

- Cierra la boca, Dixon. - Jugando le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. - Pero tal vez si todo estuviera destinado, y esto no hubiera pasado. Nos hubiéramos encontrado, y a lo mejor tendríamos una vida más normal que esta.

- No veo que de normal hubiera podido tener una relación entre un maldito mecánico y una pianista. - Gruñó. - Pero una vida más normal que esta, si.

- ¿Sabes? Si hay algo en el CDC, puede que tengamos una vida casi normal.

- Si, no me importaría tenerla contigo. - Antes de que Skye dijera algo, Daryl frenó el coche detrás de T-dog que iba delante. - ¿Ahora qué demonios sucede?

Todos bajaron de sus coches y fueron a enterarse qué ocurría, el RV se había descompuesto.

- Te dije que no llegaríamos lejos con esa manguera. - Le manifestó Dale a Rick. - Sabía que necesitábamos la de la camioneta.

- ¿Puedes parcharla? - Investigó el Oficial Grimes.

- Es lo que he venido haciendo. Ya es más cinta que manguera. - Examinó el motor. - Y la cinta ya se me terminó.

- Veo algo adelante. - Informó Shane que utilizaba los binoculares. - Con suerte es una gasolinera.

- Hey, Jim. - Surgió Jacqui del RV. - Está mal. No creo que aguante más.

- Oye, Rick. - Llamó Shane. - ¿Puedes supervisar las cosas aquí? Voy a adelantarme a ver que puedo traer.

- Si, en un momento te alcanzo y te cubro. - Entró al RV.

- Todos mantengan los ojos abiertos, volvemos en seguida.

Daryl dio la media vuelta para mirar a Skye, ella recargó su frente en el pecho de él, la notó extraña.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Le preguntó levantándole suavemente el rostro con la mano bajo su mentón.

- Es el calor… Lo odio.

- Vamos a la camioneta.

Él la llevó a su camioneta y entraron a ella. Tomó la mochila de Skye y sacó unas vendas. Sostuvo una mano de ella y comenzó a envolverle la muñeca, hizo lo mismo con la otra.

- Ahora quítate esa maldita camisa, conejo.

Ella de nuevo mordió su labio, tan característico suyo y se quitó la prenda. Quedó con su holgada camisa negra de tirantes, dejando ver sus delgados y pálidos brazos, y sus tatuajes. Se ató la camisa a la cadera y vio a Daryl que la veía con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Mejor?

- Es estúpidamente evidente, Dixon. - Se miró las vendas. - Creo que las momias de Egipto se veían menos obvias que esto.

- Si, pero si vas a ser mi chica tendrás que vivir con eso.

Aunque le había hablado muy rudamente, ella comprendió que él lo hacía por cuidarla, pero era muy bruto para expresárselo con delicadeza. Ella sonrió y salió del coche.

- ¡Hey! Y no vuelvas a morderte el labio así por cualquier maldito lugar, solo cuando yo te vea, maldición.

Skye se rió y esperó a que Daryl bajara del coche. Se encaminaron al RV, donde Rick salía, con el rostro lleno de preocupación. No fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta, se reunieron con él, inclusive Shane y Glenn que ya habían vuelto.

- Quiere que lo dejemos aquí. - Comenzó Rick.

- No podemos hacer eso. - Expresó Skye en seguida.

- Dijo que era lo que quería.

- ¿Y estaba lúcido? - Preguntó Carol.

- Parecía estarlo. Diría que sí.

- Antes en el campamento cuando dije que Daryl podía tener razón y tú me callaste, no me entendiste bien. - Habló Dale. - Nunca podría estar de acuerdo con matar a un hombre despiadadamente. Solo iba a sugerir que le preguntáramos a Jim que quiere. Y creo que tenemos una respuesta.

- No lo puedo creer. - Sopló Skye y recargó su frente en el brazo de Daryl.

- ¿Simplemente lo dejamos aquí? ¿Y nos vamos? - Shane se incomodó. - Viejo, no estoy seguro de poder vivir con eso.

- No es tu decisión. - Señaló Lori. - De ninguno de ustedes.

Quedaron un instante en silencio, luego Rick y Shane fueron por Jim. Con cuidado lo ayudaron a salir y lo trasladaron hacia la sombra de un árbol.

- Hey, otro maldito árbol. - Dijo Jim abriendo los ojos y sonrió.

- Oye, Jim. - Le habló Shane - Sabes que no debe ser así.

- No. - Confesó con debilidad. - Está bien. Esta brisa es agradable.

- De acuerdo. Muy bien.

- Cierra los ojos, cariño. - Le dijo Jacqui cuando se arrodillo frente a él. - No luches. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- Jim ¿La quieres? - Rick le ofreció una pistola.

- No. La necesitarás. Estoy bien. - Rick aceptó y se levantó. - Estoy bien.

- Gracias por… luchar por nosotros. - Agradeció Dale.

-De acuerdo.

Skye se acercó, se colocó en cuclillas y con cuidado lo abrazó, cuando se apartó de él un poco le sonrió.

- Hey, mírate. Te quitaste esa camisa, te estás volviendo más fuerte. - Dio una mirada rápida a Daryl, que estaba alerta. - Estarás bien.

- Gracias Jim, por todo. Espero encuentres a tu familia.

Skye sonrió de nuevo y se retiró. Los demás se despidieron con la mirada. El último fue Daryl que estaba arrepentido por quererlo matar, Jim le sonrió débilmente y asintió. Daryl avanzó un poco, lo miró y asintió también. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia su camioneta, donde Skye ya lo esperaba y no dejaba de ver a Jim por la ventana abierta. Se metió al auto, lo prendió y en cuanto el RV se puso en movimiento él lo hizo también, dejando a Jim atrás y continuaron su camino incierto al CDC.


	11. ¡Booyah!

Capítulo 11

"¡Booyah!"

Consiguieron llegar al CDC después de un largo y cansado viaje. No se veía distinto a otros lugares, todo el piso estaba repleto de gente muerta. Skye salió de la camioneta y una ola de peste intensa a putrefacción llegó a su nariz, antes de cubrirse la nariz con la mano no pudo evitar hacer unas arcadas. Daryl después de salir del carro se colocó a su lado.

- Ojos abiertos y al frente mío ¿Entendiste?

- Si, capitán. - Contestó y sacó su arma.

Avanzaron hacia la construcción, con cuidado y en silencio, al mismo tiempo que veían el desastre a su alrededor.

- Muy bien, todos. - Shane les habló entre dientes. - No se detengan. Continúen. En Silencio, vamos. - Los apresuraba.

- Oh por dios. - Articuló Skye contemplando los cadáveres de los militares.

- No se detengan, permanezcan juntos. - Indicó Rick. - Skye, no te detengas. - Se fijó que se la joven se había detenido. Miró a los demás. - Todos juntos, vamos. Ya casi llegamos.

Skye quería ver si reconocía a su hermano o alguno de su escuadrón, pero no fue así, se colocó en cuclillas para tomar una de las placas del militar que estaba pudriéndose en el piso, con cuidado la jaló y la leyó, no lo reconocía, eso quería decir que tal vez el escuadrón de su hermano no había estado en el CDC. Alcanzó a los demás que ya habían llegado a la puerta. Shane y Rick la intentaron abrir, pero no lo lograron tan fácilmente, así que la golpearon un poco.

- Aquí no hay nadie. - Dijo T-dog.

- Entonces ¿Por qué está todo cerrado? - Protestó Rick nervioso.

- ¡Caminantes! - Gritó Daryl mirando hacia atrás. - Skye. - La llamó, ella se puso detrás de él y Daryl le disparó una flecha en la cabeza. Estaba enojado por arriesgar la seguridad de todos. - ¡Nos trajiste a un cementerio!

- Él tomó una decisión. - Intervino Dale.

- ¡Fue una mala!

- Cállate ¿Me oíste? - Shane se puso frente a Daryl. - Cállate ¡Cállate! - Se percibía el nerviosismo en su voz.

- ¡Basta Shane! - Le gritó Skye poniéndose en medio de los dos.

- Rick, esto es un callejón sin salida. - Habló Shane volteándose hacia Rick.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? - Gritó Carol angustiada resguardando a su hija.

- Ella tiene razón. No podemos estar aquí tan cerca de la ciudad durante la noche. - Lori apoyó a la pregunta de Carol.

- Fort Benning, Rick. - Repitió Shane. - Sigue siendo una opción.

- ¿Y en qué? - Discutió Andrea. - No tenemos comida, ni combustible. Y son 160 kilómetros.

- Son 200. Revisé el mapa. - Aclaró Glenn.

- Olviden Fort Benning, necesitamos una solución ahora. - Gritó Lori

- Entonces pensemos en algo. - Dijo Rick.

- ¡No necesitamos pensarlo, debemos irnos de aquí! - Se quejó Skye asustada aferrándose fuertemente de la camisa de Daryl. - Se acercan más caminantes, dentro de poco esto estará repleto de ellos.

Empezaron a perder la cabeza, se encontraban en una situación bastante peligrosa. Intentaron alejarse, pero Rick no los siguió, se detuvieron cuando Rick gritó.

- ¡La cámara se movió!

- Te lo imaginaste. - Le explicó Dale.

- ¡Se movió! - Insistió. - ¡Se movió!

- Rick eso es algo inerte amigo. Es un dispositivo automático. Son mecanismos ¿Si? Se les está agotando la energía. Ahora vámonos. - Tomó a Rick del brazo, pero él no se quería mover. - Amigo, escúchame. Mira este lugar, está muerto. ¿Entiendes? Está muerto. Debes olvidarlo Rick.

Rick estaba frenético, se soltó de Shane y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Rick, no hay nadie aquí! - Le gritó Lori.

- Sé que están ahí adentro, sé que pueden oírme. Por favor, estamos desesperados. - Shane intentaba jalarlo con los demás, pero Rick se resistía. - Por favor, ayúdenos. Tenemos mujeres, niños, sin comida, casi sin gasolina.

Lori corrió con su marido para hacerlo razonar que no había nadie ahí. Skye miró al frente y los caminantes comenzaron a surgir.

- ¡Daryl!

- ¡Mierda! Estaremos bien, quédate detrás de mío.

- ¡Nos están matando! ¡Nos están matando!

Gritaba Rick desesperado y rindiéndose, estaban por correr hacia los carros, pero inesperadamente las puertas de CDC se abrieron. Todos voltearon incrédulos y se quedaron viendo la luz que salía del interior, estaba atónitos, pero luego de unos segundos entraron apresuradamente, observaban todo a su alrededor, esperando que alguien apareciera.

- Daryl, cubre la retaguardia. - Le solicitó Shane.

- ¿Hola? - Llamó Rick. - ¿Hola?

- Vigila esas puertas. - Le indicó Dale a Glenn. - Cuidado con los caminantes.

- ¿Hola? - Repitió más fuerte Rick después de haber estado unos segundos en silencio.

Se escuchó en medio del silencio que cargaban un arma, todos se inquietaron.

- ¿Alguien está infectado? - Averiguó la voz dueña del arma.

- Uno de nuestro grupo lo estaba. - Respondió Rick. - No lo logró.

- ¿Por qué están aquí y que quieren?

- Una oportunidad.

- Es mucho pedir en estos días.

- Lo sé.

El hombre los observó, uno por uno, distinguiendo las caras de miedo y cansancio.

- Todos se realizarán análisis de sangre, ese es el precio de admisión.

- Podemos hacer eso. - Accedió Rick, el hombre bajó el arma.

- Si tienen cosas que traer, que sea ahora, esa puerta se cierra y así permanecerá.

Daryl le depositó un beso en la cabeza a Skye y salió junto con Glenn, Shane y Rick que traerían las cosas de todos. Cuando volvieron el hombre del CDC ordenó cerrar las puertas hablando por un intercomunicador.

- Vi, cierra la entrada principal, corta la corriente aquí. - Todos miraron como las puertas se cerraron.

- Rick Grimes. - Se presentó.

- Dr. Edwin Jenner.

Los condujo a un elevador, mientras descendían, nadie hablaba, pero el Doctor Jenner miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Skye, lo que le terminó molestando a Daryl.

- ¿Los doctores siempre llevan ese tipo de armas? - Le preguntó pretendiendo incomodar.

- Había muchas tiradas afuera me familiaricé. - Contestó tranquilo, miró a todos de nuevo. - Pero ustedes se ven lo suficientemente inofensivos. - Miró a Carl y sonrió. - Excepto tú. Tendré que mantenerte vigilado.

Carl sonrió y unos segundos después salieron del elevador, caminaron detrás de Jenner por un largo pasillo blanco.

- ¿Estamos bajo tierra? - Preguntó Carol incómoda.

- ¿Eres claustrofóbica?

- Un poco.

- Trata de no pensar en ello.

Skye aunque no fuera claustrofóbica como Carol, le ponía nerviosa el lugar, se arrimó al brazo de Daryl y él con su mano sujetó la de ella, sin mirarla.

- Vi, enciende las luces de la sala grande.

Entraron a una sala circular que se empezó a iluminar, había escritorios con computadoras y cuatro pantallas gigantes en el frente, pero no había nada de gente.

- Bienvenidos a la zona 5.-

- ¿Dónde están todos? - Preguntó Rick avanzando tras el científico. - ¿Los otros doctores, el personal?

- Yo lo soy. - Llegaron al centro de la sala. - Soy el único aquí.

- ¿Qué hay con la persona con la que estás hablando? - Preguntó Lori. - ¿Vi?

- Vi. - Llamó Jenner. - Saluda a nuestros invitados. Diles… Bienvenidos.

_- Hola, invitados. Bienvenidos. - _Dijo la voz, que era indiscutiblemente artificial.

- Soy todo lo que queda. - Insistió Jenner, vio el rostro de desilusión de Rick. - Lo siento.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio, viéndose entre ellos, con incomodidad y preocupación.

Jenner los llevó a una sala de conferencias, donde había muchas sillas, se ausentó unos minutos, pero volvió con un maletín, donde sacó jeringas e instrumentos para extraer sangre. Después de que pasara Daryl, fue el turno de Skye, que era la penúltima.

Se sentó frente al científico y estiró su brazo y jaló un poco las vendas, él se fijó en las grandes cicatrices de sus brazos, la miró pero ella tenía la mirada en la mesa, avergonzada. Jenner sonrió y mejor le frotó con una bola de algodón con alcohol la mano, sacaría sangre de un lugar menos maltratado.

- Sofitel New York. - Comentó Jenner llamando la atención de Skye que levantó el rostro. - Ahí fue donde te vi.

Las miradas de los demás se centraron en ellos dos con una fuerte curiosidad.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - Preguntó Rick desconcertado.

- Yo… no lo sé. - Respondió Skye confundida.

- No exactamente. - Ella le miró con intriga. - Hubo un congreso en el hotel Sofitel New York, tú tocabas el piano en el banquete. - Skye sonrió y alcanzó a escuchar un bufido por parte de Daryl, pero no le tomó importancia. - Luego te volví a ver en el Cornegie Hall, tocando un poco antes que la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York, eso fue hace casi cinco meses. ¿Cierto?

- Si. - Afirmó ella. - Fue la última vez que toqué el piano.

- Bueno. - Terminó de sacar sangre de la vena de su mano. - Te agradará saber que aquí hay un piano.

Skye sostuvo su mano, aún veía a Jenner, se sentía contenta por solo el hecho de volver a tocar el piano. Jacqui la ayudó a levantarse, antes de ir con Daryl, Jenner habló de nuevo.

- Catherine Skye Cohen ¿Cierto? - Todos miraron a la joven.

- Si… si… pero prefiero que me llamen Skye. Catherine siempre me pareció un nombre anticuado.

Daryl se acercó a ella para ayudarla a tomar asiento, mientras veía de mala manera a Jenner, le había disgustado qué Jenner conocía algo de ella que él no, era una sensación extraña y estúpida, lo sabía, pero le molestaba, le hubiera gustado conocerla antes.

Andrea pasó y de nuevo la sala se quedó en silencio, hasta que Andrea rompió el silencio.

- ¿Cuál es el punto? Si estuviéramos infectados tendríamos fiebre.

- Rompí toda regla dejándolos entrar, déjenme al menos ser meticuloso. - Le retiró la aguja del brazo. - Listo. - Vio que Andrea se mareaba. - ¿Estás bien?

- No ha comido en días. Ninguno de nosotros.

Edwing Jenner los llevó a un comedor con cocina, les mostró todo lo que había para comer y para beber, entre ellas muchas botellas de alcohol. El humor de todos se transformó, prepararon la cena y al poco tiempo todos estaban sentados a la mesa, charlando, comiendo y bebiendo y la mayoría ya había bebido más de la cuenta.

Skye al terminar de cenar se llevó su copa y se sentó a un lado de Daryl, en la barra atrás de la mesa donde comían.

- ¿Puedo tomar vino? - Preguntó Carl a su madre.

- No, por supuesto que no. - Pasó su copa a Dale para que le sirviera más vino.

- Vamos Lori. - Le dijo una sonriente y alcoholizada Skye. - No creo que le afecte, no más que a nosotros. - Agregó observando como Daryl llenaba su copa hasta el borde, provocando la risa de todos.

- ¿Sabes? - Comenzó Dale entregándole la copa a la mujer. - En Italia los niños toman un poco de vino con la cena. Y en Francia.

- Bueno, cuando Carl esté en Italia o en Francia podrá tomar un poco.

- ¿Qué daño le va a hacer? Vamos. - Insistió Rick. - Vamos.

Lori aceptó, y pronto Dale le acercó una copa al Carl.

- Aquí tienes, joven muchacho.

- ¡Ewwww! - Expresó Carl provocando la risa de todos.

Skye miró a Daryl que volteó un poco después, esta vez le sonreía de una manera distinta, le gustaba ver a Daryl más relajado y contento. Él le dio un trago a su botella de whisky, pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y le besó la cabeza. Skye se rió y tomó más de su copa, aunque supiera que eso no le ayudaría al día siguiente, pero esa noche estaban de fiesta, al fin estaban a salvo.

- Bueno, mejor sigue con tu refresco, amigo. - Le dijo Shane al niño.

- Tú no, Glenn. - Dijo Daryl quitando el brazo de su novia.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Glenn sin entender y con un aspecto de ya haber bebido demasiado.

- Sigue tomando hombrecito. Quiero ver que tan roja se pone tu cara.

Glenn y los demás rieron. Daryl regresó a poner su brazo en los hombros de Skye y le llenó nuevamente la copa. En seguida Rick se levantó mientras llamaba la atención tocando su copa.

- Creo que no le hemos agradecido lo suficiente a nuestro anfitrión.

- Él es más que nuestro anfitrión. - Dijo T-dog levantando su copa.

- ¡Sí! - Apoyó Skye levantando la suya también. - Es nuestro salvador.

- ¡Sí! - Gritaron varios y todos levantaron sus bebidas.

- Esto es por ti Doctor. - Festejó T-dog.

- ¡Booyah! - Gritó Daryl.

- ¡Booyah! - Los demás lo siguieron y gritaron lo mismo al brindar.

- ¿Cuándo va a decirnos qué diablos pasó aquí, Doc? - Preguntó Shane, causando el silencio de todos. - Todos los doctores que se suponía iban a averiguar lo que pasó. ¿Dónde están?

- Estamos celebrando, Shane. - Dijo Rick tomando asiento. - No hay necesidad de hacer esto ahora.

- Espera un momento. - Shane parecía no estar bien. - Por eso es que estamos aquí ¿Correcto? Esta fue tu idea. Se supone que encontraríamos todas las respuestas. En cambio hemos… - Rió burlonamente. - Lo encontramos a él. - Señaló a Jenner con poca educación. - Encontramos un hombre ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, cuando las cosas se pusieron mal, mucha gente se fue. - Explicó Jenner. - Se fueron para estar con sus familias. Y cuando las cosas se pusieron peor, cuando la barricada militar fue superada el resto huyó.

- ¿Hasta el último?

- No, muchos no se atrevían a salir por esa puerta. Ellos… renunciaron. - Skye se atragantó y tosió disimuladamente para no llamar la atención, se había sentido incómoda con lo que Jenner hablaba. - Hubo una ola de suicidios. Fue una mala época.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Daryl en voz baja, ella asintió y continuó bebiendo.

- Tú no te fuiste ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Andrea.

- Simplemente seguí trabajando, esperando hacer algún bien.

- Amigo, eres un gran aguafiestas. - Le dijo a Glenn a Shane con fastidio.

Jenner al notar las voces apagadas se ofreció a llevarlos a algunas habitaciones que podían utilizar. Caminaron por otro pasillo que parecía de un barco.

- La mayor parte de la instalación está sin corriente. - Explicaba Jenner mientras caminaba. - Incluyendo el alojamiento, así que tendrán que arreglárselas aquí. Los colchones son cómodos, pero hay catres guardados si prefieren. - Señaló al fondo del pasillo. - Hay un cuarto de juegos por el pasillo que sus niños podrían disfrutar. Solo no conecten los juegos de video ¿Si? - Carl y Sophia asintieron. - O lo que sea que consuma electricidad. Lo mismo aplica a si toman una ducha, usen poca agua caliente. - Con eso dicho se fue.

- ¿Agua caliente? - Preguntó Glenn mirando a los demás con una sonrisa.

- Eso es lo que el hombre dijo. - Respondió T-dog con emoción.

Daryl jaló de la mano a Skye a una habitación y cerró la perta después de que ella entrara. Skye mareada por el alcohol tropezó un poco y observó la habitación, aunque giraba un poco alcanzó a distinguir un closet y un colchón matrimonial. Skye dejó su mochila en el piso y subió a la cama.

- Esto es fantástico. ¿Esta será nuestra habitación ahora que vivamos aquí?

- Parece ser así.

Daryl dejó sus cosas en el piso y torpemente se acercó a la cama. Skye lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a besarlo, él no se resistió en lo absoluto. El beso se hacía más profundo y extenso, comenzaron las caricias. Ella le revolvía el pelo y comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón, Daryl disfrutaba de meter las manos bajo la holgada blusa de ella y sentir su piel suave.

- No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. - Dijo ella cuando él puso sus labios en su cuello.

- Lo sé. - Dijo sin detenerse. - Pero estoy muy ebrio.

- Yo igual, pero… Para. - Lo empujó y fue hacia su mochila, la abrió y sacó dos botellas de vino, Daryl rió. - Las robé de la cocina.

- De eso estoy hablando, conejo. - Festejó agarrando las dos botellas.

- Pero en realidad lo que buscaba era… - Sacó ropa limpia de su mochila. - Necesito ducharme primero.

Skye se empezó a quitar la ropa frente la mirada extasiada del cazador. Solo quedó con su ropa interior, exponiendo su delgada figura y pálida piel.

- ¡Booyah! - Gritó de nuevo Daryl y tomó de la botella que acababa de abrir y se acostó en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared.

- Te espero en la ducha. - Lo invitó con una sonrisa y con tropezones se metió al baño.

Daryl dio otro trago grande a la botella y se quitó la camisa. Entró al baño, ella ya estaba en la regadera, se deshizo de la demás ropa y entró junto a ella. Skye volteó, lo miró detenidamente y observó una gran cicatriz en el pecho, pero en vez de preguntarle la comenzó a besar hasta que alcanzó a sus labios. Él recorrió con sus manos el terso y mojado cuerpo de Skye, nunca había deseado tanto a nadie, quería abarcar todo lo que pudiera con todo su cuerpo, que era más atractivo de lo que él había ya notado. Ella jugaba con su pelo, con sus labios, con su espalda, con su pecho, le gustaba que ella lo deseara como él a ella, continuaron hasta que el baño se convirtió en un lugar de puros gemidos.

Limpió el espejo con la mano, se miró y sonrió, se sentía un poco tonta, parecía que era la primera vez que tenía sexo con un novio. Su pecho estaba lleno de felicidad, realmente había llegado a querer mucho a Daryl.

Después de haberse cepillado el pelo, salió del baño, Daryl estaba sentado en la cama con una toalla alrededor de la cintura observando una credencial.

- Voy a la sala de juegos. - Él no le respondió. - ¿Qué estás mirando?

- Tu identificación. Catherine Skye Cohen. - Leyó el nombre y rió burlonamente.

- Cierra la boca, Dixon. - Tomó la botella de vino. - Esto viene conmigo.

- ¡Hey! - Gritó, pero Skye ya había salido del cuarto. - ¡Esto es mío ahora!

Skye caminó por el pasillo hasta el final, aún estaba muy tomada. Dobló a su derecha, desde ahí escuchó las risas de algunos que se encontraban en la sala. Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que solo faltaba Andrea. Reían, platicaban y continuaban tomando.

- ¡Hey! - Aclamó Dale muy emocionado. - Justo a quien estábamos esperando.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, Doc. Demuéstranos tu talento. - Rick le señaló el piano con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Vamos, Skye. - Le pidió Sophia con una sonrisa.

- Está bien. - Se acercó al piano. - Tú te quedas aquí. - Le habló a la botella que puso sobre el piano provocando risas

Hizo una reverencia y todos aplaudieron animados. Skye tomó asiento en el banquillo, situó los dedos en las teclas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar "The Sacrifice" de Michael Nyman, una pieza melancólica, pero todos observaban a la joven sonrientes, tenía talento, sus manos se movía con agilidad, nada parecía desconcentrarla. Daryl la veía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, nunca la había visto tan centrada, despejada, tan llena de paz.

A continuación tocó "Fantaisie-Impromptu en do sostenido" de Chopin, continuó con " Amelie: Comptine d'un autre été" y siguió con "Time Travel Theme" de Jay Chou, finalizó con una pieza más rápida, clásica y complicada, cuando terminó se quedó en silencio, jadeaba, miraba sus manos, sus recuerdos de la universidad regresaban, pasaba horas practicando, sin dormir, tocando todo el tiempo, buscando la perfección a cualquier costo. Los aplausos se oyeron, miró las caras contentas de sus amigos, los había impresionado. Se levantó sonriente, tomó la botella y le dio un trago, luego hizo una reverencia, miró a Daryl que le aplaudía con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- Catherine Skye Cohen, damas y caballeros.

- Sorprendente- Dijo Dale. - ¿Eso último fue…?

- "Moonlight Sonata Tercer movimiento." Es de Beethoven. - Bebió más vino, cuando intentó caminar se dio cuenta de lo tomada que estaba.

- Demonios ¿Cuánto has bebido? - Le preguntó Daryl sosteniéndola cuando llegó a él.

- Creo que mucho. Mira. - Volteó la botella y tan solo salieron gotas. - ¿Crees que deberíamos abrir otra?

- No lo creo. Mejor nos vamos, tonta.

- Hey. - Se quejó. - Buenas noches chicos, fue un placer haber tocado para ustedes.

Daryl la ayudó a llegar a la recámara, ella se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

- No creí que fueras tan buena tocando el piano. - Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

- Gracias. Eso mismo me decía Liam y mi mamá. - Terminó de desvestirse y se metió a la cama. - Aún no puedo creer que los haya matado.

- Idiota. - Se quitó la camisa. - Tú no los mataste ¿Entendiste? Ellos ya estaban muertos, quítate esa idea de la cabeza. - Ella asintió. - Tú solo eres la clase de persona que sobrevivirá a esta mierda de mundo.

- Soy una superviviente. - Lo abrazó cuando él se acostó a un lado de ella. - Gracias.

- Duérmete ya.


	12. Resaca, Dixon, Resaca

Capítulo 12

"Resaca, Dixon, Resaca."

Daryl despertó por culpa de un movimiento en la cama, abrió los ojos y vio que Skye dormía profundamente a su lado. Nunca la había observado por tanto tiempo, nunca había pensado que en el fin del mundo terminaría junto a alguien que jamás pensó conocer, que jamás llegara a querer tanto. Acarició su pelo, hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

- Mi cabeza. - Se quejó tocándose la frente.

- Hey, tonta. - Le saludó y le besó la cabeza. - Vístete y vayamos a desayunar. - Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? - Preguntó levantándose. - Quiero quedarme todo el día en cama, y la verdad es que no tengo hambre. - Se acercó a su bolso e iba a coger el inhalador, pero Daryl se lo arrebató. - ¿Qué demo…?

- No lo necesitas ahora. Estamos bien, en un lugar seguro. - Dejó el bolso en la cama. - No tienes de que preocuparte.

- Está bien. Pero si me empiezo a asfixiar tendrás que darme respiración boca a boca.

- Me arriesgaré.

- No creo que ese sea el problema, Dixon.

Skye observó a su alrededor para hallar su ropa, la encontró desperdigada por todo el piso, poco a poco recordó lo que había ocurrido en la noche, se había quitado la ropa frente a Daryl, luego había ido a ducharse y… Un sudor frío bajó por todo su cuerpo, había tenido sexo con él, sin protección. No se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo con Daryl, pero no quería que eso se volviera un problema, no en ese mundo perturbado. Mentalmente hizo cálculos, con mucho trabajo puesto a que le dolía demasiado la cabeza, después de unos minutos suspiró con alivio, sabía que en esos días no podía pasar nada, solo se había asustado innecesariamente.

- Hey, conejo, vamos muévete.

- No me apresures Dixon, tengo resaca. - Cogió ropa limpia de su mochila y comenzó a vestirse con unos jeans azul obscuros y una camiseta blanca.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Resaca, Dixon, resaca. - Repitió un poco irritada provocando que el cazador soltara una pequeña y disimulada risa.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, se encontraron a Rick en el pasillo que parecía menos enfermo que Skye. Caminaron juntos a la cocina, cuando entraron ya había algunos desayunando.

- Hey. - Saludó Skye y tomó asiento a un lado de Glenn.

- ¿Tienes resaca? - Preguntó Carl viendo a su papá. - Mamá dijo que la tendrías.

- Mamá tiene razón. - Afirmó Rick.

- Mamá tiene ese hábito molesto. - Se burló Lori de sí misma.

- ¡Huevos! - Anunció T-dog saliendo de la cocina. - En polvo, pero los hice ricos. Apuesto a que no sienten la diferencia. - Se dirigió a Glenn y a Skye que se veían enfermos, se acercó a ellos y les sirvió en sus platos. - La proteína es buena para la resaca.

- No puedo ni oler la comida. - Comentó Skye en lo que Glenn hacía ruidos. - Cállate Glenn, pareces un caminante.

- ¿De dónde salió todo esto? - Preguntó Rick enseñando un frasco con pastillas.

- Jenner. - Contestó Lori. - Pensó que podríamos usarlo. Al menos algunos de nosotros. - Miró a Glenn y a Skye.

- Nunca, nunca, nunca me dejen beber otra vez. - Pidió Glenn.

- Quiero una, mamá. - Pidió Skye y Lori con una sonrisa divertida le entregó un par de píldoras.

Después llegó Shane, que estaba de un horrible humor, Skye no le tomó importancia a nada de lo que dijo.

- Buenos días. - Saludó Jenner llegando al comedor.

- Hola, doctor. - Saludaron varios.

- Doctor, no pretendo comenzar a molestar con preguntas... - Comenzó Dale.

- Pero lo harás de cualquier forma. - Señaló Jenner.

- No vinimos por los huevos. - Comentó Andrea.

- Está bien, se los explicaré al final del desayuno.

Terminando el desayuno fueron a la primera sala que visitaron cuando llegaron a la zona 5. El doctor Jenner se situó en una computadora frente a la pantalla gigante.

- Reproduce el TS-19

_- Reproducción de TS-19_

Repitió la voz de Vi. Aparecieron imágenes en las pantallas, Skye se acercó lo suficiente para ver la pantalla distinguiendo con facilidad lo que veía, la proximidad que tenía con el mundo médico la había hecho aprender muchas cosas, a sus espaldas Daryl se acercó para ver también.

- Pocas personas pudieron ver esto. Muy pocas.

- ¿Eso es un cerebro? - Preguntó Carl viendo las imágenes.

- Uno extraordinario. - Le contestó. - No es que importe, después de todo. Danos una V.I.M.

_- Vista Interior Mejorada -_ Pronunció Vi presentando en la pantalla una imagen más detallada del cerebro del individuo acostado y luego su interior.

- ¿Qué son esas luces? - Curioseó Shane.

- La vida de una persona, experiencias, recuerdos. Es todo. - Explicó el científico. - En algún lugar en todo ese cableado orgánico, en todas esas ondas de luz, estás tú. Aquello que te hace único y humano.

- ¿Nunca eres coherente? - Le dijo Daryl.

- Esos son sinapsis. - Continuó Jenner ignorándolo. - Impulsos eléctricos en el cerebro que transportan todos los mensajes. Determinan todo lo que una persona dice, hace o piensa desde el día de su nacimiento hasta el momento de su muerte.

- ¿Muerte? - Preguntó Rick. - ¿De eso se trata, un velatorio?

- Si. O mejor dicho, la reproducción de un velatorio.

- ¿Esta persona murió? - Se acercó Andrea. - ¿Quién?

- Sujeto de prueba número 19. - Todos lo miraron estupefactos. - Alguien que fue mordido e infectado. Y voluntariamente nos permitió grabar el proceso.

- Eso es un poco escalofriante. - Le murmuró a Daryl que le deslizó un brazo por los hombros.

- Vi, adelanta hasta el primer evento.

_- Examinando hasta el primer evento. - _El cerebro ahora tenía una mancha ramificada de color negro dentro del órgano.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Glenn apreciando la mancha.

- Invade el cerebro como la meningitis. - Explicó mientras en la pantalla se veía como la persona de pruebas parecía tener un ataque. - Las glándulas suprarrenales se desangran, el cerebro se apaga y luego los órganos principales. - El cerebro dejó de brillar y quedó obscurecido. - Después la muerte. Todo lo que fuiste o pudiste ser se ha ido.

- ¿Es lo que le pasó a Jim? - Preguntó Sophia a su madre.

- Si. - Contestó Carol.

Quedaron en silencio recordando a sus muertos, pero Andrea era la que se veía más perturbada.

- Perdió a alguien hace dos días. - Platicó Lori respondiendo a la mueca de interrogación que poseía el científico. - Su hermana.

- También perdí a alguien. - Se acercó Jenner a la rubia. - Se lo terrible que es. Escanea hasta el segundo evento.

_- Escaneando hasta el segundo evento._

- Los tiempos de resurrección varían tremendamente. Tuvimos informes de que ha ocurrido en apenas tres minutos. El mayor tiempo fueron ocho horas. En el caso de este paciente fueron dos horas, un minuto, siete segundos.

Se empezaron a observar pequeños centelleos rojos, muy débiles.

- ¿Reinicia el cerebro? - Preguntó Lori.

- No, solo el…

- …tronco encefálico. Es lo que los mantiene despiertos y moviéndolos. - Completó Skye, Jenner la miró con curiosidad frunciendo el ceño, Skye se dio cuenta. - Lo siento, mi papá era doctor, creo que puedo comprender algo de esto.

- Lo comprendiste bastante bien. - Reconoció Jenner con pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Pero no están vivos? - Preguntó Rick.

- Dímelo tú.

- No se parece a lo que era antes. - Comentó Rick viendo las pantallas. - La mayor parte de ese cerebro está obscuro.

- Obscuro, sin vida, muerto. El lóbulo frontal, la neocorteza, la parte humana, no regresa. La parte del tú. - Divisaron la pantalla y el individuo comenzó a resucitar. - Solo una coraza movida por un instinto mecánico.

En ese momento una estela de luz cruzó por el cerebro.

- Dios ¿Qué fue eso? - Carol preguntó enseguida.

- Le disparó a su paciente en la cabeza. - Comentó Andrea. - ¿No es así?

- Vi, apaga la pantalla principal y las estaciones de trabajo.

_- Apagando pantalla principal y estaciones de trabajo. - _Todo se fue apagando menos la luz.

- No tienes idea de lo que es ¿Verdad? - Le preguntó Andrea desesperada.

- Podría ser microbiano, viral, parasitario, fungoideo.

- ¿O la ira de Dios? - Intervino Jacqui.

- O eso.

- Alguien debe saber algo. - Insistió Andrea. - Alguien en alguna parte.

- Hay otros ¿No? - Preguntó Carol. - ¿Otras instalaciones?

- Puede que haya algunas. Gente como yo.

- ¿Pero no sabe? ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? - Rick exigió saber.

- Todo se apagó. Las comunicaciones, las directivas, todo. He estado a ciegas por casi un mes.

- Así que no es solo aquí. - Concluyó Andrea. - ¿No queda nada en ninguna parte? ¿Nada? Eso es lo que realmente estás diciendo ¿No?

Las miradas se centraron en el científico esperando la respuesta, pero por el silencio era bastante obvio. Fue un impacto muy fuerte para todos.

- ¿Está bromeando? - Dejó salir Skye.

- Viejo, me voy a emborrachar de nuevo. - Daryl caminó hacia otra mesa para poder colocar sus codos y pasarse las manos exasperadamente por la cara.

- Dr. Jenner, sé que esto ha sido agotador para ti y odio hacer una pregunta más, pero… - Dale caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala. - …ese reloj… - Todos voltearon a ver el reloj que algunos no lo habían notado. - …está en cuenta regresiva. ¿Qué sucede cuando llega a cero?

- Los generadores del sótano se quedan sin combustible. - Les explicó y se marchó dejándolos solos en la gran sala circular.

- ¿Y luego? - Rick preguntó preocupado pero Jenner lo ignoró. - Vi ¿Qué sucede cuando se acaba la energía?

_- Cuando se acaba la energía ocurrirá una descontaminación completa de la instalación._

- ¿Qué significa eso? - Preguntó Skye.

- No lo sé, Doc. - Contestó Rick. - Pero creo que deberíamos ir a ver los generadores.

T-dog, Glenn, Shane y Rick salieron corriendo hacia el sótano, los demás partieron a sus habitaciones. Skye cerró tras suyo la puerta y halló a Daryl tomando de una botella de lo que creía que era whiskey.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Creo que es el que traje anoche. - Le dio un trago.

- No lo recuerdo. - Buscó su camisa por el piso. - El aire acondicionado está muy frío. - Se colocó la camisa cuando la encontró y se fue a recostar a la cama. - Daryl ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- No lo sé. - Se sentó junto a ella. - Pero ese reloj cuando llegue a cero no creo que acarree nada bueno. - Tomó un trago más. - Iré a ver los generadores con los demás. - Le besó la frente y se levantó de la cama.

- Está bien.

Bebió un poco más de la botella, estaba por salir, pero algunas luces se apagaron, giró sobre sus talones y encontró a Skye que se ponía de pie sobre la cama con los brazos levantados.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?

- El aire, se apagó. - Comentó preocupada.

Daryl se fue a asomar por la puerta para ver si era solamente su recámara, pero vio varias cabezas asomarse, no era solo ahí.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se apagó todo? - Skye llegó con él y se asomó. Justo cuando Jenner cruzaba por enfrente de ellos le arrancó la botella de whisky a Daryl de la mano.

- El uso de energía se está priorizando.

- ¿El aire no es una prioridad? ¿Y las luces? - Preguntó Dale persiguiendo al científico.

- No depende de mí. - Le explicó terminando de tomar un trago de la botella. - La zona 5 se está apagando a sí misma.

- ¡Oye! - Le gritó Daryl llegando con él. - Oye ¿Qué diablos significa eso? - Pero Jenner no le respondía. -Oye, viejo. Te estoy hablando. ¿Qué quieres decir con que se está apagando a sí misma? ¿Cómo puedo un edificio hacer algo?

- Te sorprenderías. - Contestó finalmente.

- ¿Rick?

Le llamó Lori viendo hacia la parte de abajo, su esposo llegaba junto con los demás. Todos siguieron a Jenner hasta las computadoras.

- ¿Jenner, qué está pasando? - Rick exigió saber.

- El sistema está desactivando los consumos de energía prescindibles. - Jenner continuó avanzando. - Se diseñó para mantener las computadoras trabajando hasta el último segundo. Empezó cuando nos aproximamos a la marca de media hora. Justo a tiempo. - Mencionó viendo que el reloj marcaba 31:27. Tomó otro trago, se detuvo y le regresó la botella a Daryl, todos parecían confundidos. - Fueron los franceses. - Se dirigió a Andrea.

- ¿Qué?

- Hasta donde sé, fueron los que más resistieron. Mientras los nuestros huían y se suicidaban en los pasillos, ellos permanecieron en los laboratorios hasta el final. Creían estar cerca de la cura.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Jacqui.

- Lo mismo que aquí. No había energía eléctrica, se quedaron sin combustible. El mundo se mueve con combustible fósil. Digo, que estúpido es eso ¿No?

- ¿Qué significa todo eso? - Preguntó Skye, pero Jenner la ignoró. - ¿Qué va a pasar? - Shane se dio cuenta que él no le iba a contestar a la joven.

- ¿Por qué no le contestas? - Shane estaba por lanzarse sobre del científico, pero Rick lo sujetó.

- Al diablo Shane. Ya no importa. - Volteó a ver a los demás. - Lori, recoge tus cosas. Todos háganlo ¡Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo!

Todos avanzaron hacia la puerta, pero una alarma los paralizó.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Shane enseguida.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - Preguntó Skye muy asustada, Daryl se enfureció más.

_- Treinta minutos para la descontaminación_

Anunció Vi cuando apareció un cronómetro en la pantalla grande. Todos miraban o todos lados, sin saber que ocurría precisamente, pero no era nada bueno.

- ¿Qué está pasando, doctor? - Preguntó Rick gritando con un poco de desesperación.

- Ya escucharon a Rick, vayan por sus cosas y vámonos. ¡Andando, vamos! - Gritó Shane para movilizarlos.

Glenn y Skye fueron los primeros en correr hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaban cerca se cerró frente a ellos.

- ¿Nos encerraste? - Glenn preguntó asustado. - ¡Nos acaba de encerrar!

Daryl observó el rostro de Skye, aterrado, buscaba con su mano su inhalador, pero lo había dejado en la recámara, se tapó la cara con ambas manos a punto del llanto. No permitiría que nadie la hiciera sentir así, mucho menos que los encerrara como animales, estaba furioso y se fue sobre Jenner.

- ¡Hijo de perra! - Gritó Daryl dirigiéndose hacia Jenner. - ¡Déjanos salir!

- ¡Shane! - Gritó Rick para que parara a Daryl.

- ¡No, detente, no lo hagas! - Gritó Shane quitándole a Daryl de encima al científico.

- ¡Daryl! - Gritó la castaña asustada.

- ¡Estás mintiendo! - Daryl intentaba agarrarlo.

- ¡Espera, no! ¡No lo hagas! - Gritó T-dog ayudando a Shane.

Skye corrió a donde estaba Daryl y dejó de forcejear cuando la vio, se quedaron uno al lado del otro, sin saber qué hacer.

- Oye, Jenner, abre esa puerta ahora.

- No tiene caso. Toda la parte superior está bloqueada. Las salidas de emergencia están selladas.

- ¡Abre las malditas puertas! - Protestó Skye.

- Yo no controlo eso, lo hace la computadora. Te dije que cuando se cierra la puerta no se abre otra vez. Tú me escuchaste decir eso. - Advirtió que nadie estaba bien. - Es mejor así.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasará en veintiocho minutos?- Articuló Rick confuso. - ¿Qué pasará en veintiocho minutos? - Terminó gritando por la impaciencia.

- ¿Saben lo que es este lugar? - Jenner preguntó gritando levantándose de su asiento. - ¡Protegemos a la gente de cosas bastante repugnantes! ¡Viruela usada como arma! ¡Cepas de Ébola que podrían aniquilar la mitad del país! ¡Cosas que no querrían allá afuera, jamás! - Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y conversó con un poco más de calma. - En caso de una catastrófica falla de energía en un ataque terrorista, por ejemplo, se despliegan EAIT para prevenir que salga cualquier organismo.

- ¿EAIT? - Rick preguntó sin entender nada.

- Vi, define.

_- EAIT, Explosivos de Alto Impulso Termobárico, que consisten de dos fases de ignición de aerosol que producen una onda expansiva de mayor poder y duración que cualquier otro explosivo, excepto los nucleares…_

Quedaron atónitos, comprendían lo que estaba por suceder, un ambiente de alteración se propagó por el lugar. Dale puso sus manos en la cabeza, la información era muy abrumadora, Rick solo pasó una mano por su cara, T-dog no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Carol y Sophia no pudieron evitar el llanto.

_- …El efecto de vacío de presión incendia el oxígeno entre los 5000° y 6000°…_

Lori, Rick y Carl se abrazaron, Shane estaba helado, Skye solo escondió el rostro en sus manos y Daryl la abrazó por la espalda, pretendiendo ser algún apoyo, sin embargo la situación era verdaderamente delicada.

_- …y se usa cuando se desea causar un gran número de bajas y daño estructural._

- Incendia el aire. - Explicó Jenner. - Sin dolor. Terminará con las preocupaciones, el dolor, el remordimiento. - Se detuvo un poco. - Con todo.

- No quiero morir. No así. - Murmuró Skye entre sus manos.

Solo Daryl la escuchó, sintió como temblaba entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en la cabeza y la soltó para examinar la puerta. Glenn y Rick se le unieron, pero al no comprender como se abría, Daryl se enojó más y arrojó a la puerta de metal la botella de whisky.

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta! - Le gritó a Jenner.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! - Shane corrió con un hacha en la mano y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

- ¡Daryl! - Le gritó T-dog aventándole otra hacha.

Daryl y Shane golpeaban la puerta, mientras Skye estaba sentada en una silla, tomándose las rodillas viendo como intentaban abrir la puerta, llorando calladamente. Dale se acercó a ella para consolarla.

- Debieron dejar las cosas como estaban. Habría sido mucho más fácil. - Habló Jenner.

- ¿Más fácil para quién? - Preguntó Lori enojada.

- Para todos ustedes. Saben lo que hay ahí afuera, una vida corta y atroz, y una muerte agonizante. - Miró a Andrea. - Tu hermana ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Amy.

- Amy. - Repitió Jenner. - Sabes lo que esto hace. Lo has visto.- Miró ahora a Rick que estaba a su lado. - ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres para tu esposa y tu hijo?

- No quiero esto. - Contestó Rick enojado, miró a Shane que había dejado de golpear la puerta.

- No puedo ni abollarla. - Anunció cansado.

- Esas puertas están diseñadas para soportar un lanzacohetes.

- ¡Tu cabeza no! - Gritó Daryl agrediendo a Jenner con el hacha, pero lo inmovilizaron y T-dog le se apoderó del hacha. Skye se levantó y volvió a ir con él, tenía que calmarlo de alguna manera.

- Si quieres esto. - Le dijo Jenner a Rick. - Anoche dijiste que sabías que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos los que amas mueran. - Miraron sorprendidos a Rick.

- ¿Realmente dijiste eso? - Shane preguntó molesto. - ¿Después de todo tu discurso?

- Tenía que mantener viva la esperanza ¿Cierto?

- No hay esperanza. - Parecía que el científico quería convencerlos. - Nunca la hubo.

- Siempre hay esperanza. Quizás no contigo, quizás no aquí, pero alguien, en algún lado…

- ¿Qué parte de "ya no queda nada" no entiendes? - Le estorbó Andrea.

- Escucha a tu amiga. Ella lo entiende. - Comentó Jenner. - Esto es lo que nos derrota. Este es nuestro suceso de extinción. - Hubo un silencio.

- Esto no está bien. - Soltó Carol entre llanto. - No puede retenernos aquí.

- Es un momento muy corto. Un milisegundo, sin dolor.

- ¡Mi hija no merece morir así!

- ¿No sería más delicado, más compasivo abrazar a sus seres queridos y esperar que el reloj llegue a cero?

- ¿Por qué demonios intentas convencernos de morir contigo? - Indagó Skye, Daryl la agarró de los hombros. - ¿Quién eres tú para decidir cómo vamos a morir?

- No entiendo tu enojo. - Comentó Jenner. - ¿No quisiste ir ya por ese camino? ¿No intentaste renunciar este mundo ya? - Skye se quedó pasmada y se fijó en sus muñecas vendadas.

- ¡Hey, déjala en paz viejo! - Gruñó Daryl enojado.

- Si, lo hice, perdí a toda mi familia. Yo misma los maté. - Todos la miraron atónitos. - No quería vivir en un mundo así, ni con la culpa.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces de nuevo? Tienes la oportunidad.

- ¡Cierra la boca hombre! ¡No le dirijas la palabra! - Gritó de nuevo Daryl, estaba furioso, él pretendía convencer a Skye de suicidarse, de nuevo.

- Mi decisión fue que seguiría, no fue la de nadie más. Y tú no vas a decidir cómo voy a morir. - Daryl se sintió aliviado de que ella dijera eso.

Un sonido de arma hizo que todos voltearan, Shane tenía un rifle y no lucía con buenas intenciones.

- ¡Shane no! - Gritó su mejor amigo.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino Rick! - Lo empujó y apuntó a Jenner en la cabeza, justo frente a él. - Abre esa puerta o te volaré la cabeza ¿Me oyes?

- Hermano, esta no es la forma. - Rick intentaba convencerlo. - Si haces esto, nunca saldremos de aquí.

- Shane, escúchalo. - Le habló Lori.

- Si el muere, todos…

Shane gritó con ira y comenzó a disparar a las computadoras sin control, todos se cubrieron, Daryl abrazó a Skye y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Cuando dejaron de escuchar los balazos voltearon a ver, Shane estaba en el piso y Rick con el arma.

- ¿Acabaste ya? ¿Acabaste?

- Sí, creo que todos estamos acabados.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Rick, creían que él los tenía que sacar ya que él los había metido.

- Creo que estás mintiendo.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Jenner confuso por la declaración de Rick.

- Estás mintiendo, sobre no haber esperanza. Si eso fuera cierto te hubieras ido con el resto y hubieras tomado el camino fácil. No lo hiciste. Elegiste el camino difícil ¿Por qué?

- No importa.

- Importa, siempre importa. Te quedaste cuando otros se fueron ¿Por qué?

- No porque quisiera hacerlo. - Confesó y se levantó. - Le hice una promesa… a ella. - Señaló la pantalla. - Mi esposa.

- ¿Sujeto de prueba número 19 era tu esposa? - Preguntó Lori sorprendida.

- Me suplicó que siguiera todo lo que pudiera. ¿Cómo podría negarme? Se estaba muriendo. - Daryl se alejó de Skye para seguir golpeando la puerta. - Debería haber sido yo en esa mesa, no le hubiera importado a nadie. Ella fue una pérdida para el mundo. Diablos, ella lideraba este lugar, yo solo trabajaba aquí. En nuestro campo, ella era Einstein. ¿Yo? Yo solo soy Edwin Jenner. Ella podría haber hecho algo sobre esto, no yo.

- Tu esposa no tuvo elección. - Rick le intentó hacer razonar. - Tú sí, eso es todo lo que queremos. Una elección, una oportunidad.

- Déjanos seguir intentando todo lo que podamos. - Pidió Lori.

- Por favor, déjanos ir y hacerlo a nuestra manera. - Skye ayudó.

- Ya te lo dije, la parte superior está bloqueada. No puedo abrirlas.

Jenner caminó a una de las mesas donde había un codificador, pasó su tarjeta por él y apretó algunos botones, inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron.

- ¡Vamos! - Gritó Daryl.

Corrieron hacia la puerta, Skye llegó con Daryl que la tomó de la mano y se comenzaron a alejar, poco a poco, esperaban a los demás. Pero Rick, Jacqui y Andrea no se movían. Daryl la atraía, pero ella no quería marcharse sin los demás, vio que Jenner le decía algo a Rick en el oído, y luego Lori lo jalaba. Se inmovilizaron cuando Jacqui empezó a gritarle a T-dog.

- ¡No, no! ¡Yo me quedo! - Ella lloraba - Me quedo, cariño.

- ¡Eso es una locura! - Le gritó T-dog que intentaba jalarla.

- No, es algo completamente cuerdo. - Se alejó de él. - Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No voy a terminar como Jim y Amy. - Las miradas se concentraron en ella. - No hay tiempo para discutir y no tiene sentido, no si quieren lograr salir. Solo váyanse. Váyanse. - Empujó a T-dog.

- Hey, Dog. Vamos viejo. - Le jaló Shane de la camisa. - ¡Vamos! ¡Andando! ¡Andando!

- Yo también me quedo.

- Andrea, no. - Le dijo Dale, miró a los demás que ya los esperaban. - ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse!

Daryl jalaba de la mano a Skye, corrían por los pasillos del CDC para llegar a la entrada. Cuando la alcanzaron él le soltó de la mano, y en su lugar Carol la cogió, sorprendiendo a Skye.

T-dog y Glenn intentaron abrir las puertas, pero fue inútil, así que Shane y Daryl fueron a golpear las ventanas con el hacha.

- Mantente a mi lado, cariño. - Le dijo Carol a Sophia, luego miró a la joven. - Tú también, Skye.

- Si. - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, observando que Shane y Daryl no tenían éxito con las ventanas.

- ¡Daryl, cuidado! - Dijo T-dog llegando con una silla para romper el vidrio sin resultados.

- Dog, bájate. ¡Bájate! - Pidió Shane que preparaba su arma.

Le disparó al vidrio, pero no le hizo nada. Carol soltó la mano de su hija y de Skye, y comenzó a buscar en su bolso, acercándose a Rick.

- Rick, tengo algo que podría ayudar.

- Carol, no creo que una lima de uñas ayude. - Dijo Shane con burla, pero lo siguiente que pasó fue que Skye lo abofeteó.

- ¡Cierra tu puta boca!

Shane la miró con ira, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Daryl llegó rápidamente para tomar a la joven de la mano y alejarla, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Shane de odio, advirtiendo que no se metiera con ella.

- Tu primera mañana en el campamento… - Carol siguió buscando en su bolso, ignorando a Shane y lo que había ocurrido. - …cuando lavé tu uniforme, encontré esto en tu bolsillo.

Carol mostró una granada, cuando Rick la tomó todos se lanzaron al piso. Rick avanzó hacia la ventana, le quitó el seguro e incrédulo por lo que estaba haciendo corrió a cubrirse, pero antes de que se tirara en el piso la bomba estalló, volando la ventana en pedazos.

Observaron por la ventana destrozada, había muchos caminantes fuera, por lo que se armaron. Rick le dio sus armas a Daryl y a Skye que las habían guardado con él.

- Cerca de mi ¿Entendiste? - Le dijo Daryl a la joven que asintió.

Salieron corriendo hacia los coches, conforme se iban acercando iban matando a los caminantes que se interponían. Se metieron a sus respectivos coches. Daryl y Skye entraron a la camioneta y esperaron que la RV avanzara, pero no lo hacía.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Qué rayos esperan! - Gritó Daryl impaciente.

- ¡Mira! - Skye señaló a Andrea y Dale que corrían hacia ellos.

- No lo van a lograr, esto va a explotar. ¡Agáchate!

Skye se tumbó en el asiento, Daryl se puso sobre ella. Escucharon una gran explosión, un retumbo en sus oídos y una ola de calor. Cuando el sonido se tranquilizó se elevaron. El CDC había desaparecido, no quedaba nada. Dale y Andrea que se habían cubierto en una de las trincheras militares corrieron para meterse al RV, y todos arrancaron sus coches. Ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.


	13. Más Muerto Que Un Caminante Muerto

Capítulo13

"_Más muerto que un caminante muerto"_

Se habían alejado lo suficiente del peligro, lejos de la ciudad, donde no existiera tanta concentración de caminantes, ahora su blanco era llegar a Fort Benning. Mientras viajaban en esa dirección, iban en busca de comida y gasolina, atravesando por diversos lugares, pero en casi ninguno encontraban cosas, ya no había nada o estaban colmados de caminantes.

Luego de un par de días hallaron una pequeña zona residencial que parecía abandonada, desierta, muerta. Había coches estacionados y objetos tirados por todos lados. Rick, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, Andrea y Skye salieron a examinar el lugar, averiguando si había presencia de caminantes. Al no encontrarlos aprovecharon para extraer la gasolina de los vehículos, y ya que habían perdido todo, Lori, Carol, Skye y Andrea se metieron a las casas para conseguir comida y cosas que pudieran aprovechar.

- ¿Conseguiste algo bueno? - Investigó Lori viendo bajar a Skye por las escaleras.

- No mucho, parece que esta gente se llevó todo, casi arrancan el retrete del piso, pero creo que estas sábanas y almohadas nos servirán. - Los metió a una bolsa de plástico. - ¿Tú encontraste algo?

- No, tienes razón, esta gente se llevó todo. Me hubiera gustado encontrar comida, me muero de hambre.

- Lo sé, hace días que no comemos nada, pero tal vez aquí ya fue saqueado. - Observó a Lori. - Hey, pareces inquieta.

- No, estoy bien. Fue solo todo lo que sucedió con el CDC.

- Está bien, no tienes que fingir. Accidentalmente me enteré de lo que pasó entre Shane y tú. - Lori la miró estremecida. - No se tus razones, pero es mejor que solo pienses en el bienestar de Carl, y tal vez esclarecer las cosas con Shane, no parece estar de muy buen humor con nadie.

Skye salió de la casa sin permitir que la mujer le contestara. En el exterior todos estaban haciendo algo, T-dog y Daryl cargaban botes con gasolina, ya no había que racionarla entre tantos automóviles, habían optado por dejar la camioneta de T-dog y la de Daryl, además del carro de Shane. Solo se marcharían en la Cherokee de Carol, la RV y la motocicleta que Daryl se había negado dejar.

Sería un largo viaje, pero tenían que agotar todas sus posibilidades. Empezaban a alistarse para desplazarse, guardaban las últimas cosas que habían conseguido. Skye se movió hacia Daryl, que acababa de pasar con su motocicleta junto a Sophia que continuaba viéndolo con inseguridad.

- Hey Dixon - Saludó llegando con él. - Iré en la RV con los demás.

- Bien. - Expresó en un gruñido.

- Ten cuidado. - Se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- No me fío de ese idiota. - Señaló a Shane con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero no te preocupes, puedo con él.

- No me preocupo. - Negó apartando la mirada, sin embargo la observó de reojo.

Ella le sonrió y abordó el RV con Andrea, Glenn y T-dog ya estaban en el interior. Guardó la bolsa de plástico lleno de cosas que había encontrado en las casas y en seguida se fue a sentar a los asientos de la mesa de la casa rodante. Oyó que se cerraban las puertas de la Cherokee, la moto de Daryl se encendía y Dale le indicaba a Shane que debían prepararse. Cuando el Oficial Walsh subió, ambos permanecieron mirándose entre sí, con irritación e incomodidad, aún estaban descontentos por lo que pasó en el CDC. Skye con seriedad apartó la mirada y la envió a la ventana, al instante empezaron a movilizarse.

Se sintió cansada después de un largo rato, se fastidió de ver el paisaje, en otras circunstancias lo habría disfrutando, pero ahora la tierra estaba alterada, nada era igual. Para estirar sus piernas se incorporó y caminó hacia Glenn para asistirlo con el mapa, al mismo tiempo que podía ver a Daryl frente a ellos en su motocicleta, lo que la hacía sentirse más tranquila.

- Oh, no. - Expresó Dale.

Skye alzó la mirada para toparse con un entorno impactante, coches abandonados, un gran camión volcado que les cubría casi toda la vista y cosas tiradas en el pavimento, era como una atmósfera de batalla.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? - Preguntó Skye observando impresionada.

Shane y Andrea se pusieron de pie y se colocaron a un lado de Skye, T-dog los imitó. Dale detuvo la casa rodante al perder a Daryl de vista, pero volvió unos instantes después, surgiendo de entre los vehículos y se aproximó a la ventanilla de Dale.

- ¿Ves como pasar?

Daryl afirmó y con otro movimiento de cabeza indicó que lo siguieran, antes de dar la vuelta miró a Skye y le guiñó un ojo, dio la vuelta y comenzó a mostrar el camino.

- Tal vez simplemente deberíamos volver. - Propuso Glenn. - Hay un paso interestatal…

- No hay suficiente combustible. - Dale interrumpió al nervioso chico.

- ¿Salimos de un infierno para entrar a otro? - Skye estaba muy nerviosa, echó un vistazo hacia el interior de un coche y su estómago se revolvió. - Hay gente muerta en los autos.

- Debemos tener los ojos abiertos. - Agregó Shane. - Tal vez no sea solo gente muerta.

Avanzaban lentamente, con cautela y lo más sigiloso que los coches pudieran, mientras contemplaban el catastrófico panorama.

- Dios. - Dejó salir Glenn. - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Espontáneamente el RV comenzó a expulsar vapor y efectuar sonidos extraños, la manguera se había estropeado de nuevo, Dale en este momento parecía muy enfadado. Skye fue la primera en salir a la autopista, detrás de ella Dale quejándose.

- Lo dije ¿No lo dije? Mil veces. Está muerto.

- Más muerto que un caminante muerto, Dale. - Consideró Skye.

- ¿Algún problema Dale? - Investigó Shane interviniendo.

- Solo uno pequeño al estar atrapado en medio de la nada sin esperanza de… - Dejó de hablar cuando notó a Daryl buscar cosas de un coche cercano. - Bien, eso fue tonto. - Señaló dándose cuenta que podrían tomar cualquier cosa de ahí para arreglar el RV.

- Si no puedes encontrar una manguera de radiador aquí… - Mencionó Shane viendo todos los coches que había.

- Hay un montón de cosas que podemos encontrar. - Comentó Daryl aún husmeando.

- Puedo sacar combustible de esos carros para empezar. - T-dog se ofreció.

- Tal vez agua. - Propuso Carol.

- O comida. - Mencionó Glenn apoyando.

- Esto es un cementerio… - Opinó Lori provocando que todos la miraran con una expresión de no entenderla. - …no sé cómo me siento con esto.

- Lori, todo el mundo es un cementerio, esto solo supervivencia. - Articuló Skye.

- Muy bien, muy bien. - Habló T-dog ignorando a las mujeres. - Aquí vamos.

- Vamos todos. - Les animó Shane. - Solo miren alrededor, recojan lo que puedan.

Se separaron para ir a explorar, Skye y Daryl fueron los que más se alejaron, ella se detuvo en algunas camionetas y esculcó las maletas. Halló una nueva mochila grande que contenía documentos, la vació y ahí guardó lo que le parecía útil. Ropa que probablemente le quedaba y era de la misma clase de la que acostumbraba en esos momentos, además encontró algunas camisas y pantalones que le podían servir a Daryl y algunas prendas para Rick, Shane o Glenn. Se aproximó a otro carro, abrió la puerta y un cadáver se derrumbó en el piso, causando que diera un grito de impresión al cual Daryl atendió de inmediato. Llegó con su arma apuntando hacia ella, pero la bajó cuando vio el cuerpo inanimado en el piso.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, solo fue la sorpresa. - Daryl examinaba el cadáver dándole pequeñas patadas - Dixon, es solo un bulto de carne seca, déjalo ya.

- ¿Hallaste algo bueno, conejo? - Le señaló la mochila color cereza que cargaba.

- Si, algo. Una mochila y algo de ropa para ambos.

- Bien, iré a sacar gasolina de ese vehículo. - Le indicó un carro más apartado. - Mantente cerca.

- Si señor. - Hizo un saludo militar y le sonrió. Daryl aprovechó para besarla.

- Se cuidadosa. - Advirtió terminando de besarla y se alejó.

- Siempre los soy.

Skye continuó con su búsqueda, encontró una linterna, algunas baterías y se hizo de una caja de cartón, donde ahí metió los comestibles que iba encontrando, que realmente no eran muchos, se entretuvo en el maletero de una camioneta que contenía muchas cosas.

Daryl miraba alrededor mientras extraía el combustible, no se podía explicar que había ocurrido en ese lugar, era como si hubiera pasado una guerra o como si miles de caminantes hubieran atacado. Observó a Skye para vigilarla, ella abrió una bolsa plástica, miró dentro pero inmediatamente la tiró y dando pequeños saltos decía _"Araña, maldita araña." _ Daryl no pudo evitar reírse quedamente de eso.

Cerró el bote repleto de gasolina, al mirar hacia el RV vislumbró que Dale se acostaba boca abajo, no le pareció nada normal, así que se trepó al cofre de un carro cercano para poder distinguir bien que era lo que sucedía. Rick corría hacia donde estaban ellos haciendo mímicas, los que estaban cerca lo miraban y se metían bajo los coches, fue cuando vio al gran grupo de caminantes que se aproximaba.

Skye había hallado más ropa que guardó en otra mochila que había vaciado, muy pocas cosas para el nuevo botiquín y algunas cosas para comer, estaba por agarrar una maleta cerrada cuando una mano áspera le cubrió la boca, asustándola a muerte, ella forcejeaba y le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago, pero aún así no la soltó.

- Hey, hey Skye, no grites. - Le musitó Daryl, ella se relajó al oír su voz y la soltó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó furiosa.

- Vienen caminantes. - La jaló de la mano hacia un coche. - Escóndete ahí abajo y no hagas ni un maldito ruido. - Se dio la vuelta.

- ¿A dónde vas? No te vayas. - Lo frenó cogiéndolo del brazo.

- No hay tiempo. - Se desenganchó de la suave mano de la pianista. - El idiota de T-dog no se ha dado cuenta. Estaré a tu vista. - Skye asintió nerviosamente. - Mantente con vida.

Skye se metió bajo el coche y puso su atención al frente. T-dog se dio cuenta de la presencia de los caminantes cuando los tenía ya muy cerca y empezó a alejarse. Intentó ocultarse tras la puerta de un coche hecho pedazos, pero resbaló y se hirió el brazo, comenzando a sangrar gravemente.

Skye ansió por ir a ayudarlo, pero fue cuando consiguió a ver la cantidad auténtica de caminantes que se aproximaban, ella misma se cubrió la boca para no lanzar un grito de miedo y por más que quisiera ayudar a su amigo, no lo lograría, sus piernas no reaccionaban.

T-dog corrió hacia otro auto y mientras sostenía su brazo, perdía mucha sangre y temía que eso atrajera a los caminantes. El corazón de Skye se aceleró cuando se fijó que un caminante lo había visto y fue sobre él, con su agotamiento solo se dejó caer a un lado de un coche y algunos cadáveres. La castaña estaba por gritar, iba a ser testigo de cómo su amigo sería descuartizado por los caminantes, no quería verlo, pero tampoco podía quitar la mirada de ahí.

Para la suerte de ambos Daryl se mostró, y con una flecha en mano sorprendió por detrás al caminante y se la encajó en la cabeza. T-dog estaba aterrado y extrañado que fuera Dixon quién lo salvara. El cazador situó un dedo en los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Lo haló de los pies para acostarlo y le colocó encima el caminante que acababa de liquidar. Luego él tomó el cadáver de un coche y se lo echó encima también.

Skye tenía el cuerpo tembloroso y al punto del llanto, esperó que Daryl y T-dog pasaran desapercibidos. A los pocos segundos comenzaron a pasar lentamente el resto de los caminantes, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que se alejaran.

Daryl intranquilo los veía caminar, estaba preocupado, desde su sitio no podía ver a Skye, sabía que ella estaría muy asustada, solo quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero no lo sabría hasta que terminaran de pasar los geeks, además T-dog se desangraba alarmantemente.

Cuando se dejaron de escuchar los pasos arrastrados de los caminantes se apartó el cadáver de encima y retiró el que estaba sobre T-dog. Tiró de su camisa y lo ayudó a sentarse, le entregó un paño que él siempre portaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se apresuró a ir con Skye que salía de bajo del coche, la ayudó a levantarse y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, él le devolvió el abrazo, era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla, aún tenía el inhalador que había conseguido en Atlanta con los vatos, pero si en realidad quería ayudarla tenía que dejar que ella sola lograra serenarse.

- Hey, tranquilo conejo. Esos hijos de perra ya se han ido.

Asintió aún pegada a su pecho y dio un gran suspiro. Se sintió mejor en poco tiempo, se apartó de Daryl y entre los dos ayudaron a T-dog. Cuando estaban cerca del RV distinguieron a todos reunidos a la orilla de la carretera, mirando hacia el bosque y Carol sollozaba. Skye soltó con cuidado a T-dog y corrió hacia el grupo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Llegó con ellos y Carol se le abrazó llorando.

- Sophia. - Reveló entre lamentos. - Dos caminantes fueron tras mi Sophia.

- ¿Está sola en el bosque? - Preguntó Skye con sobresalto.

- Rick ha ido por ella. - Explicó Lori. - No te preocupes Carol.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó, hijo? - Investigó Dale en voz alta. Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a un ensangrentado T-dog que se sentaba en las escaleras del RV con la ayuda de Daryl.

- Me corté... - Se quejó. - …con un maldito trozo de metal.

- Skye. - Le nombró Shane sin verla. - ¿Por qué no te haces cargo?

- Lo haría… - Respondió soltando a Carol. - Pero el botiquín lo perdimos en el CDC, no tengo nada con que trabajar.

- Busca, hay muchos coches. Debe haber algo.

Skye se enojó por la forma en que le había hablado, pero ella no había sido la única, cuando se dio la vuelta observó que Daryl veía con mucha cólera al Oficial. Le colocó con suavidad una mano en el pecho y cuando el cazador castaño la miró, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Daryl se gruñó y fue a obtener más gasolina de los automóviles, mientras la joven le limpiaba y colocaba un torniquete a la herida de T-dog. Más tarde fue a ver si hallaba cosas con que atenderlo, pero la búsqueda no tuvo mucho éxito, así que con lo que tenía tuvo que improvisar.

- Hey. - Llamó Skye acercándose a T-dog junto con Daryl. - No encontré mucho, pero creo que con esto podemos hacer algo.

Le mostró algunas cosas que cargaba con las manos, el hombre afirmó dolorido. Daryl se mantuvo apoyado en la RV en lo que Skye atendía a T-dog, unos minutos más tarde Rick volvió sin embargo Sophia no estaba con él.

- No la encuentro, le dije que aguardara, pero ella ya no estaba. - Explicó respirando con fatiga. - Tenía la esperanza de que ella hubiera regresado aquí como le dije.

- Oh mi dios. - Dejó salir Lori.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? - Gimió Carol. - Es una niña…

- Carol, lo siento. - Le apuntó Rick interrumpiendo. - No hay tiempo que perder ¿Shane? - El hombre asintió. - ¿Daryl estás con nosotros?

- Seguro. - Le guiñó un ojo a Skye y se acercó a Rick.

- Yo también iré. - Se ofreció Glenn.

- Andando.

Los cuatro se marcharon hacia el bosque, entre tanto los demás debían continuar con el trabajo de recolección. En cuando Skye terminó con la herida de T-dog, Lori le pidió ayuda a pasar al RV los contenedores de agua que había encontrado Shane en un camión.

- ¡Mierda! Esto pesa mucho. - Comentó Skye sacando un contenedor del camión.

- A buena hora se marcharon los hombres. - Le apoyó Lori sacando otro. - Carl. - Le llamó a su hijo. - Quédate donde te vea.

- Me rindo. - Pronunció Skye abandonando el contenedor en el pavimento y se recargó en un coche, se había sentido algo mareada, así que optó por descansar. - Odio el calor de Georgia, fue una de las razones por la que me mudé a otro estado. - Echó un vistazo a Carl que curioseaba en los coches - ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener hijos, creo que es algo irracional pensarlo ahora ¿Verdad?

- Creo que algo, si. - Rió Lori que se recargó en el mismo coche que ella. - Pero en estos momentos, no sé qué haría sin Carl, él es mi razón para continuar.

- ¿Crees que eso fue lo que le faltó a Jacqui? - Preguntó la joven recordando el CDC. - ¿Una razón?

- No lo sé. - Respondió observándola. - Aún estoy intentando superarlo.

- Si yo no tuviera a Daryl, creo que hubiera tomado la misma decisión que ella, Jenner me hubiera convencido de permanecer ahí. - Dijo contemplando sus muñecas. - Muy fácilmente.

- ¿Así que Daryl es tu razón? - Comentó con una sonrisa para confortarla. - Van en serio. - Rió causando una sonrisa y el sonrojo de la joven.

- Supongo… supongo que sí. - Le sonrió. - ¿Y tú? ¿Van en serio?

- Bueno… - Comenzó a hablar inquieta. - Fue un error. Yo no sé cómo sucedió, yo solo estaba tan oscurecida por la supuesta muerte de Rick… Pero tienes razón, Carl es mi prioridad. - Miró curiosa a la joven. - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Yo… - Inclinó la mirada avergonzada.- Casualmente los vi juntos… en el bosque, en el campamento.

Shane y Glenn aparecieron de entre el bosque, ambas mujeres corrieron a reunirse con ellos y Carol, que aguardaba ansiosa al costado de la autopista.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija? - Carol exigió saber.

- Daryl y Rick están detrás de su rastro. - Contestó Shane. - En un momento regresan. - Echar un vistazo a los demás. - Bien, en lo que esperamos deberíamos buscar más cosas en los coches y también mover algunos para dejar espacio. Vamos gente.

Carol fue la única que no se movió de lugar, no podía con la angustia de no saber dónde estaba Sophia. Entretanto, los demás continuaron examinando los coches, y Shane y Andrea los movían para empezar a abrir paso en la autopista.

Más tarde, Skye encontró algunas botellas de agua y unas latas de fruta, volvió al RV y vio como movían una camioneta que obstruía el camino de la caravana. Llegó a dejar las cosas, y se acercó a Carol y a Dale.

- ¿Por qué no estamos todos allí buscando? ¿Por qué estamos moviendo autos? - Carol estaba muy mortificada, Skye acomodó sus manos sobre los hombros de la triste mujer.

- Tenemos que hacer suficiente espacio para que la RV pueda regresar a penas podamos. - Contestó Dale amablemente. - Ahora que tenemos combustible podemos ir al paso que Glenn señaló en el mapa.

- Será más fácil que pasar por este desastre. - Aclaró Shane llegando con ellos.

- No iremos a ninguna parte hasta que mi hija vuelva.

- Hey, no hace falta decirlo.- Le informó Lori.

- No te atormentes, no pensamos movernos de aquí sin Sophia. - Ayudó Skye.

- Rick y Daryl están es eso ¿Bien? - Habló el Oficial Walsh. - Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- No es suficiente para mí. - Llegó Andrea. - Todavía estoy asustada por esa horda que pasó o como quieras llamarla.

- Si ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Glenn. - Todos ellos sólo marchaban o algo así.

- Una horda, eso parece correcto. - Comentó Shane. - Lo hemos visto. Esa noche que atacaron el campamento, algunos andando, pero menos. - Suspiró y vio las caras preocupadas. - Bien, vamos gente. Aún tenemos mucho por hacer. Sigamos en ello.- Los animó.

Skye estaba agotada, el calor era exagerado para ella que estaba acostumbrada al clima neoyorkino, y aún faltaban autos que examinar. Encontró cosas para la higiene femenina que seguro a todas le agradecerían, otra lámpara de mano y varias bandas adhesivas, incluso guardó en su nueva mochila una cajetilla de cigarros. Volvió a dejar las cosas al RV y cuando salió, Carl se aproximaba corriendo con un bulto negro entre las manos.

- ¡Dale! - Gritó llegando. - Mira esto. - Dale cogió lo que le mostraba y lo examinó.

- Vaya jovencito, hallaste oro. - Rió devolviéndoselo.

- ¿Qué es? - Investigó Skye uniéndose.

- Mira Skye, es genial. - Colocó sobre un carro el estuche y lo abrió.

- ¡Wow! Estás muy bien preparado, apártame esa hacha, se ve muy bien afilada. - Le sonrió al emocionado niño. - ¿Por qué no lo dejas dentro y vamos a ver si encontramos más?

Carl alegre aceptó y dejó sus armas sobre la mesa del RV, en seguida fue con Skye y empezaron a caminar. Ambos escucharon el sonido de una radio y se acercaron, venía del coche donde se encontraban Shane y Lori.

_- El sistema de emergencia ha sido activado. La oficina de Defensa Civil ha emitido el siguiente mensaje: La transmisión normal se detendrá de inmediato. Esta es una emergencia civil…_

- ¿Es una señal local? - Preguntó Glenn llegando con Dale y T-dog.

- Debe estar a ochenta kilómetros de aquí. - Comentó Dale.

_- Evite a cualquier infectado a toda costa. Mantenga la calma. La ayuda está en camino. El sistema de emergencia ha sido activado…_

- Idiota. - Expresó Shane apagando la radio dándose cuenta que se repetía. - Bien, volvamos al trabajo.

Carl y Skye continuaron su camino, en realidad estuvieron bromeando y jugando con las cosas que se topaban en los coches. Continuaron así el resto de la tarde, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja y Skye se empezaba a preocupar por Daryl y Rick, ya se habían ido hace mucho tiempo. Volvieron al RV a dejar lo que habían encontrado, acto seguido acudió con Glenn que le invitó a beber de su botella de agua.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, solo es este calor me está asfixiando. - Le contestó ella. - Extraño Nueva York.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, parece que no saldremos de Georgia jamás. - Comentó Glenn. - Espero que en Fort Benning si haya algo.

- Yo solo ruego que no estalle como pasó con el CDC. Sería una completa puta locura.

- Skye. - Escuchó gruñir a Dale.

- Mierda. - Expresó con voz baja.

- Cuida esa boca. - Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Dale reprendiéndola y Skye porque sabía lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Dónde está mi arma? No tienes derecho de tomarla.- Andrea se plantó frente a ellos enojada, reclamándole a Dale.

Glenn y Skye intercambiaron miradas y optaron por irse, no querían estar presentes en ese momento incómodo, la mujer rubia estaba bastante encrespada.

- Dios, volvieron. - Anunció Glenn

Skye miró hacia el bosque e indudablemente eran Rick y Daryl que se reunían con ellos, pero sin Sophia, lo que devastó a Carol.

-¿No la encontraron?

- Sus huellas desaparecieron. - Contestó Rick saltando la barrera de contención. - Retomaremos a primera hora. - Skye deslizó las manos por su rostro.

- No pueden dejar a mi hija ahí por su cuenta, a que pase la noche sola en el bosque.

- En la oscuridad no es bueno. - Daryl apoyó a Rick. - Solo nos hemos estado tropezando, más gente se puede perder.

- Pero ella tiene doce años, no puede estar ahí por su cuenta. - Carol volvió a llorar. - ¿No encontraste nada?

- Sé que esto es difícil, pero te pido no entrar en pánico. Sabemos que estuvo allí.

- Y la seguimos por un rato. - Daryl volvió a hablar.

- Debemos hacer de esto un esfuerzo organizado. - Pidió Rick. - Daryl conoce el bosque mejor que nadie, le he pedido supervisar esto. - Daryl miró a Skye, que se mordía el labio insistentemente.

-¿Eso… eso es sangre? - Carol señaló los zapatos de Daryl, Skye tampoco lo había notado.

- Derribamos un caminante. - Reveló Rick.

- ¿Caminante? Dios mío. - Carol cayó en una peor angustia.

- No había señales de que hubiera estado cerca de Sophia. - Rick pretendió tranquilizarla.

- ¿Cómo pueden saberlo? - Preguntó Andrea.

- Abrimos al hijo de puta, nos aseguramos. - Contestó Daryl después de que Rick lo mirara.

- Oh dios. - Carol se sentó en la valla, empezó a respirar como si le faltara el aire, cuando recuperó el aliento miró a Rick con enojo. - ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ahí, para empezar? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla?

- Eran dos caminantes, estaban sobre nosotros. Tuve que alejarlos, era su mayor oportunidad. - Intentaba explicar Rick.

- Parece que él no tuvo otra opción, Carol. - Intervino Shane ayudando a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a regresar por su cuenta? Es solo una niña. - Lloró más. - Es solo una niña.

- Era mi única opción. - Rick se puso en cuclillas. - La única opción que podía tomar.

- Estoy seguro que nadie lo duda. - Comentó Shane de nuevo, todos enmudecieron hasta que Carol habló de nuevo con llanto.

- Mi pequeña niña se quedó en el bosque.

Todos se separaron, menos Andrea y Lori que se habían quedado a consolar a Carol. Skye avanzó lo más lejos que Daryl le permitió, pues le atrapó la mano para detener su caminar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No, por un momento creí que de nuevo no viviríamos un infierno, pero esto no parece acabar nunca. - Arrugaba su ropa con las manos.

- Tranquila, todo estará simplemente bien. Hallaremos a Sophia y nos largaremos de este maldito y hediondo lugar.

- Espero tengas razón. - Lo abrazó. - Esto es una pesadilla.

- Lo sé, pero es real. - Besó la frente de la joven.

- Odio esta realidad. - Comentó con mal humor.

- Vamos, limpiemos esa camioneta, creo que es un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

- Seguro. El RV explotará si pretendemos dormir todos ahí.

Caminaron hacia el automóvil que estaba frente al RV y comenzaron a sacar lo que había en la amplia cajuela, incluso Daryl retiró los asientos traseros para tener más espacio.

- Hey, Daryl. - Skye le nombró después de unos instantes en silencio. - Perdón por golpearte en el estómago, es solo que me asusté.

- Está bien, te intentaste defender. - Ella sonrió. - Pero necesitas hacerlo con más fuerza, eres una vergüenza.

- Cierra la boca, Dixon. - Reclamó divertida.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema con ese imbécil? - Nuevamente le señaló a Shane con la cabeza.

- No, hemos evitado toparnos. - Suspiró. - Creo que tiene un mal humor permanente.

- Eso cualquiera en este mundo muerto. - Terminó de bajar el último asiento.

- Lo único muerto es su sentido de la gentileza. - Comentó haciendo reír un poco a Daryl. - Traeré las almohadas y sábanas que guardé en el RV esta mañana. - Se dio la vuelta.

- Skye. - Ella giró sobre sus talones. - Olvidé decirte antes de irme, que te mantuvieras con vida. - L joven se alegró y continuó su camino. - Si te hace algo ese hijo de perra le romperé la cara. - Distinguió que ella se alejaba riéndose.

- Lo sé. - Expresó desde lo lejos.


	14. Zen

Capítulo 14

"_Zen"_

Pasaron la noche en la camioneta, en una cama improvisada en la cajuela. Probablemente más cómodos de lo que estaban los demás en la RV o en la Cherokee. A la mañana siguiente Skye y Daryl guardaron todo de nuevo en la casa rodante y desayunaron entre los dos una lata de fruta que habían topado en un carro. Terminando el desayuno, Rick los convocó para hablar sobre la expedición de búsqueda que harían en el bosque. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos el Oficial Grimes puso sobre el cofre de la Cherokee las armas que había conseguido su hijo.

- Todos tomen un arma. - Indicó Rick, la primera en hacer caso fue Skye, quién tomó el hacha que había visto cuando Carl le mostró las armas.

- Estas no son la clase de armas que necesitamos. - Comentó Andrea con pesimismo. - ¿Qué hay de las pistolas?

- No creo que sea buena idea. - Comentó Skye.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso. - Le señaló Shane. - Daryl, Rick y yo las llevamos. No podemos tener gente gastando balas cada que un árbol se mueva.

- No son los árboles los que me preocupan. - Skye rodó los ojos y volvió junto con Daryl.

- Supón que alguien dispara en el momento equivocado…- Shane comenzó a explicarle. - …y sucede que una manada está pasando cerca. Entonces se acabará todo para nosotros. Así que debes superarlo. - Andrea parecía de muy mal humor.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? - Preguntó Skye interrumpiendo el molesto silencio.

- La idea es tomar el arroyo unos 8 kilómetros, voltear y volver por el otro lado. - Explicó Daryl. - Es posible que ella esté cerca del arroyo, es su único punto de referencia. - Se alejó, pero Skye se permaneció ahí para escuchar lo que Rick decía.

- Manténganse en silencio y atentos. Guarden espacio entre ustedes, pero permanezcan visibles para los demás. - Observó a Skye - Doc, necesito que lleves lo que puedas por si alguien resulta herido o encontramos a Sophia herida.

- Hecho. - Ambos se sonrieron y ella se marchó.

Skye preparaba su mochila, introdujo una botella de agua y algunos pedazos de tela, algunas banditas y una cuerda, especuló que todo aquello les podía servir. Su arma había estado en custodia de Daryl que no quería que Dale la guardara, pero aún así él la guardó en la mochila de su novia.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea que lleve mi arma en la mochila?

- Si. - Respondió alistando su ballesta. - Ya lo oíste, yo también puedo llevar armas, tú eres mi chica, así que está dentro de lo legal.

- No lo creo, Dixon. Lori tampoco puede portar un arma, y es la mujer de nuestro… bueno, de nuestro líder.

- No se la dan porque no hay más armas. A ella… - Señaló a Andrea con la mirada. - …no se la dan porque es una maldita loca. - Miró a su novia. - Pero tú sabes cómo usarla con prudencia.

- Gracias. - Skye sonrió, le gustaba el hecho de que Daryl confiara en ella.

- Hey. - Puso sus antebrazos en los delgados hombros de Skye, quedando frente a frente. - No te separes mucho.

- No te preocupes, Dixon. Estaré cuidando tu trasero. - Le dio un beso.

- No me preocupo. - Desvió la mirada. - Vamos, o sino jamás nos moveremos de aquí. ¡Vamos gente, no hay tiempo que perder, demonios! - Los apresuró. Pasó sobre la barrera de contención y ayudó a Skye a cruzarla.

Caminaron en busca de Sophia, siguieron el camino que habían recorrido antes Rick y Daryl, pero continuaron más allá de donde habían llegado. Pasaron bastante tiempo caminando, hasta que se encontraron con una casa de campaña. Daryl fue el primero en acercarse para investigar, por un momento imaginaron que Sophia podía estar ahí adentro, pero en cuanto abrió la tienda él, Shane y Rick tosieron por el hedor tan fuerte de putrefacción que surgió de ahí. Aun así, el cazador entró, todos estaban en suspenso.

- No es ella. - Explicó saliendo. Skye le fue a entregar su ballesta que había dejado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? - Preguntó Andrea.

- Un tipo, hizo lo que Jenner dijo, decidió no seguir. - Se acomodó la ballesta en su espalda. - ¿No es así como él lo llamó?

- Algo así. - Respondió Skye.

Unas campanas empezaron a tocar, lo escucharon e intentaron comprender de dónde venía, hasta que Rick señaló por donde. Corrieron hacia esa dirección, las campanas aún sonaban y lo oían cada vez más fuerte conforme se iban acercando, continuaron hasta llegar a un cementerio.

- No puede ser aquí. - Manifestó Shane. - No hay campanario, no hay campanas. Rick… - Nombró a su camarada pero él lo ignoró.

Corrieron hacia la iglesia, Rick y Daryl subieron por las escaleras, a punto de abrir las puertas, cuando lo hicieron, Rick, Shane y Daryl permanecieron de pie observando algo. Glenn y Skye intercambiaron miradas y subieron las escaleras, quedando a las espaldas de los tres hombres. Skye se colocó de puntillas y notó a tres caminantes, que veían hacia ellos y se alzaban de sus asientos dispuestos a abalanzarse.

Lori le cedió su arma blanca a su marido y este fue a atacar al caminante más cercano a él. Daryl hizo lo mismo, le arrebató su arma a Glenn que sostuvo su ballesta, se fue sobre la única caminante mujer que había. La caminante se distrajo con Shane que liquidaba al tercero y aprovechó el momento para acercarse discretamente, cuando estuvo cerca la llamó haciendo un ruido con los labios, la caminante giró y recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Daryl se hizo a un lado para que no se derrumbara el cuerpo sobre él, mientras Shane y Rick continuaban golpeando a sus respectivos geeks. Cuando finalizaron, los demás ingresaron a la iglesia.

- ¡Sophia! - Gritó Rick exasperado.

- Hey J.C. ¿Estás tomando peticiones? - Mencionó Daryl a la figura de Cristo que se hallaba en el altar de la iglesia.

- Te lo digo, es la iglesia equivocada. - Shane insistió. - No tiene campanario, Rick. No hay campanario.

- Pero… de aquí venía el sonido. - Habló Skye confundida. - Todos lo escuchamos.

Inmediatamente volvieron a sonar las campanas, Daryl fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia donde venía el sonido, los demás salieron tras él. Llegaron a una bocina y Glenn la desconectó, el sonido de campanas cesó.

- Un temporizador. - Explicó Daryl intentando recuperar el aliento. - Es un temporizador.

- Volveré dentro por un momento. - Dijo Carol y se metió a la iglesia.

Daryl deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Skye y caminaron hacia la sombra de un árbol, Daryl se recargó de espaldas en el tronco y ella quedó frente a él.

- Que buena suerte tienen ellos. - Señaló las tumbas. - No tuvieron que pasar por esto, ellos ya vivieron y murieron y no tuvieron que resucitar, ni comerse unos a los otros. Espero que no salgan de ahí nunca.

- Estoy seguro que ni lo imaginaron. - Continuó Daryl, vio como su novia se quitaba la camisa y la amarraba a su cadera, dejando a la vista sus tatuajes. - Me gustan.

- Gracias. - Sonrió. - Me ocasionaron algunos problemas, pero no me arrepiento.- Le besó en los labios con suavidad, cuando se separó miró el pecho de él. - Esa cicatriz que tienes…

- Un recuerdo de mi padre. - Contestó rápidamente. - Es el recuerdo de que tan hijo de puta puede ser una persona.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó notando que no era algo de lo que él quería hablar, Daryl solo le besó la frente. - ¿Dónde estará Sophia?

- En un árbol, en una casa de campo, tiene muchos lugares dónde esconderse.

- Solo espero esté bien.

- Lo va a estar.

- Como odio este mundo.

Skye comentó muy disgustada, se sentó en el piso y de su mochila sacó la botella de agua que había guardado. Pronto se les unió Glenn y Andrea, por último Carol, Lori y Carl. Esperaban que Shane y Rick dieran instrucciones.

- Ustedes van a seguir el otro lado del arrollo ¿Bien? - Indicó Shane acercándose a ellos unos minutos después. - Daryl, tú estás a cargo. Rick y yo nos quedaremos atrás, buscaremos en esta área durante otra hora.

- Nos estás separando. - Habló Daryl. - ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, los alcanzaremos.

- También me quiero quedar. - Manifestó Carl, todos lo miraron. - Ella es mi amiga.

Hubo silencio, sus padres no sabían que responder. Skye se levantó del piso con la ayuda de Glenn y se acercó a Daryl, estando al pendiente de lo que opinarían los padres.

- Solo ten cuidado ¿Bien? - Respondió Lori.

- Lo haré. - Asintió Carl.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste a crecer? - Abrazó a su hijo. Skye estaba por cerrar su mochila, pero Daryl la interrumpió cuando observó que Rick le entregaba su arma a Lori. - No tomaré tu arma, quedarás desarmado. - Se opuso.

- Toma. - Entregó Daryl una pistola que sacó de su pantalón. - Tengo una de repuesto, tómala. - Miró a la castaña. - Skye cargará con la suya, sabe cómo y en qué momento utilizarla.

Rick se fijó que Skye colocaba el arma asegurada en su cinturón del pantalón, poniendo como prioridad el hacha. Él lo aprobó y cuando Skye dio la vuelta vio que Andrea expresaba un gesto de inconformidad, no la tomó en cuenta y se dirigió junto con Lori, no caminaría junto con Daryl ya que él los orientaría.

Emprendieron el recorrido, Skye y Lori iban al último, ellas que tenían armas podían proteger al grupo si Daryl llegara a ver algo. Cuando llevaban caminando un largo tiempo, Carol no dudó en comunicar su inconformidad.

- ¿Entonces es todo? - Se sentó en un tronco. - ¿Esto es todo el plan?

- Supongo que el plan es reducirnos en más y más pequeños grupos.- Manifestó Daryl.

- Cargando cuchillos y palos puntiagudos. - Comentó Andrea con su pesimismo.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, yo no veo otra opción. - Expuso Skye.

- Veo que ustedes tienen un arma. - Andrea observó a Lori y a Skye.

- ¿Por qué, la quieres?

Le preguntó Lori fastidiada de la actitud de todos, Skye realmente no quería participar en algo que parecía que se convertiría en pelea, así que permaneció detrás de Lori, que tomó su arma y se la entregó a Andrea.

- Mira, tómala. Estoy cansada de cómo me miran. - Andrea la recibió atónita por la reacción de la mujer. - Todos ustedes. - Se sentó para tomar agua y se dirigió a Carol. - Cariño, no puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando y haría cualquier cosa para detenerlo, pero debes parar de culpar a Rick. Está en tu cara cada vez que lo miras. Cuando Sophia corrió, él no dudó ¿O sí? Ni un segundo. No sé si alguno de nosotros hubiera ido tras ella como él lo hizo, o hubieran tomado las decisiones difíciles que él tomó o haber tomado otras. - Todos permanecieron en silencio. - ¿Alguien? - Los miró pero nadie dijo nada. - Todos ustedes lo miran y lo culpan porque no es perfecto.

Skye se percató de la desesperación de Lori y en realidad tenía razón, Rick estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para encontrar a Sophia. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Lori mostrando su apoyo, la mujer como agradecimiento puso su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó suavemente, pero continuó hablando.

- Si creen que pueden hacer esto sin él, adelante. Nadie los está deteniendo.

Prolongaron el silencio, el ambiente entre ellos se había puesto bastante incómodo, hasta que Andrea le devolvió su arma.

- Deberíamos seguir adelante.

Skye apartó su mano de Lori y se unió a Daryl, después de que dejaran pasar a Lori avanzaron nuevamente, en silencio, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon una detonación.

- ¿Fue un disparo? - Preguntó Skye no muy segura.

- Creo que sí. - Respondió Daryl.

- ¿Deberíamos regresar?

- No lo creo, no podemos arriesgarnos. Pudo haber sido otra persona.

Siguieron su camino, pero Lori no parecía estar tranquila. Skye la observó y la comprendía, su familia estaba allá por donde había venido ese estallido. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue sonreírle para serenarla aunque fuera un minuto. Se adelantó de nuevo con Daryl y caminaron juntos unos minutos más.

- ¿Te sigue preocupando eso? - Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a Lori.

- Fue un disparo.

- Todos lo oímos. - Notificó Daryl cansado de detenerse y perder el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué uno? ¿Por qué un solo disparo? - Preguntó Lori alterada.

- Quizás derribaron un caminante.

- Por favor, no simpatices conmigo. Tú conoces a Rick, él no arriesgaría un tiro para matar un caminante, o Shane, ellos lo harían silenciosamente.

- Es cierto. - Secundó Skye extrañada. - Ellos mismos dijeron que era peligroso disparar, llamarían la atención de los caminantes, no se arriesgarían de esa manera. - Miró a Lori. - Sin embargo, tal vez fue su única opción u otra persona.

- ¿No deberían habernos alcanzado ya? - Preguntó Carol.

- De todos modos, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. - Habló Daryl. - No puedes correr por estos bosques buscando ecos.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Lori.

- Lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo. - Explicó Daryl. - Buscar en los arbustos a Sophia y trabajar en nuestro regreso a la autopista.

-Tiene razón, Lori.- Sostuvo Skye. - No podemos seguir dividiéndonos, debemos seguir el plan.

- Estoy segura que nos encontrarán en el RV. - Andrea intentó calmarla.

Para el asombro de Skye, Daryl sujetó su mano y caminó junto a ella, lo miró pero él veía al frente. Nuevamente se detuvieron, pues Andrea habló con Carol, provocando más irritación en Daryl.

- Siento mucho lo que estás pasando. Sé cómo te sientes.

- Supongo que si… - Reconoció Carol. - Gracias. La idea de ella, completamente sola aquí… - Empezaba a temblarle la voz. - Es la incertidumbre lo que me está matando. Solo rezo y espero que no acabe como Amy. - Carol al advertir la cara de Andrea se fijó que había hecho mal en decir eso. - ¡Oh dios! - Tomó a Andrea de los brazos. - Es la peor cosa que alguna vez dije.

- Todos estamos deseando y rezando contigo. - Respondió Andrea recuperándose de lo que había dicho. - Para que valga la pena.

- Te diré que vale la pena. - Daryl se entrometió soltando la mano de Skye. - Ninguna maldita cosa. Es una pérdida de tiempo, toda esta esperanza y rezos. Vamos a encontrar a esta niña, ella simplemente va a estar bien. - Le remarcó a Carol. - ¿Soy el único zen por aquí? Santo dios.

Daryl tomó de nuevo la mano de Skye, que reprimía una risa junto con Lori, que intercambiaron miradas antes de que él se la llevara. Ambos se adelantaron un poco más a los demás.

- ¿No crees que fuiste un poco rudo con Carol? - Volteó hacia atrás y se fijó que los demás no alcanzaban a oírlos.

- No, es hora de que esta gente empiece a ver la realidad. Mucha gente está rezando pero no va a conseguir nada, maldita sea.

- Lo sé, pero Carol necesita algo de donde sostenerse y lo hace en la fe. - Daryl gruñó. - Solo estoy diciendo que no debiste ser tan grosero con ella, necesita de donde aferrarse para seguir buscando a Sophia y no darse por vencida. - Daryl no contestó. - ¿Por qué me tomas de la mano tan imprevistamente?

- Te vez agotada, solo te ayudo un poco. - La miró y le mostró una diminuta sonrisa.

- Cada vez pareces más un novio, Dixon. - Rió ella.

- Cállate.

Reanudaron su búsqueda, anduvieron por mucho más tiempo, la luz del día estaba por desaparecer, lo supieron con certeza cuando oyeron unos coyotes aullar.

- Nos quedaremos sin luz antes de llegar más lejos. - Soltó la mano de Skye. - Creo que deberíamos parar.

- Regresemos. - Opinó Lori.

- ¿Lo reanudaremos otra vez mañana? - Carol preguntó un poco más tranquila.

- Si, mañana la encontraremos. - Afirmó Lori.

- Si no es que Rick y Shane ya la encontraron. - Skye la confortó.

Daryl hizo un pequeño silbido para que lo siguieran de regreso. Esta vez no tomó la mano de Skye, ella caminaba a un lado de Glenn que había ido muy callado todo el camino.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - Preguntó Andrea muy cansada.

- Poco. - Contestó Daryl. - Tal vez unas cien yardas a vuelo de pájaro.

- Que mal que no somos pájaros.

- ¿Y a paso humano? - Daryl miró a Skye, pero ella fue más ágil y habló antes de que le diera una respuesta. - No, no me digas, sé que no me gustará la respuesta.

Caminaron un poco más y Skye volteó a ver a sus espaldas, algo había cambiado.

- ¿Dónde está Andrea? - Preguntó la castaña.

No tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, pues sus gritos comenzaron a resonar por el bosque.

- ¿Andrea? - Preguntó Lori su nombre volteando a todos lados.

Daryl corrió hacia donde venían los gritos, los demás lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron había una mujer en su caballo, con un bate. Daryl y Glenn que iban al frente habían sido testigos de cómo le había quitado el caminante de encima a Andrea.


	15. Papilla de Carne y Pelo

Capítulo 15

"_Papilla de Carne y Pelo"_

- ¿Lori? - Preguntó la mujer que estaba sobre el caballo. - ¿Lori Grimes?

- Soy Lori. - Respondió acercándose.

- Rick me envió, tienes que venir ahora. - Comunicó apresurada la joven de pelo corto y castaño.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó sin entender porqué Rick haría eso.

- Ha habido un accidente, le dispararon a Carl. - Lori se horrorizó al escuchar eso. - Sigue con vida, pero debes venir ahora. - La mujer no se movía. - ¡Rick te necesita, tan sólo ven!

- Wow, wow, wow. - Habló Daryl cuando Lori se quitó su mochila y se la dio a Skye para subir al caballo. - ¡No conocemos a esta chica! ¡No puedes subirte a ese caballo!

- Rick dijo que tenía a otros en la autopista. ¿Ven el embotellamiento? - Glenn asintió. - Regresen a Fairburn Road, dos millas abajo está nuestra granja. Verás la caja de correo, dice Greene.

Con un pequeño azote al caballo este se echó a correr y se alejó, Skye ayudó a Andrea a levantarse e imprevistamente el caminante que la joven misteriosa había derribado con un bate se sentó haciendo sus particulares sonidos guturales.

- Cállate. - Expresó Daryl y le disparó una flecha directo a la cabeza. - Vamos, tenemos que llegar pronto a la carretera. - Sacó la flecha del caminante y continuó caminando.

Esta vez fueron un poco más rápido, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y no querían que la noche los alcanzara. Cuando llegaron Glenn inmediatamente comenzó a explicarle a Dale lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Disparo? ¿Qué quieres decir con disparo? - Dale preguntó alarmado.

- No lo sé, Dale. - Iba jadeando. - Todo lo que sé es que esta chica salió de la nada como el Zorro en un caballo y se llevó a Lori.

- ¿Y tú la dejaste? - Le preguntó a Daryl que brincaba la valla.

- Trepó por el hoyo de mi culo. - Contestó enojado.

- Rick la envió, Dale. - Aclaró Skye que también pasaba por el cercado - Sabía el nombre de Lori y Carl. No me parece mentira.

Skye caminó detrás de Daryl que fue hacia la camioneta donde habían pasado la noche.

- ¿Daryl? ¿Estás bien? - Se acercó a él.

- Si. Solo pensé que hoy la encontraríamos, no debería ser tan complicado, maldita sea.

- Hey, mañana será otro día, solo no hay que detenernos hasta encontrarla. - Daryl la atrajo hacia él con un brazo. - Sin embargo comprendo a Carol, Sophia tan solo tiene doce años y está sola ahí afuera.

- Cuando yo era más pequeño que Sophia también me perdí en el bosque. - Ella lo miró con curiosidad. - No te contaré los detalles, pero sé que esa pequeña niña puede sobrevivir allí afuera.

- Espero tengas razón. - Se puso de puntas y lo besó.

- Va a estar bien, te lo prometo conejo. - La besó por un largo rato.

- Vaya, para ser un cazador idiota besas bastante bien. - Comentó divertida apartándose unos milímetros de la cara de Daryl.

- Cierra la boca. - La besó de nuevo. - Mierda, necesitamos conseguir condones.

- ¿Qu…? - Fue estorbada por otro beso.

- ¡Skye! ¡Daryl! ¿Pueden acercarse un momento? - Gritó Dale desde el RV dónde estaban los demás reunidos.

- Voy a asesinar a ese abuelo. - Murmuró causando que Skye riera disimuladamente. - ¿Qué demonios pasa? - Investigó llegando.

- Explicaba que ya es hora de movernos de aquí.

- ¿Qué? - Dejó escapar Skye.

- No lo haré. - Indicó Carol. - No podemos irnos.

- Carol, el grupo se está dividiendo. - Manifestó Dale. - Estamos dispersos y débiles.

- ¿Qué tal si ella vuelve y no estamos aquí? Podría pasar. - Insistió la madre de Sophia.

- Es cierto, Dale. - Habló Skye. - No podemos marcharnos así.

- Si Sophia encuentra una manera de volver y ya no estamos, eso sería horrible. - Andrea apoyó a Carol.

- Está bien. - Habló Daryl. - Tenemos que planear esto. Pienso que mañana temprano está bien levantar el campamento. Danos una oportunidad para dejar un letrero grande, dejarle algunas provisiones. Pasaré aquí la noche, me quedo con la casa rodante.

- Si la RV se queda, yo también. - Apoyó Dale.

- Gracias, gracias a los dos. - Carol agradeció y Daryl asintió.

- Me incluyo. - Andrea levantó la mano.

- Bueno, si todos ustedes se quedan yo…

- No tu, Glenn. - Dale lo interrumpió. - Ni tu Skye. - Habló antes de que ella terminara de levantar la mano. - Ustedes se van, tomen la Cherokee de Carol.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué siempre yo? - Glenn se quejó.

- Tienen que encontrar la granja, encontrar a nuestra gente y ver lo que está pasando. - Dale explicó a pesar de la cara que hacía Glenn de inconformidad. - Pero lo más importante, tienen que llevar a T-dog ahí. No hay opción, ese corte ha ido de mal en peor, tiene una infección muy seria. Así que creo que entiendes que no podemos dejar ir solo a Skye y T-dog. - Glenn confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. - Lleguen a esa granja, vean si tienen cualquier antibiótico, porque sino T-dog morirá, no es broma. Y tú, deberías ir a ver si puedes ayudar, sabes un poco de medicina. - Skye asintió.

Las miradas se concentraron en Daryl que se había distanciado, quitó unas telas sucias de la motocicleta de su hermano y miró con enfado a Dale. Luego buscó algo en un bolso al costado de la motocicleta y sacó una bolsa de plástico que tenía numerosos recipientes con pastillas y volvió con ellos.

- Mantén tus trapos grasientos lejos de la motocicleta de mi hermano. - Le arrojó los paños y colocó la bolsa de plástico sobre la Cherokee. - ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirlo? Traje las cosas de mi hermano. - Comenzó a leer las etiquetas de los botes. - Cristal X, no necesitas eso. Tengo unos analgésicos buenísimos. - Observó otro frasco y se lo dio a Dale. - Doxiciclina, no son de los genéricos tampoco, son de primera clase. Merle tuvo gonorrea en una ocasión. - Se alejó. - Vamos Skye.

- Iré a prepararme. ¡Yo manejo! - Glenn volvió a hacer coraje.

Daryl había ido detrás de la camioneta, donde no los vieran, estaba un poco preocupado por ella, pero tenía que dejar que se marchara, el viejo Dale tenía razón, ella podría ser de gran ayuda para el hijo del Oficial Grimes. Cuando Skye lo alcanzó haló de su brazo y la besó apasionadamente, él tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella estrechándola con fuerza.

- Oh, wow. - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió expresar a Skye.

- Arregla tus cosas, no desperdicies el tiempo.

Skye quedó confundida ¿Sería esa una forma de despedida de Daryl? ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Le sonrió y se marchó a empacar sus cosas en su nueva mochila, al finalizar se dirigió a la Cherokee, dentro ya estaba T-dog y Glenn guardaba algunas cosas en la cajuela. Daryl se encontraba recargado en la portezuela del conductor con las llaves en la mano. La joven de cabellera larga metió su mochila por la ventanilla abierta y miró a Daryl.

- Estoy nerviosa ¿Estúpido, no? - Bajó la mirada. - Qué pasa si…

- ¡Hey! Lo harás bien, lo hiciste bien hace un rato allá afuera. Tal vez esa basura de _"se cuidarme sola" _sea cierta. - Le entregó las llaves a una joven sonriente de gusto. - Mantente con vida. - Ella no dejó de sonreír, eso era lo que siempre le decía cuando se separaban.

- No te desharás de mi tan rápido, Dixon. - Con una sonrisa contestó lo mismo que él hace tiempo había dicho y se metió en el carro.

- Toma, llévate esto. - Le dio su arma y la bolsa de medicinas de Merle. - Tal vez eso no sea tan efectivo. - Le señaló la pequeña hacha que llevaba desde la mañana.

- Cuídense. - Pidió ella después de cerrar la puerta y él asintió lentamente.

- Maneja con cuidado, cariño. - Le aconsejó Dale asomándose por el hueco de la puerta abierta del copiloto.

- No te preocupes, capitán. Tengo todo bajo control.

Daryl se alejó del carro y miró a Glenn que estaba por subirse al coche.

- Si mañana no la encuentro a salvo mi pie estará metido en tu trasero.

- Cierra la boca Dixon.

Le reprendió Skye desde el coche, lo encendió y anduvo en reversa hasta que pudo dar una vuelta y condujo hacia donde Glenn le indicaba. Unos momentos más tarde ya había anochecido, la oscuridad era muy espesa y tuvo que encender las luces del carro.

- ¿Doy vuelta por aquí?

- Sí, creo que sí. - Miró hacia atrás. - Hey, hombre ¿Cómo vas ahí atrás?

- Solo quiero llegar a esa granja. - Declaró T-dog con decaimiento.

- Emh… ¿Chicos? - Llamó Skye deteniendo el carro.

- ¿Por qué te detuviste? - Glenn se giró hacia el frente. - Oh, dios.

- ¿Es un caminante? - Preguntó T-dog.

- A juzgar por su apariencia, si es un caminante.

- Creo que ya sabes que hacer. - Expuso Glenn.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? - Lanzó Skye inmediatamente. - ¡Nunca he arrollado a nadie!

- Bueno, creo que hoy es tu día de suerte.

- Estás loco.

- ¿Qué diablos está masticando? - Investigó T-dog asomándose al frente, los otros dos chicos lo imitaron y alcanzaron a ver una papilla de carne y pelo.

- Oh dios, es tan repugnante. - Habló Glenn con asco.

- Él lo disfruta mucho. - Juzgó Skye con el estómago descompuesto. - Bien amigo, estás en mi camino. - Se echó en reversa y frenó después de una considerable distancia. - ¿Alguna vez han atropellado a alguien?

- No. - Respondieron ambos hombres.

- Oh mierda, no puedo creer que estoy por hacer esto. Aquí vamos.

Skye colocó ambas manos en el volante y exhaló con nervio, pisó el acelerador y antes de impactar con el caminante él giró y los miró, en seguida el coche pasó sobre él, provocando que los tres gritaran.

- Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios. - Coreaba Glenn.

- Cállate Glenn, cállate Glenn, cállate Glenn. - Skye tenía el corazón acelerado.

- ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa! - Gritó Glenn mientras observaba por el espejo. - ¡Se está levantando!

- No, no, no, no. - Negó ella rápidamente. - Ya fue demasiado.

- ¡Regresa! - Rugió T-dog.

Skye fue en reversa y nuevamente pasaron sobre el caminante, los tres se inclinaron hacia el frente, el caminante ya no se movía, todo indicaba que la llanta le había pasado por la cabeza.

- Dios, dios, dios, dios. - Continuaba el joven asiático.

- Debería… debería ir a ver si ya está muerto. - Skye tomó el hacha con las manos temblorosas.

- Voy contigo.

- No, aguarda aquí.

Skye descendió del carro y se acercó lentamente, al llegar junto a él lo pateó, no hubo respuesta, indudablemente le había aplastado la cabeza, miró al carro y les levantó el pulgar a los chicos. Agarró al caminante por la ropa y lo intentó jalar fuera del camino, no quería volverle a pasar por encima, Glenn salió para ayudarla. Luego continuaron con su camino en silencio.

Daryl había pasado el resto de la tarde examinando autos, ya que Skye no estaba, no tenía nada que hablar con nadie. Había encontrado una navaja suiza, aun poco más de comida enlatada y una caja de chocolates que guardó en el bolso de la motocicleta. Cuando ya no pudo continuar por la falta de luz, subió al RV a hacer guardia, de vez en cuando observaba la credencial de Skye que le había cogido en el CDC, lo mantenía ocupado, pero a la vez inquieto por la joven, veía su foto y solo conseguía pensar las veces que le sonreía, era lo más agradable que había sentido, suspiró pesadamente, pensando en que tal vez no había sido buena idea dejarla ir.

Llegada la noche fueron a descansar, pero Daryl no podía dormir, en primer lugar tenía la intranquilidad de no saber nada de Skye. En segundo, Carol no paraba de llorar y Andrea continuaba haciendo escándalo colocando balas en los cargadores. Y en tercero, se encontraba acostado en el incómodo pasillo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, así que mejor decidió salir de ahí. Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa para tomar su ballesta.

- Necesito un cargador ahora. - Le pidió a Andrea que le dio el que estaba armando. - Caminaré por la carretera, buscaré a la niña. - Volteó a ver a Carol que había dejado de llorar al escucharlo.

Daryl salió del RV y detrás de él, salió Andrea.

- Voy contigo.

- Voy a dar un paseo. - Anunció el cazador a Dale. - Arrojaré algo luminoso en el bosque, si ella está ahí afuera le daremos algo para que nos vea.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea en este momento?

- Dale. - Lo regañó la delgada rubia.

No le agradaba tener que ir con Andrea, pero ella ya había comenzado a caminar, así que no le quedó ninguna alternativa, debía ir con ella.

- Llegamos. - Informó Skye viendo la casa.

- Ya era hora. - Comentó T-dog con voz enfermiza.

Skye se estacionó el carro y los tres salieron del auto, se acercaron a la puerta, pero al llegar frente a ella nadie supo qué hacer.

- Entonces ¿Tocamos la campana? - Preguntó Glenn. - Me refiero a que parece que aquí vive gente.

- Ya hemos pasado por este tipo de situación ¿No? - Caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa. - Tenemos que tenerlo en cuenta.

- Cobardes, yo tocaré. - Se burló Skye, estaba punto de tocar la puerta cuando una voz los asustó.

- ¿Cerraron la puerta del camino cuando condujeron hacia aquí? - Preguntó la voz que venía detrás de una columna.

- Oh, hola. - Saludó Glenn. - Si, lo cerramos, con seguro y todo. - La mujer se asomó y lograron ver su rostro, era la misma joven del caballo. - Hola, que gusto verte de nuevo. - Glenn se había puesto nervioso. - Nos conocimos brevemente.

- Vinimos a ayudar. - Skye interrumpió los balbuceos de Glenn. - ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? - La chica se levantó y observó el brazo de T-dog alarmada. Pero la castaña se apresuró a aclararlo. - No es una mordida, se cortó, está bastante mal.

- Tendremos que mirarlo. Avisaré que están aquí.

- Gracias. Tenemos algunos analgésicos y antibióticos. - Skye sacó una botella. - Ya le di unos cuantos.

- Entren, les prepararé algo para comer.

- Gracias, pero primero nos gustaría ver a Rick, Lori y Carl.

- Seguro.

La chica entró a su casa y ellos la siguieron, Skye la observó mejor y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Es la chica Zorro? - Preguntó a Glenn en voz baja, pero él le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

Los dirigió por la casa hasta una habitación iluminada, al entrar Skye se estremeció al ver al pobre de Carl en esa cama, empalidecido e inconsciente, peleando por su vida.

- Hey. - Saludó Glenn quitándose la gorra.

- Hey. - Respondió Rick cansado.

- Estamos aquí ¿Bien?

- Para lo que necesiten. - Agregó Skye.

- Gracias. - Respondió Lori.

- Gracias, Doc. - Le dijo Rick.

Los padres volvieron a concentrar su atención en su hijo, T-dog, Glenn y Skye se retiraron.

Daryl y Andrea llevaban tiempo caminando en silencio, había terminado siendo cómodo, ella no fastidiaba ni pretendía hacer plática. Podía buscar en paz, o eso creía, la preocupación que tenía por Skye le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y eso tenía que soportarlo hasta el día siguiente.

Desde que huyó junto con Merle no tenía que preocuparse por nadie más que de él mismo, pero desde que se vinculó a esa gente absolutamente todo cambió, ahora se preocupaba por un grupo y realmente lo hacía, pero lo que evidentemente había cambiado era la importancia que tenía Skye para él, nunca había sentido nada semejante, nunca había sentido esas ganas de proteger a alguien y mucho menos la angustia de perderla, y eso ahora era día con día.

Debía admitir que cuando la vio por primera vez en esa autopista le había atraído su físico, pequeña, delgada y piel muy clara, con unos ojos grandes y larga cabellera castaña, pero cuando charló con ella, supo que no era igual a los demás, tenía muchas agallas, habilidad, pero de lo que más gozaba era que sonreía todo el tiempo a pesar de lo mal que lo estaban pasando todos. Le gustaba bastante esa joven, incluso, ahora podía decir que la amaba.

- Que montón de mierda. - Murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Andrea que no había atendido.

- Nada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces distraído. - Levantó una ceja. - ¿A caso es por Skye?

- Estoy bien, solo quiero encontrar a la niña para que nos movamos de la maldita autopista. - Hubo un instante de silencio. - Skye estará bien.

- ¿Realmente piensas que vamos a encontrar a Sophia? - Daryl le apuntó con la luz de la lámpara y resopló.

- Tienes esa mirada en la cara, la misma que todos los demás. ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes, gente? Apenas hemos empezado a buscar.

- ¿Lo crees? - Andrea preguntó sin creerle fácilmente.

- No son las montañas de Tíbet, es Georgia. - Respondió con fluidez. - Ella podría estar escondido en una casa de campo en alguna parte. La gente se pierde y sobrevive, pasa todo el tiempo.

- Ella solo tiene doce.

- Diablos, yo era más pequeño que ella y me perdí. - Recordó que en la tarde le había mencionado lo mismo a Skye. - Nueve días en el bosque, comiendo bayas, limpiando mi trasero con hiedra venenosa.

- ¿Te encontraron?

- Mi viejo estaba de juerga con unas camareras. Merle estaba haciendo otra temporada en el reformatorio, ni siquiera sabía que me había ido. Yo hice mi camino de regreso, fui directamente a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich. No hay nada peor para el desgaste, excepto mi trasero me picaba a morir. - Andrea carraspeó la garganta cuando intentó comprimir su risa.

- Lo siento - Rió, pero se calmó muy rápido. - Lo siento, es una historia terrible. - No pudo evitarlo y rió, él también rió un poco, la verdad era que su historia en cierto punto era cómica.

- La única diferencia es que a Sophia la están buscando, yo llamo a eso una ventaja.

- Tranquilo. Si te vuelves a perder, Skye será la primera en buscarte.

Daryl sonrió para sí mismo, era cierto, ahora tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él. Pero nuevamente en su mente vino la preocupación ¿Ella estaría bien?

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - Curioseó Skye entrando a la cocina.

- No, no te preocupes. Tengo todo bajo control. - Le sonrió.

- No lo dudo, parece que tienes experiencia en la cocina.

- Un poco, creo que lo suficiente. - La miró sin borrar su sonrisa. - Maggie Greene. - Le tendió la mano.

- Skye Cohen. - Se la estrechó.

- ¿De dónde eres? No pareces de Georgia. - Señaló sus brazos, refiriéndose a su muy blanca piel.

- Oh, soy de Georgia, pero viví los últimos seis años en Nueva York.

- Wow, de la gran ciudad.

- Si, mi hermano comenzó a llamarme _"Gran Manzana"_ desde que me mudé. - Quedó en silencio unos segundos. - Lo siento, es solo que, él ya no está conmigo.

- No te preocupes. - Le arrimó un plato con un sándwich. - Te entiendo.

- ¡Vaya! Se ve estupendo, lo último que comí fue fruta enlatada y creo que no estaba buena. - Le dio una mordida. - Y sabe asombroso, cuando le cuente a Daryl le va a dar mucha envidia.

- ¿Daryl?

- Oh, sí. El hombre de la ballesta.

- Oh. - Entendió Maggie.

- El es mí… Bueno, nunca lo había dicho, pero él es mi pareja. Se ha quedado en la autopista, llegará mañana en la mañana. - Vio que Maggie esperaba que le contara más. - En realidad no tenemos una gran historia. Nos conocemos hace unas cuantas semanas. - Continuó comiendo.

- ¿Hace unas semanas? ¿No es un poco…?

- … ¿Extraño? ¿Acelerado? - Terminó con la pregunta. - Lo es, y bastante. Incluso creo que es una locura, hacía meses que no tenía novio, viene el fin del mundo y encuentro uno. - Mordió de nuevo su emparedado. - Pero creo que de otra manera no lo hubiera conocido, y creo que él es con quien debo estar, el resto de mis días, sean cuantos sean, no quiero desperdiciar ningún momento, creo que en la circunstancias en la que estamos solo debo aprovecharlo, no sabemos cuánto vamos a durar. - Miró a la joven. - Lo siento, te estoy asustando.

- No, la verdad es que creo que tienes razón. - Le sonrió. - ¿A qué te referías con _"La chica Zorro"_?

- Veo que lo escuchaste. - Miró hacia la entrada, nadie estaba cerca. - Glenn me va a asesinar, pero… Cuando volvimos a la autopista, después de que te marcharas con Lori, Glenn dijo que habías aparecido en tu caballo como el Zorro.

Maggie no aguantó y empezó a morirse de risa, hacía tiempo que algo no la hacía reír con tantas ganas como en ese instante, era auténtica alegría. Una señora rubia que Skye había visto en la habitación donde tenían a Carl se acercó a ellas, Maggie de inmediato reprimió su risa con un poco de vergüenza, pero aún conservaba una sonrisa.

- Estoy lista para atender a tu amigo. - Le avisó a Skye con amabilidad.

- Gracias, iré por él.

Daryl y Andrea continuaban explorando el área que él quería inspeccionar, no habían conversado más después de su vergonzosa anécdota, pero él aún pensaba en Skye. Un crujido de ramas lo hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos y ponerse alerta, avanzó hacia el frente apuntando con su ballesta y su linterna, caminaba lentamente hacia donde provenía el ruido. Llegaron a un pequeño campamento abandonado, se escucharon de nuevo las ramas agitarse, descubrieron que el ruido venía de un árbol.

- ¿Qué demonios?

Articuló cuando distinguió que de una rama del árbol un caminante colgaba del cuello y sus piernas carecían de carne, se acercó un poco más y vio una nota que leyó en voz alta, era una nota de suicidio que rimaba bastante bien, pero a Daryl lo consideró ridículo.

- El idiota no sabía lo suficiente para dispararse en la cabeza, se convirtió en un pedazo de carnada, y un desastre. - Escuchó que Andrea realizó un sonido de repulsión - ¿Estás bien?

- Tratando de no vomitar. - Contestó después de toser un poco.

- Ve al frente si quieres.

- No, estoy bien, solo hablemos de otra cosa por un minuto. - Tomó aire. - ¿Cómo aprendiste a disparar?

- Tengo que comer. - Confesó. - Eso es algo que tengo en común con los caminantes. - No apartaba la mirada del geek que luchaba por alcanzarlo. - Creo que esto es lo más cerca que ha estado de la comida desde que se convirtió. Míralo, colgado ahí como una gran piñata. - Iluminó las piernas con la linterna. - Otros geeks se comieron toda la carne de sus piernas. - Andrea vomitó.

- Pensé que estábamos cambiando de tema.

- Llama a eso venganza por reírte de mi trasero con comezón. - Miró de nuevo al caminante y sonrió. - Eso hubiera hecho Skye, ella también se hubiera enfermado por este maldito bastardo.

- ¿Y quién no?

- Regresemos.

- Acaso no vas a… - Señaló al caminante.

- No, no está lastimando a nadie. No voy a perder una flecha tampoco. Él tomo una decisión, se quedó fuera. Deja que cuelgue.

Andrea se acercó lentamente al caminante y vio como hacía un esfuerzo absurdo por alcanzarla. Daryl aprovechó para preguntarle algo que tenía desde lo del CDC.

- ¿Quieres vivir o no? Es solo una pregunta.

- Una respuesta por una flecha. - Lo miró. - ¿Justo? - El asintió. - No sé si quiero, o si tengo que o si es solo un hábito.

- No es mucho para una respuesta. - Tomó su ballesta y le disparó justo en la cabeza al caminante que quedó inmediatamente apagado. - Desperdicio de flecha.

Daryl marchó de regreso, preguntándose si Skye pensaba eso mismo, ella se había arrepentido de suicidarse, pero… ¿Y si tampoco sabía por qué debía seguir viviendo? ¿Qué pensaba ahora? Le preocupaba y aunque no quisiera pensar en eso, lo hacía y lo distraía mucho, pero ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Contemplaba como Patricia le suturaba la herida a T-dog sin anestesia o algún tipo de tranquilizante, el pobre debía aguantar hasta que terminara. Para que no moviera el brazo Maggie lo inmovilizaba contra la mesa, mientras Skye estaba sentada en la silla del otro lado de T-dog, sosteniendo la otra mano del hombre para confortarlo.

- Esto demasiado para él. - Comentó Skye. - ¿No puedes darle algo para el dolor?

- No tenemos anestesiantes, tendrá que aguantar. - Respondió Patricia.

- ¿No tienen algo como con lo que dopan a los caballos? - Preguntó de nuevo angustiada por lo que sufría su amigo, pero T-dog la miró de mala manera. - Solo quería ayudar.

- Llegaste a tiempo. - Comentó Patricia después de unos minutos de silencio. - Esto no podía seguir sin tratarse mucho tiempo más. - Leyó en voz alta lo que decía el frasco de medicina. - Merle Dixon ¿Ese es tu amigo con los antibióticos?

- No señora. - Respondió Glenn que estaba en el marco de la puerta. - Merle ya no está con nosotros. Daryl nos dio estos… su hermano. - Maggie miró a Skye y se sonrieron entre sí.

- No estoy seguro de llamarlo amigo. - Expresó T-dog refiriéndose a Merle.

- Deberías, está doxiciclina te ha salvado la vida. - T-dog lanzó un sonido de dolor. - ¿Sabes para que tomaba Merle eso?

- Para la gonorrea. - Maggie lo miró y Glenn se abochornó. - Emh, enfermedad venérea. Eso fue lo que Daryl dijo.

- Diré que la gonorrea de Merle Dixon fue lo mejor que te hubiera pasado. - Comentó Patricia.

- Estoy intentando no pensar en eso. - Dijo quejándose del dolor.

- Dog, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame. - Skye le demandó desesperada cuando T-dog empezó a estrujar su mano con mucha fuerza.

Glenn no aguantó ver la escena y prefirió salir.

- Emh, Skye ¿Te puedes hacer cargo? Tengo que… hacer algo.

- Seguro.

Ella tomó el lugar de Maggie y vio que la joven iba en la dirección por donde se había ido Glenn. Para su suerte, Patricia no tardó en coser la herida. Poco después un hombre mayor llegó con ellos y examinó la herida que en ese instante Skye limpiaba.

- Muy buen trabajo Patricia. - Miró a Skye. - Limpia con cuidado, no queremos que se le salga ningún punto.

- Sí, señor. - Sonrió.

- ¿Eres enfermera o algo así?

- No, pianista. Pero en nuestro grupo soy la encargada de hacer esto, se algunas cosas de medicina. - Vio al hombre. - ¿Cómo está Carl?

- Su condición es muy débil, me temo que si Otis y tu amigo no llegan el niño lo tendrá difícil.

- Oh, dios. - Pronunció ella y miró a T-dog que se veía igual de sobrecogido que ella.

- Soy Hershel. - Estiró su mano a la joven.

- Skye, y él es T-dog. - Presentó a su amigo. - El otro que vino con nosotros es Glenn.

Después de estrechar las manos Skye terminó de limpiar la herida y envolverla con algunas cosas que Patricia les había suministrado. T-dog parecía un poco más tranquilizado, así que aprovechó para salir de la casa, se sentía aturdida y estaba preocupada por Daryl, ansiaba que fuera el día siguiente para poder verlo, deseando que estuviera a salvo, él y todos los demás. Caminó hacia la Cherokee y por la ventanilla sacó su mochila, consiguió un cigarro de la cajetilla que había recogido en la autopista y comenzó a fumarlo.

Entre el silencio sonó un motor, Skye miró por donde venía, una camioneta azul se aproximaba a gran velocidad, frenó frente a ella y salió Shane con dos grandes mochilas. A ella nunca le había dado tanta alegría verlo que hasta le sonrió. De la casa salieron los demás y ella junto con ellos se acercó a Shane que cojeaba.

- ¿Carl? - Fue lo primero que preguntó al llegar.

- Todavía hay una oportunidad. - Contestó Rick.

- ¿Otis? - Hershel lo buscó con la mirada, pero se lo temía.

- No. - Fue lo único que pudo contestar Shane.

Hubo un silencio, nadie sabía que decir sobre la muerte de Otis, hasta que Hershel fue capaz de reaccionar.

- No le diremos nada a Patricia. - Les dijo a todos. - No hasta después, la necesito. Y a ti también. - Señaló a Skye.

Ella permaneció en silencio, pasmada, con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a Rick que la veía suplicante, ella pesadamente asintió. Cargó una de las mochilas y se metió junto con Hershel a la casa, ingresaron al cuarto de Carl y lo subieron a una mesa que tenía una tela blanca encima. Skye estaba nerviosa, asustada, nunca había participado en algo igual.

- ¿Por… por qué yo? Te expliqué que solo tengo algunos conocimientos, mi papá era doctor y mi mamá enfermera, pero yo no sé mucho... Yo…

- ¿Eres pianista, no?

- Si.

- Tienes manos firmes, eso es lo que necesitamos y tus pocos conocimientos a mi me bastan.

Skye se colocó los guantes de látex que le ofrecía Patricia, la mujer se ocupó del respirador, mientras Hershel hacía una incisión y Skye limpiaba la sangre. Cuando logró abrir, se encargaron de interrumpir la hemorragia interna, el hombre le brindó unas pinzas, ella se limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa arremangada y con mucho cuidado comenzó a extraer los fragmentos de la bala.

Más tarde, después de un par de horas finalizaron la intervención, todo había sido un éxito, Carl había conseguido sobrevivir y parecía que se recuperaría.

- Buen trabajo. - Las felicitó Hershel, ellas sonrieron. - Tu padre y tu madre te instruyeron bien. - Skye sonrió, pero no podía hablar, no surgía ningún sonido de su garganta. - Vamos, démosle la noticia a tus amigos.

Ambos salieron de la casa con una sonrisa, a lo que Rick reaccionó abrazando a Hershel y Lori abrazó con fuerza a Skye mientras lloraba, la joven no pudo resistir más y también rompió en llanto, había estado tan aterrada, pero feliz de que Carl se encontrara bien. Cuando Lori se apartó de Skye miró a Hershel.

- No tengo palabras.

- Yo tampoco. - Respondió Hershel. - Ojalá tuviese ¿Cómo le digo a Patricia lo de Otis?

- Tú ve con Carl. - Le indicó Rick a su esposa. - Yo voy con Hershel.

- Pueden situar sus tiendas entre esos árboles, pasarán bien ahí la noche. - Comentó Hershel antes de meterse a su casa.

Skye se secó las lágrimas y volteó hacia Shane que la miraba con una indescifrable expresión. Glenn se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la joven comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Hey, lo hiciste bien. - La confortaba.

- Lo sé, pero estaba muy asustada, nunca había hecho nada así.

- Todo salió bien, salvaste a Carl. Deberías estar feliz por eso.

- Lo estoy, pero… - Se separó de él. - Nunca había metido las manos en un cuerpo.

Glenn rió y la pasó una mano por los hombros. Cuando se tranquilizó caminaron hacia el auto, sacaron las tiendas de campaña y montaron el campamento para poder esa noche descansar. Cuando terminó de colocar la tienda de Daryl y ella volvió dentro de la casa y de las escaleras bajaba Shane, con la ropa grande de Otis y estaba rapado, ambos se miraron por un largo rato, ella aún parecía estar impactada por la cirugía y él por lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir las cosas de Carl, así que solo le sonrió y continuó su camino.

- ¿Cómo está?

Preguntó Skye entrando a la habitación donde estaba Carl con sus padres. Rick con agotamiento se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Se está mejorando. - Contestó Rick sin soltarla. - Gracias, Skye, te estoy eternamente agradecido.

- Yo solo ayudé, el crédito es de Hershel.

- Es de todos. - Le sonrió Rick liberándola.

- Ya hemos instalado una parte del campamento, mañana que lleguen los demás terminaremos.

- Gracias Doc. - Volvió a decir Rick. - Mañana en la mañana deberíamos ayudar a Hershel con los labores de la granja, en agradecimiento ¿Les podrías decir a los demás?

- Seguro Oficial. - Sonrió. - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. - Respondió el matrimonio.


	16. Carnada Para Caminantes

Capítulo 16

"_Carnada Para Caminantes"_

Era de mañana, Daryl se despertó en el pasillo del RV, había logrado descansar cuando la madre de Sophia se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar. Salió de la casa móvil, Carol y Andrea terminaban de pintar el letrero para Sophia que decía: _"Sophia, quédate aquí, vendremos todos los días." _y sobre el coche había unas cuantas provisiones. Con prisa preparó sus cosas, tenía que admitirlo, ansiaba ver a Skye y quería asegurarse que estaba perfectamente bien.

Despertó dentro de la acalorada tienda, se sentó en la cama y percibió el ruido que provenía de fuera, el movimiento y las actividades ya habían comenzado. Se cambió de ropa a unos pantalones azules y una blusa de tirantes verde olivo, su color favorito desde que su hermano Liam se enlistó en el ejército. Deslizó los dedos por su largo cabello y salió de la tienda. Los que hacían el ruido era la gente de Hershel, que amontonaban rocas en carretillas y las llevaban a un lugar determinado.

- Buenos días. - Saludó Shane que también salía de su tienda.

- Buenos días. - Respondió Skye con un extraño tono, no podía sentirse más enojada con él, no después de lo que había hecho por Carl. - Iré a despertar a Glenn y a T.

Skye caminó hasta las otras tiendas y despertó a ambos, luego se dirigió dentro de la casa de los Greene, donde en la cocina se encontró con Maggie.

- Hey.

- Buenos días. - Le sonrió Maggie. - ¿Cómo durmieron?

- Estuvo bien, gracias. Despertar como si estuvieras en una cacerola con agua hirviendo no es tan malo. - Ambas rieron. - No, en verdad dormí bien, gracias por su hospitalidad.

- No tienen que agradecer. Estoy segura que pasaron un infierno y esto les ha de parecer un paraíso.

- Mejor que eso. ¿Podría tomar un vaso con agua? T-dog necesita tomar sus pastillas.

- Claro, puedes servírtelo tu misma, ayudaré a recolectar más rocas.

- Gracias, Maggie. - Le sonrió antes de que se fuera.

Sirvió agua en un vaso y sacó un par de píldoras, T-dog tenía que tomarlas para que su brazo no tuviera inconvenientes. Cuando salió de la cocina, Rick, Lori, Hershel y T-dog salían de la habitación de Carl.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó sin saber que sucedía.

- Llegaron. - Confesó Lori sonriéndole, Skye abandonó el vaso en la mesita de la entrada y salió junto con los demás al pórtico.

Conducía con ansiedad, quería llegar lo más pronto posible, temía toparse la Cherokee en el camino abandonado o hecho añicos en el camino, pero no fue así, advirtió la granja y conforme se acercaba más notó que la gente se reunía. Sintió un gran alivio cuando distinguió el coche de Carol estacionado, pero le dolió el estómago cuando observó la mancha de sangre en el frente, aparte aún no veía a Skye por ningún lado. Llegando frente de la casa logró ver a Glenn y a Shane, pero a nadie más, sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Estacionó la motocicleta y bajó de ella, inmediatamente la gente comenzó a salir de la casa, Rick, Lori, un hombre viejo, T-dog y detrás de todos ellos Skye que caminó hacia él a abrazarlo con alegría, él no mostraba esa sonrisa y esa felicidad, pero si le tranquilizaba verla y tenerla de nuevo con él.

- ¿Cómo está él? - Preguntó Dale a Rick.

- Se pondrá bien. - Contestó Lori con una sonrisa. - Gracias a Hershel y su gente.

- Y Shane y Skye. - Agregó Rick, Daryl la miró con una ceja levantada. - Habríamos perdido a Carl si no fuera por ellos.

Dale se acercó a abrazar a Rick y Carol a Lori, todos estaban muy felices de que Carl estuviera bien. Andrea abrazó a T-dog que se veía mejor, mientras Skye continuaba abrazada a Daryl, él como siempre solo la rodeaba con un brazo situado sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Cómo sucedió? - Preguntó Dale.

- Accidente de cacería. - Contestó Rick. - Eso es todo, un accidente estúpido.

- Si no les importa. - Interrumpió Hershel. - Queríamos hacerle una ceremonia a Otis, si nos acompañan, por favor.

Caminaron tras la familia Greene, llegaron donde había una montículo de rocas, se pararon alrededor y cuando la más joven, Beth, colocó una piedra Hershel comenzó su sermón con la biblia en las manos. Skye se abrazaba del brazo izquierdo de Daryl que solo permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

Mientras el hombre viejo hablaba, la joven castaña notó a Shane incómodo, alterado, pero la distrajo una caricia en su pelo, prestó atención a Daryl que no le dirigía la mirada pero continuaba jugando discretamente con un mechón de su pelo. Miró de nuevo a Hershel, que había terminado de hablar y le pidió a Shane hablar, él se negó.

- Tú fuiste el último que estuvo con él. Tú compartiste sus últimos momentos. Por favor. - Le insistió Patricia llorando. - Necesito escucharlo, necesito saber que su muerte tuvo sentido.

Shane, inquieto, platicó sobre lo que había ocurrido, Skye no entendía por qué se ponía así ¿A caso estaba los estaba engañando? Por otro lado, Daryl continuaba jugando con su pelo, lo que la hacía pensar que quería algo.

- …Si no fuera por Otis... - Tomó una piedra. - …nunca hubiera salido con vida. Y eso va por Carl también. Ése era Otis, él nos salvó a los dos. - Miro a Patricia. - Si una muerte alguna vez tuvo sentido, fue la de él. - Colocó la roca en la montaña.

Al finalizar la ceremonia los recién llegados terminaron de armar el campamento, Daryl había metido todas sus cosas en la tienda que Skye ya había preparado, cuando salió la castaña subía al RV, la alcanzó, quería estar un momento a solas con ella, había algo que le estaba devorando en el interior. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, subió las cortas escaleras y la vio buscando algo al fondo de la casa móvil, caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó enérgicamente por detrás.

- ¿Daryl? ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Me asustaste.

- ¿Por qué demonios la Cherokee tiene sangre? - Le preguntó sin soltarla. - ¿Qué carajo pasó?

- No pasó nada, en el camino un geek estaba estorbando y la única manera de pasar era sobre él. - Bajó la mirada y la voz se le quebró un poco. - Fue realmente horrible, nunca había arrollado a nadie.

- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. - Besó su cabeza. - En la noche… estuve pensando en que no debí permitir que te fueras como una maldita carnada para caminantes, pero tal vez esa mierda que dices tal vez sea verdad.

- ¿Tal vez? - Se volteó y quedó frente a él aún entre sus brazos. - Dixon, se cuidarme sola.

- Lo sé, lo sé desde que te conocí. Pero no confío en esos caminantes hijos de perra.

- Daryl, es a lo que nos tenemos que exponer, no es una opción.

- Maldición, no puedes esperar que no me inquiete por ti cuando yo te amo, idiota. - Daryl se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero no se atrevió a moverse y no tenía palabras. Mientras, Skye lo miraba sorprendida. Para la suerte de él, se escuchó que la puerta se abría, parando el momento incómodo.

- ¿Skye, cariño? - Llamó Dale entrando al RV y observando la escena. - ¿Está todo bien?

Daryl salió del RV empujando a Dale con el hombro, Skye se dejó caer en la cama con la cara entre las manos, el hombre mayor corrió hacia la joven y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien cariño?

- Sí, estoy bien. - Levantó el rostro y dejó ver una sonrisa, Daryl le había dicho que la amaba.

- Me parece un poco escalofriante tu reacción con lo que acabo de ver, parecían asustados o enojados, tenían una extraña expresión en sus caras, indescifrable.

- No pasó nada Dale, en serio.- Le juró con la mano levantada. - Es solo que él no sabe expresarse, ni un poco, es como un cavernícola. Pero creo que hoy lo logró. - Sonrió de nuevo.

- Ya veo. - Contestó no muy convencido. - Rick pidió lavaras la Cherokee, a nuestros anfitriones les incomodan esas manchas de sangre.

- Hecho. - Sonrió al hombre y salió del vehículo en busca de agua y algo para limpiar.

Daryl contemplaba a Skye mientras limpiaba la sangre del coche, por un momento recordó los calendarios del taller mecánico donde trabajaba, esas mujeres limpiando y modelando con los coches, no podía evitar ver así a Skye, era un hombre y ella su novia. Indudablemente le gustaba mucho, lo que había dicho había salido sin siquiera pensarlo, pero no era que se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho, estaba arrepentido de no haberle dicho nada después y salir casi huyendo, era solo que él nunca había dicho algo similar y se sentía extraño.

Skye no tardó mucho en lavar el automóvil, cuando terminó de hacerlo se recargó cansada en el coche, en ese momento llegó Rick con Hershel, el Oficial Grimes le sonrió agradeciendo que cumpliera con su tarea, Daryl se acercó junto con Shane y Andrea. Rick explicó que Hershel quería ayudar con la búsqueda de Sophia y que les proveería un mapa para facilitar la búsqueda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva perdida esta niña? - Preguntó Hershel.

- Este será su tercer día. - Contestó Rick.

- Un mapa del condado. - Señaló Maggie llegando y extendiendo un mapa sobre la Cherokee. - Muestra el terreno y elevaciones.

- Esto es perfecto. - Rick expresó. - Finalmente podremos hacer esto de manera organizada. Revisaremos toda el área, buscaremos por equipos.

- Tu no. - Se interpuso Hershel refiriéndose a Rick. - No hoy. Donaste tres unidades de sangre, no durarías ni cinco minutos en este calor sin desmayarte. - Miró a Shane. - Y tu tobillo, fuérzalo ahora y estarás en cama un mes. No es bueno para nadie.

- Creo que soy solo yo. - Dijo Daryl. - Me dirigiré de vuelta al arroyo, haré un camino desde ahí. - Señaló el mapa.

- Todavía puedo ser útil. - Interrumpió Shane. - Conduciré hasta la carretera, veré si Sophia regresó.

- Está bien. - Rick aceptó. - Mañana entonces. Empezaremos a hacer esto bien.

- Eso significa que no podemos tener nuestra gente sólo con cuchillos. - Shane comentó. - Necesitan el entrenamiento de armas que les hemos estado prometiendo.

- Preferiría no llevar armas de fuego en mi propiedad. - Hershel se quejó. - Nos las hemos arreglado bastante bien sin convertir esto en un campamento armado.

- Con todo respeto - Platicó Shane con altanería. - Tendrá a una multitud de esas cosas deambulando por aquí…

- Mira, somos invitados aquí. - Aclaró Rick. - Esta es tu propiedad y nosotros la respetamos.

Rick sacó su arma y la puso sobre la Cherokee, con mal estar Shane hizo lo mismo, el oficial miró a la joven y ella suspirando dejó también su arma y se marchó.

Daryl tenía que alistarse para ir a buscar a Sophia, cogió algunas cosas de su motocicleta y fue a dejarlas a la tienda de campaña. Cuando entró vio que Skye estaba sentada en la cama, pretendiendo colocarse de nuevo las vendas en las muñecas, al verlo le sonrió y volvió a lo que hacía. Él notó el problema que tenía, se puso a su altura con una rodilla en el piso y tomó su mano.

- Déjame ayudarte, tonta. - Le quitó la venda de la mano y comenzó a enrollarla. - Iré a buscar a Sophia por el arroyo. - Le habló incómodo.

- Está bien. Me quedaré aquí, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer. - Le entregó su otra mano para que hiciera lo mismo. - Pero… - Daryl la miró. - …sé qué prefieres ir solo y lo entiendo. Pero entiende tu que también yo me preocupo por ti, no me gusta vivir con la incertidumbre de si te volveré a ver o no, porque yo también te amo.

Daryl dejó de vendar su muñeca y se la besó con fuerza, eran impulsos lo que lo hacían actuar, la amaba y no lo contradiría.

- Volveré, siempre lo hago.

- Te creo. - Se mordió el labio. - Por favor, regresa. Si no yo misma iré tras de ti, Dixon.

- Lo sé. - Se puso de nuevo en cuclillas y continuó vendando la delgada muñeca de su novia. - ¿Qué tienes que ver con que el hijo de Grimes siga vivo?

- No lo creerías. - Daryl levantó la miró levantando una ceja. - Hershel me pidió ayuda para operarlo.

- Lo hiciste bien.

- Sí, creo que sí.

Le desordenó el pelo con una media sonrisa y continuó atendiéndola. Mientras Skye pensaba que aunque no le gustara que él se fuera, Daryl tenía razón para preocuparse, aunque fuera rápida y ágil, no sabía realmente usar un arma, lo había logrado por la adrenalina, y él estaba más experimentado, él sabía sobrevivir al bosque y utilizar armas, era un cazador al fin y al cabo. Si ella lo acompañaba solo sería una carga. Pero eso no quitaba su preocupación y a él tampoco, la vez anterior que se había ido sin Skye, un grupo de caminantes había atacado el campamento, sabía que aunque estuviera él o no, todos corrían el mismo peligro, pero optaba no exponerla demás.

Cuando terminó de vendar a Skye tomó su ballesta, preparó algunas flechas y su cuchillo, la besó en la frente, estaba por darse la vuelta, pero sintió los brazos de ella rodearle, la miró y le dio otro beso, ella después de dar un gran suspiro lo soltó.

- Mantente con vida. - Él le murmuró con voz grave.

- Lo haré.

Daryl caminó hacia el lado contrario del campamento, se introduciría al bosque y buscaría a la pequeña, estaba decidido a encontrarla. Una voz lo interrumpió, cuando miró detrás de él se dio cuenta que había sido Rick quien lo había nombrado.

- ¿Estás bien por tu cuenta?

- Estoy mejor por mi cuenta, estaré de vuelta antes de que oscurezca. - Continuó caminando.

- ¡Hey! - Lo detuvo de nuevo. - Tenemos una base. Ahora podemos organiza esta búsqueda como corresponde.

- ¿Tienes un punto o solo estamos conversando? - Preguntó algo impacientado.

- Mi punto es dejarte fuera. No nos debes nada.

- Mis otros planes fracasaron. - Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando. - Ella tiene que estar bien cuando regrese. - Le advirtió sin voltear hacia atrás.

Skye después de ayudar a sacar algunas cosas más de los carros, se dio un tiempo para explorar la granja, le parecía buena idea conocer ese lugar, caminó hacia las caballerizas y encontró a Maggie y Hershel ahí.

- Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

- Está bien, ya nos íbamos. - Respondió Maggie.

- ¿Van a salir?

- Yo saldré, iré a una farmacia por suministros.

- Deberías ir con Glenn, es muy bueno en eso.- Le sonrió. - El fue el responsable de que sobreviviéramos tanto tiempo.

- Eso es exactamente lo que haré.

- En mejores manos no puedes estar. - Miró a uno de los caballos. - Vaya, a mi hermano y a mí nos gustaba montar a caballo.

- Él es Thunder. - Le explicó Hershel. - Es muy dócil, noble, pero muy veloz. - Observó que la joven veía con mucha atracción al animal. - De hecho necesita un paseo, puedes hacerlo mientras lo hagas dentro de la propiedad.

- ¿En verdad? - Preguntó sorprendida, Hershel asintió con una pequeña mueca.

Después de ensillar al caballo fue a dar unas vueltas, eso la mantendría ocupada y distraída hasta que Daryl regresara y aprovecharía para investigar los alrededores, sin salir de la propiedad. Después de haber estado un largo tiempo cabalgando notó que su grupo se reunía alrededor de un pozo, se acercó hacia ellos y bajó del caballo para unirse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó, pero cuando se asomó al agujero lo entendió. - Ewww.

- Parece que tenemos un nadador. - Indicó Dale apuntando con su linterna.

Dale quitó la cubierta de madera del pozo para verlo mejor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha estado ahí abajo? - Preguntó Glenn.

- Lo suficiente para que le crezca pelo. - Contestó Andrea.

- Lo suficiente para que absorbiera la mitad del agua. - Comentó Skye con desagrado.

- No lo podemos dejar ahí. - Explicó Lori. - Solo Dios sabe lo que le hace al agua.

- Tenemos que sacarlo. - Señaló Shane.

- Fácil. - Mencionó T-dog. - Ponle una bala en su cabeza. Conseguiré una cuerda.

- Wow, wow. Chicos. No. - Negó Maggie.

- ¿Por qué no? Es un buen plan. - Explicó Glenn.

- Es un plan estúpido. - Opinó Andrea. - Si esa cosa aún no ha contaminado el agua, volarle los sesos terminará el trabajo.

- Ella tiene razón. - Dijo Shane. - No podemos arriesgarnos.

- Entonces… - Skye articuló con duda sin poder apartar la mirada al pozo… - ¿Tiene que salir con vida?

- Entonces adelante, habla. - La retó Shane.

- ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

- ¿Con comida? - Respondió Skye a la pregunta de Glenn.

Maggie que les dio un jamón enlatado, lo colgaron de una cuerda y lo bajaron, pero el caminante no respondía, no parecía nada interesado.

- No va por él. - Señaló Dale.

- Quizás porque un jamón enlatado no patalea ni grita cuando tratas de comerlo. - Dijo T-dog.

- ¿Puedo intentarlo? - Pidió Skye, Shane le concedió la cuerda y ella comenzó a golpear al caminante en la cabeza y la cara con el jamón.

- Tienes razón. - Lori apoyó al comentario de T-dog. - Ha de haber una razón por la que los muertos volvieron a la vida y empezaron a allanar nuestros armarios.

- Cariño, déjalo en paz. - Dale detuvo a Skye que continuaba fastidiando al geek.

- Necesitamos carnada viva.

Inmediatamente de que Andrea comentara aquello, todos observaron a Glenn, que después de pensarlo un poco aceptó nervioso. Sacaron el jamón del pozo, y la misma cuerda la utilizaron para hacerle un arnés al joven que se puso en la orilla del pozo mientras Shane le ajustaba algunos nudos.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Glenn? - Preguntó Skye.

- Si, si, si, si… Muy seguro. - Respondió nervioso. - ¿He mencionado que realmente me gusta tu nuevo corte de pelo?- Decía Glenn a Shane sin poder dejar de hablar. - Tienes una linda cabeza rapada.

- Glenn, deja de hablar. - Rió Skye.

- No te preocupes, amigo. - Dijo Shane. - Te vamos a sacar ahí de una pieza.

- Una pieza viva, lo de _"viva" _es parte importante. - Todos se prepararon para tensar la cuerda que estaba alrededor de la llave de agua. - Lento y suave, por favor.

- Te tenemos. - Contestó Andrea.

- Ustedes están locos. - Expresó Maggie también nerviosa y un poco molesta.

- ¿Lo quieres fuera por tu bien o no? - Preguntó Shane de mala manera.

- Échanos un ojo ahí Maggie. - Dale le indicó a la muchacha con amabilidad.

Maggie se acercó al pozo nada conforme, fueron bajando a Glenn con cuidado, Skye en realidad no hacía mucho esfuerzo, quienes lo hacían eran los que estaban al frente que eran Shane y T-dog. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que la llave de agua se separó del piso, Glenn descendió salvajemente pero se detuvo cuando T-dog logró tomar toda la pieza de metal, el joven oriental gritaba aterrado que lo sacaran de ahí, mientras los que estaban arriba también. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguieron agarrar la cuerda y jalar de él con urgencia, cuando estuvo cerca de la orilla Shane lo sacó y Skye corrió a ver como estaba.

- ¿Estás bien Glenn? ¿Te mordió? - Skye preguntó rápidamente.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. - Respondió jadeando. - No me alcanzó.

- De vuelta a la mesa de dibujo. - Comentó Dale decepcionado.

- Eso dices tú. - Glenn se levantó con una extraña sonrisa y le entregó la cuerda que estaba atada al caminante, fue una sorpresa para todos.

- Podemos usar al caballo para jalar. - Propuso Skye.

- Buena idea. - Aceptó Shane y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ataron la cuerda a la silla del caballo y comenzaron a jalar quedamente al pesado e inflado caminante. T-dog y Skye rondaban el pozo y les indicaban a los demás por donde iba el geek. A ella se le revolvió el estómago cuando comenzó a salir, pero respiró profundo para seguir resistiendo. El hombre negro y la castaña retrocedieron cuando el asqueroso ser los intentó agarrar con sus gordas manos. En un momento el caminante dejó de salir, se había quedado atorado, así que tiraron de la cuerda con más fuerza. Las nauseas de Skye se intensificaron al advertir que la presión de la cuerda le estaba sacando los ojos, parecía que saltarían de su lugar.

- Chicos… No creo que…

Habló Skye temiéndose que no saldría bien, pero no hubo tiempo de nada. El caminante se partió en dos, dejando caer la mitad abajo en el pozo. Skye no resistió más y se volteó a vomitar, era demasiado. Lori corrió hacia ella y le palmeó la espalda, lo último que escuchó fue como golpeaban al caminante, luego su vista se oscureció y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Llevaba bastante tiempo caminando por el bosque, buscando algún rastro de la pequeña Sophia, aún no tenía nada, pero al salir detrás de entre unos matojos vio una casa, que parecía abandonada. Quitó la ballesta de su espalda y la preparó por si tenía que disparar. Se aproximó a la construcción y al llegar a la puerta la pateó para abrirla, con su arma en mano comenzó a examinar cada una de las habitaciónes en busca de caminantes o alguien más. Entró a la cocina, continuó investigando muy alerta de cualquier ruido o señal. No había nadie, pero algo le llamó la atención, en el basurero había una lata de sardinas, alguien habían comido de ella no hace mucho. Miró hacia el frente donde había rechinado una puerta algo abierta, lentamente se acercó, con cuidado extendió la mano y la abrió con un empujón, no había nadie, pero alguien había estado ahí, lo podía decir con plena seguridad. Salió por la puerta trasera, llamando a Sophia, pero no hubo respuesta, parecía que aunque hubiera estado alguien ahí en ese momento no se encontraba, miró hacia el frente y avanzó hasta unos matorrales, esas flores blancas las reconocía, eran de la historia que su madre siempre le contaba antes de ir a dormir, antes de su muerte. Eran dos, recordó algunas palabras de Skye sobre Carol, era una buena idea. Daryl volvió entrar a la casa en busca de algo para llevarse esas flores, subió a la planta alta, revisó las demás habitaciones, no había rastro de caminantes, así que comenzó a esculcar. No había muchas cosas, parecía que ese lugar había sido abandonado desde hace tiempo y tal vez no por la infección. Abrió varios cajones y encontró algunas cosas que pensó que a Skye le podían servir para formar el nuevo botiquín, eran algunas pastillas, algodón y una botella de alcohol, cogió la cubierta de una almohada y ahí metió las cosas. Abrió otro más y ahí se topó con un cepillo para el cabello, indudablemente Skye se lo agradecería mucho. Cuando lo levantó para guardarlo, debajo de este había un anillo, plateado con un diamante, se quedó un momento contemplándolo, sin tocarlo, su corazón latió vertiginosa y enérgicamente y pensó en esa joven, alegre que lo aguardaba en el nuevo campamento, sonrió, cogió el anillo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Continuó buscando cosas útiles, pero no había mucho, regresó a la cocina y tomó dos botellas de vidrio, salió nuevamente y cortó las flores, luego inició su regreso.

Estaba un poco decepcionado, no había hallado a la pequeña niña, pero tal vez había encontrado una pista, tal vez ella habitó en esa casa. Distinguió el campamento a lo lejos, la gente estaba reunida, pero no vio a Skye con ellos. Se acercó un poco inseguro y los demás lo vieron con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Encontraste algo? - Preguntó Rick cuando llegó con ellos.

- Una casa, alguien estuvo ahí, creo que pudo haber sido Sophia. - Notó la incomodidad de los demás. - ¿Qué demonios pasa?

- Daryl, es Skye. - Habló Shane.

Daryl sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cabeza, no podía ser, no podían darle otra mala noticia, no de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios le hicieron? - Gritó con enojo. - ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Fue un maldito caminante? ¡Te advertí que quería que estuviera a salvo idiota!

- Tranquilo. - Lo calmó Rick. - Ella está bien, solo se desmayó después de ver un caminante. - Daryl lo miró con interrogación, no era algo que hiciera ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que me tragaré eso?

- Se partió en dos. - Le aclaró.

- Hershel dijo que está un poco débil. - Fue el turno de Lori. - Solo necesita descansar, y comer un poco más.

- ¡Solo díganme dónde demonios está!

- En tu tienda de campaña, hijo. - Respondió Dale.

Daryl caminó apresuradamente, cuando entró la vio sobre la cama, dormida y un poco pálida. Se sentó en la orilla y tomó una de sus manos, suspiró con alivio, ella estaba bien, no le había pasado nada, no había sido nada de gravedad. Colocó una de las botellas que tenía una flor y la dejó en la mesita que tenían a un lado de la cama, le dio un beso en los labios y luego en la frente.

Despertó dentro de su tienda, le costó un poco de trabajo ver a su alrededor, la luz le incomodaba, pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron observó que las ventanas y la puerta de tela estaban abiertas, seguramente para que le entrara aire fresco. Le molestaba un poco la cabeza, se talló la cara con las manos y se sentó, mareándose un poco. Aún un poco confundida miró a su alrededor, en la mesita que estaba a un lado del catre había una botella con un poco de agua y con una flor blanca, miró con confusión a su alrededor se encontró la ballesta de Daryl, estaba por levantarse cuando alguien entró a la tienda.

- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?

- Daryl. - Sonrió. - Regresaste.

- ¿Qué demonios mujer? ¿Lo dudabas? - Se sentó frente a ella. - El anciano veterinario dijo que estás débil y tu presión bajó… ¿Cómo te sientes conejo tonto?

- Con dolor de cabeza y aún asqueada.

- Si, el niño chino contó lo de maldito caminante abriéndose por la mitad. - Skye puso su mano en la boca. - No te preocupes, viviendo en esta granja te alimentarás mejor. - Le acarició el cabello y ella volteó hacia la mesita replegable que tenían a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Esa flor…?

- Es una Cherokee Rose, le dejé también una a Carol. - Skye lo miró con una ceja levantada. - Cuando los soldados americanos estaban moviendo a los indios de sus tierras en el tren de lágrimas, la madre cherokee lloraba demasiado por sus hijos que morían en el camino o simplemente desaparecían, entonces los ancianos dijeron una plegaria, pidieron una señal para elevar el espíritu de las madres, darles fuerza y esperanza. Estas rosas comenzaron a crecer donde las madreas habían dejado caer sus lágrimas. - Miró a Skye que sonreía. - Pensé en dársela por lo que tú me dijiste, que ella necesitaba apoyarse en algo, creo que esto es en lo que debería.

- Eso fue muy atento. - Miró la flor. - Pero yo…

- Esa flor es para ti, no por el significado. - La abrazó.

- Oh, Dixon. Eres un maldito sentimental. - Se burló.

- Cállate. - La besó.

- Supongo que no encontraste a Sophia. - Dedujo un poco desanimada.

- No, aún no. Pero estoy tan cerca.

- ¿Encontraste algo?

- Una casa abandonada. Sé que alguien estuvo ahí, había una lata de comida abierta, reciente. En un armario había almohadas y una cobija, alguien estuvo durmiendo ahí, y no era muy grande, podía entrar un niño fácilmente.

- Se lo has dicho a Carol y a Rick ¿Verdad?

- Si. - Se alejó un poco de ella y tomó la cubierta de almohada y se la entregó a ella. - Encontré estas cosas, fue poco lo que pude encontrar, pero pensé que te servirían.

- Oh genial. - Dejó salir cuando vio un cepillo para el pelo. - Ya no aguantaba hacerlo con los dedos, pensé que perdería el cabello… o los dedos.

- Hay algunas cosas para hacer un nuevo botiquín y Glenn también trajo algunas cosas de la farmacia del pueblo.

- Bien, se los iré a pedir. - Se levantó con cuidado.

- Espera… - La sostuvo de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo… - Metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… Descansa maldita sea.

- Dixon, descansar quiere decir que no haga esfuerzos, no que me tengas que meter a la cama y atarme para que no me mueva.

- Eres muy terca, conejo.

- Lo sé. Solo no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada, quiero seguir resguardando el campamento.

El se acercó, puso sus manos en su cintura.

- Vamos a estar bien.

- No es cierto, no puedo creer eso. Ya hemos pensado lo mismo de dos lugares, creíamos que estaríamos a salvo, que conseguiríamos hacer nuestras vidas casi normales, pero no es cierto, de esos dos lugares tuvimos salir huyendo. - Lo abrazó. - No puedo sentirme segura, en ningún lugar, nadie puede asegurarnos que no será lo mismo.

- Tienes razón. - La rodeó su delgada figura con sus brazos. - Puede que tengamos que huir de aquí, por otra razón, pero siempre buscaré la manera de que estés a salvo. También existe la maldita posibilidad que este lugar sea el adecuado, tenemos comida, agua, todo para sobrevivir. Deja de pensar en todo lo maldito malo, vamos a estar simplemente bien. - La besó.

- No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón. - Le sonrió y dio un suspiro. - Ayudaré a hacer la cena. - Daryl la vio con seriedad. - Tranquilo, no haré esfuerzos, te prometo que lo más que haré será cargar una zanahoria.

- Eso espero, no me obligues a amarrarte a esa estúpida cama.

- Cierra la boca, Dixon.

Skye se dirigió hacia Carol y Lori, que preparaban algunas cosas para la cena.

- Hey - Saludó Skye sonriente.

- Skye ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Carol.

- Estoy mejor, gracias.

- Más te valía, Daryl casi nos mata cuando le avisamos lo que te había pasado.

- No sé si sentirme alagada o avergonzada. - Expresó con una tonta sonrisa. - ¿Fueron a la carretera? - Le preguntó a Carol.

- Si. - Respondió con voz baja. - Sophia no ha estado ahí.

- Lo siento Carol. - La tomó de las manos. - Daryl está haciendo todo lo posible, mañana me uniré a la búsqueda, así será más rápido encontrarla.

- Gracias. - Le respondió Carol y le acarició la mejilla.

Las tres mujeres prepararon la cena para el grupo, avisaron a su gente cuando estuvo lista, no todos comieron al mismo tiempo a causa de las tareas que todavía tenían que realizar, y los que cenaban luego se retiraban a dormir. Skye llevó la cena dentro del RV para Dale, Andrea y Carol, que eran habían sido los últimos.

- Esto huele genial. - Comentó Andrea cuando Skye le ofreció su plato. - Al fin comeremos algo de verdad.

- Diría lo mismo, pero yo ayer comí un glorioso emparedado. - Presumió Skye. - Delicioso néctar de los dioses.

- ¿Un emparedado? - Preguntó Carol recibiendo su plato. - ¿De dónde sacaste uno?

- Cuando llegamos a la granja fue lo que nos ofrecieron de comer, somos unos bastardos suertudos.

- Skye. - Gruñó Dale.

- Oh, vamos Dale. - Le entregó su comida. - Andrea dice peores palabras que yo y a ella no la regañas.

- Soy mayor de edad niña. - Respondió burlonamente Andrea.

- Jódete, tengo veinticuatro años.

- Pero te comportas como una de quince. - La rubia se rió.

- ¡Hey!

Carol y Dale reían por la discusión que mantenían las dos mujeres. Skye de reojo vio que alguien pasaba por el frente del RV hacia el campo, le pareció extraño pues tenían prohibido alejarse en la noche, así que fue a averiguar.

- Disfruten la cena. - Habló Skye alejándose. - Adiós abuela.

- Cállate. - Le gruñó Andrea arrojándole un trozo de pan.

- ¡Hey, no desperdicies comida! - Gritó Skye cuando sintió el golpe en la cabeza. Tomó el pan y se lo metió a la boca. - Abuela.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de recibir otro proyectil de pan. Caminó por donde se había ido la persona, caminó lentamente, si era un caminante no debía alarmarlo, en ese momento no iba armada. Conforme se fue acercando vio la figura de una persona agazapada, y hacía ruidos, como sollozos, se acercó lo suficiente para notar que era Lori.

- ¿Lori?

Preguntó asustando a la mujer, que se levantó rápidamente y la miró, con una mano secó sus lágrimas y otra la mantenía detrás.

- ¿Lori? ¿Estás bien?

- Si… si, si estoy bien. - Intentó sonreír.

- Lori, no me lo trago. Por dios, estás llorando. - Se acercó a ella.

- Yo… yo no sé qué hacer. - Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Lentamente detrás de ella dejó ver lo que tenía en la mano, Skye se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando vio la prueba de embarazo. Lori comenzó a llorar, y la joven no sabía qué decir, así que se acercó a abrazarla.

- No sé qué hacer. Estoy aterrada. - Reveló después de separarse de la castaña.

- Lori, creo que primero que nada tienes que entender que esto es grave ¿Un niño en este mundo? - Miró a la desesperada mujer. - Lo siento que te lo diga pero es peligroso, arriesgado y un poco estúpido. De hecho creo que lo has jodido un poco. - La mujer con lágrimas en los ojos asintió, admitiendo su culpa. - Pero, estoy contigo, te ayudaré. - Lori abrazó a la joven.

- Gracias Skye, esto es un locura.

- Lo sé, pero todo lo es ¿No? - Le sonrió cuando se alejó de Lori. - Creo que es necesario que Rick lo sepa.

- Oh por dios, Rick. - Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Y creo que también Shane.

- No, no, no. Este bebé es de Rick y de nadie más ¿Entendiste?

- Está bien, está bien. Será mejor que te tranquilices y mejor descanses, te ayudará a pensar mejor.

- No puedo regresar así.

- Está bien. - La tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara en el suelo junto a ella. - Entonces permanezcamos un momento aquí.

- No sé qué hacer, creo que es una estupidez tener un hijo ahora…

- Lo que hay que hacer es seguir adelante, no tenemos otra opción. - Vio que la mujer seguía angustiada, pensó en cambiar de tema para distraerla. - ¿Alguna vez fuiste a Nueva York?

- No… ¿Cómo era?

- Un sueño. Lleno de lugares a donde ir, lleno de luces y ruido, pero lo mejor era toda la gente que había ahí. - Bajó la mirada.

- ¿Amigos?

- Si, mis mejores amigos. Me pregunto que estará pasando ahora en Nueva York.

- Eso es algo que no podrías saber a menos que vayas. - Suspiró limpiando sus lágrimas. - Puede que esté invadido, destruido como Atlanta o puede que ese lugar esté a salvo. No lo sabremos.

- Tienes razón, no lo sabremos. - Sonrió débilmente. - Así como no sabremos si volveremos a probar un pastel de queso. - Escuchó a Lori reír. - Creo que te sientes mejor. ¿Por qué no descansas?

- Si, lo haré. Skye, que nadie se entere. - Se levantó.

- Soy una lápida sellada. - Le sonrió, tomó la prueba de embarazo. - Y esto debe desaparecer. - Con fuerza la arrojó a los arbustos. - Si alguien lo encuentra diremos que es de un caminante.

- Gracias. - Dijo con una risa débil. - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Lori.

La mujer se fue tambaleando, Skye permaneció sentada ahí, pensando en su antiguo hogar, nunca se había preguntado qué había pasado, pero ahora tenía mucha curiosidad, tal vez sus amigos estaban vivos. Se levantó después de unos veinte minutos, fue a su tienda de campaña, al entrar encontró a Daryl completamente dormido e inconscientemente se formó una sonrisa en su cara. Se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado, él gruñó y la abrazó.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? - Preguntó adormilado.

- Terminaba de servirle la cena a Dale, Andrea y Carol.

- ¿No pueden hacerlo por si mismos?

- Cierra la boca Dixon, a ti también te serví la comida. - Lo besó. - Buenas noches.

- Si. - Gruñó.

- Te amo.

- Si… - Repitió. - …igual.


	17. Thunder, El Caballo Guerrero

Capítulo 17

"_Thunder, El Caballo Guerrero"_

_Se encontraba en el bosque, había cazado algunas ardillas y aunque se había topado con algunos caminantes, pero no era algo de inquietud. Cuando notó que tenía suficientes roedores decidió regresar a la granja, el lugar donde al fin podían vivir tranquilos, donde al fin Skye podía estar tranquila y fuera de peligro, como a él le gustaba._

_Llegando al campamento distinguió que su gente corría con palos, hachas y machetes en las manos hacia el campo frente a la casa del viejo Hershel donde había unos cuantos caminantes, corrió hacia ellos soltando las ardillas. Con su ballesta liquidó a unos cinco caminantes que se aproximaban a lo lejos, rápidamente alcanzó su cuchillo y atacó a dos geeks que estaban cerca de él, miró a su alrededor, todos atacaban, pero no veía a Skye, su corazón palpitaba esforzadamente, asustado de no saber donde estaba. _

_Corría mirando hacia todos lados, buscándola, pero no la veía por ningún lado, gritó su nombre un par de veces, pero no respondía y nadie le decía donde estaba. Terminaron con todos los caminantes que habían amenazado la seguridad de la granja, pero en lugar de permanecer quietos corrieron hacia el campo; Él no entendía nada pero los siguió, se fijó que se detenían y miraban hacia el piso, algunos arrodillados y dentro de esa gente no estaba ella._

_Se acercó, Carol, Lori, Carl y Andrea lloraban. Miró entre la gente y vio una mano familiar, una mano que podía reconocer por las vendas en las muñecas que estaban manchadas de sangre, sintió un nudo en la garganta, se sintió aturdido, sintió que una parte de él estaba quemándose. Rick lo vio con dolor y consternación, el avanzó y los demás le abrieron paso. Y ahí estaba en el piso, llena de sangre que salía sin parar de su cuello, a su lado un caminante muerto con la boca llena de sangre fresca, evidentemente la había mordido._

_Dejó todas sus cosas caer al piso y corrió con ella, se arrodilló a su lado, le tomó la mano, ella lo observó y pretendió hablar, pero solo pudo echar sangre por la boca._

_- No… - Expresó en un susurro. - …no puedes irte así, no te vayas. ¡HAZ ALGO MALDITO ANCIANO! - Le gritó a Hershel con toda su fuerza, pero él hombre solo negó lentamente con la cabeza. - No… ¡NO! No tú, no tú. - Juntó su frente con la de ella._

_- Perdóname. - Pidió ella casi inaudiblemente. - Nunca… nunca quise que esto… pasara. - Habló con dificultad._

_- Lo sé, conejo… No hables…_

_- Daryl… quédate conmigo, quédate._

_- Hasta el final._

_La oía respirar con dificultad y el gorgoteo de su garganta con la sangre, la besó por última vez, no quería separase de ella; Skye contestaba débilmente a sus labios y luego percibió que todo el cuerpo de ella lo abandonaba, no respondía._

_Nunca lloraría enfrente de nadie, pero esa vez lo iba a hacer, porque estaba perdiendo lo que más le importaba en todo ese estúpido mundo de muertos vivientes. Soltó algunas lágrimas silenciosas y la cogió por la cintura para poder abrazar todo su cuerpo sin vida. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella, sin importarle mancharse de su sangre; estuvo unos pocos minutos en esa posición, sintió un mano en su hombro, al girar su rostro notó que el Oficial Grimes le ofrecía su arma, con cuidado colocó el cuerpo de Skye en el suelo, tomó el arma en sus manos y la miró por un largo tiempo hasta que lentamente empezó a abrir sus opacos ojos._

_- Siempre te amaré… - Murmuró, colocó el arma en su la blanca frente de Skye y disparó._

Despertó con tosquedad, sudando y con el corazón acelerado, pero se había dado cuenta que todo había sido un estúpido mal sueño, se fijó en la tienda de campaña, empezaba a amanecer, no había ruidos de movimiento de gente afuera, todo estaba muy quieto. Se talló la cara con las manos y miró a su lado, Skye no estaba. Se levantó con rapidez, se colocó sus botas y salió casi corriendo, tenía el sobresalto de que no hubiera sido un simple sueño, avanzó viendo a su alrededor y se encontró con Rick y Dale que charlaban quedamente.

- Buenos días. - Saludaron ambos hombres a Daryl.

- ¿Dónde está Skye? - Averiguó sin saludar. Ambos hombres miraron hacia el campo, Skye estaba sentada en una de las cercas de madera viendo hacia el bosque.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

- Desde que todavía estaba oscuro. - Reveló Dale.

- Creo que ya se siente mejor. - Consideró Rick.

- Eso parece. - Murmuró Daryl.

Daryl realmente aliviado de que ella estuviera bien y solo haya sido un estúpido sueño se aproximó a ella, el débil viento matutino le hacía volar algunos mechones de su largo pelo y también su camisa. Llegó por detrás de ella, la contempló unos segundos y metió la mano en su bolsillo; sacó el anillo que había encontrado, lo observó por un momento y lo guardó de nuevo. Era una estupidez, el no podía hacer algo así, el mundo estaba acabado y el pensando en hacer algo tan ridículo y absurdo, pero por alguna razón no podía deshacerse de él.

- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí arriba?

- Despertaste muy temprano, Dixon. - Le respondió cuando volteó a verlo, demostrándole una sonrisa.

- Mal sueño. - La ayudó a bajar del cercado, cuando la castaña tocó el piso él la abrazó con fuerza, quería sentirla, no como en su sueño, muerta, sino como una persona llena de vida, sonriente y cálida.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? - Ignoró su pregunta y la liberó de su abrazo.

- Mal sueño. - Repitió ella con la mirada un poco triste. - No pude dormir mucho en la noche pensando en algo.

- Dispara.

- Bueno… supongo que hay sobrevivientes por todos lados y pensé que… Bueno, no supe qué pasó con Nueva York, así que me preguntaba si tal vez… si tal vez valía la pena regresar.

- No lo creo, oíste a Jenner. - La despeinó con cariño. - Ya no queda nada, si fuéramos a Nueva York nos toparíamos con millones de esos bastardos caminantes en la ciudad, debe ser el verdadero infierno. - Skye bajó la mirada. - Hey, si tu gente está con vida tal vez lograron salir y quién demonios sabe, tal vez algún día te encuentren.

- No lo sé.

- Hey, quítate esa idea estúpida de la cabeza. - Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y le pasó su brazo por los hombros. - Vamos tonta. Además… ¿Recuerdas que no te desharías de mi tan fácil?

- Si. - Se rió.

Ambos llegaron al campamento, Daryl se metió a su tienda para cambiarse de ropa y Skye ayudó a Carol a lavar ropa y después a preparar el desayuno. Fueron desayunando conforme se iban levantando e inmediatamente se marchaban a hacer sus labores del día. Carol y Skye al terminar de desayunar pusieron la ropa a secar.

- Hoy iré a buscar a la autopista a Sophia. - Skye comenzó una conversación.

- Iré contigo.

- No, iré sola. Le pediré a Hershel que me preste a Thunder. Llegaré rápido y si hay algún problema podré huir con rapidez.

- ¿Daryl está de acuerdo?

- No tiene por qué no estarlo.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. - Se disculpó. - Gracias por ayudar a encontrar a mi pequeña.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo, haré todo por encontrarla.

Unos momentos más tarde Lori salió de su tienda y se acercó a ellas. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Skye le sonrió tímidamente, la joven le devolvió el gesto, no quería hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo que indudablemente ya se sentía.

- No puedo creer que me quedé dormida. - Habló Lori llegando con ellas y tomó una prenda para ayudarlas con el trabajo.

- Seguramente lo necesitabas. - Expuso Carol. - ¿Te sientes bien? - Lori y Skye cruzaron unas miradas inquietas.

- La próxima vez despiértenme ¿De acuerdo? Especialmente en día de lavandería.

- Podemos manejarlo ¿No es así Skye?

- Correcto, jefa. - Respondió Skye con una sonrisa.

- Tuve una idea que quiero compartirles. - Conversó Carol.

- ¿Cuál? - Preguntaron las dos castañas.

- La gran cocina me hizo pensar que no me importaría cocinar en una cocina real de nuevo. Podríamos todas cooperar y cocinar la cena para Hershel y su familia esta noche. - Lori y Skye observaron a Carol con gusto, su ánimo estaba subiendo. - Busco cosas que hacer para mantener mi mente ocupada.

- Después de lo que han hecho por nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer. - Apoyó Lori.

- Yo no creo ser de mucha ayuda, no se cocinar muy bien. - Comentó Skye.

- ¿Y lo que has preparado para nosotros? - Preguntó Carol extrañada.

- Lo que hacía era seguir tus instrucciones, las de Lori y las de Miranda, la vez que comimos pescado, es lo único que aprendí verdaderamente a cocinar y solo era porque era lo que mi papá guisaba siempre que lo iba a visitar. Pero puedo ayudar a cortar verduras.

- Eso es suficiente. - Le sonrió Carol. - ¿Te importaría hacerles la invitación? - Observó la mirada de Lori que tenía interrogación marcada. - Sería mejor si tú se los dijeras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú eres la esposa de Rick. De alguna manera te hace nuestra primera dama no oficial.

- Eso es verdad. - Skye le dio la razón a Carol.

- Chicas, no lo sé. Pero está bien, yo iré a hacer la invitación.

Skye vio que Rick y Shane se acercaban hacia la Cherokee ha hacer el próximo plan de búsqueda.

- ¿Las puedo dejar con lo demás? - Preguntó Skye a las dos mujeres.

- Seguro, ve. - Le contestó Lori.

- Muy bien, todos cubriremos nuevas zonas hoy. - Explicó Rick. - Si logró llegar hasta la casa de campo que Daryl encontró, podría haber seguido más al este de lo que hemos ido ahora.

- Iré a la autopista. - Habló Skye. - Iré a revisar si de casualidad volvió o si los suministros siguen ahí.

Rick y Daryl intercambiaron miradas, el cazador miró de reojo a la joven, no quería dejarla ir sola, mucho menos después de su sueño, pero tampoco la podía retener todo el tiempo, antes de conocerla ella había sobrevivido por su propia cuenta, dos semanas, sin la ayuda de nadie, además lo había hecho muy bien cuando fueron al centro comercial en Atlanta y había logrado mantener a salvo a Glenn y T-dog; suspiró y le asintió levemente al Oficial Grimes.

- De acuerdo Doc, pero necesitarás llevar tu arma. - Le extendió su pistola, ella la tomó y la puso en el cinturón de su pantalón. - Si ves que no es seguro regresas inmediatamente, no te arriesgues.

- Si, Oficial.

- Me gustaría ayudar. - Se acercó un joven alto y rubio. - Conozco el área muy bien.

- ¿Hershel está de acuerdo? - Preguntó Rick.

- Si, si. Dijo que debería preguntarte.

- Muy bien, gracias.

- Nada de lo que Daryl encontró me hace pensar que era Sophia. - Shane interrumpió amargamente. - Cualquiera pudo haberse refugiado en esa granja.

- Cualquiera incluye a ella ¿No es cierto? - Defendió Skye con muy mal humor.

- El que dormía en ese armario no era muy alto. - Explicó Daryl interfiriendo, siempre lo tenía que hacer, no quería que Shane se metiera con Skye.

- Es buena señal. - Expresó Andrea.

- Quizás recojamos su rastro otra vez. - Dijo Rick.

- Tal vez no. Voy a pedir prestado un caballo, ir a lo alto de la colina de ahí. - Señaló en el mapa. - Y obtener una panorámica de todo el lugar. Si ella está ahí la veré.

- Buena idea. - Apoyó T-dog. - Tal vez veas al chupacabras desde ahí.

- ¿Chupacabras? - Preguntó Rick.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- Curioseó Skye con algo de diversión.

- ¿Nunca escucharon de él? - Preguntó Dale. - La primera noche en el campamento Daryl nos dijo que todo le recordaba cuando fue de cacería y vio a un chupacabras. - Jimmy soltó una risa burlona enfadando a Daryl.

- ¿Qué estás mascullando idiota?

- Tranquilo, Dixon. - Skye le señaló.

- ¿Crees en un perro que chupa sangre?

- ¿Y tú crees en muertos que caminan?

- Oye, oye. - Rick detuvo a Jimmy que iba a agarrar el rifle. - ¿Has disparado una antes?

- Bueno, si voy a salir, quiero una.

- Si, y la gente en el infierno quiere helados.

Daryl se llevó a Skye de la mano, pero ella le alcanzó a oír que se ofrecía un entrenamiento de armas, eso le interesaba, así conseguiría tener mejor manejo con las armas, sería de mayor utilidad para el campamento y Daryl no se tendría que preocupar tanto por ella. Entraron a la tienda de campaña, el cazador se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras veía a la castaña preparar sus cosas para partir cuando antes.

- ¿Estás segura de querer ir sola? - Preguntó tenso.

- Si, llegaré más rápido. - Observó un poco de preocupación en la cara de Daryl. - Estaré bien, Dixon.

- Estoy seguro de eso. - Le besó la frente. - Mantente con vida.

- Lo haré. - Le sonrió. - Tu también, espero esa basura de _"Sé hacerlo mejor solo" _sea verdad.- Citó Skye a Daryl que le regaló una sonrisa.

Ambos se besaron por un largo rato, luego Skye arregló su mochila y caminó hacia la casa de los Greene, donde por suerte encontró a Hershel en la entrada.

- Buenos días. - Saludó Skye con educación.

- Buenos días. - Respondió el hombre. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, gracias. - Le sonrió. - Lamento mucho lo que hicimos en su pozo, solo pretendíamos sacarlo completo por si estaba causándole algo al agua. - Hershel miró con interés a la joven y le sonrió.

- Eres muy amable…

- Skye, puede decirme Skye.

- Eres muy amable, Skye.

- Usted lo ha sido más, permitiendo que una pandilla de desconocidos esté en sus tierras, no es algo que haría cualquiera. - Sonrió y empezó a jugar con su camisa. - Debo ir a la autopista, y sé que usted me dijo que podía montar a Thunder siempre y cuando lo mantuviera dentro de la propiedad, pero creo que si voy a pie tardaré mucho y si voy en un vehículo escandaloso solo atraeré caminantes, entonces…

- Entonces pretendes que esta vez haga una excepción. - La observó con seriedad.

- Si, lo siento. Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado.

- No te mentiré, hay personas de tu grupo en las que no termino de confiar, pero creo que Thunder y tu se llevaron bien la primera vez, así que puedes llevártelo, pero debes traerlo sano y salvo de regreso.

- Eso haré, se lo prometo. - Le sonrió.

Skye corrió hacia las caballerizas, encontró el cajón donde estaba Thunder y lo ensilló, subió a él y salió hacia el campamento para dar aviso a los suyos que estaba por irse. Ahí viéndola aproximarse estaba Rick, Shane, Daryl, Lori, Dale y Glenn.

- Me voy.

- Ten cuidado Doc. - Le advirtió Rick.

- Si, Oficial.

- Hey, niña. - Le habló Shane de una forma un poco más amigable, Daryl estaba atento por lo que le pudiera decir. - No utilices tu pistola si no es necesario, podrías atraer a esos malditos geeks, toma. - Le entregó la pequeña hacha que había utilizado el primer día que fueron a buscar a Sophia.

- Gracias. - Contestó algo desconcertada por la actitud de Shane. - Volveré en un par de horas.

- Ten cuidado, cariño. - Le pidió Dale. - Si ves que está seguro tal vez podrías traer un poco más de refacciones para el RV, tú sabes cuales.

- Seguro comandante. - Sonrió, miró a Daryl que asintió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Y con eso dicho, dio un azote al caballo y este comenzó a galopar velozmente hacia la autopista. Sintió un peso menos en su pecho, se sentía bien de estar haciendo algo por su grupo nuevamente, por sí sola y lo mejor de todo era que todos confiaban en ella para realizar esa tarea, desde Rick, el no oficial líder del grupo, pasando por Daryl, hasta Shane _"soy un idiota" _Walsh, como le decía.

Estuvo cabalgando por un tiempo hasta que consiguió distinguir a lo lejos la autopista, bajó el ritmo del caballo, ahora avanzaban con calma, entre el silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento que movía las ramas de los árboles y las pisadas de Thunder en el pavimento.

Andaba por la autopista, lentamente para poder encontrar el auto donde le habían dicho que habían dejado el letrero para Sophia, además de que iba alerta por si veía algún caminante o varios. Después de un par de minutos halló el carro, se deslizó de la silla de Thunder y notó que todo estaba intacto, las provisiones seguían ahí, el letrero comenzaba a borrarse, pero no había signo que alguien hubiera estado ahí. Suspiró con decepción, quería que la pequeña apareciera, no solo la intranquilidad la sentía su madre, la sentían todos, hasta Daryl, lo sabía, sino no la estaría buscando.

Montó de nuevo a Thunder y decidió continuar por la autopista, buscando cualquier cosa que tal vez podría indicarle que Sophia regresó. Repentinamente se escuchó un gruñido, algo muy gutural, Skye sabía perfectamente lo que era. Volteó a ver hacia atrás, dos caminantes se aproximaban a ella y a Thunder, que empezaba a ponerse alterado.

- Tranquilo galán, saldremos de esta, di mi palabra de regresarte a tu casa sano ¿Recuerdas?... No, claro que no lo recuerdas, no estabas ahí. - El caminante que iba más adelante conforme se acercaba caminaba más rápido, Skye se movería de ahí, tenía un plan y esperaba que funcionara. - Vamos Thunder, tienes que hacer lo que hacen todos los caballos.

El caminante manoseó la parte trasera del caballo y antes de que le encajara las uñas o los dientes, el caballo pateó con mucha fuerza al caminante, expulsándolo hacia atrás. Skye hizo que el caballo avanzara unos metros y bajó de él, ahora que el caminante que iba más rápido estaba algo imposibilitado podía luchar contra los dos por separado.

Sus manos sudaban por los nervios, desde que había comenzado el fin del mundo había odiado matar caminantes, ya que los primeros que mató habían sido su familia. Aún sentía ese miedo y esa ansiedad, pero ahora sabía que si quería sobrevivir a ese mundo tenía que adaptarse, si quería ayudar a su grupo y ser útil, tenía que acostumbrarse. Dio un fuerte suspiro, sujetó con fuerza el hacha y cuando tuvo al segundo caminante cerca le pateó la rodilla destrozándosela con un crujido fuerte que ocasionó que el estómago se le revolviera, pero su siguiente movimiento fue golpear potentemente con su arma la cabeza del caminante, resistió las nauseas cuando la sangre le salpicó al cuello y los brazos, el caminante se derrumbó inerte al piso. Tuvo que batallar un poco para lograr sacar el hacha, pero lo logró. Caminó hacia el otro geek, se había quedado tumbado, Thunder le había fracturado la cadera y ahora solo se arrastraba pesadamente, nuevamente lo hizo, con fuerza encajó el hacha en la cabeza del caminante, por suerte no salpicó directamente hacia ella pero esta vez había sentido el crujir del cráneo por todo el mango del hacha, provocándole escalofríos y nauseas, pero incluso eso debía controlar, no podía vomitar cada vez que matara o alguien matara a un caminante.

De un carro cogió una playera y se limpió la sangre de su cuerpo y de su arma. Montó a Thunder y continuó con su caminata, aún nerviosa y un poco inquieta por lo que acababa de hacer, pero tranquila, lo había logrado e iba por buen camino. Pasó una hora y media desde que había estado ahí buscando, recogió algunas refacciones que Dale le había pedido y sacó un poco más de ropa de los coches, se aproximaban los días fríos, y Daryl siempre le quitaba las mangas a sus camisas, haciéndolas inservibles para ese clima. Regresó a la granja, directo a la caballeriza, en ese momento Rick estaba ahí afuera. Saludó a Skye y la siguió al establo hasta que ella bajó y le quitó la silla a Thunder.

- ¿Qué encontraste?

- Ningún rastro de que Sophia o alguien más hubiera estado ahí, dos caminantes, refacciones y más ropa. - Le enseñó unas bolsas de plástico. - Es el reporte, Oficial.

- Deja de decirme Oficial, ya no lo soy.

- Bueno, yo no soy doctora y me dices Doc, creo que es un cambio justo. - Le sonrió y él rió con buen humor.

- ¿Así que dos caminantes? - Caminaron juntos hacia el campamento.

- Si, muy grotescos, pero Thunder y yo nos deshicimos de ellos.

- ¿Thunder y tú? - Rió un poco.

- Si, el caballo es buen luchador, sabe dar patadas. Thunder, el caballo guerrero. - Skye cantó como si fuera el título de una serie de acción, Rick soltó una carcajada. - Creo que nunca te había oído reír así jefe, ya era hora. - Le sonrió. - Tomas demasiado enserio tu papel, deberías a veces relajarte un poco, solo un poco, Carl seguro te lo agradecería.

- Gracias por la recomendación, Doc. - Le apretó suavemente el brazo con agradecimiento.

- ¿Daryl no ha vuelto?

- No aún no.

- Ese idiota. - Mordió su labio.

- Hey, tranquila. - La calmó el Oficial Grimes. - Tu más que nadie sabes cómo es Daryl, el regresará.

- Lo sé, el siempre lo hace. - Sonrió un poco más tranquila. - Iré a lavarme y a ayudar con la cena. - Explicó alejándose.

- Prefiero que me digas Oficial.

- Como digas, jefe.

La joven dejó las cosas en su tienda de campaña, le entregó las cosas que le había encargado a Dale y ahí mismo en la RV lavó sus manos y su cara. Sin demora marchó hacia la cocina de la casa de los Greene.

- ¿Encontraste algo? - Preguntó la madre de Sophia recién entró la castaña a la cocina.

- No, lo siento Carol. - La mujer bajó la mirada. - Pero ten en cuenta que la zona de búsqueda se redujo, y yo estaba fuera de ella. Daryl aún no ha regresado y tal vez él encuentre algo. - Carol sonrió.

- Tienes razón. - Carol tomó una papa, estaba muy feliz de estar en una cocina normal a pesar de lo que estaba pasando. - Nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de ver una papa.

- Yo estoy contenta con que no estuvimos asando ardillas en el bosque. - Dijo Lori.

- Espero nunca tener que volver a comer a esas pobres criaturas. Por favor no le digan a Daryl que dije eso.- Todas rieron.

- Patricia, muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar a tu casa. - Agradeció Carol.

- No es nada. - Les contestó.

- Siento no ser de más ayuda. - Comentó Skye cortando unas zanahorias. - Nunca tuve tiempo para la cocina.

- ¿Tu madre no te enseñó? - preguntó Lori.

- Oh no, por supuesto que no. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada con sus otros hijos. - Todas las mujeres se quedaron en silencio. - Lo siento, saldré a tomar aire, aún estoy cansada. Discúlpenme.

Cuando salió miró hacia el RV, todo estaba muy quieto, caminó tranquilamente hacia el vehículo, esperando que llegara Daryl, pero en su lugar llegó nuevamente Rick.

- Hey. - Saludó ella de nuevo.

- ¿No ibas a ayudar con la cena?

- Lo iba a hacer, pero creo que están mejor sin mí, no querrán que todo salga muy salado o muy insípido. Además, estoy un poco cansada para estar encerrada en una cocina. - Suspiró. - Emh… ¿Jefe?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ese entrenamiento del que Shane habló, quisiera tomarlo.

- Seguro. - La miró con una ceja levantada. - ¿Pero tú no sabías ya como usarla?

- Debo tener buena puntería gracias a la adrenalina, pero creo que me sentiría más segura tomando un verdadero entrenamiento.

- Está bien, eres bienvenida.

- ¡Caminante! ¡Caminante! - Gritó Andrea.

- ¿Qué? ¿En dónde? - Preguntó Skye.

- Hacia allá. - Contestó Andrea.

- ¿Solo uno? - Preguntó Rick acercándose junto a Skye.

- Te apuesto que lo mato desde aquí. - Aseguró Andrea después de verificar con los binoculares, se los pasó a Skye que se los solicitaba desde abajo.

- No, no Andrea. - Le prohibió Rick.

- Baja el arma. - Gritó Shane. - Déjanoslo a nosotros.

-Shane, espera.- Le exigió Rick. - Hershel quiere lidiar con los caminantes.

- ¿Para qué, hombre? Lo tenemos cubierto.

Rick maldijo y corrió junto con Shane, T-dog y Glenn. Skye veía al caminante por los binoculares, no se veía bien, el sol daba de frente, la rubia tenía razón, estaba mugriento como un caminante, caminaba como uno e incluso podía ver sangre en su ropa que lentamente comenzó a reconocer; escuchó que Andrea cargó el arma.

- Andrea espera. - Sugirió Skye. - Deberías hacerle caso a Rick.

- Es mejor que lo mate antes de que él a ellos.

Daryl estaba exhausto, arrastraba su ballesta pues ya no podía más, solo quería llegar al campamento para ver a Skye y descansar. Notó que corrían hacia él, pero estaba muy agotado para decir, hacer o pensar en algo.

- Andrea, no. - Pronunció Dale viendo a Andrea acomodándose para disparar.

- Aléjate Dale. - Contestó ella.

- No, Andrea espera... - Advirtió Skye alejándose los binoculares de la cara. - Creo que es…


	18. Gracias A Las Ardillas Del Mundo

Capítulo 18

"_Gracias A Las Ardillas Del Mundo"_

Se detuvo en el momento que Rick le apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza, lo sabía, comprendía que en ese momento justo él aparentaba ser un maldito caminante, con la ropa desgarrada, con la suciedad adherida y la las manchas de sangre, tenía que hacerles entender que no era lo que parecía.

- ¿Ese es Daryl? - Preguntó Glenn.

- Esta es la tercera vez que apuntas esa cosa a mi cabeza. - Todos se tranquilizaron al asegurarse que era el auténtico Daryl. - ¿Jalarás el gatillo o qué? - En ese instante sintió algo le quemó y le daba mucho dolor en la cabeza, cayó al piso.

- ¡No!

Gritó Skye viendo el cuerpo de Daryl caer al piso, por la espalda sintió un sudor frío al igual que en la cabeza y sintió un fuerte mareo cuando escuchó gritar a Rick, con eso supo que Daryl no era ningún caminante y Andrea había cometido un grave error, soltó los binoculares que cayeron al piso y corrió hacia los demás.

- Estaba jugando. - Soltó Daryl mientras lo levantaban, miró hacia lo lejos y observó que Skye corría hacia el gritando su nombre. _"Mierda"_ pensó. - Deténganla. - Pidió antes de caer inconsciente.

- ¡Glenn! - Le gritó Rick señalándole a Skye, el joven corrió y la sostuvo para que no llegara con Daryl.

- ¡No! ¡Daryl! ¿Está vivo? ¿Está vivo?

En ese momento llegaron Andrea y Dale, la rubia que preguntaba lo mismo que Skye, mientras los policías tomaban a Daryl y lo llevaban hacia la casa.

- Inconsciente. - Contestó Rick. - Solo lo rozaste.

- Mírenlo. - Señaló Glenn. - ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado? Trae unas orejas de collar.

- Guardemos eso para nosotros. - Contestó Rick arrancándole el collar y escondiéndolo dentro de la camisa.

- ¿Chicos? - Les llamó T-dog. - ¿No es esto de Sophia? - Mostró una muñeca, todos quedaron sin palabras, pero continuaron caminando.

- Llévenlo a la habitación de arriba. - Ordenó Hershel cuando llegaron junto a él y comenzó a caminar frente a ellos. - Patricia, trae gasas, alcohol e hilo para suturar, también vendas, antibióticos y mucha agua. Skye a ti te necesito también. - Ella inmediatamente asintió.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - Hablaba Andrea sin parar. - Skye, lo siento tanto. - Pero la joven la ignoró y entró a la casa, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

Daryl despertó con lentitud, con un dolor penetrante en su costado izquierdo y también dolor de cabeza, pero había una sensación agradable, suave y fresca, alguien le mojaba el cuerpo, cerca de su herida, abrió los ojos con fatiga y se encontró con Skye que frotaba su cuerpo con una esponja húmeda, observó su cara enrojecida que le indicó que había estado llorando.

- Para de llorar, tonta. - Pronunció con voz ronca. - No me he muerto.

- Ya sé que estás vivo, Dixon idiota. - Sollozó nuevamente. - Pero fue por muy poco, por unos centímetros pudiste haber muerto, en verdad pensé que Andrea te había matado, pensé que te había perdido.

- Estoy aquí, tonta. - Besó la cabeza de ella.

- Sigues siendo un idiota. - Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. - Iré a avisar que despertaste.

- Espera.

Daryl se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte, no se habría perdonado nunca el haberla dejado sola, en ese mundo destruido. Skye aún con los ojos llorosos lo miró esperando a que le dijera algo. Intentó meter la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón pero en ese momento Hershel, Shane y Rick que llevaba un mapa en las manos entraron a la habitación.

- Skye ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó Rick entrando.

- Estaba por avisarles que había despertado. - Soltó la mano de Daryl aún confusa por la reacción del cazador.

- Hey, Daryl. - Le saludó Rick. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como un caminante. - Respondió él y luego se quejó de la herida que tenía en su costado, Hershel había hecho presión.

- Lo siento, pero te tendré que suturar sin anestésico, no tenemos nada. - Le explicó Hershel, Daryl distinguió a Skye que mordía sus labios con inquietud.

- Está bien, puedo aguantar. No soy ningún mariquita.

- Skye, ven aquí. - Le pidió Hershel.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí? - Preguntó Shane directamente en lo que Hershel y Skye trabajaban en la herida de Daryl.

- Caí de un risco, la ballesta se disparó y me dio a mí. - Sintió el punzada de la aguja, pero toleró el dolor para no alarmar a Skye. - Eso fue después de haber encontrado la muñeca de Sophia.

- ¿Dónde la encontraste? - Rick preguntó desenrollando el mapa sobre la cama.

- La encontré tirada a un lado del arroyo, debió tirarla mientras cruzaba por algún lado.

- Corta nuestra zona casi a la mitad. - Explicó Rick mirado a Shane.

- Sí, de nada. - Comentó Daryl.

- ¿Cómo se ve? - Preguntó Rick a Hershel.

- No sabía que nos quedaríamos sin antibióticos tan rápido. - Cortó el hilo y Skye tomó la otra aguja para suturarle la herida de la cabeza. - ¿Alguna idea de lo que le pasó a mi caballo?

- ¿El que casi me mata? Si es inteligente, abandonó el estado.

- ¿Tomaste un caballo sin permiso Dixon? - Skye lo miró con un poco de enojo.

- Lo llamamos Nelly, como en Nelly, el nervioso. - Habló Hershel lavándose las manos. - Podría haberte advertido que te botaría, si me hubieras avisado. - Se dirigió a Rick. - Es increíble que ustedes hayan sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

Rick y Shane salieron de la habitación.

- Te recomendaría reposar hasta sanar, si no, esos puntos se abrirán. - Miró a Skye. - Hay una ducha a dos puertas, el necesitará de tu ayuda.

Hershel salió de la habitación, Skye terminó de suturar la herida de la cabeza de Daryl, le ayudó bañarse y volvieron a la habitación donde pasarían la noche. Para la hora de la cena, ella estaba completamente dormida en el sofá que había a un lado de la cama, él había dormido por bastante tiempo y en ese momento no tenía sueño, así que observaba descansar a Skye, se sentía a gusto estando con ella y pensar que casi la dejaba sola le hacía estremecerse.

Escuchó que abrieron la puerta, giró para ver quién era. Carol llevaba la cena en una charola, el cubrió su torso desnudo con la sábana.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó.

- Tan bien como me veo. - Se volteó para ver a Skye de nuevo.

- Se ha quedado dormida ¿Ha estado contigo toda la tarde, verdad?

- Si, aparte de no durmió bien. Pasará la noche aquí.

- Les traje algo para comer, deben estar muriendo de hambre. - Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Cuidado, tengo puntos de sutura.

- Necesitas saber algo. - Daryl la miró. - Haz hecho más por mi niña hoy que su propio padre en toda su vida.

- No hice nada que Rick o Shane no hubieran hecho.

- Lo sé. Eres en cada aspecto tan bueno como ellos. - Sonrió. - En cada aspecto. Skye debe sentirse afortunada de tener un hombre como tú a su lado. Buenas noches.

Carol salió de la habitación, dejando a Daryl con una buena sensación, al fin le decían algo bueno y le tenían gratitud e incluso aprecio por lo que estaba haciendo. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que Skye se movía, la miró, la castaña comenzaba a despertar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

- Casi toda la tarde.

- ¿Ya es de noche? - Miró por la ventana y luego vio la bandeja con comida. - Lo siento, no debí dormirme, se supone que te estoy cuidando.

- No necesito que me cuiden, no soy un jodido lisiado. - Se sentó en la cama con un poco de dificultad.

- ¿Quieres cenar?

- Seguro. Tú deberías hacerlo también, no has comido en todo el maldito día ¿Verdad?

- Solo el desayuno. - Se levantó y llevó la bandeja hasta la cama. - Tú tampoco has comido nada desde la mañana.

- Eso es lo que tú crees. - Se echó un bocado de comida a la boca y la masticó antes de contestar. - Comí una ardilla… - Vio la cara de asqueo de Skye. - …cruda.

- Ewww, que desagradable Dixon.

- Necesitaba fuerza para volver al maldito campamento, así que ese desagradable bocadillo me trajo de regreso.

- Gracias a las ardillas del mundo. - Bromeó ella. - Eso no le quita lo desagradable. - Le sonrió y le besó dulcemente. - Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

- ¿Qué tal la autopista?

- Los suministros están intactos, el letrero empieza a desvanecerse y dos caminantes tomaban el sol entre los autos. - Daryl paró de comer para observarla con una ceja levantada. - Un día normal.

- ¿Dos malditos caminantes? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te largaste de ahí, cierto? - Ella permaneció en silencio y mordió su bocado. - Maldita sea Skye, Rick te dijo que si veías peligro…

- Ya sé lo que me dijo, pero creo que no lo hice mal… - Se sonrió a sí misma mientras jugaba con la comida. …No te diré que fue fácil, estuve a punto de vomitar mi primera papilla e intenté no pensar en cuando lo hice con mi familia, pero comprendo que el mundo ahora es así, debo acostumbrarme.

- Hey, tonta. - Le revolvió el pelo con suavidad y le sonrió. - ¿Y cómo los mataste?

- Cierra la boca Dixon, no te contaré eso, estoy intentando tener una cena tranquila. - Daryl mostró una pequeña sonrisa y con suavidad jaló de su nuca y la besó por unos largos segundos.

Cuando terminaron la cena Skye se quedó dormida nuevamente, Daryl la abrazaba meditando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo con la castaña, aunque quería protegerla con todas sus fuerzas no podía hacerlo, sabía que corría peligro en cualquier lugar, todos lo hacían, podía pasar cuando él estuviera y la protegería aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, pero también podía pasar cuando no, como cuando los caminantes se lanzaron en contra del campamento en la cantera o como en su sueño. Suspiró agotado, solo le quedaba aceptarlo y convencerse que ella estaría bien, que se sabía cuidar sola. Recordó lo hábil, inteligente y fuerte, que era ella, podía confiar. Se acomodó a un lado de ella y cerró los ojos.

Por la mañana Skye pidió ayuda de Rick y de T-dog para trasladar a Daryl a la tienda de campaña que compartían, el no quería quedarse dentro de la casa de los Greene, no le gustaba estar enclaustrado, prefería el aire libre.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le acomodó la almohada después de que Rick y T-dog se fueran.

- Si, pero ya te lo dije, no soy un jodido paralítico.

- Lo sé, pero no puedes hacer esfuerzos. - Le besó en la boca y se levantó. - Iré por algo de desayunar ¿Estarás bien?

- Seguro.

Ella salió en dirección a Rick, que la llamó en cuanto salió de la tienda, en seguida Andrea que la vio salir entró a la casa de campaña.

- Hey. - Saludó penosamente cuando entró. - Esto no es tan bueno, pero… - Le entregó un libro y Daryl lo ojeó.

- ¿Cómo, sin imágenes?

- Lo siento, me siento como una mierda.

- Si, ya somos tres. - Contestó, también refiriéndose a Skye.

- No puedo esperar a que me perdones, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer…

- Intentabas proteger al grupo. Estamos bien. - Eso calmó un poco a Andrea.

- ¿Podrías hablar con Skye? Creo que si me acerco a ella me sacará los ojos.

- Skye es comprensiva, seguro entiende porque lo hiciste. Ella solo… solo se asustó. - Andrea sonrió y salió de la tienda. - Pero oye… - La mujer se detuvo y volteó. - Dispárame de nuevo y será mejor que reces por que esté muerto.

- ¿Estás lista? - Preguntó Rick. - ¿Segura que no quieres estar con Daryl?

- Segura, el tiene que descansar de todas maneras y no pretendo escuchar sus gruñidos todo el día, estoy segura que protestará de que no puede moverse mucho, la verdad prefiero no estar ahí. - Rick se rió silenciosamente, ella tocó su estómago. - Solo tengo que comer algo antes.

- ¡Oye! Hombre durazno.

Gritó Shane, Skye lo miró extrañada, lo último que sabía era que ellos ya no se llevaban bien, pero recientemente se había comportado bastante amable. Glenn se acercó mientras Rick explicaba algo sobre el arroyo y el camino que ahora tenían que ir para buscar a Sophia. Skye tomó dos duraznos y se alejó para ir con Daryl de nuevo, no sin antes notar a Glenn un poco extraño.

- Mira que he conseguido. - Le dio un durazno, él inmediatamente lo mordió. - ¿En verdad estarás bien?

- Si, ve al entrenamiento, te vendrá bien. - Observó como Skye cerraba la puerta y las ventanas. - ¿Qué demonios haces? Hace calor, aquí adentro parece el maldito infierno.

- Necesito cambiarme ¿Quieres que todos me vean?

Daryl apartó la mirada, pero en cuanto ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa la volvió a mira hasta que se volvió a vestir con ropa limpia, unos jeans negros y una blusa holgada de color blanco que dejaba ver sus tatuajes. Tomó el cepillo que le había regalado y se levantó el pelo en una coleta alta, nunca la había visto con el pelo agarrado.

- Ahora me arrepiento de no poder ir. - Comentó viendo como Skye volvía abrir todo.

- Me tengo que ir. - Guardó su arma en el pantalón y le dio un beso. - Regreso pronto, no hagas esfuerzos.

- Mantente con vida y sabes que no solo me refiero a los asquerosos caminantes.

- Lo sé, evitaré a Walsh.

Skye caminó hacia los coches, vio que la Cherokee iba ya llena, entonces Shane la miró con una sonrisa y ella giró los ojos, su día comenzaba mal.

- Vamos, voy solo. - Notó que ella torcía la boca - No te diré nada.

- Lo dudo, pero está bien. - Subió al coche.

- ¿Tu vienes? - Preguntó Shane a Glenn.

- Tengo que ayudar a Dale, a limpiar las bujías de la casa rodante. Él dijo que va a enseñarme mecánica. Probablemente debería buscarlo.

- Me encontraste. - Notificó Dale asustando a Glenn. - Es un buen alumno.

Shane cerró la cajuela y entró al coche con una incómoda muchacha que veía por la ventana. Arrancó el coche, era el último de la caravana de tres carros.

- Hey, quería decirte algo.

- Walsh, dijiste que no me ibas a decir nada ¿Por qué no lo mantenemos así?

- Lo que hiciste por Carl, creo que, creo que te luciste. Lo hiciste muy bien. - Explicó ignorando a Skye que lo vio con curiosidad, parecía que realmente amaba a Carl.

- Hey, tú también lo hiciste, arriesgaste tu pellejo para buscar las cosas necesarias, creo que fue épico. - Habló ella con seriedad.

- ¿Épico? - Rió por el comentario. - Bueno, coincido contigo, no es como Daryl, que solo está persiguiendo fantasmas.

- ¡Hey, el está haciendo mucho más que tú! ¡Él sigue las pistas, tu solo te acuestas de la mujer de tu mejor amigo!

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Preguntó enfadado, pero como ella no le respondió la cogió con fuerza del brazo y la jaló sin apartar la mirada del camino. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Suéltame idiota. - Jaló con fuerza y consiguió liberarse. - No fueron muy discretos cuando lo hacían en el bosque.

- Mierda. - Murmuró el hombre. - Nadie debe enterarse de esto ¿Lo entendiste?

- No pensaba decirle a nadie, no soy idiota Walsh, eso dividiría por completo el grupo.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio e incómodos pero para la suerte de Skye, llegaron muy pronto al campo donde practicarían; en cuanto el coche frenó, bajó apresuradamente y se aproximó a los demás, apartándose lo más pronto posible de Shane, si no, estaba segura que por lo menos intentaría romperle la boca.

- ¡Hey Carl! - Saludó al niño cuando se percató de su presencia. - ¿Vas a aprender a tirar?

- Si ¿No es genial? - Skye echó un vistazo a la madre.

- Si, lo es. Me sentiré más segura que seas tú el que resguarde el campamento. - Le sonrió. - Pero ten cautela, no es un juguete.

- Lo sé.

Rick y Shane comenzaron a explicar las partes del arma, como cargarla, luego que se tenía que tomar en consideración para disparar y como debían hacerlo. Situaron unas botellas y latas sobre una cerca, se alejaron unos metros y se pusieron en una línea paralela al cercado.

Skye se puso entre Carl y Patricia, así Rick sería el que estaría más cerca y no Shane. Comenzó a disparar, al principio no conseguía darle a nada, pero después de que Rick se aproximara a ella para explicarle un poco más empezó a acertar a los blancos con más facilidad. Observó que Rick se hincó junto a su hijo, Carl disparó y dio un tiro muy acertado a una de las botellas. Después de felicitarlo se fue a ayudar a Jimmy, Skye puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que Shane se acercaba a ella.

- Si vas a decir algo estúpido mejor guárdatelo. - Habló ella cuando se puso a su lado.

- Hey, tranquila, solo vengo a ayudarte. - Ella con mal humor apuntó con la pistola a otra botella. - Con firmeza, no dejes que la fuerza del disparo te doble los brazos. - Se fijó que sus manos no flaqueaban. - Muy bien, las manos no te tiemblan.

- Fui pianista, no podía darme esos lujos. - Le disparó a otra botella con éxito. - Puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda, Shane.

- Si, lo sé.- Chistó con la lengua. - Como eso de tus muñecas, también lo hiciste tu sola.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Espero que esta vez no falles, maldita suicida.

- ¡Cierra la boca! - Lo empujó con fuerza y gritó llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! - Llegó Rick a detenerlos poniéndose entre los dos. - Shane vete de aquí. - Shane se fue con Andrea, los demás volvieron a sus asuntos. - ¿Skye? ¿Estás bien?

- Me largo de aquí. - Guardó su pistola en su cinturón.

- Oye, espera. - La detuvo. - No puedes ir sola ¿Por qué no descansas un poco y sigues entrenando?

Skye reflexionó un poco, Rick tenía razón era estúpido regresar por su cuenta, era un largo camino y no sabía lo que se podía encontrar. Asintió y se fue a sentar al pasto junto con Carol, que estaba de pie con los binoculares. Tomó un poco de agua que llevaba en una botella, el estómago le había comenzado a importunar, había por el disgusto, el estrés a parte de dejarla sin aire, la enfermaba del estómago. Suspiró para tranquilizarse, pero en vez de eso un sintió un dolor fuerte y punzante en el estómago, ella gimió en voz baja no quería alarmar a nadie y se dobló sobre sí misma. Carol volteó a verla al distinguir el extraño ruido que hacía y al verla en esa postura se arrodilló a un lado de ella.

- Oh mi dios ¿Te sientes bien?

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. - Aseguraba con una voz forzada. - Es solo que no me siento bien del estómago. - Se enderezó y dio un suspiro cuando el dolor cesó.

- Deberías descansar, estás agotada, lo puedo ver.

- Lo sé, descansaré cuando regresemos, te lo prometo. - Le sonrió. - Ahora probaré un poco mi suerte.

Se puso de pie con un poco de trabajo, practicó un poco más haciendo notar su sobresaliente mejoría, por lo que recibió las felicitaciones de Rick. Al finalizar la práctica subió a la Cherokee, para su suerte Andrea había decidido quedarse un poco más de tiempo y Shane se ofreció a acompañarla.

Llegando a la granja fue directamente a ver a Daryl, le preocupaba que no estuviera haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Hershel, que era simplemente reposar y sabía que eso era demasiado difícil para él. Entró a la tienda de campaña y vio a Daryl que leía un libro, que después de verla lo dejó en la mesita, a un lado de flor que le había obsequiado.

- Hey. - Saludó ella, dejó su arma sobre el libro y se acostó junto a él aún con un malestar en el estómago.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó al verla quejarse un poco.

- Si, solo estoy agotada y el estómago me molesta un poco. - Le besó. - ¿Tu como te sientes?

- Estoy bien, solo estás exagerando.

- ¿Exagerando? Debes estar bromeando Dixon, te caíste de un caballo, robado debo añadir, luego caíste de un peñasco y te insertas una de tus mismas flechas, no creo estar exagerando.

- Dos veces.

- ¿Qué?

- Caí dos veces del peñasco.

- Idiota.

- Estaré bien, conejo. Mañana iré a buscar de nuevo a Sophia. Estamos tan cerca.

- Ni lo pienses Dixon, tienes que descansar.

- Maldita sea Skye, no podemos seguir malgastando el tiempo.

- Lo sé. - Lo abrazó. - Pero los demás también se están encargando, y yo también. Te diré algo, dime en dónde buscar y yo lo haré. - Se sentó en la cama y se agarró el estómago cuando percibió una punzada.

- Hey. - Se sentó con dificultad - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy bien, no es nada, solo un dolor de estómago por hacer coraje. - Daryl la miró con interrogación. - Shane y yo tuvimos una riña en el automóvil y en el entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te fuiste con ese idiota?

- Estaban llenos los carros, no tenía opción.

- ¿Qué dijo ese hijo de perra? - Quiso levantarse, pero su herida de flecha no se lo permitió.

- No fue nada, no te preocupes.

- No te creo, dime maldita sea.

- Está bien, pero…

- Skye. - Intimidó Daryl.

- Daryl, en verdad no fue nada, en el entrenamiento me dijo… - Dudó en decirle pero continuó. - Me dijo: _"Espero esta vez no falles, maldita suicida"._

- Ese hijo de puta, lo voy a matar, nadie se mete con mi mujer.

- ¡Daryl! - Gritó cuando se levantó y lo detuvo situándose frente a él. - Espera… ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Mi mujer?

- Skye, muévete. - La ignoró a propósito para que olvidara el tema.

- No, vuelve a la cama. De todas maneras él no está, se quedó entrenando con Andrea. - Le ayudó a regresar a la cama. - No creo que debamos darle tanta importancia.

- ¿Qué? Ese imbécil se metió contigo.

- Lo sé. No le des tanto valor. - Se volvió a acostar junto a él. - Por favor. - Daryl hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

- Bien, pero…

- Si, lo sé Dixon, si lo vuelve hacer le rompes la boca. Pero comprende que vivimos en tensión constante, es muy fácil estar de ese humor.

- No puedo creer que lo protejas.

- Así como lo haría contigo, solo no quiero más problemas de los que ya hay.

Daryl pasó su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Skye y ella se le abrazó, tenía razón, pero no le gustaba que se metieran con ella, no lo permitiría más, era su mujer, la protegería, no haría lo mismo que su padre hizo, no lo repetiría. La miró detenidamente, se veía más delgada de cómo la había conocido, más pálida y con un semblante de agotamiento, pero a él le seguía gustando, ella era atractiva viera como se viera.

Skye rápidamente se quedó dormida, dejando a Daryl solo con el sonido de su respiración, él metió la mano a su pantalón y sacó el anillo, lo admiró por un rato pensando en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nada de eso hubiera sucedido. ¿La hubiera conocido? ¿O acaso debía agradecer al fin del mundo? ¿Cómo un mecánico de Georgia y una pianista de Nueva York se hubieran conocido? ¿Le hubiera pedido matrimonio? Deslizó su cabeza a un lado de la de ella y le besó la frente. Ahora sabía cómo se sentían los tontos que pedían matrimonio, como unos completos idiotas, nunca se imaginó que sería uno de ellos.

- Hey, chicos. - Glenn asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda, Daryl inmediatamente guardó el anillo.

- Hey, idiota. ¿No te enseñaron a tocar primero?

- Lo… Lo siento. - Habló nervioso y con la voz más baja cuando notó que Skye estaba dormida. - Es solo que… iré de nuevo a la farmacia ¿Necesitan algo? - Daryl miró a la joven.

- Vitaminas, de las que encuentres, vendas y algo para el dolor de estómago.

- Está bien. - Salió de la tienda.

- ¡Hey! Espera.

- ¿Qué? - Volvió a asomar la cabeza.

- Una caja de condones.

- Si…si, si… está bien. Seguro.- Respondió nervioso y se fue.

Skye pasó el resto de la tarde dormida, estaba muy cansada, por lo que ningún ruido o movimiento la despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos notó a Daryl que estaba sentado en la cama viendo lo que había en una bolsa de papel.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó sentándose y frotando sus ojos.

- Hora de la comida, conejo. - Le besó la frente.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Daryl le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Glenn fue de nuevo al pueblo y le pedí algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué pediste? - Se sentó junto a él que comenzó a sacar las cosas y conforme se las iba pasando le explicaba lo que era.

- Vitaminas, las necesitas, algunas vendas para tus muñecas, algo para tu estómago y… condones.

- ¿Condones? - Preguntó algo exaltada.

- Si, necesitamos unos, no podemos permitir que pase lo que pasó en el CDC, debemos ser más cuidadosos.

- Daryl ¿Le pediste a Glenn condones? ¿Estás loco?

- Hey, que sepan que nosotros si tenemos control de natalidad a que nos estén jodiendo con preguntas.

- Dixon idiota. - Expresó entre dientes. Tomó el frasco de pastillas para el estómago, pero se detuvo repentinamente. - …Espera, dijiste ¿_"Nosotros si"_?

- Si, eso dije. Debí pedir algo para limpiar oídos.

- Cierra la boca, Dixon y explícame a que te refieres con eso. - Skye sospechaba que Daryl lo sabía.

- La maldita mujer del policía, está embarazada. - Observó el rostro de la joven. - ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Si, pero se supone que es un secreto, no te lo dije porque se supone que nadie más lo sabía, ni siquiera Rick. ¿Tu cómo lo sabes?

- Hace unos minutos, la hija del granjero le gritó a Lori, la maldita perra le pidió unas pastillas para abortar a Glenn, se pusieron en peligro ella y el chino, solo por esa mierda de medicamento.

- ¿Qué? Oh, mierda. No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta. - Suspiró para calmarse antes de que le diera otro dolor en el estómago. - Iré por la comida y tomaré algo de esto. - Le besó en los labios y salió de la tienda, descubriendo que Dale cocinaba carne.

- Hey, eso huele muy bien. - Expresó llegando con él.

- Vaya que sí, es carne que nos ofreció Hershel.

- ¿Me darías dos pedazos? Daryl y yo comeremos en la tienda.

- Seguro. - Afirmó dándole dos porciones de carne en un plato, Dale notó el frasco de pastillas que llevaba en la mano. - ¿Todo bien, cariño?

- ¿Qué? - Él le señaló el frasco. - Oh, sí. Daryl se las pidió a Glenn porque me duele un poco el estómago.

- ¿Segura que es por el estómago? - Skye miró a Dale y comprendió lo que quería decir.

- Dale, si te tranquiliza, también pidió una caja de condones. - Sonrió mientras el hombre mayor elevaba una ceja. - Es solo que he estado muy abrumada y eso me enferma un poco, me recuerda cuando iba a la universidad, ese estrés infernal.

- ¿Pasó algo que debería saber?

- No, nada Dale. Es solo nuestra situación, primero el fin del mundo, luego lo que pasó en la cantera, el CDC y ahora lo de Sophia.

- Tranquila, todo tiene una solución. - Ambos se sonrieron.

- Gracias por la comida.

Skye antes de regresar a la tienda partió su comida a la mitad y la pasó al plato de Daryl, él necesitaba más comida que ella para poder recuperarse. Cuando entró a la casa Daryl estaba sentado en la cama limpiando sus flechas. Dejó de hacerlo cuando le entregó su plato y ambos comenzaron a comer.

- Hey, tienes mucha menos comida que yo. - Gruñó viendo su plato.

- No es cierto Dixon, yo me comí la otra parte allá afuera. - Mintió.

- Necesitas alimentarte bien, aprovecha esta maldita granja.

- Así será. - Le sonrió.

- Eres como un cachorro, siempre animado a pesar de lo que pase.

- ¿Cachorro? - Skye rió. - Bueno, será que tengas cuidado conmigo, porque puedo morder.

- Sí, claro, me gustaría ver eso. - Se burló.

- Cállate, y sigue comiendo.


	19. Hediondos Caminantes En Un Jodido Graner

Capítulo 19

"_Hediondos Caminantes En Un Jodido Granero"_

- Despierta conejo holgazán. - Le expresó sacudiéndola con cuidado.

- No quiero, vete. - Contestó ella dándole la espalda.

- Hey, tenemos que buscar a Sophia, deja de perder el jodido tiempo durmiendo.

- Demonios, está bien. - Se sentó en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo desarreglado, provocando una ligera risa en el cazador. - Cierra la boca Dixon, tú tampoco te ves muy decente que digamos.

- Yo nunca. - Deslizó la mano por el cabello de ella ordenándolo y le besó la nariz. - Vamos, vamos a ayudar.

- Está bien.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y se vistieron, cuando salieron los demás comenzaban a desayunar, Carol y T-dog habían cocinado huevos que, por lo que contaban, Patricia y Maggie habían ido a dárselos muy temprano en la mañana. Daryl tomó asiento en una de las sillas, Skye se sentó en el piso frente a la silla, con la espalda recargada en las piernas de él y las piernas cruzadas. Todos comían en silencio, Skye los observaba con curiosidad, era un día extraño, el jefe Rick parecía molesto con Lori, Glenn se le veía nervioso y Dale lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Glenn se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta situarse frente a todos.

- Emh… chicos. - Algunos lo miraron con curiosidad por los nervios que manifestaba. - Entonces… - Debía dejar de divagar. - El granero está lleno de caminantes.

La noticia los había dejado entre pasmados y asustados, no se esperaban esa información, no aguardaron a terminar el desayuno y marcharon a echar un vistazo al granero. Conforme se iban acercando el olor fue casi lo que demostraba que lo que Glenn decía era verdad, pero querían verlo por si mismos para cerciorarse. Consiguieron llegar al frente de la construcción de madera, la puerta estaba cerrada con candado y maderos. Shane se aproximó y se asomó por una hendidura para comprobar que era lo que había dentro, luego caminó hacia Rick.

- No puedes decirme que estás de acuerdo con esto.

- No, no lo estoy, pero somos invitados aquí. Esta no es nuestra casa. - Alegó Rick.

- ¡Estas son nuestras vidas! - Se quejó Shane.

- Pero ellos salvaron las nuestras, Shane. No podemos romper sus reglas. - Skye favoreció a Rick arrimándose al Oficial Walsh.

- ¡Son nuestras malditas vidas Skye, piénsalo! - Le gritó a la joven que no se movió de su lugar mostrando fuerza.

- Baja la voz. - Le reclamó Glenn.

- No podemos simplemente ocultar esto. - Indicó Andrea.

- No es correcto. - Habló T-dog. - Ni remotamente.

- De acuerdo, tenemos que ir allí. - Abordó Shane. - Tenemos que hacer las cosas bien o solo tenemos que irnos. Hemos estado hablando de Fort Benning durante un largo tiempo.

- No podemos irnos. - Señaló Rick.

- ¿Por qué Rick? ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi hija sigue ahí afuera. - Explicó Carol.

- Está bien. - Pronunció Shane con agobio. - Pienso que es hora de que empecemos a considerar la otra posibilidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No podemos hacer eso, Sophia puede seguir ahí afuera, sola. - Daryl sujetó a Skye para que no se lanzara sobre Shane.

- No dejaremos a Sophia atrás. - Declaró Rick.

- Estoy tan cerca de encontrar a la niña. - Se acercó Daryl empujando a Skye detrás de él. - Hace tan solo dos días encontré su maldita muñeca.

- Encontraste su muñeca, Daryl. - Rió con burla. - Eso es lo que hiciste, encontrar una muñeca.

- ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! - Skye agarró de la camisa a Daryl para detenerlo un poco y que no alcanzara a Shane.

- ¡Solo digo lo que necesita decirse! - Ignoraba a Rick que también intentaba contenerlos. - ¡Llevas buena ventaja en las primeras 48 horas! - Daryl se soltó del agarre de Skye y avanzó alarmantemente hacia el Oficial Walsh. - ¡Déjame decirte algo más hombre! ¡Si ella estaba viva ahí afuera y te vio venir todo moribundo con tu cuchillo de caza y un collar de orejas, ella hubiera huido de ti!

Iniciaron los gritos y forcejeos, todos se ponían en medio intentando que Daryl y Shane no se encontraran o. Daryl advirtió la mano suave de Skye que sostenía la suya y lo jalaba, decidió apartarse mientras Shane hacía coraje solo.

- ¡Quítate! - Le exclamó Rick a su camarada.

- Quítame las manos de encima. - Shane le exigió a Lori.

- Déjame hablar con Hershel. - Sugirió Rick. - Déjame resolverlo.

- ¿Qué vas a resolver? - Shane continuaba gritando.

- Si nos quedamos. Si limpiamos el granero, tengo que hablar de eso con él, esta es su propiedad.

- Hershel aún los ve como personas. - Intervino Dale. - Personas enfermas. Su esposa, su hijastro.

- ¿Tú sabías? - Investigó Rick.

- Ayer hablé con Hershel.

- ¿Y esperaste toda la noche? - Shane estaba encolerizado.

- Pensé que podríamos seguir una noche más. Lo hicimos. Esperé la mañana para decirles algo, pero Glenn quiso hacerlo.

- ¡El hombre está loco, Rick! - Gritó de nuevo Shane. - ¡Si Hershel piensa que esas cosas están vivas!

Las puertas del granero comenzaron a agitarse, Skye retrocedió y se colocó atrás de Daryl, los demás se hicieron más pasos hacia atrás, menos Rick, Shane, Daryl y Dale.

- Shane, será mejor que dejes de gritar. - Explicó Skye.

- Estas cosas Rick, estas cosas nos van a matar.

Shane se marchó enfurecido hacia el campamento, poco a poco todos hicieron los mismo, Skye y Daryl volvieron a su tienda de campaña.

- Hijo de perra. - Expresó el cazador y se derrumbó en la cama. - Ocultando hediondos caminantes en un jodido granero.

- ¿Daryl, quieres calmarte? Te vas a abrir los puntos.

- No puedo quedarme con los malditos brazos cruzados. - Se levantó de nuevo. - Iré a buscar a Sophia. - Ella le colocó una mano en el pecho para impedirlo.

- ¡No! - Elevó la voz enfadada. - No lo harás, ¿Qué parte de _"Necesitas reposar" _no entiendes?

- Skye, no tengo tiempo para tus malditos sermones. - La empujó fácilmente a la cama y cogió su ballesta. - Si fueras tú, aunque estuviera agonizando te seguiría buscando.

Skye pasó una mano por su rostro con incertidumbre, suspiró y vio como Daryl se marchaba, no lo detendría ella pensaba de la misma manera, tan solo le preocupaba su salud. Pero si no era en este momento, Shane podría conseguir persuadir a Rick de abandonar la búsqueda a Sophia. Dio un respingo, eso era, debía ir con Rick. Se echó a la boca un par de tabletas de vitaminas, bebió de su botella de agua y se encaminó en busca de Rick, lo halló rápidamente, conversaba con Andrea frente a la Cherokee.

- … nos vemos en una hora aquí mismo.

- Está bien. - Afirmó Andrea y se retiró.

- Hey, Doc. - Saludó Rick y se pasó fatigadamente una mano por la cara.

- Hey jefe. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si… si… ¿Pasa algo?

- No, solo venía a averiguar si querías que te ayudara con algo.

- ¿Y Daryl?

- Ese idiota acaba de irse. - Sonrió tristemente. - No descansará hasta encontrar a Sophia. Espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

- No te preocupes, no abandonaremos a Sophia.

- Gracias, jefe. - Le sonrió.

- Skye, deberías parar de decirme jefe. No creo ser la mejor persona para…

- Rick… - Le interrumpió. - …eres la mejor persona para ser el líder de este grupo, eso no lo dudo ni por un instante. Eres un buen hombre, un buen esposo y un buen padre, y desde que te conozco tomas las mejores decisiones y las más difíciles. - Rick la observó con interés. - Eres un hombre admirable.

- Gracias, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo por más tiempo, siento que voy a perder la cabeza.

- No te preocupes jefe, no tienes que hacerlo todo tu, yo te apoyo totalmente y no le digas que te dije, pero Daryl se que de igual forma lo hace, solo permítenos ayudarte. - Rick le sonrió débilmente y asintió. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

- Es Lori. - Dejó salir Rick en seguida de percatarse de la lealtad de Skye.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó girando sobre sus talones.

- Lori está embarazada. - Rick no escuchó que ella opinara nada, volteó a verla y ella lo miraba con un semblante de inseguridad mientras mordía sus labios. - ¿Lo sabías?

- Si, lo siento, Rick. Pero no era algo que me correspondiera decirte. - Él afirmó con la cabeza, entendiendo la posición de Skye. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé. - Deslizó una vez más sus manos por su cara. - Quiso deshacerse del bebé, con pastillas, pero no lo hizo, vomitó las pastillas. - La miró de nuevo.

Skye se sintió enojada, Lori estaba actuando de una manera muy mezquina, estaba hiriendo a Rick, pero lo más alarmante es que eso podía ocasionar que el grupo comenzara a fragmentarse, no era justo para los demás.

- Todos saldremos adelante, de alguna u otra manera.

- Tienes razón, Doc. - Exhaló con descanso. - Prepárate vendrás con Andrea y conmigo, prepara algunas cosas por si encontramos a Sophia herida.

- Si, jefe. ¿Armas?

- No, no las necesitaremos.

Skye le dio una pequeña sonrisa de confirmación, se sentía un poco decepcionada por la manera de actuar de Lori, pero no quería pensar nada más en ello, pero de camino a su tienda Carl la llamó, giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Lori y Carl que estaba en una mesa con algunos libros.

- Hey, Carl. Es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo.

- Gracias. ¿Nos acompañas? - Preguntó sonriente. Skye en realidad no quería estar ahí, se sentía un poco incomoda con la madre del niño, sin embargo eso Carl no debía pagarlo.

- Seguro. - Se sentó frente al niño, pretendiendo actuar normal. - ¿Qué haces?

- Matemáticas.

- Qué horror. - Jugó con el frasco de vitaminas que aún llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Curioseó Lori.

- Vitaminas, Daryl me ha estado cuidando demasiado desde que perdí el conocimiento. - Sonrió y luego distinguió un triste Carl. - ¿Qué pasa amigo?

- Estoy preocupado por Sophia.

- No te preocupes, Daryl acaba de ir a buscarla. Y yo en unos instantes voy a ir con tu papá y Andrea a buscarla, no descansaremos hasta encontrarla.

- ¿Pero Daryl no debería estar descansando? - Preguntó Lori.

- Si, pero no quiere darse por vencido.

- Creo que él sería un buen papá. - Comentó Carl dejando a Skye helada. - Es igual que el mío, haría todo por mí, él está haciendo todo por encontrar a Sophia. - La muchacha castaña le sonrió a Carl, el expresaba cosas tan honestas y verídicas.

- Tienes razón, tu papá daría todo por ti. Debo irme, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. - Se levantó de la mesa y estaba por irse pero a lo lejos vio que Daryl volvía con una mano sobre la herida, parecía que le lastimaba. - ¿Daryl? - Se precipitó hacia él. - Daryl ¿Estás bien?

El no le dirigió la palabra y se introdujo directamente a la tienda de campaña, Skye no tuvo otra elección más que ir detrás de él, el cazador se sentó en la cama aún con la mano en su lateral.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Me lastimé lanzando la montura del caballo. - Se retiró la camisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

- Carol. - Reveló observando cómo su novia retiraba el vendaje con precaución. - Carol se ha resignado, eso es estúpido.

- ¿Qué? - Skye dejó de atender a Daryl y lo miró con severidad. - Seguramente con las tonterías que dijo Shane consiguió confundir a Carol.

- Tal vez, mierda no lo puedo creer, es su propia hija. - Skye negó suavemente con la cabeza y continuó con la herida Daryl.

- Iré con Rick y Andrea, buscaremos a Sophia. - Comentó ella, quitó las gasas de la herida y Daryl gruñó por el dolor. - Tengo buenas noticias Dixon, no se salió ningún punto, pero te lesionaste un poco. - Revolvió en su mochila en busca de vendas nuevas para colocárselas.

- En mi morral hay vendas y cosas que puedes usar.

Skye abrió la mochila de Daryl, sacó unas vendas y más gasas, y debajo de todo eso se topó una caja de chocolates.

- ¿Tienes chocolates y no me informaste?

- Si, los encontré en un auto, en la maldita autopista. Te los quería dar pero no encontré el momento para regalarte esa jodida ridiculez.

- Gracias. - Le sonrió, Dixon. - Te amo. - Lo besó y empezó a limpiarle la herida. No se sintió triste de que él no le contestara, sabía que Daryl no diría _"te amo" _así como así, él no era de ese carácter, pero se lo mostraba día con día, no era necesario que lo dijera.

- Le dije a Carol, estúpida perra. - Comentó quebrando el silencio que se había hecho, pero de respuesta Skye le presionó la herida. - ¡Ah! - Gritó de dolor.

- ¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?

- Mierda Skye ¿Estás loca? - Reclamó. - Dijo que no quería perderme también. Esa maldita mujer está loca.

- Eres un idiota Dixon, eres el único que se ha interesado realmente en buscar a Sophia, has arriesgado tu propia vida, es lógico que no quiere que nada malo más te suceda. - Quedaron en silencio hasta que ella terminó de curarle y vendarle de nuevo, se levantó e intentó salir de la tienda, pero Daryl la cogió de la mano y lo impidió.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Iré a ver si puedo ayudar en algo en lo que Rick y Andrea se preparan, tú deberías descansar. - Daryl se levantó y por sorpresa la abrazó con fuerza.

- Cuando encontremos a Sophia tú decides.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella sin entender.

- Tú decides si continuamos con esta gente o seguimos nuestro propio camino, tal vez a Nueva York.

- Daryl… ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Si.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por un momento, en silencio. Skye estaba confundida, estaba feliz de que Daryl accediera ir a Nueva York, pero no quería dejar al grupo, se habían convertido poco a poco en su familia, se cuidaban unos a los otros, a pesar de los inconvenientes. Además, determinar lo que harían después era mucha responsabilidad para ella, por un instante se sintió mareada, todo era demasiado abrumador.

La circunstancias con Sophia, la situación entre Rick, Lori y Shane, el bebé en camino, los caminantes en el granero, Carol rindiéndose y ahora ella tenía que decidir qué hacer. Su respiración se comenzó a hacer pesada, pero intentó tranquilizarse, reposó su frente en el pecho de Daryl y suspiró. Más tarde cuando Daryl decidió dormir un poco, Skye salió de la tienda de campaña, al notar que Rick no estaba, ni Andrea, optó por ponerse a zurcir algo de ropa, tenía que reparar algunas prendas suyas y bastantes de Daryl, media hora después el cazador salió de la tienda y se agachó a su altura.

- Hey conejo, iré a caminar un rato. - Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Estarás bien?

- Si. Dentro de unos momentos me iré con Rick y Andrea.

- Mantente con vida.

- Siempre.

Daryl le besó en la frente y se marchó. Skye continuó zurciendo la ropa, esperando a que Rick apareciera para pronto emprender el camino. Permaneció media hora, cuando al fin vio a Rick aproximarse a la Cherokee y Andrea salía del RV para reunirse con él. Metió la ropa a su tienda, tomó su mochila y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?

- Te esperábamos. - Le contestó Andrea. Rick extendió su mapa en el frente de la Cherokee y comenzó a hablar.

- Según el rastro que ha seguido Daryl, Sophia podría estar sobre esta zona. - Señaló una carretera del mapa. - Este camino es uno de los que no hemos revisado, también muestra que ella podría estar yendo por este camino al sur. Si Sophia se mantuviese en esa dirección, podría salir del bosque y llegar a la granja. Así que tomaremos la 74 hacia Ivy Road, luego bajamos al sur a pie a través del bosque hasta que lleguemos a Cristopher, vamos al este un par de kilómetros y luego doble vuelta.

- ¿Entonces pude ser que la interceptemos antes de que llegue aquí?

- Así es. - Afirmó Rick a la castaña.

- Rick. - Llamó la voz de Hershel a sus espaldas, los tres voltearon a ver.

- Hershel. - Contestó Rick. - No llevamos armas, porque solo vamos a buscar a Sophia.

- Antes de que lo hagan, podrías servirme de ayuda.

- Cuenten conmigo. - Se ofreció Andrea.

- Te lo agradezco, pero sólo necesito a Rick. - Ambos hombres se miraron por un rato, luego Rick las miró y asintió.

- Estaré en el granero vigilando hasta que estés listo. - Comentó Andrea a Rick.

- Yo solo me esfumaré. - Les sonrió Skye y se fue.

Caminó hacia la casa, donde encontró a Carl que colocaba en una mesa una tablero de ajedrez en el pórtico de la casa, cuando llegó con él le pidió ayuda, jugaría con Beth y Patricia. Estuvieron jugando por un rato, mientras Glenn y Maggie conversaban en las escaleras del porche y Lori lavaba platos dentro de la casa.

Daryl había encontrado ese pequeño lago mientras hacía esa caminata, en el camino había pensado mucho en las palabras de Skye, así que volvió por Carol y la llevó hasta aquel lugar, instantáneamente le mostró las Cherokee Rose que habían crecido a la orilla del lago.

- ¿Lo ves?

- ¿Ver qué? - Preguntó Carol sin entender y aún caminando detrás de él.

- La encontraré. - Expresó llegando frente a las flores. Observó a la mujer que no parecía feliz, tenía que disculparse. - Hey, siento lo que pasó esta mañana.

- Quieres cuidarla. ¿Por qué? - Lo miró con detenimiento. - Todo este tiempo he querido preguntarte.

- Porque yo creo que todavía está ahí afuera, y no solo yo, Skye también, Rick y tu. - Carol sonrió y miró la flor. - La verdad es que ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Carol lo miró, luego caminó hacia la flor y acarició con suavidad uno de los pétalos.

- La encontraremos, lo haremos. Lo veo. - Se alejó de la planta y miró a su alrededor. - Encontraste un bello lugar.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si, es muy tranquilo, podría pensar por un instante que el fin del mundo no llegó a tocar las puertas de nuestras casas. - Daryl bajó la mirada y metió una mano al pantalón. - Creo que a Skye le gustará.

- Lo sé, ella sabe disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que nos permite este maldito mundo muerto de ahora. - Sonrió débilmente. - Es de las cosas que me gustan de ella.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Daryl la miró con severidad, Carol lo había descubierto, pero qué más daba, la mujer había demostrado ser de confianza. Sacó la mano del pantalón y le mostró el anillo. Carol lo observó con la boca abierta.

- Es algo estúp…

- No lo es. - Le sonrió. - Si sabe disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas, entonces apreciará esto que es algo grande.

- Vamos, regresemos.

Skye había estado por mucho tiempo instruyendo a Carl sobre el ajedrez, y su padre no aparecía, miró a su alrededor todo seguía pareciendo muy extraño, no veía a casi nadie por el campamento. Repentinamente distinguió a T-dog y a Andrea que se aproximaban con caras confundidas, Glenn y Skye se acercaron a ellos, bajando del pórtico.

- ¿Saben que ocurre? - Preguntó T-dog llegando con ellos.

- No, pero todo está tan extraño. - Contestó Skye.

- ¿Dónde están todos? - Fue el turno de preguntar de Andrea.

- ¿No han visto a Rick? - Cuestionó Glenn.

- Se fue con Hershel. - Respondió Andrea. - Se suponía que nos iríamos hace un par de horas.

- Claro, se suponía. - Llegó Daryl con Carol. - ¿Qué mierda?

- Rick nos dijo que saldría. - Comentó Carol.

- Hershel se lo llevó, necesitaba que lo ayudara con algo. - Explicó Skye lo que ella sabía.

- Maldición ¿Hay alguien que esté tomando esto en serio? - Se colocó junto a Skye. - Tenemos una maldita RV… - Notó que Shane se acercaba con la bolsa de armas. - Oh, aquí vamos.

- Daryl no. - Le pidió Skye intentando impedir que fuera con Shane, pero él no le hizo caso.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? - Preguntó ignorando a Skye.

- ¿Tu conmigo? - Shane le ofreció el rifle.

- Si. - Lo tomó.

- Daryl, no. - Repitió Skye, pero el continuó ignorándola.

- Toma la tuya, Skye. - Shane se la ofreció, pero ella negó silenciosamente con la cabeza el Oficial continuó caminando - Tiempo de madurar ¿Ya conseguiste la tuya?

- Si ¿Dónde está Dale? - Preguntó Andrea preocupada.

- Viene en camino.

- Pensé que no podíamos. - Expuso T-dog cuando Shane le entregó una pistola.

- Podemos y debemos. Mira una cosa era estar aquí recogiendo margaritas cuando suponíamos que este lugar era seguro. Pero ahora sabemos que no lo es. - Miró a Glenn. - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Proteges a los tuyos? - Glenn con duda, pero al final tomó el rifle. - Eso es todo. - Se dirigió a Maggie. - ¿Puedes disparar?

- ¿Puedes parar? Tú lo hiciste, tú tomaste las pistolas, mi padre hará que se vayan esta noche.

- Nos tenemos que quedar, Shane. - Dijo Carl bajando por las escaleras del pórtico.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Lori llegando.

- No nos vamos a ningún lado ¿Está bien? - Le explicó Shane. - Mira, Hershel, él solo tiene que entender ¿De acuerdo? Él… bueno, el va a entender. Ahora tenemos que buscar a Sophia ¿Estoy en lo cierto? - Le ofreció una pistola a Carl. - Ahora quiero que tomes esto. Tú tómalo, Carl, y mantén a tu madre a salvo, haz lo que sea necesario, ya sabes cómo, ve, toma un arma y hazlo.

Lori y Shane comenzaron a discutir hasta que T-dog pronunció _"Oh mierda"_, todos voltearon a ver. Rick y Hershel llevaban caminantes hacia el granero. Todos corrieron hacia ellos, inmediatamente Shane comenzó a gritar mientras avanzaban al granero y Daryl apuntó al caminante que llevaba Rick.

- Daryl, detente. - Él solo la miró con seriedad, pero continuó apuntando al caminante, necesitaba estar al tanto de él, no quería que atacara a nadie.

- Esas cosas no están enfermas, no son personas. Están muertos. No lo voy a lamentar por ellos ¡Porque todo lo que hacen es matar! Estas cosas, justo aquí, son las cosas que mataron a Amy, ellos mataron a Otis. Van a matarnos a todos.

- ¡Shane, cállate! - Gritó Rick aún sosteniendo al caminante.

- Hey Hershel, Déjame preguntarte algo. - Shane sacó su arma. - ¿Podría una persona que respira, alejarse de esto? - Le disparó al caminante tres veces y se seguía moviendo. Shane ignoraba los gritos de Rick. - Son tres asaltos en el pecho. ¿Podría alguien soportar eso? ¿Por qué sigue avanzando? - Le disparó dos veces más. - Ese es su corazón, sus pulmones ¿Por qué sigue avanzando? - Volvió a disparar.

- ¡Shane, suficiente! - Gritó Rick.

- Si, tienes razón. - Se acercó al caminante. - Es suficiente. - Mató al caminante de un tiro en la cabeza, todos quedaron congelados. - ¡Basta de arriesgar nuestras vidas por una niña que se fue! ¡Suficiente de vivir frente a un granero lleno de esas cosas que trataban de matarnos! ¡Suficiente! Rick, no es como era antes. Ahora si quieren vivir, si quieren sobrevivir, tienen que pelear por eso. Estoy hablando de luchar, aquí y ahora.

Shane corrió hacia el granero y con un pico comenzó a golpear las puertas, mientras Rick le gritaba a Hershel para que sostuviera al caminante y así poder detener a Shane, pero Hershel estaba en shock.

- Aléjate Skye. - Le ordenó Daryl aún apuntando al caminante. - Quédate detrás de mí.

- No. - Contestó asustada pero firme. - Daryl, baja el arma.

- Skye, aléjate maldita sea.

- Baja el arma Daryl. - Daryl vio que Shane consiguió abrir las puertas del granero, se apartaba y sacaba su arma, los caminantes estaban por salir.

- ¡Muévete Skye!

Daryl alejó con brusquedad a Skye que cayó fuertemente al piso, lesionándose las manos con las piedras, pero no le importó, los caminantes habían comenzado a salir del granero. El primero en disparar fue Shane, Andrea continuó, Daryl se les unió enseguida, seguido por T-dog y por último Glenn, que le costó trabajo decidir, pero Maggie aceptó llorando. Shane volteó y le disparó al caminante que trasladaba Rick, el cuerpo se derrumbó a unos pocos centímetros detrás de Skye, quien observaba la a masacre muy asustada.

Los disparos finalizaron, habían matado al menos veinte caminantes, todo quedó en silencio, pensaron que todo había terminado, hasta que escucharon más ruido dentro del granero. Esperaron a que saliera el caminante que quedaba, pero no se esperaban al pequeño caminante que salió de ahí, todos bajaron sus armas, era Sophia. Skye sintió un golpe en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta mientras veía a la pequeña salir de ese sucio granero.

- ¿Sophia? ¡Sophia! - Gritó Carol corriendo hacia ella, pero Daryl la detuvo y ella cayó al piso llorando. - Oh no. Sophia.

La caminante observó a todos y comenzó a avanzar con pesadez y torpeza, tropezaba con los cuerpos mientras gruñía, hambrienta de carne fresca, Skye vio pasar a Rick por su lado, sacó su arma, sabía lo que venía pero aún así no dejó de ver. Rick se acercó, extendió su brazo y apuntó a Sophia a la cabeza y en el punto más cercano, apretó el gatillo, el cuerpo inerte de la niña se desplomó pesadamente al suelo.


	20. Se Acabó Dixon

Capítulo 20

"_Se Acabó Dixon"_

Carol lloró con más potencia cuando vio el cuerpo de su pequeña niña caer al piso pesadamente, Daryl sostenía a la mujer que luchaba para ir con Sophia, lo estuvo intentando por unos minutos hasta que se rindió y solo pudo quedarse en ese mismo lugar llorando. El cazador estaba muy enfadado, había pensado que estaba muy cerca de hallar a Sophia, todos los rastros que había encontrado le hacían pensar que siempre estuvo cerca de ella, sin embargo, todo era mentira, todo ese tiempo estuvo en ese sucio, maloliente y maldito granero. Observó a Skye que tenía una mirada ausente, sintió la sangre hervir, cada vez se enojaba más, se sentía inmensamente encolerizado.

Solo se conseguían escuchar los lamentos de la familia Greene, de Lori y de Carol, todo estaba congelado, nadie decía o hacía nada. Skye estaba tan aturdida, no sabía si estar enfadada por encontrar a Sophia en esa terrible situación después de haberla buscado tanto o porque Daryl le había hecho más caso a Shane que a Rick o a ella, iba a explotar por todas las contrariedades que se comenzaban a juntar y eso la tenía completamente paralizada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que Carol lloraba un poco más fuerte, miró hacia esa dirección, Daryl la levantaba mientras le advertía que no mirara, la madre inmediatamente de quitar la mirada de su hija se zafó con tosquedad del cazador y corrió llorando hacia el campamento. Hubo otro momento de silencio, él miró por un segundo a la castaña y luego se marchó hacia el campamento tras Carol.

Beth Greene entre agudos sollozos fue hasta el cadáver de su madre, Rick pretendió detenerla pero ella no lo dejó. Al llegar con su mamá le apartó el cuerpo que tenía sobre y la giró con cuidado, llamándola, pero enseguida el caminante abrió los ojos y agarró a Beth por los brazos, jalándola e intentándola morder. Todos corrieron a ayudar, pero Skye no hizo ni el intento de levantarse. Rick y Shane consiguieron separarla del caminante, mientras Glenn contenía a la madre de Beth por los brazos y T-dog aprovechaba para golpearla en la cabeza, pero la mujer no se detenía. Andrea corrió por una de las herramientas afiladas de la granja y con ella atravesó la cabeza del caminante.

Skye recordó cuando mató a su familia y ese mismo maldito silencio cargado de muerte que le causaba angustia y desesperanza. La familia Greene se alejó de ahí, trasladándose directamente a su casa, pero Shane anduvo detrás de ellos increpando cosas que Skye ya no conseguía a escuchar, y detrás de él, Rick y Glenn. Permaneció sentada con el silencio, lentamente los demás se comenzaron a mover. Andrea cubrió a Sophia con un cobertor y se quedó contemplándola, mientras T-dog y Jimmy solo examinaban a todos los cadáveres derrumbados en el piso, sin saber por dónde empezar. Después de estar por varios minutos ahí, la castaña atendió unos pasos que se aproximaron a ella y se detenían a su lado, Dale se había hincado a su lado, ella giró su rostro suavemente hacia el hombre.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

- Si, eso creo, no lo sé… - Consiguió contestar. - …no se qué pensar o hacer, no sé que sentir respecto a esto.

- Skye… - La tomó de los hombros para obtener su atención, pues distinguió la mirada extraviada de la joven.

- ¿Me estoy acostumbrando a la muerte? ¿A ver como nuestros seres queridos mueren? No sé qué me pasa, solo sé que no puedo pensar…

- Hey, Skye. - La nombró con un poco más de fuerza y al fin obtuvo la atención de la joven. - Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Sophia ahí y en esas condiciones, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, estábamos al tanto que esto podía ocurrir.

- Lo sé. - Sintió un nudo en la garganta. - Probablemente una parte de mi estaba convencida de que la encontraríamos a salvo.

- Si, yo también, pero debemos ser fuertes. - Le mostró una débil sonrisa. - Ven. ¿Puedes levantarte, cariño?

- Si.

- Intenta tranquilizarte, vamos a estar bien. - Le pasó una mano por los hombros protectoramente. - Vamos, examinemos esos cuerpos, no queremos que haya otro percance como el que pasó Beth.

- Está bien.

Skye caminó entre los cuerpos y revisó si tenían agujeros en el cráneo, los veía una y otra vez, dando vueltas hasta que Rick llegó y miró todo su entorno.

- ¿Quieres que empecemos a enterrar? - T-dog interrogó al Oficial Grimes.

- Necesitamos un servicio, Carol lo querría. - Comentó Andrea al no escuchar respuesta de Rick.

- Si, todos lo querríamos. - Afirmó T-dog con una voz más baja y echando un vistazo al granero.

- Cavemos… - Contestó Lori, su esposo seguía sin conseguir articular ni una sola palabra. - Cavemos una fosa para Sophia, y Anette y Shaun. Cerca de esos árboles. Y necesitaremos una camioneta para mover los cuerpos.

- Traeré las llaves. - Anunció Jimmy, pero Shane lo frenó.

- No, no. Yo traigo la camioneta.

- ¿Y los otros? - De nuevo habló el adolecente. - Es mucho que cavar.

- Enterraremos a los que amamos y quemamos el resto. - Explicó Andrea, Rick afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Manos a la obra.

Skye continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, en realidad no se le ocurría que más hacer, su mente estaba tan llena de cosas que no entendía. Separaron los cuerpos de la familia Greene y los colocaron junto a Sophia y también los cubrieron con mantas gruesas. Estuvo ayudando a amontonar los otros cadáveres, empezó a tranquilizarse, había sido muy perturbador lo que habían vivido todos, y ella en cierto modo estaba enojada con Shane, pero si él no hubiera hecho eso, Sophia continuaría siendo una sombra a la que tenían que perseguir. Aun estaba confusa, pero de algo estaba muy segura, Lori había conseguido la separación de Rick y Shane, ahora los dos pretendían ser los líderes, Walsh quería reconquistar el trono que se había ganado en el campamento de la cantera.

Con la asistencia de Andrea cargaron a Sophia al furgón, cuando la colocaron en la parte de atrás la manta se resbaló, dejando ver el rostro de la niña. Skye la observó por un momento, con Andrea al pendiente de la joven.

- Siento que esto te haya sucedido, Sophia. - Murmuró Skye que besó sus propios dedos y luego los colocó suavemente en la frente de la pequeña.

- Ella va a estar mejor, en un lugar más tranquilo. - Comentó Andrea e hizo la misma acción que la joven. - Vamos.

Caminaron hasta los árboles que Lori había señalado momentos antes, Jimmy se encargó de darles palas y comenzaron a hacer las fosas, mientras Skye y Lori conseguían rocas para las tumbas. Estuvieron así hasta que terminaron de hacer los agujeros.

- Deberíamos avisarle a Carol. - Comentó Lori a Skye.

- Seguro, yo iré.

- Iré contigo, no te ves muy bien.

- Estaré bien.

Skye tocó la puerta del RV y entró, topándose con Carol sentada y Daryl en la cocineta, viendo cuidadosamente a la mujer, que estaba completamente callada, pero sin ninguna lágrima.

- Es hora. - Indicó Skye con una dócil voz.

- Ellos están listos. - Siguió Lori al advertir el silencio de la mujer, Carol la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza. - Vamos.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Carol.

- Porque es tu pequeña. - Manifestó Daryl.

- Esa no es mi pequeña. - Dijo Carol mirándolo. - Es otra… cosa. - Miró hacia la ventana. - Mi Sophia estaba sola en el bosque, todo este tiempo he pensado que no lloró hasta quedarse dormida, ella no pasó hambre, ella no intentó encontrar su camino de regreso. Sophia murió hace mucho. - Lori salió del RV estupefacta por las palabras de Carol.

Daryl estaba acumulando la furia en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que esa mujer que tanto había pedido por el regreso de su hija ahora dijera esas palabras, el arriesgó la vida por su pequeña ¿Y ella hablaba así de Sophia? Sentía verdadera ira. Se bajó de la cocineta y salió de la casa móvil con irritación.

- Carol, no puedes decir eso…

- Si, si puedo. Todo eso que creí, que intenté convencerme, fue una mentira.

- Hicimos todo lo posible por encontrarla, Daryl, expuso su vida por ella. No puedes…

- Skye, tú lo sabías, todos lo sabían. Sophia estaba muerta.

- No Carol, no fue así. Daryl en verdad lo creía, volvía siempre con una pista, y eso lo hizo pensar que ella aún estaba ahí afuera, con vida. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste de rezar? - La mujer la observó sin expresión en el rostro. - Daryl en cierta manera lo hacía, siempre deseaba acercarse un poco más a Sophia para entregártela viva, el solo quería hacer algo bueno, un buen trabajo. ¡Él fue el único que realmente hizo lo imposible por encontrarla! - Skye se dio cuenta de que había gritado. - Lo... lo siento… - Caminó nerviosa hacia la puerta. - Sophia no merece eso, Carol.

Terminando con la ceremonia de sepultura todos se distanciaron, cada quién se fue por un camino diferente, menos Skye que siguió a Daryl hacia el establo.

- ¿Daryl? ¿Daryl puedes parar?

- ¿Por qué me estás persiguiendo? - Inquirió Daryl girándose imprevistamente, causándole a la joven frenar en seco. - Eres tan molesta señorita.

- Necesito hablar contigo, eso que hiciste fue estúpido ¿Seguir a Shane? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

- No necesito de nadie que me diga que lo que hago está bien o no. ¿Por qué no te largas?

- Eres un idiota ¿Qué no entiendes la gravedad de las circunstancias? Hershel nos va a echar de la granja.

- No me importa, no me importa ninguno de ustedes. Y tú… - La empujó fuertemente con un dedo. - …tú has sido una pérdida de tiempo, sabía que tu ibas a llevarme al infierno.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Lo que me pasa es que sigues aquí, fastidiándome. ¡Quiero que te vayas!

- ¡No lo voy a hacer! Daryl, hiciste lo que pudiste, nadie tiene la culpa.

- ¿De nadie? Si no fuera por ti yo no hubiera perdido tanto maldito tiempo, hubiera encontrado a Sophia antes de que perteneciera a ese mugriento granero. ¡Ahora lárgate maldita sea!

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

- ¡Dije que te largaras, maldita perra! ¿Estás sorda?

- Eres un idiota, Dixon.

- Si, lo soy, jamás debí haberte conocido. Debiste haberte logrado suicidar, maldita mujer.

Ese último comentario le había lastimado, y eso él lo vio en sus ojos olivos vidriosos, ella estrujaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que su piel se tornó más blanca de lo que era, caminó hacia él con rabia y lo empujó con fuerza.

- ¡Cierra la boca imbécil!

- ¡Lárgate! - Daryl se intentó acercar a Skye pero no pudo por una mano en su pecho que lo detenía.

- No la toques, Dixon.

Skye se dio cuenta de quién había sido, Shane inmovilizaba al cazador con fuerza e inmediatamente lo empujó lejos de ella. Daryl escupió en el piso después de mirarlos con ira y se comenzó a alejar.

- Se acabó Dixon, te odio. - Le dijo inmovilizándolo, provocándole dolor con sus palabras. - Eres de lo peor.

- Si, como sea.

Continuó avanzando hasta desaparecer, Shane miró a Skye que estaba al punto del llanto, se aproximó a ella e intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro.

- Skye…

- No me toques. - Se apartó antes de que la mano la tocara. - No necesito tu ayuda Shane.

Skye se marchó con alteración hacia el bosque, no se metió mucho pero estando ahí se sentó a llorar, estaba cansada de tanta mierda en ese mundo muerto, el grupo estaba peligrando, Hershel los iba a echar de ahí, su grupo estaba separándose, había una incertidumbre constante y ahora Daryl. Sabía que él estaba frustrado por lo de Sophia, pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle de esa manera, ella también estaba furiosa.

Su llanto se apaciguó después de unos minutos, se secó las mejillas y los ojos de sus lágrimas, tomó aire y caminó de regreso el campamento. Se dirigió hacia su tienda esperando no encontrarse con Daryl, por suerte el aún no llegaba. Tomó todas sus cosas, se situó su mochila en el hombro y cogió la flor que él le había obsequiado, abandonó su mochila en el RV y la flor la fue a dejar en la tumba de Sophia.

Camino a la casa de los Greene encontró a Rick enfrente, estaba por hablarle y la cara de el oficial indicaba que él también, pero antes de que le alguno de los dos se dirigiera la palabra llegó Lori que salió velozmente de la casa.

- Rick ¿Has visto a Hershel?

- ¿Qué? No… ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Beth, ella está en estado de shock, necesitamos a Hershel.

- Doc ¿Lo has visto?

- No.

- ¿Puedes ir a ver cómo está Beth?

- Seguro, jefe.

Skye entró a la casa y subió las escaleras, caminó sigilosamente hasta la única puerta abierta de donde salía el sonido de la voz de Maggie. Al entrar a la habitación, la hermana mayor estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de Beth, que tenía la vista perdida en el techo y su piel estaba muy empalidecida, era muy obvio que atravesaba por un estado de shock. Llamó suavemente a la puerta, Maggie la volteó a ver y Skye le sonrió, cuando la joven de pelo corto le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó y se sentó en la cama, del otro lado de Beth.

- Siento no haber venido antes.

- Está bien…

Tocó las manos frías de la adolecente, puso sus manos en su frente comprobando su temperatura y le habló algunas cuantas veces, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

- No sé mucho de esto, lo siento. Pero creo que deberíamos ponerle un cobertor, debe conservar el calor de su cuerpo, eso la mantendrá por ahora.

- Sí, claro un cobertor. - Repitió Maggie que apresuradamente caminó hacia un closet y jaló una manta que guardaban en la repisa de arriba. Con ayuda de Skye cubrieron a Beth y se volvieron a sentar.

- No quiero perderla.

- Nadie quiere perder a sus familiares. Pero Beth estará bien, tu papá va a regresar, estoy segura que Rick hará algo al respecto.

- Creo que él se fue por que descubrió la verdad. Cuando te conviertes en esas cosas, no hay vuelta atrás.

- Bueno, por ahora no hay vuelta atrás, no sabemos qué pasará después. Él estará bien, a todos nosotros nos costó trabajo aceptar este mundo muerto, pero lo hemos conseguido y seguimos día con día. - miró a Beth. - Tal vez deberías platicar con ella.

- ¿Funciona?

- No lo sé, pero podrías intentar traerla de regreso.

- Maggie. - Le llamó Rick desde el marco de la puerta. - ¿Cómo está Beth?

- No lo sé… - Respondió casi en un suspiro.

- ¿Sabes dónde pudo ir tu padre?

- No, pero… El guardó todas las cosas de mi madrastra, todo lo puso en cajas…

- ¿Puedes enseñarnos? Tal vez hallemos una pista.

En el pasillo les aguardaban Shane, Glenn y Lori, llegaron a la habitación de Hershel, que estaba lleno de cajas con ropa adentro, ropa de mujer. Maggie dio su consentimiento para que pudieran revisar las cosas, buscando pistas.

- ¿Las cosas de tu madrastra? - Preguntó Rick moviendo las cosas de una caja.

- Él estaba tan seguro que se recuperaría, dejó todo como lo había dejado.

Shane miró una foto que estaba en el mueble en el que recargaba su brazo, pero algo que estaba a un lado de la fotografía le llamó la atención.

- Parece que encontró a un viejo amigo. - Comentó Shane mostrando una ánfora y se la lanzó a Rick, que cambió su rostro a uno de preocupación.

- Eso le pertenecía a mi abuelo, se lo dejó a mi papá cuando murió. - Explicó Maggie y tomó el objeto entre sus manos.

- No sabía que Hershel tomaba. - habló Rick.

- No, lo dejó el día que nací. - Se puso a un lado de Glenn y molesta agregó: - Ni siquiera se permiten bebidas alcohólicas en la casa.

- ¿Cuál es el bar de la ciudad?

- Hatlins, prácticamente vivía allí en sus días de beber.

- Apuesto a que es dónde lo encontraré.

- Si, he visto el lugar. Yo te llevaré. - Explicó Glenn.

- Está bien, voy a buscar la camioneta.

- Bien.

- No… - Se interpuso Maggie.

- Es un recorrido fácil.

- ¿Al igual que la farmacia?

- ¿Hey Maggie? - Le llamó Rick. - Voy a traerlo de vuelta. - En seguida miró a la joven castaña. - Doc, pide las armas a Dale y prepara un botiquín, vienes con nosotros.

- Entendido, jefe.

Skye salió escuchando a Maggie que no estaba de acuerdo que Glenn fuera con Rick y ella, caminó hacia el campamento y RV donde encontró sobre él a Dale y abajo cocinando algo se hallaba Carol.

- Hey, Dale. - Le llamó Skye. - Rick me mandó por las armas, voy a tomarlas.

- ¿Para qué las necesitan, cariño?

- Iremos por Hershel, Rick tiene una idea de dónde encontrarlo.

- Bien entonces, puedes tomarlas por tu cuenta.

Entró a la casa móvil, fue directamente a su mochila que le sacó toda la ropa y cosas que no necesitaría, las guardó en uno de los estantes. Se colgó la mochila, tomó las armas y algunas municiones, pero antes de salir Carol entró al RV.

- Skye… Puede ser peligroso.

- Lo sé, pero necesitamos a Hershel de regreso.

- ¿Y Daryl?

- A Daryl no creo que le importe ni interese que me vaya, creo que es mejor para él y para mí. - Carol la miró con interrogación. - Déjalo, no importa. Debo irme.

- Tenías razón. - Comentó la mujer deteniéndola en la puerta. - Daryl y todos hicieron lo que pudieron por mi pequeña, estoy agradecida con ustedes. Sophia, ella ahora estará mejor, no tendrá que seguir viviendo en este mundo, hay que recordarla como cuando vivía. - Skye abrazó con fuerza a Carol.

- Si no regreso, dile a ese idiota que lo amo. - Le sonrió y salió directamente hacia la camioneta donde Rick aguardaba.


	21. Bola De Grasa

Capítulo 21

"_Bola de Manteca"_

- Aquí está, jefe. - Le cedió su pistola, el hombre la cogió junto con la caja de municiones y empezó a cargar el arma.

- ¿Dónde está Daryl? Pensé que vendría contigo.

- No, ya no… - Rick no comentó nada después de eso, comprendió perfectamente lo que la joven insinuaba. Skye se metió al asiento trasero del furgón y ahí aguardó.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos en silencio, hasta que Glenn salió de la casa con Maggie detrás, se despidieron con un prolongado beso, causando la impaciencia de Rick y Skye, la joven se movió hacia el frente del automóvil e hizo sonar el claxon sobresaltando a la pareja y separándolos, aún así Glenn caminó hacia ellos con lentitud.

- ¿Estás listo? - Le preguntó Rick cuando el oriental estaba más cerca.

- Si. - Contestó asustado.

Ambos hombres se metieron en la camioneta, Rick y Skye observaron extrañados al joven, pero ignoraron la razón, el líder encendió el motor y se alejaron de la granja.

Daryl se sentía de lo peor, estaba enfurecido, por primera vez pensó que estaba haciendo algo bien, siguiendo el rastro de Sophia, cuidando de la mujer que amaba, pero en realidad todo era mentira, todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, la búsqueda de la pequeña y su relación con Skye, todo había finalizado. Era como su padre decía, no servía para nada, todo lo hacía mal, era un chico estúpido y sentimental. Avanzó hacia su tienda, cuando entró vio todo distinto, las cosas de ella ya no estaban, ni la flor que le había regalado. Recogió sus cosas, guardó la tienda y comenzó a alejarse, volteó a ver hacia atrás, todo era tan indeterminado para él en ese momento, todo lo que había vivido con ella parecía ahora una ilusión, optó instalarse a las afueras de la granja.

- ¿Cómo vas ahí atrás, Doc?

- Bien. - Indicó Skye. - Me gustaría ir escuchando la radio pero sé que lo único que voy a oír, si tengo suerte, será ese tonta advertencia.

Rick le sonrió a la joven por el espejo retrovisor, estaba por preguntarle a Glenn su estado, pero no lo hizo, se veía algo mal, Skye distinguió como Grimes turnaba varias veces la mirada entre la carretera y el joven oriental. Ella se inclinó un poco hacia el frente e igualmente miró lo que Rick veía, un apagado e inquietado Glenn.

- ¿Glenn? ¿Te sientes bien? - Curioseó Skye.

- Maggie dijo que me ama. - Expresó Glenn repentinamente.

- Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.

- Ella no lo dice en serio. Digo, ella no puede… Quiero decir… Bueno… Ella… Ella está molesta o confundida. - Glenn intentaba explicarse a sí mismo. - Ella probablemente se siente como…

- Creo que es lo suficientemente lista como para saber lo que siente. - Rick interrumpió el tartamudeo del joven.

- No. No.

- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó Skye mientras el Oficial reía.

- No. ¿Saben qué? Ella quiere amor, ella necesita algo… algo a que aferrarse.

- Glenn, creo que es obvio para todos que Maggie te ama…

- Díselo, jefe. - Apoyó Skye con una sonrisa.

- … y no solo porque eres uno de los últimos hombres en pie. Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

- No le dije si la amaba también.

- Oh no, no lo hiciste. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Glenn?

- Ninguna mujer me lo había dicho antes. - Se defendió. - Excepto mi mamá, claro, y mis hermanas. Pero con Maggie es diferente. A penas nos conocemos ¿Qué sabe ella realmente de mí? Nada. Nosotros somos prácticamente extraños. Pero yo… no se qué hacer con todo esto, quedé como un idiota.

Skye empezó a hacer memoria de como habían ocurrido las cosas entre Daryl y ella, era precisamente como Glenn decía, era unos desconocidos en el fin del mundo, pero cuando se fueron conociendo se dieron cuenta de la necesidad que tenían por estar juntos, sin desperdiciar un solo día, la muerte estaba cerca y ellos debían aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenían.

- Hey, hey, esto es algo bueno, a veces no tenemos lo suficiente en estos días, disfrútalo. - Rick lo tranquilizó. - Y cuando volvamos, regresa el favor, no creo que vaya a ir a ningún lado.

Se tocó los labios con los dedos, se había dado cuenta que su enfado era ridículo, sabía que Daryl no era bueno expresándose, ella debió haber insistido, haber aguantado todos esos gritos de Daryl, sabía que ninguno era cierto, él solo estaba enojado. Pero como acababan de tener una situación bastante fuerte, ella no lo comprendió.

- ¿Estás bien Skye?

Miró al retrovisor, desde ahí Rick la miraba.

- Si, pensaba en la razón que tienes, jefe.

- Bueno, ese era el punto, también iba dirigido para ti.

Rick le sonrió y los tres nuevamente permanecieron en silencio. Unos pocos segundos después, frenó el automóvil en la entrada al pueblo, salieron de coche y empezaron a buscar el bar, ella iba al frente, mientras Glenn y Rick iban conversando sobre Lori, algo que ella no logró escuchar.

Daryl se había instalado ya en su campamento personal, aún enfadado y siendo acosado por los recuerdos de su padre cuando le decía todas esas cosas, y eso le había recordado aquellas malas experiencias con el viejo Jack, las palizas, los gritos, las discusiones que tenía con Merle, cuando la gente de la cantina que iba en busca de Jack por dinero que les debía.

Cogió algunas ramas, las convertiría en flechas, había gastado algunas que no había podido recuperar, tenía que comenzar a hacer las suyas o se quedaría sin nada. Unos momentos después de que comenzara a hacer una, vio que a lo lejos iba alguien se acercaba corriendo, cuando vio de quién se trataba volvió a lo que hacía.

- ¿Mudarse a los suburbios? - Preguntó Lori aproximándose al cazador, que no le contestó y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. - Escucha, Beth está en un estado de shock catatónico. Necesitamos a Hershel.

- Si ¿Y qué? - Preguntó irritado.

- Entonces, te necesito para llegar a la ciudad rápido y traerlo con Rick de regreso.

Él continuó confeccionando su flecha, esa maldita mujer quería darle órdenes, él no obedecía órdenes de nadie.

- ¿Daryl? - Le llamó la mujer para obtener una respuesta rápida, Daryl la miró. - Hey, Sky…

- Tu perra se fue de paseo ¿Lo quieres? - La interrumpió. - Ve tu misma. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Le preguntó con enojo. - No seas tan egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta? - Se levantó verdaderamente alterado. - ¡Escúchame, Olive Oil! ¡Yo estuve buscando a esa pequeña niña cada día! ¡Recibí un balazo y una flecha en el proceso! ¡No me digas nada sombre ensuciarme las manos! - Tomó algunas respiraciones y dejó de gritar. - ¿Quieres a esos dos idiotas? Ten buen paseo. - Se sentó de nuevo. - Ya he terminado de buscar personas.

Continuó afilando el madero con su cuchillo, enojado, repasando las estúpidas palabras que le había dicho esa mujer, la observó marcharse con un poco de duda, ¿Había querido decir algo de Skye? No, debió haberlo imaginado. Se sintió un poco más molesto al darse cuenta que aún se preocupaba por esa tonta, no quería seguirlo haciendo, ya la había perdido, estaba hecho, ahora solo debía cuidar de sí mismo, nuevamente.

- Pssst. Jefe, aquí. - Indicó Skye en un susurro, pero alegre de haber encontrado el bar.

- Está bien, voy a entrar. Glenn, cuida mis espaldas y Doc, tú cuida las de Glenn. Si nos cuidamos entre nosotros, nada debe salir mal.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y prepararon sus armas para entrar, Rick se puso frente a la puerta, la miró y le dio una patada para abrirla, como a todo policía le enseñarían. Los tres entraron, y poco a poco bajaron sus armas, Hershel estaba solo, al fondo de la cantina. Rick esperó a que Skye cerrara la puerta tras ellos para hablar.

- Hershel. - Le llamó.

- ¿Quién está contigo?

- Skye y Glenn.

- ¿Maggie lo mandó?

- Él se ofreció. Está bien así.

Rick se acercó al hombre, con Glenn y Skye que iban detrás de él, ojeando todo el lugar.

- ¿Cuánto has bebido? - Averiguó el Oficial llegando a su lado.

- No lo suficiente.

- Terminemos esto en casa. Beth colapsó, está en alguna clase de trance. Debe estar en estado de shock, creo que tú también.

- ¿Está Maggie con ella?

- Si, pero Beth te necesita.

- ¿Qué podría hacer? Ella necesita a su madre.

Skye percibió que esa conversación no tenía porque escucharla, tal vez Hershel se sentiría mejor si ella desaparecía por un momento, miró a Rick y le señaló con los dedos que iría a la otra habitación, comenzó a buscar cosas que les podrían servir, siempre era bueno examinar si había medicamentos o armas. Mientras lo hacía, aún escuchaba la conversación de Hershel y Rick.

Después de guardar una botella de whisky en su mochila regresó al salón principal, Hershel seguía bebiendo y no parecía que fuera a parar, y cada vez se estaba haciendo más difícil convencerlo de regresar a su casa. Rick intentó hacer un trato con él, pero el hombre solo los corrió.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Solo esperar a que salga? - Pregunto Glenn.

- Solo váyanse. - Pidió Hershel. - ¡Solo váyanse!

- Le prometí a Maggie que te llevaría a salvo a casa. - Explicó Rick.

- ¿Cómo prometiste a esa pequeña niña?

Rick no toleró esa recriminación, así que volvió y ambos hombres se comenzaron a gritar, Hershel admitió que se había equivocado, se había dado cuenta después de que Shane le había disparado a ese caminante, que ya no había esperanza. Skye miró a hombre alcoholizado, le daba un poco de pena, por lo que él estaba pasando, era por lo que habían pasado todos, no ver ni pies ni cabeza de todo ese problema, pensar que no hay esperanza.

- Mira, me cansé. - Le comentó Rick a Hershel con desesperación. - No voy a hacer esto nunca más, limpiando después de ti. ¿Sabes cuál es la verdad? Nada ha cambiado. Muerte es muerte, siempre fue así, no importa si de un ataque al corazón, cáncer o un caminante. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? No pensabas que era sin esperanza antes ¿O sí?- Hershel lo miraba con atención y en silencio. - Ahora hay personas allá en casa tratando de llevarse bien, ellos nos necesitan, incluso so solo es para darles una razón para seguir, incluso si nosotros no creemos en eso. - Se pasó la mano por la cara y se volteó, pero aún no terminaba, así que regresó con Hershel. - ¿Sabes qué? Esto… esto ya no es acerca de lo que creemos. Es acerca de ellos.

Hershel con cara estupefacta había entendido después de ese discurso de Rick, tomó el último trago de alcohol que tenía en su vaso y lo colocó de cabeza en la mesa. Skye sonriente dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta, pero inmediatamente se abrió, y frente a ella, a unos tres metros había dos hombres en la puerta.

- Hijo de perra, están vivos. - Comentó un hombre delgado de camiseta azul.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándolos sospechosamente. Hasta que el otro hombre, uno regordete, vio a Skye y la recorrió con la mirada.

- Hey, nena.

Skye no sintió ninguna confianza en ese hombre que repugnantemente había recorrido su cuerpo con su sucia mirada, así que sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia ellos.

- Hey, hey. - El primer hombre levantó ambas manos.

Rick caminó hacia ellos poniéndose frente Skye, ella bajó el arma, pero aún tenía en la mira a los individuos por si intentaban algo.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Hablar, un trago y hablar. - Reveló el hombre delgado. - No sabíamos que había personas aquí.

- Está bien. - Respondió Rick después de cavilarlo.

La castaña avanzó hasta la barra y se ubicó detrás de ella junto con Glenn, las dos personas desconocidas se sentaron en la mesa de enfrente, y Hershel y Rick permanecían en la barra.

- Soy Dave. - Se presentó cuando Rick terminó de servirles licor en unos vasos. - Ese patán de mirada flaca es Tony. - Señaló al regordete.

- Cómeme, Dave.

- Hey, tal vez algún día lo haga. - Se mofó. - Nos conocimos en el I-95 saliendo de Philly, maldito espectáculo que fue aquél.

- Soy Glenn. - Se presentó optimista. - Es bueno conocer nuevas personas.

- Rick Grimes. - Fue el turno del líder, en seguida las miradas se dirigieron hacia la muchacha, que no le apetecía contestar, pero el Oficial le asintió levemente, mientras le concedía un vaso.

- Skye.

- ¿Skye? - Curioseó Dave divertido. - Lindo nombre para una hermosa muchacha. - Echó un vistazo a Hershel. - ¿Qué hay de ti amigo? ¿Tienes uno?

- Yo solo renuncio.

- Tienes un sentido temporal único, amigo.

- Su nombre es Hershel. - Contestó Rick por el hombre mayor. - Este día él perdió gente, a muchos de ellos.

- Realmente lamento escucharlo. - Elevó su vaso. - Por días mejores y nuevos amigos, hasta la muerte. Que estén en un mejor lugar.

Todos bebieron un trago de su bebida, pero Skye sospechaba que algo no estaba bien, esos hombres no se veían como buenas personas, algo tramaban, o eso imaginaba, posiblemente no tenía confianza en la gente desconocida, pero aún así debían tener sus previsiones, solo deseaba que el Oficial se diera cuenta antes de que algo muy malo sucediera. Dave se estiró sobre la mesa, fue cuando Rick se dio cuenta del arma que transportaba en su cinturón, el hombre se dio cuenta, la sacó y se la mostró despreocupadamente, diciéndole que la había obtenido de un policía muerto, Rick con seriedad reveló que él había sido policía.

La conversación cambió cuando Dave relató por donde habían estado viajando, habían intentado entrar a Atlanta, pero las autopistas habían estado atestadas, así que nunca pudieron ni aproximarse un poco. En cada lugar que ellos iban, se topaban grupos que les contaban diferentes cosas sobre cómo salir de ese caos, casi todos eran rumores. Hablaron sobre Nebraska, que les parecía un buen lugar, pues había poca población pero muchas armas, aunque parecía ser que era difícil llegar.

Skye advirtió las miradas que el gordo Tony le proporcionaba a Dave y sintió un dolor en el estómago por nervios, sin duda alguna estaba maquinando algo, se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando alzó su vaso sus manos temblaban, le daba miedo el simple hecho que esa gente les pudiera hacer algo y no pudieran volver con su grupo. Aún así Rick se mantuvo tranquilo, platicando con ambos hombres, se enteraron que Fort Benning había sido invadido, ya no era una opción ir hacia allá, pero las cosas empezaban a salir de lo ordinario, Dave estaba haciéndoles preguntas extrañas, estaba indudablemente investigándolos, y Glenn era tan inocente e ingenuo que les soltaba toda la información, esos hombres querían quedarse con lo suyo, tal vez con todo el campamento.

Las manos de Skye transpiraban, no podía creer que había cosas peores que los caminantes, y esos eran los humanos, le aterrorizaba más lo que Dave y Tony pudieran hacer con ellos, a que lidiar con una horda de caminantes. Hubo un sonido de líquido caer que robó su atención, para su desagrado, Tony orinaba en una de las columnas del lugar, no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco. Dave que había conseguido averiguar dónde estaba ubicado su campamento comenzó a preguntar más sobre él.

- ¿Es segura? - Dave continuó.

- Tiene que serlo. - Le indicó Tony.

- ¿Tienen comida, agua?

- ¿Tienen putas? No he tenido sexo en semanas. - Echó un vistazo a Skye mientras seguía orinando. - Me gustan de tu tipo.

- ¡Hey! No permito que le hables así. - Rick la protegió.

- Hey, perdona a mi amigo. - Comentó Dave. - Niños de ciudad, ellos no tienen discreción, sin ofender. La verdad es que eres muy linda, eso ya no se ve a diario, debes entenderlo. Espero tu grupo te vigile bien, porque algunos grupos que conocimos, matarían por solo tenerte. - Skye observó a Dave con disgusto, pero este retiró la mirada hacia el otro chico. - Entonces Glenn…

- Ya hemos hablado suficiente. - Interrumpió Rick.

- Bien, espera un segundo. Esta granja… suena muy bien. ¿No suena bien, Tony?

- Si, muy bien. - Respondió el obeso.

- ¿Qué tal un poco de hospitalidad sureña? Tenemos algunos amigos en el campamento, pasando un mal rato. No veo por qué no hacer un poco más de espacio. Podemos unir recursos, mano de obra.

- Mira, lo siento, pero esa no es una opción.

- No suena como si fuera un problema.

- Lo siento, no podemos. - Negó Hershel.

- No podemos tener a nadie más.

- Ustedes son otra cosa, pensé que… pensé que éramos amigos.

- No lo somos. - Rechazó Skye. - ¿Con unas personas que acabamos de conocer hace diez minutos? ¿Estás loco?

- Tenemos gente, tenemos que escoger también.

- Ella tiene razón, no sabemos nada de ti.

- Eso es cierto, no saben nada de nosotros. No saben lo que hemos tenido que pasar por ahí, las cosas que hemos tenido que hacer. Apuesto a que he tenido que hacer algunas cosas igual que tu ¿Estoy en lo cierto? - Rick no contestó, pero mantenía un fuerte contacto visual con Dave. - Porque nadie tiene las manos limpias en lo que queda de este mundo, todos somos lo mismo. Así que vamos, vamos… Vamos a hacer una bonita amistad paseando en esa granja y vamos a llegar a conocer unos a otros.

- Eso no va a suceder. - Repitió Rick.

- ¡Esto es una mierda! - Gritó Tony.

- Tranquilízate. - Pidió Rick.

- ¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡No vuelvas a decirme que me tranquilice! ¡Dispararé a esos tres idiotas en la cabeza, me llevaré a esa mujer y tomaré su maldita granja!

- ¡Primero muerta, bola de manteca!

Rick se levantó para defender a su grupo, pero Dave intentó calmar la discusión, luego se pasó al otro lado de la barra, para conseguir más bebidas. Rick puso su mano en la pistola, Tony intentó tomar la suya y Dave dejó la suya sobre la mesa. La tensión que había en el lugar era realmente fuerte, Skye estaba completamente nerviosa, esos tipos la habían logrado asustar, los querían matar, bueno, solo a Glenn, Rick y Hershel, a ella le esperaba algo completamente peor. Temía no poder regresar al campamento, decirle a Daryl cuanto lo amaba a pesar del sus arrebatos, el tenía que saberlo, no podía quedarse pensando que lo odiaba, porque no era así. En ese momento extrañaba mucho a Daryl.

Dave continuaba hablando, se inclinó un poco, Rick reaccionó poniendo la mano nuevamente en su arma, cuando el hombre volvió a elevarse le mostró con una sonrisa una botella. La abrió y se sirvió otro trago.

- Tú tienes que entender que no podemos quedarnos ahí, tú sabes lo que es.

- Si, lo sé. - Respondió el Oficial. - Pero la granja está demasiado llena como está. Lo siento, vas a tener que seguir buscando.

- Seguir buscando… - Suspiró impaciente. - ¿Dónde sugieres que lo hagamos?

- No lo sé, yo escuché que Nebraska es agradable. - Respondió con burla. Dave rió, a ambos se les veía tensos.

- Nebraska… Este tipo…

Dave hizo una pausa por dos segundos, tomó su pistola pero Rick fue más rápido, así que le disparó directamente a la cabeza, salpicando de sangre el espejo que tenía a las espaldas, Grimes giró con velocidad y le disparó al gordo Tony en el hombro, por lo que perdió el control de su escopeta, luego le dio en el estómago, Tony dejó salir un disparo que dio en el techo y cayó sentado al piso, resbalando por la pared, Rick se le acercó y le volvió a disparar pero esta vez en la cabeza.


	22. Perro Rabioso

Capítulo 22

"_Perro Rabioso"_

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo podía oír, sus manos temblaban y su respiración se había vuelto un poco pesada, nunca había visto como mataban a dos personas vivas. No estaba enojada o en contra, Rick había hecho lo correcto, si él no los hubiera matado, Dave y Tony lo hubieran hecho con ellos, pero aún así estaba muy asustada.

Posteriormente de que el Oficial Grimes guardara su pistola, Hershel y Glenn se acercaron a él, la joven solo caminó unos cuantos pasos lejos de la barra.

- Mierda. - Expresó Glenn viendo el cadáver del gordo Tony.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó con voz ronca Rick al joven.

- Si. - Respondió también espantado.

- ¿Hershel? - Lo miró y el hombre le asintió lentamente. Miró a Skye que estaba pegada a la pared, asustada. - ¿Skye?

Ella como si la hubieran sacado de un pensamiento profundo miró a Rick, en seguida a Glenn y se acercó rápidamente hacia él, lo empujó con fuerza y lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho.

- ¿Eres idiota Glenn? ¡Casi haces que nos maten! ¡Les revelaste toda la información que necesitaba! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Eres un idiota! - Rick la sostuvo por la cintura para separarla del joven. - Si no hubiera sido por Rick estarían muertos, y yo…

- Skye, basta. - Rick la interrumpió, ella le hizo caso y él la liberó. - ¿Estás bien? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Si. - Secó unas lágrimas que permitió fugarse.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó Glenn con un susurro.

- Volvamos. - Habló Hershel.

Rick se encargó de quitarle su escopeta a Tony, mientras Glenn le recogía la pistola que había sido de Dave y caminaron hacia la salida, pero se escuchó el sonido de las llantas de un coche, además de que las luces iluminaron por un momento a la cantina.

- Un auto, un auto. - Advirtió Rick con un susurro.

Corrieron a ocultarse con sus armas en mano, Hershel se colocó a un lado de la ventana cerca puerta del lado derecho, Glenn cerca de él, del otro lado estaba Rick y Skye a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio aguardando, la joven respiraba con fuerza, nerviosa, pensaba que lo malo ya había pasado, que volvería al campamento, que volvería con Daryl, pero todo parecía tan distante e incierto, ahora no sabía si regresaría.

El carro que había llegado apagó su motor, se escucharon las puertas que abrían y cerraban, algunos pasos que se acercaban al bar, y luego unas voces.

- ¿Dave? ¿Tony? Dijeron que aquí. - Skye oprimió el brazo de Rick asustada, él solo le palmeó la mano para que se calmara.

- Si.

- Te estoy diciendo, escuché disparos.

- Vi a unos vagabundos a dos calles de aquí, o podrían ser más. - Comentó una de las voces haciéndolos entender que había caminantes cerca, lo que agravaba la situación.

- Hace calor, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- ¡Dave! ¡Tony!

- ¡Cállate idiota! ¿Quieres atraerlos?

- Quédense cerca, los encontraremos. - Se veían las sombras de la gente, asomándose por las ventanas.

Habían pasado algunos minutos sin que escucharan más ruido de gente, todo estaba silencioso, Rick se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, no había nadie, pero no se habían ido, sus carros seguían ahí. Se agachó de nuevo, jaló a Skye de la mano y se reunieron con Glenn y Hershel del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no se van? - Preguntó Glenn susurrando.

- ¿Tu lo harías? - Le dijo Hershel.

- Esta gente cuando se entere de sus amigos nos van a matar. - Explicó Skye.

- No podemos quedarnos más aquí, vamos a salir por detrás y correremos hasta el auto.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la puerta, pero regresaron a sus lugares del principio cuando empezaron a oír disparos muy cerca.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó una voz.

- Vagabundos, los maté. - Rick continuaba viendo por la ventana de reojo.

- Desaparecieron pero sus autos siguen allí. - Comentó una tercera voz que se refería a Tony y Dave.

- Despejé aquellos edificios. ¿Ustedes entraron a este?

- No.

- Yo tampoco.

- Estamos buscando a Dave y Tony ¿Nadie revisó el maldito bar?

Se escuchaba que se acercaban, Skye imitó a Rick, ambos apuntaron con sus pistolas, pero cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo, Glenn la empujó y se quedó sentado frente a la puerta, obstruyéndola.

- ¿Qué?

- Alguien cerró la puerta, hay alguien ahí. - Rick miró con enojo a Glenn.

- ¿Hay alguien allí? Si alguien está ahí, no queremos problemas. Solo estamos en busca de nuestros amigos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos juntos en la puerta?

- No, no sabemos cuántos son. Relájate.

- No queremos problemas, solo estamos buscando a nuestros amigos, si algo sucedió, díganos. Este lugar está lleno de cadáveres, si pueden ayudarnos a no morir, se los agradecería.

Skye miró a Rick, estaba debatiendo mentalmente en que es lo que debía hacer, lo veía en su cara y su continua manera de pasar sus manos por la cara. Él miró a la joven que le colocó una mano en su hombro y asintió, dándole a entender que cualquier decisión que él tomara, estaría de acuerdo.

- ¡Ellos nos obligaron a hacerlo! - Habló Rick, se escucharon que los pasos de esos hombres regresaban a la puerta.

- ¿Dave y Tony están ahí? ¿Están vivos?

- No.

- Mataron a Dave y Tony.

- Vamos, vámonos.

- No, no iré, no seré quién le diga a Jane. No voy a volver y decirles que Dave y Tony fueron asesinados por unos tontos en un bar.

- ¡Tus amigos nos obligaron a hacerlo! ¡No nos dejaron otra opción! Estoy seguro que todos hemos perdido suficientes personas, hemos hecho cosas que desearíamos no haber hecho, pero ahora es así ¡Ustedes lo saben! - No se escuchó ninguna respuesta. - Así que pongamos los puntos sobre la mesa, lugar equivocado, momento…

No terminó de hablar, pues la gente de afuera disparó a la ventana de la puerta. Rick se levantó inmediatamente y por el hueco que acaban de hacer comenzó a disparar.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Vamos! - Les gritó a los demás para que se alejaran.

Glenn se levantó, luego Hershel y seguido de Skye, que corrieron hacia el fondo del bar, pero la gente seguía disparando al lugar. Skye gritó cuando sintió que algo caliente le pasaba por su costado derecho y cayó al piso.

- ¡Skye! ¡Skye! - Exclamó Rick, entre el estridente ruido de las balas que atravesaban las paredes.

El enojo aún lo tenía, no podía alejarse esa frustración y las palabras de su padre, que siempre le gritaban lo patético que era, que no le importaba a nadie, que era un bueno para nada. Todo aquello lo pensaba mientras con un palo acomodaba sus leños encendidos.

- No podemos encontrar a Lori. - Giró a ver a Carol que llegó por sus espaldas. - Y los otros no han regresado tampoco.

- Si. Esa estúpida perra debe haber salido a buscarlos. - Reveló sin preocupación alguna.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, me pidió que yo fuera. Le dije que ya estaba cansado de ser el muchacho del mandado.

- ¿Y no dijiste nada?

Daryl se quedó en silencio y escuchó como Carol giraba sobre sus talones y se alejaba, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la mujer se volvió a aproximar a él.

- No hagas esto. - Daryl seguía ignorándola. - Ya hemos perdido a mi hija.

- Ese no fue mi problema tampoco. - Señaló levantándose con furia.

- No te alejes, por lo menos no de Skye. - Escuchó a Carol decir, pero no volteó ni a verla.

El sonido de las balas cesó, de nuevo todo era silencio. Rick aprovechó para cambiar rápidamente las balas de su pistola, con angustia intercambiaba su mirada entre lo que hacía y la joven que estaba tirada en el piso sin dar ni una muestra de vida, al contrario se comenzaba a hacer un pequeño charco de sangre.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sabemos que esto no va a terminar bien! - Gritaba Rick mientras cargaba su arman. - ¡No hay nada aquí adentro para ninguno de nosotros! Ustedes chicos… ¡Solo retrocedan y nadie más saldrá lastimado!

Se escuchó un ruido fuerte en la puerta trasera, lo que provocó que se pusieran más nerviosos, Glenn miró a Rick, y este le indicó que debería ir a ver lo que sucedía. El joven oriental corrió a ver qué sucedía en la parte trasera del bar.

- Skye… - Susurró Rick.

La joven se quejó dolorosamente mientras se volteaba con una mano en su costado lleno de sangre, con mucho dolor logró colocarse de rodillas, miró a Rick que se puso un dedo en los labios para que mantuviera el silencio, la joven asintió y con cuidado avanzó a un lado de él.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le susurró cuando llegó junto a él.

- Me hirieron… - Dijo con voz de dolor.

- Déjame ver…

Skye sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero él era el jefe, se levantó la blusa, dejando ver sus delgado cuerpo, las prominentes costillas y en su costado derecho, de bajo de su sostén lila una herida que sacaba mucha sangre.

- Estarás bien, Doc. Solo te rozó, necesitarás unos puntos.

- Mierda… Duele como si me hubiera atravesado.

- Créeme que eso duele más. - Suspiró y deslizó su mano por su rostro. - Mierda, pensé que te habíamos perdido.

- Yo pensé lo mismo.

Skye sacó de su mochila un pedazo de tela y se lo colocó alrededor de su torso, cuando lo apretó gimió de dolor, pero no le importó. Se colocó su mochila nuevamente en la espalda y aguardó, pero de la parte trasera se escucharon fuertes detonaciones. Rick se levantó enseguida y pretendió avanzar hasta la puerta trasera, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que el mismo Glenn aseguraba estar bien, así que él y Skye se reunieron con Hershel.

- Los detendré aquí, tú cubre a Glenn. Veamos si logramos llegar a tu auto. Dile… Dile que lo pare atrás, yo ayudaré a Skye, nosotros corremos y nos iremos de aquí.

- ¿Quieres que cubra a Glenn? - Preguntó Hershel no muy convencido.

- Te perdiste todo el entrenamiento de armas, podría ser útil ahora.

- Chicos, lamento interrumpir, pero de verdad necesitamos largarnos rápido de aquí. - Comentó Skye con dolor.

- Puedo disparar, solo que no me gusta. - Dijo Hershel y se marchó a la puerta trasera.

- Lo siento, jefe. No quería causar problemas.

- No lo hiciste, fue solo un accidente. Vas a estar bien. - Suspiró. - Si salimos de aquí, tendré que lidiar con Daryl

- No, esta vez no creo que sea así.

- Yo creo que sí, me ha amenazado algunas veces, siempre quiere que estés a salvo.

- Ese idiota. - Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Podrás moverte?

- Sí, estoy lista jefe.

- Bien.

Inmediatamente se comenzaron a escuchar disparos, seguido de unos lamentos de dolor muy fuertes. Rick y Skye corrieron hacia la puerta trasera donde Hershel estaba.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Rick.

- Él disparó. - Contestó Hershel.

- ¿Y Glenn? - Preguntó Skye preocupada, Hershel volteó hacia el lado contrario.

- Debió haberle dado a Glenn. - Skye miró hacia atrás. - Está detrás del basurero, no se ve que se esté moviendo.

- Oh no. - Sollozó Skye. - Voy por él.

- Espera.

Rick la detuvo y él salió, con dos armas una apuntando al hombre que seguía quejándose y otro hacia donde estaba Glenn. El oficial le preguntó al joven si estaba herido, Skye alcanzó a escuchar que Glenn respondía, eso la relajó un poco más. Se quedó mirando como Glenn y Rick intentaba ir por el coche, cuando estaba por correr hacia él les dispararon desde el techo del edificio de enfrente, ellos retrocedieron. Inmediatamente se escuchó el chirriar de las llantas de un coche seguido de un grito.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Vagabundos por todo el lugar! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

- ¿Qué hay de Sean? - Preguntó la persona que estaba arriba.

- Le dispararon, nos tenemos que ir. ¡Los vagabundos están por todos lados!

Skye aprovechó que sus enemigos estaban distraídos y corrió a la pared que estaba enfrente de Rick y Glenn, se asomó y vio con claridad, la camioneta y la persona que estaba en la azotea.

- ¡Salta! - Le pidieron desde el carro.

La persona se preparó para saltar, lo logró hacer al otro tejado, pero resbaló y luego se escucharon sus gritos de dolor.

- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme! - Gritaba.

- Tengo que irme, tengo que irme. - Gritó el del carro y abandonó a su amigo. - ¡Lo siento!

-Trae a Hershel. - Le dijo Rick a Glenn, luego vio a la joven. - Skye, vamos.

Skye corrió junto con Rick, y fueron hacia donde venían los gritos, se encontraron con un joven, no más de veinte años, lloraba del dolor, se quejaba, su rodilla había sido atravesada por un pedazo de metal que era parte de una cerca.

- Por favor, ayúdenme. - Pidió el joven.

- Le disparaste a mi gente ¿Y quieres que te ayudemos?

- Por favor. - Lloraba. - Lo siento.

Rick tomó la pierna del joven, viendo la manera para poder sacar.

- ¡Rick! - Llamó Hershel llegando junto a ellos. - Tenemos que irnos ya.

- ¡No! - Gritó el joven.

- Lo siento chico, tenemos que irnos. - Le aclaró Hershel.

- No, no, no me dejen por favor.

- Tenemos que irnos. - Repitió el hombre.

- No podemos. - Contestó Rick.

- ¡Nos estaba disparando! ¡Hirieron a Skye! - Le gritó Glenn.

- ¡Es un niño!

- ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

- ¡Este lugar está lleno de caminantes! - Glenn insistió.

- ¡No podemos dejarlo!

- Traspasó la reja, no ha forma de que podamos sacarle la pierna en una sola pieza. - Aclaró Hershel.

Glenn se acercó y movió la reja vigorosamente, viendo si se podía zafar, provocando los gritos del joven.

- ¡Cállate o te dispararé!

Hershel se alejó con Rick para explicarle la situación, la respuesta que tenía el hombre era matarlo, pues le parecía muy cruel por lo que estaba pasando. Pero Glenn intervino, preguntando si no podían amputarle la pierna, pero el joven comenzó a gritar que no quería pero lo ignoraron y Hershel aceptó hacer el trabajo. Rick tomó con fuerza al joven, mientras Hershel trabajaría, Glenn y Skye cuidaban que no llegara ningún caminante.

- ¡Ahí vienen! - Gritó Skye.

- ¡Chicos, caminantes! - Gritó Glenn también.

- ¡Deben apresurarse!

Glenn y ella comenzaron a dispararles a los caminantes, eran demasiados y venían por todos lados, no había tiempo y la munición se terminaba. Rick se acercó al joven, presionó a Hershel, pero no había tiempo para hacerlo así que se alejaron, pero el joven continuó gritando que no lo dejaran. Rick de nuevo se acercó y con fuerza jaló la pierna del joven.

Skye corrió a abrir las puertas de la camioneta, entre Rick y Hershel metieron a Randall, ella se metió por un lado y Glenn del otro, dejando al joven herido entre los dos. Hershel y Rick entraron al carro y emprendieron el camino de regreso, mientras golpeaban algunos caminantes con el vehículo.

- Gracias, gracias por no dejarme ahí. Soy Randall, por cierto. - Aún sollozaba el muchacho. - Oh dios, sigo sangrando mucho.

- Necesitamos hacerle un torniquete. - Ordenó Hershel mirando hacia la parte trasera.

- Doc ¿Puedes hacerlo? - Preguntó Rick desde la parte delantera.

- Seguro, jefe.

- Glenn, amárralo y cúbrele los ojos, no debe ver haciaa dónde vamos.

- Si.

Skye de su mochila sacó otros pedazos de tela y con ella hizo un torniquete en la pierna del chico, que gritaba por el dolor, mientras Glenn le cubrió los ojos y lo amarró de pies y manos. Cuando terminó, se recorrió hasta la ventanilla y recargó su cabeza en el vidrio, ahora que se sentía aliviada que todos estuvieran bien, poco a poco comenzó a caer dormida.

Daryl buscaba algunos leños más que utilizar para la fogata, estaba inquieto, por alguna razón se había sentido verdaderamente intranquilo, y no sabía la razón. Un sonido lo puso alerta, miró hacia su pequeño campamento y notó que Carol observaba el collar de orejas que había colgado, le enojó que esa mujer fuera a meterse en lo que no le importaba una vez más.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le preguntó con enojo.

- Te estoy vigilando. - Respondió a pesar del sobresalto que le causó su aparición.

- ¿Eres una soplona?

- No dejaré que vuelvas a alejarte. - Él la miró sin responder. - Te has ganado tu lugar.

- Si pasaras la mitad del tiempo preocupándote por los asuntos de tu hija en lugar de meter la nariz en los asuntos de todos los demás ¡Ella estaría viva!

Carol se quedó en silencio, sintiendo un poco de dolor por lo que había dicho, pero lo soporto, entendió que Daryl estaba a punto de estallar, se estaba descargando y ella debía dejarlo, tal vez así podría regresar al grupo, tal vez podría lograr que intentara a pensar con claridad.

- Continúa.

Daryl se sintió verdaderamente irritado por la reacción de Carol, sentía que ya no podía contener ese cólera, tenía que dejarlo salir.

- ¿Continuar con qué? - Fue el turno de la mujer quedarse en silencio. - ¡Lo digo en serio, vete! ¡No te quiero aquí! - Se acercó a ella agresivamente y le señaló la cara pero ella continuó persistiendo. - Eres una persona admirable, mujer. ¿Qué? ¿Lo harás por mi padre o por alguna estupidez como esa? - Resopló con burla. - Conoces a Jack. Tienes miedo, tienes miedo porque estás sola, no tienes esposo, ni hija. No sabes qué hacer contigo misma. ¡Tú no eres mi problema! ¡Ni Skye, ni nadie! ¡Sophia no era mía! - El calor que sentía dentro de la cabeza lo tenía fuera de control, sentía que iba a explotar. - ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era vigilarla!

Carol se quedó ahí, en silencio, mientras Daryl caminaba como un león enjaulado, con la ira a flor de piel.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Gracias por buscar a Sophia, hiciste lo que pudiste, no llegamos a tiempo, pero sé que la hubieras encontrado. - Daryl solo la miró, el crecimiento de su enojo se había detenido. - Lo que es cierto es que hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance, en cierta manera cuidaste de mi Sophia hasta el final.

- ¿De qué sirve si ella está muerta?

- Lo sé, pero estoy segura que agradecida por todo lo que hicimos por ella, todos, pero más que nada tu, tu arriesgaste tu vida por ella. Sophia lo habría apreciado mucho, nunca habían hecho eso por ella.

Daryl destensó sus músculos, aflojó sus manos que estaban en puños apretados y miró a Carol con un poco de más tranquilidad.

- ¿La has ido a ver? - Preguntó más tranquilo.

- Si. - Respondió la mujer con dificultad. - Le dije que lo sentía, que debí ser una mejor madre, pero que ahora estaría mejor, no tendría que seguir en este angustiante mundo, no pasaría hambre, ni frío, mucho menos miedo.

- No eres una mala madre. - Gruñó Daryl. - Fuiste persistente en su maldita búsqueda, lo que una buena madre haría.

- Lo que dijiste de tu papá…

- Mierda, no hablaré de eso contigo. - Volvió a enojarse, ese tema era muy delicado.

- Está bien, está bien. - Carol quiso tranquilizarlo. Daryl suspiró y escupió en el piso.

- Jack, ese era el nombre de ese hijo de puta. Merle era mejor. - Confesó después de un momento en silencio. - Siempre estaba diciendo que era una vergüenza, un niñito sentimental, que no sabía cuidar ni de mi mismo, un estúpido busca problemas.

Carol miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose mal por el hombre, había tenido una niñez terrible, tal vez peor que la de su Sophia. Y por esa razón él tenía esa manera de ser, tan agresiva, seria y muy poco abierta.

- No lo eres. - Intentó ayudar la mujer. - Has ayudado a mucha gente, nuestro grupo está vivo gracias también a ti. Skye, ella también ha sobrevivido gracias a que la has cuidado y lo has hecho bien. Necesitas hablar con ella, Skye te necesita, y tu a ella.

- No lo creo, ella me odia bastante, la traté peor que un maldito perro rabioso, tal vez sea mejor que n…

- Skye no ha regresado. - Interrumpió Carol con desesperación, Daryl la miró con interrogación

- ¿Qué? ¿Regresar de dónde, demonios?

- ¿No te dijeron? Oh por dios. - Se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando se dio cuenta que Daryl no lo sabía. - Ella…Ella se fue con Rick y Glenn.

- Esa estúpida mujer. - Gruñó enojado. - ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Y no han regresado?

- No…

- ¡Mierda!

Daryl se sentó dándole la espalda a la mujer, mientras contemplaba el fuego. Se le quedó pensando en la joven que había conocido en la carretera, cuando chocó con él había sentido una extraña sensación que hacía mucho no sentía, la vio chocar con otro hombre, Shane, y sonrió disimuladamente por su torpeza. Cuando vio a todos correr la siguió, y ella sin saberlo, contemplaron juntos como bombardeaban la ciudad.

No la vio de nuevo, había desaparecido de su vista, así que Merle y él regresaron a la camioneta, una media hora después ella estaba de vuelta e iba con el hombre con el que había chocado.

La recordaba también en el campamento, riñendo con Merle, curando las heridas de todos, ayudando en lo que podía. Le llamaba la atención que ella pretendía estar de buen humor cuando estaba con los demás, pero cuando estaba sola su rostro era de desánimo infinito.

Se cuidaron las espaldas mutuamente cuando fueron al centro comercial de la ciudad juntos y también en el CDC. Y en todo ese tiempo hasta aquel, lo había pensado varias veces, era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su maldita vida, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Por eso había tomado el anillo, por eso la quería cuidar todo momento, se había convertido la persona más importante para él y por ella se había vuelto más fuerte, era mentira que ella había sido el infierno para él, sin ella los de su grupo del mismo modo se habrían desecho de él como a su hermano por ser una amenaza o él se hubiera largado de ahí. Y por ella, él era una pieza importante en el grupo, una pieza que era valorada, como había dicho Carol, se había ganado su lugar.

Se había comportado como un verdadero idiota cuando le dijo todo aquello que la había herido tano, todas esas cosas que eran pura mentira, probablemente lo odiaba, y no la culparía, el se había comportado como un maldito idiota.

Fue cuando recordó las palabras de Merle, su hermano mayor que siempre estuvo para él más que Jack, que lo apoyó más que su propio padre. _"¿Cuándo aprenderás a convertirte en un hombre?", "No seas una miedosa mariquita.", "¡Demuestra de lo que eres capaz maldito marica!", "Sé útil por primera vez en tu vida.", "¡Aprende a hacerle cara a tus problemas, Darlena!"_ Eran las palabras de su hermano, que en su momento realmente lo molestaba, pero ahora notaba que esas palabras, ahora tenían sentido.

Su pecho saltó lastimosamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, había alejado a Skye, la mejor persona de su vida y ahora ella podía estar en peligro, no soportaba la idea de que ella podría estar herida, llorando, asustada, en peligro, pensando en cosas erróneas de él, él debería estar con ella en ese momento, no dejaría que terminara así.

- Iré por ella. - Avisó Daryl que se puso de pie rápidamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? - Preguntó Carol viendo como tomaba algunas flechas e iba por su ballesta.

- Si, no podemos perder el maldito tiempo, podrían estar en peligro ¡Podría ser demasiado maldito tarde!

- Shane no piensa ir por ellos hasta mañana, creo que deberías esperar.

- ¡No voy a esperar! ¡Qué ese hijo de perra espere, yo no!

- Debes… - Carol lo tomó del brazo, atrapando al cazador, lo soltó lentamente. - …debes hacerlo, sabes muy bien que sería apurado. Además, hay gente aquí que te necesita.

Daryl se sentó, pensando en que Carol tenía razón. En la noche era cuando los caminantes estaban más activos, ir sería un suicidio, intentar ir a buscarlos podía hacer que todos se mataran, no era prudente para él ni para Skye y los demás. Además, el grupo quedaría vulnerable y si Shane estaba ahí debería haber alguien vigilándolo.

- Esperaré toda la estúpida noche.

- Estoy segura que Rick la traerá de regreso. Buenas noches. - Se alejó.

Daryl pensó en el oficial Grimes, había demostrado ser una persona que sabía tomar decisiones por difíciles que fueran, sabía llevar a un grupo, moverlos y motivarlos. Lo aceptaría como líder cuando viera que Skye llegaba a salvo.


	23. Estúpido Conejo

Capítulo 23

"_Estúpido Conejo"_

El sol lastimó sus ojos y la obligó a despertar, entreabrió solamente un párpado y se dio cuenta que aún continuaba dentro del automóvil con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio, sabía que Glenn dormía aún pues roncaba un poco. Abrió ambos ojos, Hershel de la misma manera dormía, seguramente por todo el alcohol que había consumido, mientras, Rick continuaba conduciendo. Se movió un poco para incorporarse y revivió la dolorosa herida, no pudo impedir soltar un gemido de dolor, lo que le indicó a Rick que la joven se había despertado.

- Hey, Doc. ¿Cómo te sientes? - Averiguó mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿La verdad? Bastante jodida.

- Ya somos dos.

- Bueno, si te interesa, creo que aún sigues siendo un buen jefe. Nos trajiste a todos a salvo, como lo prometiste, lo único malo es que nos trajimos a este tipo.

- ¿Sigue vivo?

- Si, eso parece. - Echó un vistazo a Randall. - Está dormido, tal vez débil por la pérdida de sangre.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va tu herida?

- Aún sangra, pero ya es menos.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - Investigó Glenn despertándose.

- Buenos días pequeño hombrecito. - Le saludó Skye con una sonrisa.

- Hey ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor que él, te lo aseguro. - Señaló al joven de los ojos cubiertos.

- Estaremos en la granja en diez minutos. - Aseguró Rick respondiendo la pregunta inicial del joven.

- Ya era hora. - Comentó Hershel que acababa de despertarse.

- Lo que pasó allá atrás… - Inició Glenn. - ¿Se lo diremos a los demás?

- Vamos a tener que hacerlo. - Confesó Rick.

- ¿Creen que esos tipos nos vayan a buscar? - Preguntó Skye algo temerosa.

- No lo sé…

- Las cosas van a cambiar. - Habló Hershel.

- Las cosas cambiaron hace mucho. - Dijo Skye.

No durmió en toda la noche esperando que llegara Skye, pero ese miserable automóvil no había aparecido por el camino. Había intentado descansar un poco, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos había alguna imagen de Skye, herida, asustada, muerta o transformada en un caminante. Necesitaba ir por ella, no podía desaprovechar el tiempo y mucho menos permitir que terminara como Sophia, no repetiría el mismo error.

Después de haber agarrado todas sus flechas, su cuchillo, su pistola y su ballesta se encaminó al campamento, donde los demás desayunaban; Lo hacían en silencio, era bastante obvio que todos estaban preocupados por su gente desaparecida.

Cuando terminaron T-dog, Andrea, Shane y él se preparaban para salir, cada quién cogió sus cosas y las empezaron a meter al maletero del coche de Shane donde todos marcharían. En lo que estaban listos, Daryl estudió el mapa, no podía cometer errores, no esta vez, revisó los caminos que conducían a lugar que Maggie había dicho donde Rick iría a buscar a su padre.

Bebió un gran trago de agua de la cantimplora que Carol le había ofrecido, pero en lo que bebía se enteró del ruido de un motor de coche, volteó rápidamente, para su suerte era el furgón rojo de Hershel que entraba a la granja con gran velocidad y frenó frente a la casa, donde todos empezaron a reunirse.

Daryl se aproximó con incertidumbre, quería verla, quería verla viva y sana. El primero en salir fue Rick, el cazador observó su rostro, agotado e inquietado, algo grande había sucedido. Simultáneamente salieron del carro Hershel y Glenn, Maggie corrió a abrazar al segundo, pero él no le contestó, dejando desconcertada a la muchacha. E inmediatamente salió ella, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sujetándose su costado derecho, distinguió su ropa llena de sangre y ese trapo que le apretaba alrededor del torso, sintió como si agua fría le hubiera caído desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Con enojo soltó su ballesta que se derrumbó al piso, avanzó rápidamente hacia ella que elevó la mirada y en sus ojos había un semblante de miedo, pero él aún así continuó caminando, cuando consiguió llegar con ella la aferró con un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, con la otra mano tomó su cabeza y acarició su pelo.

- Dime que no es una maldita mordida. - Murmuró para que solo ella oyera, sin dejarla de abrazar.

- No lo es. - Reveló con un hilo de voz y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, Daryl suspiró fuertemente con alivio y la estrujó aún más.

- Estúpido conejo, deja de preocuparme.

- Estaba muy asustada. - Él percibió como su camisa se humedecía.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó? - Daryl le preguntó a Skye apartándose un poco de ella.

- Me di…

- Patricia, prepara el cobertizo para cirugía. - Hershel pidió con voz fuerte y alta. - Skye, te necesito conmigo.

- Skye… - Daryl continuaba esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Quién demonios es ese? - Preguntó T-dog.

Nadie se había dado cuenta del quinto pasajero que aún estaba en el automóvil, dormido.

- Es Randall. - Reveló Glenn. Caminaron con curiosidad hacia la camioneta.

- Tenemos que atenderlo. - Explicó Skye.

- Estás sangrando…

- Estaré bien, Dixon. - Se alejó de él.

- Shane ayúdame a trasladarlo con Hershel. - Pidió Rick y miró a su amigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios es este mocoso? ¿Qué demonio ocurrió? - Preguntó Shane enfurecido.

- ¡Ahora no Shane! - Le gruñó Rick.

Cuando lo empezaron a mover el joven despertó muy sobresaltado, Rick le aclaró que lo llevarían a que le atendieran su herida. Daryl observó como los policías se llevaban a Randall que se iba quejando en el camino por el dolor en su pantorrilla, y caminando frente a ellos Skye que seguía sosteniéndose esa herida.

Skye entró apresuradamente al cobertizo, Patricia preparaba el material quirúrgico y Hershel llenaba algunos botes con agua, ella ayudó llevando algunas toallas limpias, mientras Shane y Rick colocaban al joven sobre la mesa.

- ¿Estás segura de poderlo hacer, Doc?

- Lo tengo controlado, jefe. - Le tranquilizó Skye.

- Patricia, los guantes. - Mandó Hershel. Patricia consiguió la caja de guantes de látex y los tres se los colocaron. - Primero tenemos que detener la hemorragia, luego veremos qué es lo que podemos hacer por su pierna. - Patricia y Skye afirmaron, en seguida el hombre dio una ojeada a los policías que continuaban ahí. - Será mejor que lo sujeten. - Shane y Rick lo miraron sin comprender. - No le va a gustar lo que viene

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me van a hacer? - Preguntó Randall alterado.

Ambos hombres aferraron al adolescente con fuerza para que no se moviera, Randall respiraba agitadamente, estaba muy asustado y todo su cuerpo se sacudía.

- No puedo quitarle el torniquete si sigue así de alterado, podría desangrarse más rápido o colapsar.

- Hey. - Habló Skye. - Debes tranquilizarte.

- No… no puedo. No… duele mucho. - Manifestó el adolescente al punto hiperventilarse. - Estoy… estoy asustado.

- Debes hacerlo, no es una consulta, no pueden operarte si sigues así, podría ir mal. - Le explicó la castaña. - Cálmate, por favor. - Le situó una mano en su pecho, provocando un impulso de exaltación por parte del joven.

- De verdad no puedo.

- ¿Estaría mejor si te quito la venda de los ojos? - Patricia y Hershel y los dos oficiales la observaron algo alarmados.

- Creo, creo que podría ayudar. - Skye miró a Rick, y este en cuanto lo pensó durante unos segundos asintió.

Skye con cuidado retiró el tramo de tela que le cubría los ojos, Randall con lentitud los abrió y lo primero que vio fue a la joven delgada, de ojos cariñosos color verde olivo y piel blanca que le sonreía amablemente.

- Hey. - Randall sonrió estúpidamente.

- Hey, inhala y exhala profundo. - El joven le hizo caso. - Cálmate, y así podremos terminar más rápido.

- ¿Me van a cortar la pierna? - Preguntó muy espantado.

- Espero que no muchacho. - Señaló Hershel y se aproximó a él. - La mala noticia es que no tenemos anestésicos, así que deberás aguantar.

- ¿Qué? - Se empezó a poner inquieto de nuevo.

- Es lo que hay muchacho.

- Te doy mi palabra que lo intentaremos hacer lo más rápido posible. - Expresó Skye.

- E… Está bien.

- Muy bien. - Habló Patricia que tomó el lugar de Skye. - Respira tranquilo.

Hershel comenzó a quitar el torniquete y el chico empezó a gimotear por la tela que se desprendía de la herida, Rick y Shane lo sujetaron con más presión. Skye tomó unas tijeras y le cortó el pantalón para tener mejor acceso a la lesión. Intentó a limpiar la herida con el mayor cuidado posible, pero el muchacho se quejaba fuertemente, por lo que intentó hacerlo rápidamente.

Hershel dio inicio para interrumpir la hemorragia, cuando introdujo uno de sus instrumentos al corte, Randall gritó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a agitarse como loco, Rick y Shane hacían un gran esfuerzo por paralizarlo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! - Skye le gritó y Randall se detuvo. - Se que te duele, pero no debes moverte, entre más rápido mejor, confía en mí. - Randall afirmó apresuradamente.

- Será mejor que le hagas caso, niño. Es capaz de meterte el bisturí en la cara. - Comentó Shane.

Skye volvió a marchar con Hershel, Patricia tomó una de las toallas limpias y se la ofreció a Randall, el joven la mordió. Hershel logró detener la hemorragia, pero cuando comenzaron a ocuparse de la pierna no aguantó más y cayó inconsciente. Rick y Shane permanecieron ahí casi hasta cuando estaba por finalizar la cirugía, cuando Hershel comenzó a cocer Rick notó que la mujer castaña continuaba sangrando.

- Doc, creo que es hora de ver aquello. - Señaló su costado. - Puede ponerse mal.

- Oh… esto.

- Patricia, atiende a Skye, yo terminaré con esto. - Pidió Hershel cuando también observó a Skye.

- Shane, por favor reúne a todos. - Rick volteó a ver a su amigo. - Iré en seguida.

- Sí, creo que todos necesitamos una explicación. - Salió de la habitación.

Skye y Patricia se retiraron los guantes y la mujer rubia se colocó otros limpios para atenderla. Con cuidado se quitó el trozo de tela que se había puesto para cubrir la herida, gimió de dolor pero eso no la detuvo, se quitó su camisa agujerada y luego sacó solo su brazo derecho de la blusa para permitir a Patricia trabajar con más comodidad.

- ¿Cómo está? - Investigó Rick observando a Patricia que revisaba con mesura la herida.

- Necesitará varios puntos, pero estarás bien.

- No te preocupes, jefe. - Mencionó Skye.

- Te dispararon por mi culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Creo que ya lo hiciste, me trajiste de regreso viva. - Le sonrió. - Creo que deberías ir con los demás, nosotros iremos al terminar.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Seguro.

Skye tuvo que aguantar que Patricia suturara su herida, era demasiado doloroso y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero debía aguantar. La mujer le cubrió con algunas gazas y una venda alrededor del torso, cuando acabó, ayudaron de nuevo a Hershel que ya había terminado de cerrar la herida, así que tan solo envolvieron con vendas.

- Estará bien. - Aseguró Hershel. - En una semana sabremos cuánto daño tuvo su nervio.

- ¿Lo despertamos? - Preguntó Skye.

- No, dejemos que lo haga lentamente cuando lo necesite. - Se terminó de lavar las manos. - Vayamos con los demás.

Cuando fueron hacia los demás se escuchaba que tenían una reunión dentro, en el comedor de la casa, Shane no parecía muy tranquilo y Rick conservaba su voz calmosa.

- …se iba a desangrar, si sobrevivía lo suficiente. - Consiguió escuchar a Rick.

- Va de mal en peor. - Oyó a Shane refunfuñar.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él? - Preguntó Andrea, al momento ellos entraron al comedor y Hershel manifestó inmediatamente.

- Reparamos el músculo de su pantorrilla lo mejor que pudimos, pero probablemente tenga daños en el nervio. No podrá pararse al menos durante una semana.

- Cuando lo haga, le daremos una cantimplora, lo llevaremos a la carretera principal y mandarlo por su cuenta.

Skye tomó asiento en la silla frente a Rick en la que él se recargaba, estaba agotada por la cirugía y adolorida por su herida, así que solo apoyó su frente en las palmas de sus manos y escuchó atentamente a Rick.

- ¿Eso no es lo mismo que dejárselo a los caminantes?

Daryl entró oyendo la pregunta de Andrea, vio que todos estaban reunidos, a la primera que vio fue a Carol, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, él estaba agradecido con esa mujer, si ella no hubiera abierto la boca, posiblemente no se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad, quizás hasta se hubiera marchado del campamento, renunciando a Skye y tal vez ella para ese momento estaría muerta. Se recargó en uno de los muros y miró hacia Rick, frente a él se encontraba Skye, que se mantenía con su rostro en sus manos, parecía cansada.

- Tendrá la oportunidad de luchar. - Rebatió Rick.

- ¿Solo lo dejarás ir? - Indagó Shane. - Él sabe donde estamos.

- Tuvo los ojos vendados todo el camino, él no es una amenaza.

- ¿No es una amenaza? ¿Cuántos de ellos había ahí? - La conversación se había vuelto una pequeña pelea entre Shane y Rick. - Mataste a tres de sus hombres, te llevaste a uno de rehén ¿Pero ellos no vendrán a buscarlo?

- Lo dieron por muerto, nadie está buscando.

- De todas formas deberíamos hacer guardia.

- Alguien debería interrogarlo. - Opinó Andrea, inminentemente Rick ubicó su mirada en la nuca de Skye.

- Está fuera de combate, lo estará por horas. - Hershel se metió.

- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a conseguirle algunas flores y caramelos. - Skye alzó el rostro con molestia, esa era la actitud estúpida que detestaba de Shane. - Miren esto, gente. Estamos de regreso en Fantasilandia.

- Tu ironía no sirve de nada Walsh. - Mencionó en voz alta sin levantarse de su silla. - ¿Crees tener una decisión mejor que la de Rick? ¿Cómo la del granero?

- ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Fue lo correcto!

- ¡No lo fue! Admítelo… - Rick colocó las manos en sus hombros intentando tranquilizarla.

- Sabes, aún no hemos discutido sobre lo que hiciste en mi granero. - Hershel habló con una fuerte voz e interrumpiendo a Shane y a Skye. - Déjame ponerlo perfectamente claro de una vez por todas. Esta es mi granja y yo quería que se fueran, Rick me disuadió, pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar. Así que haznos un favor, mantén tu boca cerrada.

Shane al ver que nadie decía nada para ayudarlo, salió enojado de la casa.

- Hoy no haremos nada al respecto. - Rick se acercó a Hershel. - Solo hay que tranquilizarnos.

Se levantaron y progresivamente empezaron a salir de la casa, Skye se levantó de su asiento con dificultad, estaba muy adolorida por la herida y la reciente sutura que le habían efectuado. Estaba por irse, pero Rick la detuvo.

- Hey, Doc ¿Puedes aguardar un momento?

- Seguro ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay algo que quiero pedirte. - La joven lo observó con atención. - Me gustaría que te hicieras a cargo de Randall.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

- Ese muchacho rápidamente confió en ti a la hora de la cirugía, creo que si sigues así podrías sacarle información, necesitamos saber de su grupo. - Skye con inseguridad se mordió los labios. - No confío en nadie más para hacer este trabajo.

- Lo haré. - Suspiró con cansancio. - Gracias por la confianza, jefe. - Rick le sonrió con debilidad.

- Ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

- Eso ni lo tienes que pedir. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, te vez horrendo.

- Lo haré, lo prometo. - Rió.

Skye salió de la casa y antes de hacer cualquier cosa quería ver a Daryl. Buscó con la mirada, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, y tampoco vio la tienda de campaña, se mordió los labios nerviosa y caminó hacia el campamento, al primero que vio fue a Dale, que estaba en el techo del RV, con los binoculares pegados al rostro y su arma asegurada al arnés a su espalda.

- Hey, Dale. - Saludó en voz alta, el hombre quitó los binoculares de sus ojos y miró hacia abajo.

- Skye ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

- Creo que bien, aunque esto duele jodidamente. - Dale le dio una mirada reprobatoria. - Lo siento. Emh… ¿Dale? ¿Sabes dónde está Daryl?

- Ayer, después de que se marcharan, recogió sus cosas y se instaló en los suburbios. Por allá, cariño. - Le señaló con la mano.

- Gracias, Dale.

- Ten cuidado.

- Lo haré. - Le comunicó mientras se dirigía hacia la dirección que le había indicado.

Daryl esperaba a Skye, recargado en un árbol que estaba en su campamento personal. Contemplaba el anillo, una vez más, pensando en lo que diría o haría, pero aún no se le ocurría nada. Aunque primero que nada tenía que disculparse por decir todas esas estupideces que la lastimaron.

- ¿Daryl?

Escuchó esa voz frágil que reconocía bien, miró a su izquierda. Skye estaba ahí de pie, sosteniendo su costado lesionado, mordía sus labios y sus ojos estaban llorosos. No le gustaba verla así, sentía que su pecho le dolía, era algo que nunca había experimentado, nunca se había interesado tanto por alguien, pero aún así, no se iba a acobardar, él la quería, y quería que estuviera bien. Caminó hacia ella, con rapidez y la abrazó con fuerza, teniendo cuidado con su herida, ella rompió en llanto.

- Eres un idiota Dixon, un completo estúpido.

Daryl no la soltaba, por el contrario, la abrazaba con más fuerza, dejaría que le gritara, que le dijera lo que quisiera, que lo golpeara si lo necesitaba, había pasado por tanto, y parte de eso era por su culpa.

- Eres el idiota más grande que haya conocido, pero soy más estúpida yo, porque… porque no puedo odiarte, no puedo. Te amo tanto que no puedo odiarte ni siquiera por todas esas cosas que me dijiste. - Lloraba sumida en el pecho de Daryl. - Tenía tanto miedo, pensé que no te volvería a ver.

- ¡Es una mierda! ¡Todo lo que te dije es una maldita mierda! Estaba a punto de perder la puta cabeza, estaba tan enfurecido. ¡No sabía lo que decía! - La acercó más a él. - Eso que dije no es verdad, nada de esas malditas cosas. - Besó la cabeza de ella que aún lloraba. - Soy un idiota, nunca debí decirte eso, yo solo… yo solo necesitaba estar solo, pero no quería apartarte de mí. - Se apartó unos centímetros de ella y con ambas manos sostuvo su rostro por las mejillas. - Te mentí cuando dije que eras una molestia y que habías sido una maldita pérdida de tiempo, ¡Demonios, me importas! El haberte conocido me ha mantenido con vida, si he sobrevivido tanto tiempo es por ti señorita, por ti me he convertido una persona más fuerte, una persona mejor, de no haber sido así me hubieran corrido como al hijo de puta de Merle, por ti Skye, por ti me volví una pieza importante en ese grupo, porque me luché el doble para mantenerte con vida y mantenerme con vida, para no dejarte sola. Mierda, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi estúpida y puta vida, tu eres la maldita separación que hay entre el infierno y la paz. - Skye continuaba soltando lágrimas mientras veía a los azules ojos de Daryl. - No me hubiera perdonado haberte perdido, y mucho menos odiándome. Yo te amo, idiota.

- Daryl…

Él no la dejó hablar y la besó con fuerza, con ambos brazos la volvió a rodear, no quería soltarla, no quería perderla, no lo permitiría. Ella contestó ansiosamente a su beso, le creía completamente a Daryl, él nunca exteriorizaba sus pensamientos, ni lo que sentía, y en ese momento, con mucho trabajo lo estaba haciendo, él no lo haría si no fuera necesario.

- Deja de llorar, tonta. - Con cariño le desordenó el pelo, ella se secó las lágrimas y lo volteó a ver.

- Aunque estaba enojada contigo, no podía odiarte, no podría hacerlo nunca. - Recargó su frente en el pecho de él. - Todo lo que estuve pensado, mientras estaba allá a punto de morir era en ti, en que debía regresar para decirte lo mucho que te amo y que no te odiaba, lo siento tanto.

- Hey, me lo gané.

Skye sintió una fuerte punción en su herida, había sido tan fuerte que la hizo gemir con fuerza y marearse, colocó una mano en su costado y sintió que estaba húmedo, se observó la palma de la mano y notó que había un poco de sangre en ella. Daryl la sujetó por los hombros, ya que se había doblado por el dolor, no resistió verla así, así que la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó dentro de la tienda de campaña, luego la posó sobre la cama donde ella se acomodó sobre su lado izquierdo.

- Déjame ver eso, torpe. - Le alzó la blusa, la herida solo sangraba un poco, los puntos seguían en su lugar, solo se había dañado un poco. - Estarás bien, solo descansa. - Se recostó a un lado de ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

- Pensé que no te volvería a ver. - Habló Skye con una voz débil, mientras Daryl acariciaba su cabello.

- Hey, estás aquí. - Le besó la coronilla de la cabeza. - ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí?

- ¿Rick no les dijo?

- Llegué tarde a la reunión.

- Idiota, bueno, cuando Rick consiguió convencer a Hershel de que regresara a la granja, un par de tipos entraron al bar, Tony y Dave.

- ¿Ese pareja de idiotas se presentaron?

- Si, querían aparentar ser amables, pero desde que los vi no me parecieron amigables, ambos traían armas, y Tony era repugnante, mi miró como si me estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada. Comenzaron a preguntarnos cosas, parecía que nos estaban investigando, descubrieron donde estábamos gracias a Glenn que les respondía todas sus preguntas.

- Ese idiota, es demasiado estúpido, no reconocería el peligro ni aunque estuviera en su nariz.

- En realidad creo que es porque nunca estuvimos en esas circunstancias antes, en verdad pensó que eran amigables. Hasta que comenzaron a insistir que los acogiéramos, a ellos y a su grupo, Rick y Hershel se lo negaron, y fue cuando las cosas se pusieron mal. Tony amenazó con matar a Rick, Glenn y Hershel, y que a mí me llevaría con él. - Daryl gruñó con enojo. - En ese momento sabíamos que uno de los dos grupos iba a morir, solo estaban esperando el momento, ellos decidieron cual era, pero Rick fue más rápido y los mató.

- Demonios.

- Si, lo mismo pensé, estaba asustada pero aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado, pero, no fue así. Llegaron más personas buscando a Tony y Dave, cuando supieron que sus amigos estaban muertos empezaron a disparar y me dieron. Cuando estábamos por huir por la puerta trasera, ellos fueron los que se escabulleron primero, había caminantes por todos lados, nos quedamos por el chico, Randall. Lo habían abandonado, y sus demás camaradas estaban muertos.

- ¿Ese niño estúpido era del maldito grupo que te disparó? ¿Por qué demonios lo tenemos aquí?

- No pudimos dejarlo morir, no así. - Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. - Nunca había estado tan asustada, el solo pensar que podía no volverte a ver… fue aterrador.

- Hey, estás aquí. - Besó su cuello. - Deja de pensar en esa mierda. Viendo estas malditas circunstancias, creo que deberíamos decidir qué hacer.

- ¿Qué circunstancias? ¿A qué te refieres?

- No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, este maldito grupo se está rompiendo, nos estamos volviendo vulnerables y hemos comenzado atacarnos entre nosotros, esto ya no es funcional.

- ¿Atacarnos entre nosotros? ¿Lo dices por Rick, Lori y Shane?

- Por ellos, por nosotros, por los demás, ahora hay muchas desigualdades. Pero, no quiero arriesgar mi pellejo con el idiota de Walsh. - Vio que Skye lo veía con duda. - No me preguntes como lo sé, pero… Creo que Shane en realidad mató a Otis para salvarse.

- ¿Qué?

- No es lógica su historia, y menos cuando volvió con la maldita arma del que se "sacrificó".

- Entonces… ¿Propones que nos vayamos?

- Propongo que tomes la decisión que dejaste pendiente ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que cuando encontrara a Sophia, marcharíamos a donde tú quisieras. - Skye volteó a verlo de reojo. - ¿Qué dices?

- No lo sé… - Se mordió los labios. - No pensé que tendría tan poco tiempo para decidirlo. Además, Rick me ha pedido que sea yo quien se encargue de Randall, déjame pensarlo, por lo menos esta semana, cuando se decida qué hacer con ese muchacho.

- Bien, así también puedes recuperarte de esa maldita herida. - Le besó una vez más la cabeza. - Ahora cierra la boca y descansa.

- Te extrañé, Dixon.

- Cállate. - Recargó su frente en la cabeza de ella, luego de un instante en silencio, habló. - Yo también te extrañe, torpe.


	24. Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Devore

Capítulo 24

"_Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Devore"_

Skye había aceptado a regañadientes vivir tan apartada de la granja con Daryl, ya que si decidían irse, debían irse alejando y mantener un poco la distancia. Su herida de bala iba progresando positivamente con el tiempo y por lo tanto le era más fácil moverse y trasladarse con los demás.

Todos los días tenía que ir al sucio cobertizo para atender a Randall, Daryl siempre permanecía fuera por si algo ocurría. Skye se encargaba de llevarle la comida, en la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche, cuidaba de su herida e intentaba conversar con él para poder cumplir con lo que le había encomendado Rick, pero el muchacho siempre decía lo mismo, y Skye no podía hacer más, por más que lo intentaba.

Esa mañana se había cumplido exactamente una semana, era el período que Randall permanecería con ellos, ahora se debía decidir cuál sería su destino.

Daryl despertó, abrió perezosamente los ojos y descubrió que el sol ya había salido hace un par de horas, rodó sobre su costado derecho, topándose de frente con el rostro sereno de Skye que dormía profundamente, lo notaba por su respiración suave y profunda. Retiró un mechón de pelo de su pálida cara con su dedo índice, en seguida se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

- Despierta, perezosa. - Ella solo se quejó y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. - Hey, despierta. - Repitió.

- Déjame en paz Dixon. - Se escondió debajo de las sábanas. - Solo una hora más.

- ¿Una hora? ¿Estás maldita demente? - Tiró de las sábanas. - Es hora de levantarse, pequeña mujer holgazana.

- Maldición, Dixon. - Jaló las sábanas para taparse de nuevo. - Hace frío.

- Si, lo sé. Los días empiezan a helar. - Acarició su pelo sin dejarla de ver a los ojos olivos. - Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Demonios…

Skye se incorporó y empezó a vestirse de la misma manera que todos los días, a excepción que ahora usaba una sudadera gruesa color verde olivo y unas botas cafés, que le servían bastante bien para el frío que iniciaba. Su calzado deportivo se habían roto, por suerte Maggie le ofreció esas botas que ya no utilizaba.

Detrás de ella se vestía Daryl, que ahora llevaba puesto aparte de una camisa de manga larga, el chaleco que antes le había pertenecido a su hermano, recordaba que de niño le gustaba mucho, cuando Merle no estaba en casa, entraba a escondidas a su habitación y se ponía el chaleco, aunque le quedara exageradamente grande.

_No había salido de su dormitorio todo ese día, su papá le había puesto una paliza esa tarde, había llegado muy bebido y él accidentalmente lo había hecho enfurecer. Estaba sentado en el piso, dibujando en una hoja blanca algunos árboles, le gustaba mucho salir de su casa por la ventana de su recámara y escabullirse en el bosque por unos momentos. Se sentía tranquilo lejos de ahí, en el aire libre, donde todo era silencioso._

_Era de noche, Merle había dormido todo el día y Jack había estado bebiendo. Dejó de dibujar cuando escuchó los pesados pasos de Merle en el viejo y gastado pasillo de madera. En seguida, procedieron los gritos de Jack desde la sala, Daryl se levantó del suelo y abrió un poco la puerta, suficiente para poder curiosear sin que lo descubrieran._

_- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, holgazán? - Preguntó Jack con la voz obviamente descompuesta por el alcohol._

_- ¿Qué carajo te importa, viejo?_

_- Eres un maldito haragán ¿Por qué no te largas de mi casa y dejas de darme problemas?_

_- Estoy bien aquí. - Chasqueó Merle._

_- Que te jodan._

_- Si también a ti, viejo._

_- Lárgate de aquí._

_Merle salió de la casa azotando la puerta, el cerró la de su habitación olvidando que no debía hacer ruido, se puso nervioso cuando su puerta se cerró haciendo un chasquido fuerte._

_- ¡Maldito niño! - Gritó Jack. - Si no estás en tu puta cama me vas a oír._

_Los pasos fuertes y rápidos de Jack retumbaron por toda la casa. Daryl se estremeció y corrió velozmente a su cama, se acostó frente a la pared, se cubrió con la sábana y cerró los ojos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y el miedo le forzaba a llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Cortos segundos más tarde, la puerta se cerró de nuevo, el niño volteó a ver con miedo, pero para su tranquilidad su padre ya se había marchado._

_Odiaba que Merle se fuera, se sentía completamente solo y en peligro, cuando su hermano estaba en casa Jack parecía no quererse meter con ninguno de los dos. Se levantó de la cama con movimientos suaves y silenciosos, del mismo modo salió de su habitación, echó un vistazo hacia la sala, su padre dormía profundamente en el sofá frente al televisor. Avanzó de puntillas hasta la alcoba de su hermano, y dentro de ella, además de ver basura tirada por todos lados, encontró el chaleco con las alas de ángel en la espalda. Sonrió ampliamente, tomó la prenda y se la colocó, sintió que el miedo se iba, se acostó en la cama de su hermano mayor y durmió profundamente._

- ¿Daryl? - Skye que acababa de sostener su mano lo alejó de su recuerdo. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si… - Respondió con seriedad.

- Espera, estoy olvidando algo.

- ¿Qué?

Skye con una sonrisa se juntó a él, se colocó de puntas y besó amorosamente los labios, mientras con ambas manos acariciaba su pelo, Daryl la rodeó con sus brazos y le respondió el beso, recordando una vez más que ese pasado no existía más, esas personas tampoco. Ahora solo vivía ese presente y su presente era Skye.

Cuando ambos se apartaron, caminaron hacia el campamento, la mayoría del grupo estaba ahí sentado desayunando. Tomaron asiento sobre un tronco y Carol les sirvió el desayuno, poco tiempo más tarde Shane, Rick y Hershel avanzaban hacia ellos, venían del cobertizo.

- Buenos días. - Saludó Rick. - Bueno, hemos ido a ver al chico, Randall, y él está mejor, creo que es hora de alejarlo de aquí y permitirle encontrar a su grupo, estaba pensando dejarlo lejos de aquí, unas siete u ocho millas, con un arma.

- ¿Están seguros de que podrá hacerlo? - Preguntó Lori.

- Si. - Contestó Hershel. - Tendrá una pequeña cojera, pero no creo que eso le impida defenderse, por suerte no perdió la mayoría de su movilidad.

- Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. - Habló de nuevo Rick.

- Hazlo si es lo que tienes que hacer. - Le apoyó su esposa, el oficial asintió y miró a la joven que disfrutaba de su desayuno. - Skye ¿Conseguiste algo?

- No. - Respondió cuando pasó su bocado. - El sigue diciendo lo mismo, que su grupo es ambulante, se instalan en diferentes lugares, buscando nuevas opciones, y que en realidad no los conoce, que a penas los conocía.

- Quizás necesita otro tipo de interrogatorio. - Comentó Daryl, a lo que Dale lo vio con horror.

- No creo que sea necesario, hijo. - Le expresó Dale al cazador. - De todas maneras ese muchacho ya se va.

- Eso es cierto. - Rick le dio la razón al hombre. - Skye, cuando termines dale de desayunar y cámbiale el vendaje, luego Shane y yo lo iremos a dejar.

- Hecho, jefe.

Skye caminó con un plato con comida hacia el cobertizo, acompañada de Daryl y T-dog que tenía la llave, cuando entró observó al joven asustadizo, que mantenía los ojos cubiertos y las manos atadas.

- Hey, soy yo.

- Hey. - Saludó Randall más tranquilo al reconocer la voz de la mujer.

- Te traje el desayuno. - Se hincó frente a él y situó la charola en el suelo. Con delicadeza quitó el pedazo de tela que tenía en los ojos y el muchacho sonrió al verla.

- Eso huele bien. - Confesó Randall.

- También sabe bien. - Cogió con el tenedor un poco de comida y se la acercó a Randall para que comiera.

- Si, si sabe bien. - Expresó el joven en cuanto engulló el bocado de comida. - Me recuerda un poco a lo que me guisaba mi mamá, mi hermano y yo siempre esperábamos con ansias la hora de la comida, mi mamá guisaba muy bien. - Skye sonrió y le dio más comida. - ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

- Si… - Contestó con dificultad, se había acostumbrado a ya no pensar en ellos. - Un hermano mayor y dos pequeños.

- ¿Dónde están? - La joven tomó otro trozo de comida con la vista baja. - ¿Muertos?

- ¡Cierra la puta boca mocoso y sigue masticando! - Gruñó Daryl desde afuera aporreando la puerta.

Randall guardó silencio y continuó comiendo lo que Skye le ofrecía, mientras ella estaba sumergida en algunos recuerdos que tenía de Liam.

_- ¿Cariño?... ¿Catherine? Abre la puerta. Liam te está esperando._

_Oía a su madre golpear y llamarle desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que se estaba comportando como toda una gallina encerrándose ahí, pero no quería enfrentarse con lo que estaba por venir, aunque debía hacerlo. Caminó hasta su puerta y le abrió a su madre que la veía con preocupación._

_- Mamá, deja de llamarme Catherine. - Su madre le sonrió, pero a ella inmediatamente se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas. - Mamá, no quiero que se vaya._

_- Lo sé. - La abrazó. - Yo tampoco quisiera eso, pero es algo que él quiere y debemos apoyarlo._

_- Lo voy a extrañar._

_- Se que lo harás, y él a ti. - Su mamá la liberó de su abrazo. - Un día tú también vas a tener que seguir tu sueño, y te extrañaremos._

_- Mamá…_

_- Es cierto. - Le sonrió. - Vamos._

_- ¡Hey, chicas! - Les llamó su padrastro. - Liam está listo._

_- Vamos. - Respondió su madre y bajaron juntas las escaleras._

_Su hermano le aguardaba con la espalda recargada en el automóvil, Dean, el mejor amigo de su hermano jugueteaba con sus pequeños hermanos, Sussie y Scott. Llegó frente a Liam y no pudo evitar llorar, él era su hermano mayor, el que le ahuyentaba a todos sus pretendientes, el que siempre la fastidiaba, pero también era su mejor amigo y no le agradaba ver como se apartaba de ella, no quería verlo partir._

_- Deja de llorar, gorgojo. - La abrazó._

_- No estoy llorando, ogro. - Pretendió defenderse. - Te voy a extrañar._

_- Yo igual, eres mi hermanita pequeña. Pero no te preocupes, vendré a verte, siempre voy a estar y si no me encuentras yo lo haré._

Y siempre tuvo razón, siempre estuvo para ella, desde que tenía memoria. Liam siempre se mantuvo ahí, fue su gran apoyo cuando sus papás se separaron, cuando todo mundo parecía estar en contra de que fuera pianista, él la apoyó hasta el final, siempre estuvo en los momentos importantes.

Tal vez Liam estaba vivo, tal vez él la estaba buscando, él no era un tipo fácil de vencer, eso lo recordaba bien, quizás algún día se podría encontrar con él, no lo sabía. Skye volvió a la realidad cuando terminó de darle de comer a Randall y cambió rápidamente su vendaje.

- ¿Sabes que van a hacer conmigo? - Preguntó Randall cuando la mujer guardaba todo, ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Me… me van a matar?

- No lo creo, de haber sido así no te hubiéramos salvado y tampoco hubiéramos despilfarrado comida y medicamentos en ti. - Con eso dicho, salió del cobertizo y caminó junto a Daryl.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Daryl advirtiendo la mirada distraída de la muchacha.

- Si, solo pensaba un poco.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Sobre… - Frenó su caminar, Daryl lo hizo un paso después y se situó frente a ella.

-Creo… - Él la miró con atención. - Creo que deberíamos quedarnos, tienes razón, el grupo se está dividiendo pero tal vez aún se pueda componer, además si el grupo de este chico está ahí afuera no sería la idea más brillante. Sin embargo, si vemos que esto no mejora tal vez si debamos tomar nuestro camino y no sé… tal vez mi hermano esté vivo y nos encontremos.

- ¿Estás jodidamente segura?

- Creo que sí, de lo único que estoy totalmente segura es que quiero estar contigo.

Daryl la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a besar sus suaves labios, luego la miró y colocó una mano en la cabeza de ella.

- Así será. - Besó su frente y le desordenó un poco el cabello.

- Demonios, Dixon. - Se quejó, él tan solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia la tienda de campaña que compartían, de nuevo.

- Te espero en la tienda.

Skye marchó hacia el campamento base para dejar los platos sucios y para dar aviso que Randall estaba listo para que se lo llevaran.

- Hey, jefe. - Skye llamó a Rick cuando lo vio llegando al campamento.

- ¿Está hecho?

- Está listo, terminó de comer y tiene un vendaje nuevo.

- Oye, niña. - Llegó Shane por detrás de Rick. - ¿El chico te dijo algo?

- No, nada nuevo, pero creo que ya no tiene caso, no es una amenaza ¿Cierto?

- No lo será más. - Declaró Rick.

- Por supuesto que no lo será más, ese niño ni siquiera debió haber venido aquí. - Expuso Shane con hosquedad.

- Eso no tiene sentido ahora. - Gruñó Skye.

- Skye tiene razón, Shane. - Afirmó Grimes, ocasionando que su amigo lanzara un bufido. - Doc, ve con Dale y pide que te dé nuestras armas.

- Seguro.

Skye miró con una poca de desconfianza a Shane, pero aún así se dirigió hacia la RV, ahí dentro, limpiando algunas partes de motor de carro, estaba Dale.

- Hey, Dale. - Saludó Skye colocándose frente a él.

- ¿Qué tal Skye? ¿Cómo te va?

- No me quejo, en un verdadero día normal estaría comiendo pizza, de cabeza en el sofá. - El hombre rió imaginando a Skye en esa situación. - Emh, Dale…

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Rick me envió por las armas, están por llevarse a Randall.

Dale se levantó de su asiento refunfuñando con una expresión de desaprobación y buscó la bolsa de las armas en la estantería.

- ¿Qué pasa Dale?

- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que le están haciendo a ese muchacho ¿Dejarlo ahí, solo bajo su propio riesgo? Creo que lo estamos condenando a muerte.

- Dale, le van a dar un arma, no va a estar indefenso.

- Aún así no me parece. Si fueras tu y otro grupo te tuviera y decidiera dejarte abandonada a tu suerte ¿Cómo te sentirías?

- Asustada, pero agradecida. - El hombre la miró con una ceja elevada. - Por lo menos me están dando una oportunidad de regresar y de vivir.

- En eso tienes razón, pero el acaba de recuperarse de una gran lesión, no está en condiciones.

- Bueno, creo que Merle tampoco lo estaba, se cortó una mano él mismo, y aún así se robó el camión y se largó. - Tomó las armas de Shane y Rick. - Yo creo que si en verdad quieres sobrevivir, vas a hacer todo lo posible por cumplirlo. - Dale suspiró.

- Espero tengas razón.

- Gracias, Dale.

Skye volvió con Rick y Shane que observaban el maletero del carro del oficial Walsh, cuando los alcanzó vio a Randall metido en ella, atado de pies y manos, la boca tapada con cita gris, al igual que las orejas donde además llevaba un aparato con música para que no escuchara nada. Cuando el muchacho la vio comenzó a hacer ruidos y a verla con súplica.

- Déjala en paz, gusano. - Advirtió Shane al adolecente con agresividad al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con la mano el automóvil a un lado de la cara del muchacho.

- Déjalo en paz tú, no tienes por qué tratarlo así. - Skye protegió al joven.

- ¿Quieres que le traiga una almohada y una margarita?

- No hace falta que hagas esos comentarios, Shane. - Rick lo interrumpió y la joven le entregó las armas. - Gracias, Skye.

- Es hora de irnos. - Apresuró Shane. - Será mejor que lo hagamos antes de que la princesa se enoje.

- Tengan cuidado, jefe. - Pidió Skye ignorando a Walsh.

- Lo tendremos. - Colocó una mano en su hombro. - Ustedes también. Volveremos en unas cuantas horas, si no volvemos antes del anochecer, ya saben qué hacer.

- Si, jefe.

Se apartó un poco para que Lori y Carl se despidieran de Rick, el resto del grupo también lo hizo. Colocaron una manta oscura sobre Randall, cerraron el maletero y se alejaron de la granja.

Skye suspiró y dio la vuelta para ir a su lejana tienda de campaña, donde Daryl sospechosamente la había citado. Lo encontró fuera de la tienda, sentado y bebiendo de la botella de whiskey que ella había conseguido en el bar.

- No deberías tomar tan temprano. - Le expuso deteniéndose frente a él. - Además es asqueroso.

- No debiste haberla traído. - Bebió un trago más. - ¿Por qué demonios te tardaste?

- Rick me pidió algunos favores, ahora que ya se llevaron a Randall, estoy libre.

Daryl cerró la botella y la metió a la mochila de Skye, que seguidamente se la colocó en la espalda. Tomó la mano de la joven y la comenzó a jalar.

- Tiempo de irnos.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Vamos a dejar todo? - Preguntaba rápidamente mientras veía como se internaban en el bosque.

- No seas tonta, solo vamos a dar un maldito paseo.

- Pero el campamento y los demás…

- Al diablo con ellos, pueden sobrevivir sin nosotros por unos malditos minutos.

Caminaron por unos diez minutos entre el bosque y la maleza sin que él le soltara la mano, pero tampoco le dirigía la palabra.

- Emh… Daryl, odio hacer la misma pregunta de hace dos minutos, pero odio más que no me contestes, así que dime por una maldita ves ¿A dónde vamos?

- Deja de ser tan molesta. - Paró de jalarla. - Llegamos. - Skye miró a su alrededor, el escenario se veía igual desde que entraron al bosque.

- No sé que veas tu, pero yo no veo nada Dixon.

- Avanza hacia allá. - Le señaló hacia unos matorrales. - Estaré justo detrás de ti, no dejaré que ningún maldito caminante bastardo te coma.

- Eso es lindo, supongo.

Se deslizó entre los arbustos y frente a ella apareció un lago, con un pequeño muelle de madera y para su sorpresa muchas flores como la que Daryl le había regalado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de emocionada por un paisaje.

- Esto es asombroso, no puedo creer la tranquilidad que hay aquí, es como si el mundo no se hubiera ido al infierno. - Observó a Daryl que la veía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se mordisqueaba la uña de su pulgar. - ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

- ¿Importa? - Caminó hacia el muelle, ella lo siguió. - Demonios, aprovecha lo que tienes enfrente, además, creo que basta con que te haya gustado.

- Gracias, en un lugar hermoso.

Daryl sacó una manta gruesa de la mochila y la colocó en el piso de madera del muelle, se sentó con las piernas extendidas y con se recargó en sus antebrazos, miró a Skye y ella entendió que la estaba invitando. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de él, y ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, disfrutando del paisaje que podrían no volver a ver.

- En ocasiones es bueno tomar un maldito respiro, fuera de toda esta mierda. - Habló Daryl con una suave voz ronca.

- Si, tienes razón.

Skye cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sonido del viento agitando los árboles, permaneció así por unos segundos hasta que sintió que Daryl tomaba su mano derecha y deslizaba algo en su dedo del anular. Abrió los ojos con precipitación, lo primero que distinguió fue el rostro de Daryl que la veía con seriedad, luego dirigió su mirada a su mano, había un anillo plateado con un brillante, Skye sonrió y observó de nuevo al hombre.

- Esto… Daryl, esto…

- Eso quiere decir que ahora eres mi mujer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo así?

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar? Eso simboliza que quiero que estemos juntos, pase lo que pase ¿Entendiste maldición? Porque no lo pienso a repetir, señorita. - Skye sonrió, él la tomó con suavidad de la nuca y la besó profundamente. - ¿Qué dices, huh?

- Acepto.

Daryl con suavidad la recostó sobre la manta, se ubicó sobre ella y empezó a besarla, ella le acariciaba el pelo con ambas manos, mientras las de él paseaban por su cuerpo.

- ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? - Preguntó Skye contemplando los ojos azules de Daryl. Él unió su frente con la de ella.

- Hasta que la muerte nos devore. - Skye soltó una pequeña risa. - Demonios, Merle estaría ahora burlándose de mí, ese maldito hijo de puta.

- No lo arruines, Dixon.

Skye lo besó prolongadamente, poco a poco entre caricias se fueron quitando la ropa y sintiendo con gran excitación sus cuerpos unidos. En unos instantes aquel lugar mudo se ocupó por los gemidos y fuertes respiraciones.


	25. Vomitar Los Pulmones

Capítulo 25

"_Vomitar Los Pulmones"_

_Caminaba dentro del bosque, estaba oscuro. No era dueña de su cuerpo y aún así lo hacía y de una extraña manera, sus brazos pesaban demasiado al igual que sus piernas, avanzaba sin rumbo, hasta que unos ecos distrajeron su torpe caminar y tuvo la intención de ir por donde procedían._

_Mientras vagaba iba distinguiendo los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo, cadáveres ensangrentados y algunos mutilados, unos comenzaban a levantarse mientras hacían ruidos guturales, pero su cuerpo no parecía importarle nada más que encontrar el responsable de los ruidos. A su paso logró distinguir algunos de los caminantes, los primeros que logró distinguir fue a su madre, seguido por su padrastro, luego su papá y sus hermanos pequeños. Estaba horrorizada, pero eso era en su mente, su cuerpo no parecía tener sensación alguna, tan solo seguía caminando. También vio a Andrea, Carol, T-dog, Glenn, Shane, Dale y a la familia Grimes. En su mente rogó por no ver a Daryl en la misma condición y así fue. Continuó caminando, el ruido se hacía más claro y cercano, alguien gruñía con esfuerzo y rugía. Lo vio aparecer por detrás de un árbol, era Daryl, lo sabía, aunque le daba la espalda podía reconocerlo, a él y su voz, aparte de que usaba ese viejo chaleco que tenía unas alas de ángel en la espalda._

_Se defendía de los caminantes, era muchos y él solo tenía su cuchillo de caza, la ballesta estaba en el piso, sin ninguna flecha y él estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no era suya, era de todos los caminantes que eliminaba. Comenzó a acercarse a él sin control, cada vez con más velocidad, gruñendo. Se aferró con sus manos grisáceas y le encajó sus uñas rotas en la ropa de Daryl, el giró a verla, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ella ya estaba mordiéndolo con mucha fuerza en el brazo._

Abrió los ojos espantada, se sentó apresuradamente y observó a Daryl que le daba la espalda, solo vestía sus pantalones y arrojaba rocas al agua. Volteó a verla cuando escuchó que despertaba con alteración.

- ¿Estás bien? - Avanzó hasta ella y colocó una rodilla en el piso, quedando a su altura.

- Oh, mierda. - Deslizó una mano por su cara, deduciendo que todo había sido un sueño. - Tuve un pésimo sueño. Ya me había acostumbrado a las pesadillas, pero…

- Hey, deja de pensar en esa estupidez, estás bien, esa mierda no fue real.

- Si, lo sé, pero…

- Deja de ser tan escandalosa, tonta. - Acomodó un poco el desordenado pelo de Skye. - Espantas a los malditos pájaros.

- Eso no es cierto. - Reclamó. - Creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera del campamento, deberíamos regresar.

- Si, quizás tengas razón.

Skye cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, al igual que Daryl hacía. Cuando abrochó su pantalón contempló su mano y el anillo que había en ella.

- Dime que no se lo robaste a un caminante, por favor.

- Tonta, no te daría algo así.

- Eso espero.

- Lo encontré hace varios días, no le pertenecía a nadie.

- Nunca pensé que me casaría a mis veinticuatro años, y lo que aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. - Lo abrazó por la espalda. - Gracias.

- Termina de vestirte tonta, debemos regresar. - Se apartó de su abrazo y pasó su mano por debajo de su nariz, algo avergonzado.

- ¡Hey! No me ignores, di algo.

- No soy bueno con las palabras, pero… - Con suavidad la agarró por el cuello de su camisa y la jaló para besarla.

- Eso puede explicarlo todo. - Comentó cuando se separaron mientras le sonreía. - ¿Qué voy a decir? - Miró su anillo y luego a Daryl que la miraba con seriedad. - Alguien va a preguntar, créeme que todos notarán el nuevo accesorio de mi mano derecha.

- Si te preguntan, diles que metan su maldita nariz en sus propios asuntos.

- Creo que pensaré en otra cosa, pero… gracias, supongo. - Suspiró.

- Vamos, debemos irnos ahora o sino con tu maldito paso llegaremos en la noche. - Besó su frente.

- Cierra la boca, Dixon.

- Camina rápido, Skye Dixon.

- Oh demonios, suena aterrador, creo que conservaré mi apellido.

- Cállate tonta.

Ambos regresaron al campamento, cogidos de la mano y en silencio. Daryl no lo mostraba de la misma manera que Skye, pero se sentía satisfecho de haberle dado ese anillo y que ella aceptara estar con él el resto de sus días.

- Rick no ha vuelto. - Comentó Skye viendo hacia el campamento base.

- Daré una vuelta para examinar el perímetro. - Soltó su mano y le besó la frente. - Mantente con vida.

- Eso haré, tu también.

Skye caminó hacia la casa, pero antes de llegar, cerca de la entrada llegó Carl a interceptarla.

- ¡Skye!

- Hey, amigo ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bueno… algo aburrido, mi mamá cuida a Beth y mi papá y Shane aún no vuelven.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo?

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé ¿Dar una caminata y charlar?

- Bueno, si… Es mejor que no hacer nada. - Ambos empezaron a avanzar lejos de la casa. - Voy a tener un hermano o hermana.

- ¿En verdad? - Preguntó Skye fingiendo sorpresa. - ¿Te lo dijo tu mamá?

- No. Shane lo mencionó cuando fue por mi mamá, la noche que ustedes no regresaron.

- Carl ¿Qué sucedió ese día?

- Como no regresaban, mi mamá fue a buscarlos, ella sola, pero un caminante se atravesó en su camino y se estrelló, Shane fue por ella y cuando volvió discutieron porque él le mintió diciéndole que mi papá ya había regresado, y ahí le dijo que se preocupaba por ella, por mi y por el bebé.

La joven estaba un poco asombrada por lo que el niño le narraba, Lori estaba totalmente loca, estaba siendo el ser más egoísta que había conocido, había sido completamente estúpido lo que hizo, pensaba solamente en ella y sus intereses, en lugar del bien estar de su hijo, a más de que se puso en peligro a ella, al bebé y a Shane, sin contar que pudo haber dejado a Carl sin padres. Además, Shane le había dicho lo del bebé al niño en lugar de que sus padres lo hicieran, era una completa locura.

- Espera ¿Tu mamá fue a buscarnos y te dejó solo?

- Si, pero está bien, se cuidarme solo.

- Seguro puedes, no lo dudo ni un momento.

- Skye, tú le caes bien a mi papá. - Comentó después de unos minutos en silencio.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si, él me lo ha dicho. - Carl le sonrió a la mujer que también hizo lo mismo. - Mi mamá y él no están de acuerdo con que tenga un arma de fuego ¿Crees que podrías convencerlo?

- Wow, eso es algo grande amigo.

- Lo sé, pero… ya no soy un niño, puedo defenderme a mí mismo y a los demás, necesito hacerlo y quiero ayudar.

- Tienes razón, debes aprender a defenderte y cuidarte por ti mismo. No sé si tu papá me vaya a escuchar, pero lo intentaré.

- Gracias Skye.

- No te preocupes amigo. - Le palmeó la espalda. - Iré a ver si los demás necesitan algo. No te alejes demasiado.

El niño asintió y Skye marchó a la casa, cuando entró escuchó alaridos que venían de la planta alta, parecían ser Maggie y Beth discutiendo. Caminó a la cocina y se topó a Lori sentada en el mueble del lavaplatos y a Andrea recargada en la pared, ambas en silencio oyendo los gritos de las hermanas Greene.

- Hey. - Saludó. - ¿Alguien sabe que está sucediendo allá arriba? - Se sentó en la silla de la mesa central y cogió una manzana del frutero.

- Beth estuvo a punto de suicidarse. - Contestó Lori. - Ahora mismo Maggie está conversando con ella.

- No creo que estén "conversando" más bien parece que intentan vomitar los pulmones, y no creo que a gritos sean la mejor manera.

- ¿Dónde está Hershel? - Preguntó Andrea.

- Aún no quieren que se entere. - Comentó Lori mientras tomaba una patata frita. - Es un problema familiar, dejaremos que lo resuelvan ellos.

- ¿Eso es resolver? - De nuevo Andrea preguntó, sin estar de acuerdo con lo que ocurría.

- Cuando Beth deje de luchar será cuando tengamos que preocuparnos. - Los gritos de Maggie se empezaron a escuchar con más fuerza después de que Lori hablara.

- Esto se podría haber manejado mejor.

- ¿Cómo? - Dijo Lori que se paseaba por la cocina.

- No deberías haberle quitado el cuchillo.

- ¿Disculpa? - Lori detuvo lo que hacía y miró a Andrea incrédula.

- Te equivocaste, igual que Dale quitándome el arma, esa no era tu decisión. - Lori retornó a lavar platos. - Ella tiene que elegir cómo vivir, tiene que encontrar sus propias razones.

- Andrea tiene razón, debe quitarse esa venda de los ojos de alguna manera. - Explicó Skye.

- ¿Quieren que le haga una soga? - La joven castaña se molestó al percibir la misma ironía de Shane en voz de Lori.

- Si va en serio, encontrará la forma. - Andrea tomó la palabra nuevamente.

- Eso no significa que no pueda detenerla o hacerle saber que me preocupo.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Lori. Es tan solo que tiene muchas opciones delante de ella y cree que la mejor es el suicidio.

- Eso no es una opción.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Skye tiene razón, no necesita que le griten o que la traten como una niña.

- Lori, el suicidio siempre es una elección, no es la mejor, pero ahí está. - Expuso Skye.

- Entonces necesita una pistola cargada ¿Verdad? - Lori empezaba a enojarse.

- Yo pasé por ello, ella también lo hizo. - Señaló a la joven que comía su manzana atenta a lo que decían ambas mujeres.

- Y te convertiste en un gran miembro productivo del grupo. - Señaló con sarcasmo. - Deja que Maggie lo maneje a su manera

- Yo contribuyo, ayudo a mantener este lugar a salvo.

- Los hombres pueden encargarse de ello solos, no necesitan ayuda. - Se notaba el enfado de Lori, aunque la mujer intentaba aparentar serenidad, pero su voz y sus movimientos revelaban su irritación y exaltación.

- ¿Qué? Hey, nosotras también podemos mantener el lugar a salvo, esto no se trata de sexos. - Skye se encrespó por esa declaración.

- Cariño, sé que tu pretendes hacer ambas cosas, pero tienes que elegir uno, deberías preocuparte por la casa y no por disparar armas, le harías un favor a Daryl - Se dirigió a Skye que le iba a contestar pero Andrea la interrumpió.

- Perdona ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- Hay mucho trabajo para hacer por aquí.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Andrea también comenzaba a molestarse. - Todo se desmorona ¿Y tú me hechas en cara que me salto el día de lavandería?

- Se pone una carga sobre el resto de nosotras, en mí, en Skye, Carol, Patricia y Maggie. Cocinar, limpiar y cuidar de Beth. Y tú… tú no te preocupas por nadie más que por ti misma. Te sientas encima del RV trabajando en tu bronceado con una escopeta en tu regazo.

Skye contemplaba y escuchaba a Lori con estupefacción, todo lo que decía era inconsistente, pasó su mirada a la rubia, esta vez la había hecho salir de sus casillas.

- No, estoy vigilando a los caminantes, eso es lo que importa. No hojas de menta fresca en la limonada.

- Estamos proporcionando estabilidad, estamos tratando de crear una vida digna de ser vivida.

- ¿Bromeas?

- Mira, fui detrás de Rick, derribé a dos caminantes. - La mujer intentaba defenderse haciendo parecer que ella sabía lo que hacía. - No actúes como si tú fueras la única que se cuida de sí misma.

- Después de estrellar el coche de Maggie ¿Y te has disculpado por ello?

- Estás loca.

- No, tú lo estás. Y tú eres la única que está siendo egoísta, dándolo todo por sentado.

- Mi marido está ahí afuera, por centésima vez. - Se aproximó peligrosamente a Andrea. - Le dispararon a mi hijo, no te atrevas a decirme que doy esto por sentado.

- No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Tu marido volvió de la muerte, tu hijo también y ahora tienes un bebé en camino. Al resto de nosotros se nos acumulan las pérdidas, a mí, a Carol, a Beth. Skye tuvo que matar a su propia familia. Pero tú sigues con eso de seguir adelante, jugando a la casita, actuando como la abeja reina, estableciendo normas para todos menos para ti. ¿Sabes qué? Adelante, ve ahí adentro y dile a esa niña que todo va a salir bien, como la ha ido para ti. Que conseguirá un marido, un hijo, un bebé, un novio. - Lori volteó a ver a Andrea pasmada de que lo supiera, dejándola sin habla. - Solo tiene que mirarlo por el lado bueno.

Lori y Skye vieron irse a Andrea realmente enfurecida, luego la mujer echó un vistazo a la joven buscando, tal vez algunas palabras de apoyo pero la castaña se levantó y se acercó a Lori.

- Lo siento, pero Andrea ha dicho la verdad, en cada palabra.

- ¿La verdad? ¿Crees que ella tiene la razón?

- Si, lo creo. Lo que no puedo entender es que tan egoísta te estás convirtiendo, enviaste a Maggie y a Glenn por unas píldoras para abortar sin interesarte la seguridad de ellos, sin importarte la opinión de Rick. Fuiste a buscar a tu marido, pero dejas a Carl solo, sin decirle nada. ¿No pensaste en que algo podía sucederte? ¿En que Carl podía quedarse sin padres? - Lori desvió la mirada. - Si quieres proveer estabilidad en el grupo, deja de ser tan egoísta e intenta a preocuparte por el grupo y no solo por ti y tus comodidades.

Skye salió de la casa, Andrea se encontraba en el porche, sentada con la mirada extraviada en el paisaje, la joven se sentó a su lado, despertando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó a Andrea.

- Si, solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

- Creo que hiciste bien. - Afirmó Skye. - Lori me cae bien, pero se ha vuelto una…

- ¿Completa idiota? - Andrea concluyó la frase.

- Bueno, no era exactamente lo que iba a decir, pero creo que es un buen sinónimo. Necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera y renunciara a ese sueño de vivir como reina.

- Solo espero que haya servido de algo.

- Creo que lo sabe, solo tiene miedo ¿Quién querría tener un bebé con cadáveres deambulando por tu jardín trasero?

- Debió haberlo pensado antes.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Shane y Lori?

- No son muy discretos. - Observó a Skye con una ceja elevada. - ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

- Creo que la discreción no es lo suyo. - Ambas mujeres soltaron una pequeña risa burlona. - ¿Andrea?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tienes quejas con respecto a mi? La verdad es que no me gustaría que estallaras conmigo como lo hiciste con Lori.

- Bueno, cuando buscamos a Sophia y te dieron tú arma y a mí no, pensé que eras una hija de puta.

- ¡Hey! - Protestó Skye con diversión.

- Pero, yo estaba de un pésimo humor. - Suspiró pesadamente. - Tú deberías odiarme, le disparé a Daryl.

- No te mentiré pero cuando pasó quería arañarte la cara, pero luego pensé que no lo habías hecho a propósito, lo entiendo, tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Es bueno saberlo. - Le sonrió. - Lo único que no te voy a perdonar es que no me hayas invitado a la boda. - Dijo mirando la mano de la joven.

- Mierda… Le dije a ese idiota que lo notarían. - Murmuró ocultando su mano en la bolsa de la sudadera. - ¿Es una locura no?

- Creo que está bien, eso ayuda a que te aferres a vivir.

- Si, tienes razón. - Miró a la rubia. - Creo que deberías hablar con Beth, ella tiene que tomar su propia decisión y encontrar sus razones, no las que le imponen, no veo de qué otra manera podría entenderlo.

- Lo haré, si en verdad quieren ayudarla es la única opción y creo que nadie más lo va a hacer. - Se levantó.

- Buena suerte.

Daryl había completado su recorrido, no había encontrado caminantes, ni rastro de ellos, todo estaba tranquilo. Cuando comenzó a aproximarse a la granja vio a Skye sentada en una de las vallas que delimitaban el territorio, con la mirada fija en un punto perdido, se le veía muy pensativa.

- Hey, conejo.

- Hey. - Le sonrió. - ¿Qué tal el paseo?

- Aburrido, sin ningún maldito caminante al que reventarle los sesos. - Subió a sentarse a su lado.

- Bueno, desde mi punto de vista eso es bueno. - Le sonrió. - Esto va de mal en peor, Daryl. - Él la miró con curiosidad. - Ahora Lori y Andrea se enfrentaron, el grupo es una bomba de tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No lo sé. - Se mordió los labios. - No sé si quiero quedarme o marcharme, las circunstancias se han complicado.

- Hey, a donde vayas yo voy.- Le besó la cabeza.

- Gracias. - Correspondió con la mirada baja.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, es solo que… Beth quiere suicidarse, y recordé lo que pasó cuando yo lo intenté. Hace mucho que no pensaba en eso, intentaba evitarlo.

- ¿Quieres hablarlo?

- ¿Quieres escucharlo? - Daryl asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuatro días después de abandonar la casa, cuando maté a mi familia no lo soporté e intenté suicidarme, pensaba que ya nada tenía sentido, me sentía completamente sola, tenía un gran peso en mis hombros, era una asesina, no merecía vivir. Varias veces pensé si me estaba volviendo loca. - Su voz se quebrantó un poco. - Pero luego pensé en que no era mi culpa, mi familia habían dejado de ser esas personas que tanto había amado, no eran ellos y en realidad no estaba sola, aún tenía a mi hermano y mi padre, esa fue mi razón para continuar. Me arrepentí antes de desangrarme, aunque ya había hecho un gran daño. Pero, de nuevo esa motivación se derrumbó cuando me enteré de la caída de Atlanta y supe que ya no vería a mi familia jamás. Sabía que si lo intentaba nuevamente ahora si conseguiría morir, pero cuando vi todo perdido, llegaste tú. - Daryl la miraba con seriedad. - Aunque hacías cosas en el campamento, que me fastidiaban sentí un poco de alivio y compañía, y más tarde, supe que tú eras mi razón para seguir adelante y la que me hacer seguir.

- Demonios, ya no tienes que pensar esas malditas cosas, eso pasó hace tiempo. Las cosas cambian y tú has cambiado, eres una mujer fuerte. - Le besó la frente. - Entonces… ¿Es mi culpa que quieras seguir viviendo?

- Si, tu eres el culpable, Dixon idiota.

- No me arrepiento de nada, conejo torpe.

Daryl se acercó a besarla con sutileza, pero el contacto que tuvo con sus labios no duró mucho, pues unos gritos los interrumpió. Ambos giraron a sus espaldas, Lori corría hacia ellos, ambos descendieron de la cerca y se aproximaron también corriendo a la mujer.

- ¡Skye! ¡Skye! - Gritaba Lori.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó llegando con ella.

- Tienes que ir inmediatamente a la casa, Beth lo hizo, ella se encerró en el baño y se cortó. Te necesitamos.

Skye asintió rápidamente y junto con Daryl y Lori avanzaron rápidamente a la casa, llegaron a la habitación de Beth, donde vieron a ambas hermanas llorar.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto. - Repetía la pequeña hermana Greene.

- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien.

- ¿Maggie? - Llamó Skye antes de entrar, la hermana mayor la miró aliviada.

- Por favor ayúdame. - Le pidió entre lágrimas.

- Está bien, Maggie, no te preocupes. Déjame ver eso. - Skye se sentó en el lugar donde estaba Maggie y tomó el brazo de Beth, apartó la toalla ensangrentada que cubría la herida y la analizó. - Ella va a estar bien, no fue tan profundo.

- Oh gracias a dios. - Soltó Maggie con un suspiro exagerado. - ¿Necesitas algo?

- Si, agua, toallas limpias y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. - Lori y Maggie salieron de la habitación, Skye miró a Daryl que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y luego miró a la adolecente que seguía llorando. - Hey, tranquila, estarás bien, no es grave.

- Ahora todos me van a odiar. - Skye colocó nuevamente la tela y presionó fuertemente. - ¡Auch!

- Lo siento. Nadie te va a odiar, aunque los demás no lo quieran ver, el suicidio es la opción más buscada, es normal bajo estas circunstancias, solo que unas personas son más fuertes que otras.

- ¿Eso me hace débil?

- No, al contrario. Esto te hizo fuerte, te diste cuenta que querías vivir y en toda la gente que tienes alrededor.

- Me hace falta mi mamá.

- Lo sé, pero tienes a tu papá, a tu hermana, a Patricia y a Jimmy.

- Soy una egoísta por no pensar en ellos. - Gimoteó más fuerte.

- Es normal. - Le sonrió. - Lo bueno es que te diste cuenta de tu equivocación, y ahora solo queda seguir adelante.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- ¿No es obvio? - Le señaló sus vendajes de los brazos.

- No… no pensé que fuera eso.

- Lo fue, yo perdí a toda mi familia. Pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero no fue así y… - Miró a Daryl que la veía con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. - …bueno, sigo viva, luchando. - Comenzaron a escucharse gritos fuera de la casa. - ¿Qué pasa ahí afuera?

Daryl entró a la recámara y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la parte de enfrente de la casa, observó que Maggie le gritaba a Andrea.

- Pelea de mujeres. - Explicó con voz ronca. - Demonios ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan escandalosas?

- No fue su culpa. - Explicó Beth refiriéndose a Andrea. - Ella me ayudó.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes más.

Repentinamente Hershel entró a la habitación, secándose las manos con una toalla.

- ¿Beth? ¿Qué sucedió? - Se sentó del otro lado de la cama.

- Papá… - Beth comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Ella va a estar bien, Maggie ya fue por un botiquín.

- Gracias Skye, yo me haré cargo.

Maggie y Lori regresaron con las cosas que Skye había pedido y enseguida Hershel se puso a trabajar. Daryl y Skye salieron de la casa y se sentaron en las escaleras del porche.

- Estoy exhausta, quisiera dormir tres días seguidos. - Recargó su frente en el hombro del cazador.

- Perezosa. - Gruñó Daryl.

- Oh vamos, no me digas que tú no quisieras lo mismo. - Se separó de él un poco y comenzaron a caminar lejos de la casa.

- Cierra la boca, hay mejores cosas que dormir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es mejor que dormir?

- Muchas cosas.

- Oh vamos Dixon, dime una, solo una.

- Tu… - Miró a Skye que lo veía con una sonrisa. - Vete de aquí, idiota.

- Eres un sentimental, Dixon.

- Cállate, maldita sea.

Skye soltó una risa, pero fue interrumpida cuando notaron que el coche de Shane se acercaba con gran velocidad a la granja. Los demás lo notaron también, y se reunieron frete a la casa. El coche frenó y distinguieron que el auto tenía sangre, Rick y Shane salieron del carro, mostrando heridas.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Lori que salía de la casa asustada y se dirigió a su esposo.

- Caminantes. - Respondió Rick después de abrazar a su esposa y su hijo. - Nos atacaron caminantes.

- ¿Y el muchacho? - Preguntó Dale.

- El sigue en el carro. - Contestó Shane.

- ¿Lo trajeron de regreso? - Preguntó Daryl. - Eso no era parte del plan, idiotas.

- Es peligroso. - Todos miraron a Shane con gravedad. - Pasó lo que pensaron que no iba a pasar, era de esperar sentados.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Shane? - Habló Lori.

- Vamos Rick, explícaselos. Explícales lo que descubrimos.

- ¿Decirnos qué hombre? - De nuevo preguntó Daryl. - ¿De qué diablos están hablando?

- ¿Qué pasa jefe? - Fue el turno de Skye que estaba menos exaltada que Daryl.

- Él… él sabe nuestra ubicación.

- ¿Qué? Pero tenía los ojos tapados, no puede saberlo. - Participó Andrea.

- A menos que haya un maldito soplón. - Gruñó Daryl.

- No es nada de eso, Daryl. - Les tranquilizó. - Él lo sabe porque… porque conoce a Maggie de la escuela, sabe de ella, de su familia y seguramente de la granja. Si lo dejamos ir, sería un riesgo, podría dirigir a su grupo aquí.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó Carol preocupada.

- Creo que es lógico, debemos deshacernos de él, si no podemos abandonarlo, creo que ya saben la otra opción. - Habló Shane.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? - Gritó Skye.

- Dime qué otra cosa se te ocurre, genio.

- Creo que todos pensamos más claro que tu Walsh.

- ¿Si? ¿Has visto a alguien más del grupo que haya asesinado a toda su familia?

- Hijo de…

- ¡Cierra tu puta boca hombre! - Le gritó Daryl antes de que Skye lo hiciera. - ¡No vuelvas a hablarle!

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! - Los detuvo Rick. - Ahora no discutiremos eso. T-dog, Shane regresen a Randall al cobertizo, asegúrense que esté bien amarrado y necesito que haya guardias. - Ambos hombres asintieron y fueron hacia el carro de Shane. - Doc, necesitamos que cures algunas heridas.

- Si, jefe. - Oprimió suavemente el brazo de Daryl y caminó detrás de los hombres que se llevaban al joven, los demás se esparcieron por el campamento.

- Daryl. - Rick lo detuvo, Daryl lo miró con severidad.

- Skye no necesita esa jodida basura, hombre.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Hablaré con Shane. - Rick le habló apaciblemente. - Necesito pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Necesito que le saques toda la información que puedas a Randall, quiero estar al tanto de su grupo, necesitamos saberlo todo. - Pasó una mano por su cara. - Es hora del interrogatorio, sino puede que estemos perdidos.

- ¿Estás seguro? - El Oficial quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero confirmó con la cabeza.

- Si, haz lo que creas necesario.

- Lo haré.


	26. Cafeína

Capítulo 26

"_Cafeína"_

No había dormido bien, tan solo lo había hecho unas tres horas y el resto de la noche había estado inquieto, no dejaba de meditar en que ahora podrían estar en grave peligro, esa gente, del grupo de Randall podría llegar a robarles la granja, y definitivamente no sería por el buen camino.

Skye se empujó un poco, apartándolo de sus pensamientos, le dio una ojeada, aún estaba dormida, se veía tan tranquila, que no quería imaginar que podría estar en un peor riesgo que los caminantes, no quería que la hirieran de nuevo, no lo permitiría, no esta vez, conseguiría sacarle toda la información a ese adolescente estúpido.

Se juntó a ella y le besó la mejilla, ahí sintió que su nariz estaba fría, los días comenzaban a helar cada vez más, y aunque aún no lo comentaran, también era un riesgo más. Se levantó de la cama, ya había salido el sol desde hace un par de horas, deslizó sus dedos por su corto cabello para ordenarlo y miró de nuevo a la joven, la arropó con las sábanas apropiadamente y acarició su pelo, ella se movió dejando salir un suave susurro de su boca y entreabrió los ojos.

- Hey. - Saludó ella con una silenciosa voz ronca y una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hey, conejo. - Continuaba jugando con su pelo. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Agotada.

- Voy a salir un momento a… - Apartó su mano de la cabeza de Skye y la pasó por debajo de su nariz. - …a hacer algo que me pidió Rick.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- Descansa, lo necesitas. No quiero estar soportando tu maldito mal humor por no dormir lo suficiente.

- Cierra la boca, Dixon. - Aún continuaba con una sonrisa. - Te amo.

- Duérmete de una vez, tonta.

Se colocó una camisa de manga larga sobre su camisa sin mangas y después su chaleco, cogió su ballesta y volteó a ver a Skye, ella continuaba durmiendo, había conciliado con mucha facilidad el sueño, Daryl sonrió al ver esa extraña reacción de Skye, aunque lo entendía, el día anterior había estado casi todo el tiempo atendiendo heridas y además había sucedido lo del lago. Salió de la tienda de campaña y caminó hacia el campamento, ahí alejado de los demás estaba Rick, viendo hacia el cobertizo, decidió alcanzarlo.

- Hey. - Saludó Daryl llegando junto a él.

- Hey. - Lo miró. - ¿Estás listo?

- ¿No esperarás a que Skye le dé de comer?

- No, entre más rápido mejor. - Observó de nuevo el cobertizo. - Además, no podemos perder el tiempo.

- Está bien.

- Ten las llaves. - Se las lanzó mansamente. - Necesitamos saber lo que sea.

- Lo haré hablar.

Daryl se dirigió hacia el cobertizo, abrió la puerta y sentado en una silla, amarrado, con los ojos tapados estaba el muchacho que dormía con la cabeza colgada hacia atrás. Cerró la puerta con fuerza para despertarlo, Randall dio un salto por el sobresalto que le había ocasionado el escándalo. El cazador comenzó a caminar lentamente en lo que se quitaba la camisa y el chaleco y dejaba a un lado recargado en la pared su ballesta, se acercó al muchacho que temblaba y respiraba con precipitación por el miedo.

- ¿S… Skye? ¿Eres tú?

- No, ella ya no va a venir. - Respondió Daryl frenándose frente a él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo?

- Ella no va a venir y eso es todo ¿Entendiste? - Gruñó.

- Hey, hombre yo… yo solo preguntaba. - Su voz era temblorosa y tartamudeaba. - ¿Quién eres? No… no reconozco tu voz.

- Soy el que no quisiste conocer.

- ¿Q… qué? ¿A qué te refieres hombre? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmi…?

Randall gritó muy fuerte cuando sintió un dolor penetrante e insoportable en su rodilla, Daryl la estaba estrujando con fuerza la herida, lo soltó y el joven empezó a lloriquear.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres?

- Solo hacerte unas preguntas.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre tu grupo. - Le arrancó la tela de los ojos.

- No lo sé… no sé mucho de ellos. - Respondió con los ojos entornados, adaptándose a la luz.

- No te creo.

Daryl levantó su puño y golpeó con fuerza el pómulo del joven que gritó al sentir el golpe.

- ¡Cállate! - Le gritó.

- No lo sé, de… de verdad no lo sé.

- Respuesta equivocada.

Daryl continuó golpeándolo durante varios minutos, interrogándolo, necesitaba sacarle toda la información, tenía que hacerlo por la seguridad del grupo, y más que nada por la seguridad de Skye.

El adolecente tenía el rostro ensangrentado por la serie de golpes que había recibido por el pesado puño de Daryl, que ya tenía los nudillos lesionados de tantos golpes que le había descargado por un largo tiempo. No le creía ni una palabra al adolecente, era tan solo un cobarde que primero los había atacado y ahora lloraba, le enfurecía tenerlo frente suyo lloriqueando como si no hubiera hecho nada. Él le había disparado a Skye y eso le enojaba, pensar que pudo haberla perdido por culpa de ese muchacho y su grupo de asesinos. Con esa rabia lo golpeó con más fuerza, tanta que lo derribó de la silla y ahí en el piso lo golpeó otras dos veces más.

- Te lo dije… - Habló Randall inmediatamente de escupir sangre al piso.

- ¡Me dijiste una mierda! - Lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa y lo sentó arrojándolo contra la pared.

- Casi ni conocía a esos tipos, los conocí en el camino.

- ¿Cuántos hay en tu grupo? - El joven negó con la cabeza sin querer contestar, así que Daryl descubrió frente a él su cuchillo de cacería.

- No, no, no. Vamos, amigo. - El cazador clavó el cuchillo a un lado de la pierna de Randall.

- ¡¿Cuántos?!

- Yo no… ¡30! 30… 30 tipos. - Confesó como si se hubiera acordado de repente.

- ¿Dónde? - El joven balbuceó, así que arrancó con fuerza la protección que tenía su herida, lastimándolo.

- No lo sé, lo juro. - Pronunció con súplica. - Nunca estábamos en ningún lugar más de una noche. - El hombre situó el cuchillo en la herida.

- ¿Explorando? ¿Planean quedarse aquí?

- Yo… no lo sé. Ellos… ellos me dejaron.

- ¿Alguna vez arrancaste una costra? - Amenazó con abrir su herida.

- ¡Vamos, hombre! - Imploró. - Estoy… estoy tratando de cooperar.

- Primero empiezas muy lento y tarde o temprano, simplemente tendrás que arrancarla.

- ¡De acuerdo! De acuerdo. Tienen armas, cosas grandes, automáticas. Pe… pe… pero yo no hice nada. - Explicó exasperado, pues Daryl no apartaba el cuchillo.

- Tus hombres le dispararon a mis hombres, hirieron a mi esposa, trataron de quedarse con esta granja. ¿Tu solo fuiste a pasear? ¡¿Tratas de decirme que eres inocente?!

- ¡Sí! Estas… estas personas me acogieron. No solo los chicos… fue todo el grupo. - Daryl se levantó y le dio la espalda, ahora que estaba hablando debía apartarse un poco de él para que continuara. - Hombres y mujeres, niños también, igual que ustedes. Pensé que tendría una mejor oportunidad con ellos ¿Sabes? Pero… - Tragó saliva difícilmente. - Salimos, exploramos solo los hombres. Una noche, nosotros… encontramos este pequeño campamento, un hombre y sus dos hijas, adolecentes ¿Sabes? Muy jóvenes, muy lindas.

Daryl lo volteó a verlo entre enojado y pasmado, advirtió hacia dónde se dirigía la narración, y se aproximó de nuevo hacia él.

- Su papá tuvo que mirar mientras estos tipos… ellos… Y ni siquiera lo mataron después. Ellos solo… ellos solo lo hicieron mirar, mientras sus hijas…

Dixon parecía cada vez más estremecido por lo que decía, fue cuando por un momento recordó lo que le había dicho Skye cuando regresó del bar del pueblo. _"…Tony era repugnante, mi miró como si me estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada."_, _"…amenazó con matar a Rick, Glenn y Hershel, y que a mí me llevaría con él." _Tuvo un momento de ansiedad, cuando imaginó a algunos tipos agrediéndola, manoseándola y haciéndola sufrir mientras él veía todo sin poder hacer nada, impotente. Era peor de lo que se imaginaba, ahora los vivos eran más peligrosos que los muertos.

- Ellos solo… solo… solo lo dejaron ahí. - Continuaba Randall, pero miró de nuevo a Daryl y notó su rostro lleno de ira. - No, pero… pero… pero yo no toqué esas chicas, no, juro que yo no…

Daryl no soportó más y le pateó la rodilla provocándole gran dolor.

- Por favor, por favor, tienes que creerme, hombre. Yo no soy así, no soy así. - Sollozó. - Por favor, por favor tienes que creerme.

Evidentemente que no le creía, así que lo pateó una vez más y le dio otros cuantos puñetazos en la cara.

- Escúchame bien, idiota. Si alguno de tus hombres toca a mi esposa, si tú llegas a hacerle algo, te mataré con mis propias manos.

- No la tocaré, no será así, lo juro hombre… no… no la tocaré.

Skye terminó de cepillarse la castaña melena, se colocó su sudadera y caminó hacia el campamento, cuando llegó Lori calentaba algo en un cazuela, los demás comenzaban a salir también de sus tiendas.

- Buenos días. - Saludó Lori.

- Hey.

- ¿Quieres un poco de café?

- ¿Café? - Preguntó con una sonrisa. - Oh, vaya, un poco de cafeína me vendrá bien.

- Aquí tienes. - Le ofreció una taza.

- Gracias. - Le dio un sorbo y miró a su alrededor. - ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Daryl?

- Él está interrogando al chico. - Respondió Rick.

- ¿Qué van a hacer? - Preguntó Lori. - Todos nos sentiríamos mejor si supiéramos cuál es el plan.

- ¿Hay un plan? - Preguntó Andrea.

- ¿Lo mantendremos aquí? - Fue el turno de Glenn.

- Lo sabremos pronto.

Respondió Rick señalando con la mirada hacia el cobertizo, Skye siguió la mirada del líder y volteó hacia atrás, Daryl se acercaba a ellos, se asombró al ver su mano con sangre y no se veía de muy buen humor.

- Tienen una pandilla, 30 hombres. - Comenzó a informar en lo que llegaba, luego se colocó a un lado de Skye. - Tienen artillería pesada y no buscan hacer amigos. Si pasan por aquí nuestros chicos mueren y nuestras mujeres, ellas serán… ellas desearían estarlo. - Skye lo miró con sobresalto.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - Preguntó la madre de Sophia preocupada.

- Tuvimos una pequeña charla. - Deslizó su brazo por los hombros de Skye, sin dejar de apreciar la cara de desacuerdo de Carol.

- Nadie se acerca a ese chico. - Indicó Rick. - T-dog ahora escolta a Skye y denle algo de comer. - Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, pero permanecieron ahí hasta que terminara la plática.

- Rick ¿Qué harás? - Le preguntó su esposa.

- No tenemos opción, es una amenaza. - Explicó al resto del grupo. - Tenemos que eliminar la amenaza.

- ¿Simplemente lo matarás? - Interrogó Dale molesto.

- Está decidido, lo haremos hoy. - Anunció firmemente.

Dale se apresuró a ir tras Rick cuando se alejó, mientras los demás tomaban otros caminos. Daryl caminó hacia Skye que se había reunido con T-dog.

- Hey. - La atrapó por el brazo con suavidad, ella lo miró. - Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré. - Le sonrió.

- Ten tus malditos ojos en ella. - Le advirtió a T-dog. - No quiero tener que matarte.

- Seguro, hombre. Yo tampoco quiero eso.

Daryl se fue camino a su tienda de campaña, estaba verdaderamente enojado, lo que le había revelado ese muchacho había sido demasiado para él. Realmente se trataba de gente despiadada, que no le importaría deshacerse de ellos y tomar a las mujeres. Entró a dejar su ballesta y cuando salió Carol lo esperaba afuera.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo.

- ¿Si? Pues yo no quiero.

- No puedes hacer eso que le hiciste a ese muchacho, no eres tú.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de cómo soy?

- Eres una buena persona, lo demostraste buscando a mi hija también cuando pretendiste ir por Skye.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mujer?

- Quiero que dejes hacer ese papel de hombre duro, como si no te importara nada, como si no te importara el sufrimiento de ese muchacho.

- ¡Hey! Si ese idiota no hablaba no hubiéramos descubierto que tipo de grupo pertenecía, y por si no te diste cuenta, son un grupo de idiotas asesinos, si eso no te importa allá tú. Pero no voy a dejar que Skye corra peligro.

- ¿No piensas en que Skye no esté a gusto con esto?

- Ella estará bien, ahora conocemos la información que necesitábamos. - Pasó su mano por debajo de la nariz. - Las cosas han cambiado, no puedes ahora solo preocuparte por los caminantes, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Para qué? Solo ayudaste con la decisión de que mataran a ese muchacho.

- Si es lo que se tiene que hacer, se hará. No me importa.

- No Daryl, no eres así, tu no torturas gente, no la golpeas hasta que hable.

- ¡Cállate mujer! No sabes nada de mí.

- Creo en ti, todos lo hacemos.

Carol se marchó enojada hacia el campamento, dejando más irritado al hombre que le veía marcharse. Se sentó en un tronco caído y se puso a pensar en la situación. Aunque Skye había decidido quedarse por tener una esperanza en que el grupo no se desharía, era ya casi inevitable, el grupo estaba completamente roto, y ahora con la decisión de matar a ese muchacho iba a estar peor, tal vez él y Skye debían tomar la decisión de marcharse.


	27. Siempre Te Lo Quise Decir

Capítulo 27

"_Siempre Te Lo Quise Decir"_

Skye llevaba en sus manos un bandeja con comida, una toalla y una botella con agua, estaba frente a la puerta del cobertizo esperando a que T-dog abriera, cuando lo hizo iba a entrar, pero la mano del hombre la detuvo.

- No hagas conversación con él ¿Entendiste? - Le habló el hombre, ella solo asintió. - ¿Tienes tu arma?

- Si, está en mi cinturón.

- Bien, no quiero que Dixon me rompa la cara.

Skye y T-dog entraron y descubrieron al muchacho que gimoteaba y se sacudía con nervios como loco, con la cara hacia abajo y de nuevo con los ojos cubiertos.

- ¿Qui… quién está ahí? - Preguntó levantando su cara violentamente y haciendo notar lo herido que estaba de la cara.

- Oh, mierda. - Expresó Skye en un susurro sorprendida por los golpes que tenía el muchacho, creía que Daryl lo asustaría hasta que hablara, pero no que le propinaría una paliza de ese nivel. - Soy yo, Skye.

- Hey, hey. - Saludo aliviado.

- Ya no necesitas esta mierda. - Le quitó la tela de los ojos, el adolecente vio a T-dog y se puso nervioso.

- No… no, ya no me golpeen.

- El no te va a golpear, está solo aquí para cuidarme.

- ¿Cuidarte? ¿Cuidarte de mí? - Skye no contestó, mojaba la toalla con agua. - Yo… yo no te haría nada, lo sabes, no podría. Yo… yo no sabía que estabas casada, menos con ese matón.

Skye no conversó con él, pero le desconcentraba el hecho de que Daryl dijera que estaban casados, era bastante extraño y más en él. Le limpió la cara a Randall, él insistía en hablar con ella, pero ella solo guardaba silencio, no se sentía bien haciéndole eso y mucho menos que sabiendo que se desharían de él, de alguna manera.

Daryl acomodaba algunas flechas, iría a dar una vuelta, estaba demasiado abrumado por todo, que necesitaba un respiro, aguardaría a Skye volviera para marchar junto con ella al bosque. De reojo observó que alguien se acercaba, volteó a ver y distinguió que se trataba de Dale, bufó con molestia.

- La razón por la que me vine es para alejarme de ustedes, aunque a Skye no le encante.

- Vas a necesitar más que eso. - Le manifestó Dale llegando con él.

- ¿Carol te envió?

- Carol no es la única que está preocupada por ti y tu nuevo papel en el grupo.

- Hombre, no necesito que me analicen. Este grupo está deshecho, estoy mejor valiéndome por mi mismo y cuidando de Skye, no necesitamos más, estamos bien los dos solos.

- Actúas como si no te importara.

- Si, es porque no me importa. - Cogió su camisa y su chaleco que estaban juntos y se los colocó.

- Así que si vive o muere ¿No te importa lo que le pase a Randall?

- No.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no te unes a mí a intentar salvar la vida del chico, si realmente te da lo mismo?

- No decidiré por ese desesperado hijo de perra.

- Tu opinión hace una diferencia.

- Hombre, nadie me busca para nada. - Se colgó su ballesta y se apartó un poco.

- Carol lo hizo, y yo estoy haciendo ahora lo mismo, seguramente Skye lo hará también. Y obviamente Rick te escucha.

- Rick sólo escucha a Shane, déjalo. - Enojado se acercó nuevamente a Dale, realmente todo lo estaba encrespando demasiado y parecía que empeoraba, volvió a retroceder.

- Te importó lo que le pasó a Sophia, te importó lo que significó para el grupo. - Daryl lo miró de nuevo y se aproximó una vez más. - ¿Torturar personas? Tú no eres así, tu eres un hombre decente, también lo es Rick. Shane… él es diferente.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué mató a Otis? - Dale se reunió con el cazador con interés.

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

- Me contó algunas historias, de cómo Otis lo cubrió y le salvó el culo. Se apareció con el arma del tipo muerto. Rick no es estúpido, si él no se dio cuenta, es porque no quiso. Es como dije… - Se retiró de nuevo. - …el grupo está deshecho.

- Oh, wow. Tenemos visitas. - Dale giró sus talones, Skye se acercaba a él. - Naturalmente ofrecería algo para comer o tomar, pero aquí no tenemos nada. - Descubrió la cara de inquietud del hombre. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Preciso de tu apoyo para que no asesinen a ese muchacho.

- Dale, yo no…

- Escúchame por lo menos antes de decir cualquier cosa. - Ella asintió algo mortificada. - ¿Recuerdas lo que me expusiste cuando lo iban a abandonar? Dijiste que si fueras tú te sentirías bien de que por lo menos te concedieran la oportunidad de regresar a casa y vivir. - Ambos se sentaron en la construcción de rocas. - Piensa que ahora no le están dando alternativa.

- Dale, era otra circunstancia, no creímos que él conocía la familia Greene. No sabes con qué clase de sujetos estamos tratando, creo que es peligroso. Si esa gente llega aquí solo matarán y bueno… ya sabes, ya escuchaste a Daryl.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que Daryl le hizo a ese pobre muchacho?

- No, claro que no, pero creo que de otra manera no lo hubiéramos podido saber.

- Ese muchacho no puede morir así.

- Dale, piensa en que es un peligro, es él o todos nosotros, se que suena horroroso lo que estoy diciendo y créeme que me siento mal por eso, pero… pero creo que es lo mejor. No quiero que a ustedes los maten y a nosotras nos… no lo quiero ni imaginar.

- Podemos tenerlo aquí en la granja, ayudando, no tenemos que matarlo, ni dejarlo ir.

- Dale, no lo sé. Siegue siendo un riesgo, no sabemos lo que sería capaz de hacer. Tu no conociste a esos hombres Dale, pero la gente de su grupo que conocimos no eran nada amistosos y no les importaba matarnos. Nos dispararon y pretendieron matarnos.

- Pero no lo hicieron. Podría cambiar. - Estaba desesperado intentando persuadir a la joven. - Tú sabes que eso se logra, al principio nadie se fiaba de Daryl y hasta pensábamos que era un riesgo y luego un peligro para ti, ahora es una pieza trascendental para el campamento.

- Lo sé, y me gustaría ayudarte pero… no creo que sea la mejor idea. - Suspiró. - Además, tal vez Daryl y yo nos marchemos, tal vez buscaremos nuestro propio camino, pensé que el grupo podía unirse de nuevo, pero está totalmente quebrantado.

- ¿Marcharse? No pueden irse, si ustedes se van el grupo estará completamente roto. Ustedes son parte de las columnas que sostienen al grupo, Daryl ha hecho notar lo útil que es y tú eres el médico del grupo, aparte de que sabes hacer otras cosas.

- Ahora tienen a Hershel, pueden reemplazarme, además solo somos dos personas.

- Aunque sean dos, son lo bastante para dejar a todo grupo tambaleándose sobre una pelota. - Tomó la mano de la joven entre la suya con afecto. - No se pueden ir, cariño. No ahora, cuando necesitamos apoyarnos entre nosotros mismos.

- ¡Skye! Vamos. - Le convocó Daryl desde la tienda de campaña.

- Lo pensaré, te lo juro, pero aún creo que es peligroso. - Le besó la mejilla. - Eres como un padre, siempre te lo quise decir. - Se alejó lentamente.

- No dejes que la esperanza muera, cariño.

Daryl y Skye comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque, en silencio, ambos metidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que ella tomó la palabra.

- No debiste haber hecho eso.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Golpearlo.

- Skye, teníamos que hacer que hablara. Tú lo intentaste a tu manera, y no lo lograste, así que yo lo hice a la mía y conseguí algo.

- Pero, estaba verdaderamente lastimado…

- Esa era la idea, además, pagó por lo que te hicieron. - Se detuvo y ella quedó frente a él, colocó una mano en su cabeza y la acarició.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Sea cual sea la decisión, creo que deberíamos ir pensando en marcharnos, no parece que nada se vaya a componer con este grupo.

- Lo sé, lo veo todos los días, siempre estamos discutiendo y en desacuerdo. Pero… tengo miedo. - Resbaló su mirada al suelo. - Quizá deberíamos esperar a que se tomara la decisión con Randall, y luego nosotros tomamos la nuestra.

- Eso suena bien. - La abrazó. - Pero si me preguntan, creo que ese niño debería desaparecer, es un peligro, no me gustaría tener a una multitud de esos hijos de perra por aquí, disparándonos y cazándonos como animales salvajes.

- Estoy asustada, Daryl.

- Hey, no permitiré que nadie te haga nada, no dejaré que esos malditos cerdos te toquen. Estarás bien ¿Entendiste? - La joven asintió, él la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y la besó.

Continuaron caminando hasta que se hizo más tarde y tuvieron que regresar para la reunión que Rick había convocado para tomar una resolución. Ambos entraron a la casa y Daryl se quedó recargado en un mueble detrás de Rick, Skye a su lado apoyada en la pared a un lado de Lori que estaba en el marco de la puerta. Carl llegó detrás de sus padres y se permaneció ahí un momento observando al grupo, ambicionando pertenecer a la plática, pero al ver el rostro de sus padres se marchó soltando un gruñido.

No entendían cómo dar inicio a la reunión, ni que decir, así que se mantuvieron en silencio con incomodidad, mirándose unos a los otros hasta que Glenn rompió el hielo.

- ¿Entonces cómo hacemos esto? ¿Mediante un voto?

- ¿Tiene que ser unánime? - Preguntó Andrea.

- ¿Lo que decida la mayoría? - Continuó Lori.

- Bueno, vamos… vamos a ver qué opinan todos. Entonces podemos hablar de opciones. - Aclaró Rick.

- Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, solamente hay una opción para proceder. - Manifestó Shane

- Matarlo ¿Verdad? - Dale protestó enojado. - Quiero decir ¿Por qué molestarnos en votar? Es bastante claro lo que piensan todos.

- Bueno, si la gente cree que deberíamos perdonarlo, yo lo quiero saber. - Expuso Rick.

- Bueno, te puedo decir que es un grupo pequeño, quizás solo yo, Skye y Glenn.

Glenn y Skye fueron observados, sus rostros no se veían conformes, la joven se carcomía los labios y jugaba con su ropa, mientras el oriental miró a Dale, con la cara descompuesta.

- ¿Skye?

- No lo sé, Dale, no estoy segura, a mi me parece peligroso dejarlo ir. - Dale bajó la mirada decepcionado. - Conocimos a gente de su grupo y no te imaginas qué tipo de gente es.

- Mira, yo creo que tienes razón sobre todo siempre, pero esto… - Habló Glenn.

- ¡Te asustaron! - Gritó Dale.

- No es uno de los nuestros. Y ya… ya hemos perdido mucha gente.

Dale parecía decepcionado, pero no quería rendirse.

- ¿Tu qué me dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? - Le habló a Maggie, ella no contestó inmediatamente.

- ¿No podemos seguir teniéndolo como prisionero? - Expuso ella después de pensar cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- Es otra boca que alimentar - Explicó Daryl.

- Puede que sea un invierno duro. - Hershel entró a la conversación.

- Podríamos racionarnos mejor. - Participó Lori.

- ¿De dónde Lori? Si apenas nos podemos alimentar a nosotros con raciones medianas. - Se quejó Skye. - Y no hablamos solo de él, sino también del bebé. - Lori bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Bueno, nos podría venir bien. - Continuó Dale. - Denle la oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual es.

- ¿Ponerlo a trabajar? - Preguntó Glenn.

- No vamos a dejarlo que deambule por ahí. - Aclaró Rick.

- Podrías ponerle una escolta. - Comentó Maggie.

- ¿Quién quiere presentarse de voluntario para esa tarea? - Preguntó Shane.

- Yo lo haré. - Se ofreció Dale.

- No creo que debamos andar por ahí con este tipo. - Hablo Rick una vez más.

- Él tiene razón. - Lori apoyó a su marido. - No me sentiría segura a no ser que estuviera atado.

- No podemos ponerle cadenas en los pies y sentenciarlo a trabajo forzado. - Explicó Andrea.

- Creo que eso se escucha mejor que sentenciarlo a muerte. - Comunicó Skye.

- Mira, digamos que lo dejamos unirse a nosotros ¿Verdad? - Habló Shane. - Quizás es útil, quizás es agradable, bajamos la guardia y quizás escape y traiga a sus 30 hombres.

- ¿Entonces la respuesta es matarlo para prevenir un crimen que quizás nunca comenta? - Preguntó Dale verdaderamente exasperado. - Si hacemos esto, estamos diciendo que no hay esperanza, el estado de derecho estaría muerto. No habría civilización.

- Oh dios mío. - Expresó Shane cansado.

- ¿No puedes llevártelo lejos? ¿Dejarlo como tenías planeado? - Preguntó Hershel a Rick.

- A penas pudiste volver esta vez. - Discutió Lori. - Hay caminantes, podría dañarse el coche, podrías perderte…

- O caer en una emboscada. - Agregó Daryl.

- Tiene razón, no deberíamos poner en riesgo nuestra gente. - Comentó Glenn. - Ya lo hicimos y casi matan a Skye.

- Si sigues adelante con esto ¿Cómo lo harías? - Patricia participó en la plática. - ¿Sufriría?

- Podríamos colgarlo, romperle el cuello. - Ilustró Shane.

- Pensé en eso. - Habló Rick. - Dispararle podría ser más humano.

- ¿Y el cuerpo? ¿Lo enterramos? - Preguntó T-dog.

- ¡Aguarden, aguarden! - Interrumpió Dale. - Están hablando de esto como si ya estuviera decidido.

- Tú has estado hablando todo el día, andándote con rodeos. - Le dijo Daryl. - ¿Solo quieres ir en círculo de nuevo?

- ¡Esta es la vida de un joven! ¡Y vale más que una conversación de cinco minutos! ¿Cómo te sentirías si ese muchacho fuera Skye?

- ¡A mi esposa no le va a pasar eso! ¡En primer lugar, no la dejaría abandonada como hicieron esos hijos de puta con su amigo! - Gritó Daryl enojado, sin embargo hubo miradas sobre Skye, por la noticia de que ahora Daryl y ella estaban "casados".

- ¡Sé real Daryl, puede pasar! ¡Ponte en ese lugar! - Dale insistía desesperado.

- Eso no va a pasar, hombre.

- ¿A esto hemos llegado? ¿Matamos a alguien porque no podemos decidir que más hacer con él? - Miró a Rick. - Tú lo salvaste y ahora míranos, ha sido torturado, va a ser ejecutado. ¿Cómo es que somos mejores que esas personas a las que tanto tememos? - Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

- Todos sabemos lo que se necesita hacer. - Habló Shane.

- No, Dale tiene razón. - Señaló Rick. - No podemos dejar ninguna piedra sin mover aquí, tenemos una responsabilidad…

- Entonces ¿Cuál es la otra solución? - Le interrumpió Andrea.

- Deja que Rick termine. - Reclamó Lori, poro Andrea la ignoró.

- Aún no hemos encontrado una sola opción viable, me gustaría que pudiéramos.

- ¡Entonces, manos a la obra! - Gritó Dale.

- En eso estamos. - Le dijo Rick.

- Deténganse, solo deténganse. - Habló Carol, todos la miraron. - Estoy cansada de todos discutiendo y peleando. Yo no pedí esto. No puedes pedirnos que decidamos algo como esto, por favor decidan. Alguno de ustedes… - Miró a Shane y a Rick. - …o ambos, pero déjenme fuera.

- No dar tu opinión o matarlo tú misma no hay diferencia. - Le dijo Dale enojado.

- Dale tiene razón, Carol. - Opinó Skye. - Somos un grupo, y como tal deberíamos tomar la decisión, no dejar la responsabilidad a otros de lo que nos incumbe a todos.

- Muy bien, es suficiente. - Rick los paralizó. - Cualquiera que quiera la palabra antes de que tomemos la decisión final tiene la oportunidad. - Todos quedaron en un silencio escalofriante, duró bastante tiempo hasta que Dale continuó hablando.

- Tú una vez dijiste que no matamos a los vivos.

- Bueno, eso fue antes de que los vivos trataran de matarnos. - Respondió Rick.

- Pero ¿No lo ven? Si hacemos esto, las personas que fuimos, el mundo que conocimos está muerto, y este mundo es horrible. Es… violento - La cólera lo estaba invadiendo por lo que le era difícil mantenerse tranquilo. - Es la sobrevivencia del más apto, y es un mundo en el que no quiero vivir y no creo que alguno de ustedes también lo quiera, no puedo. Por favor… - Dale tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una voz quebrada. - Solo hagamos lo correcto. - Nuevamente permanecieron en silencio y Dale los miraba uno por uno. - ¿Nadie más me apoyará? - Seguían sin responder nada.

- Él tiene razón. - Afirmó Andrea. - Deberíamos tratar de encontrar otra forma.

- ¿Alguien más? - Investigó Rick. - Pero nadie más habló y Rick le hizo un gesto a Dale, que la decisión estaba tomada.

- ¿Todos ustedes van a mirar, también? No, irán a esconder la cabeza en sus tiendas y tratarán de olvidar que estamos sacrificando a un ser humano. ¡Vaya! - Se lamentó con fuerza. - No formaré parte de esto. - Caminó a la salida, pero antes de irse se detuvo a un lado de Daryl. - Este grupo está deshecho. - Y se fue.


	28. Lo Lamento, Hermano

Capítulo 28

"_Lo Lamento, Hermano"_

- La decisión está tomada. - Comunicó Rick después de varios minutos de silencio e incomodidad. - Al anochecer procedemos.

Sin ningún comentario más se comenzaron retirar de la estancia del los Greene, Daryl estaba por hacerlo también pero Skye no se había movido de su lugar, ella veía directamente a Rick, que se permanecía ahí con la mirada perdida. El cazador decidió esperarla, observando interesado en lo que sucedía.

Skye se reunió con Rick, se le veía intranquilo y bastante abrumado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Skye hasta que ella le palpó el hombro.

- Hey, jefe. ¿Estás bien?

- Skye… - La miró un poco perturbado, pero consiguió poner su atención en ella. - …sí, estoy bien. ¿Pasa algo?

- Bueno, verás. Estoy preocupada por Carl.

- ¿Qué pasa con Carl?

- Él vino a mí y me habló sobre que tú y Lori no quieren que tenga un arma.

- Eso es correcto, es un niño.

- Rick, tal vez eso es lo que tú quieres ver, pero, el ya maduró, con todo lo que ha ocurrido, él ya no es un niño. - Suspiró. - La situación es que… él quiere que te convenza de que lo dejes tener una.

- Yo no creo…

- Lo sé, para mí también sería difícil entregarle una pistola a él, pero, cuando lo pensé mejor lo comprendí. - Rick la observó con atención. - Todos los acontecimientos desafortunados que nos han sucedido han sido por sorpresa, nunca pensamos en que es lo que nos va a pasar, así que sería mejor que todos estuviéramos listos y eso incluye a Carl, él debe tener la opción abierta de defenderse por sí solo, y desgraciadamente eso es teniendo una pistola, además, ya lo viste, él quiere contribuir, y si no lo tomamos en cuenta, quién sabe lo que podría hacer. - Miró a Rick que no se veía de acuerdo. - Sé que es una cuestión entre ustedes, pero Carl me lo pidió, tan solo piénsalo, jefe.

Skye y Daryl salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia su tienda de campaña, en silencio. Entraron y ella se dejó derrumbar en la cama, Daryl se sentó en una orilla.

- ¿Estamos haciendo bien? - Le preguntó ella con una voz ahogada.

- Estamos haciendo lo que se debe hacer, protegernos.

- Pero… Dale tiene razón, si hacemos eso ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿En qué tipo de personas nos vamos a transformar?

- Skye, esos hijos de perra te dispararon, casi te matan. ¿Aún así quieres que ese maldito mocoso viva? ¿Para qué lo intente de nuevo?

- No, no quiero eso, pero no me siento bien pensando en que va a morir por decisión nuestra. - Se sentó en la cama y lo miró con los ojos llorosos. - Aunque yo no sea la que lo va a matar, siento que su sangre va a estar en mis manos.

- Hey, hey. - La rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba. - Ninguna maldita sangre va a estar en tus manos ¿Entendiste? Tenemos que vivir con esta mierda, no hay otra opción.

- Daryl, aunque no lo queramos, aún poseemos esa parte humanizada, es difícil deshacerse de ella.

- Tenemos que hacerlo. - Se apartó un poco de ella. - Las cosas han cambiado en este mundo y lo seguirán haciendo, debemos lidiar con eso. - Le besó la frente. - Va a estar bien, vamos a estar simplemente bien.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para el anochecer, este llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, o esa fue su percepción. Daryl comprendió que era la hora, suavemente sujetó la mano fría y temblorosa de Skye, que estaba muy nerviosa y se dirigieron juntos de la mano hacia el campamento, donde todos ya estaban congregados al contorno de la hoguera, todos menos Dale.

- ¿Dónde está Dale? - Curioseó Skye.

- En la RV, no quiere hablar con nadie. - Contestó Andrea.

- Creo que es hora. - Anunció Rick. - Shane, Daryl los necesito.

Shane asintió con la cabeza, mientras Daryl miró con el rabillo del ojo de reojo a Skye y ella asintió levemente. Daryl besó la frente de ella y se marchó con los dos oficiales camino al cobertizo. La castaña se sentó a un lado de Andrea, ella le deslizó un brazo por los hombros y Skye recargó la cabeza en el hombro de ella. Nadie conversaba y ni querían, tan solo aguardarían el sonido de la munición.

Pasaron unos momentos, y nada se había oído, pero en cambio Rick volvía con Carl, al distinguirlos todos se levantaron, esperando la noticia que les daría Rick.

- Lo mantendremos en custodia, por ahora. - Reveló Rick.

- Iré a buscar a Dale. - Anunció Andrea con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está Daryl? - Averiguó Skye.

- Está con Randall, lo llevó de nuevo al cobertizo.

- Gracias, jefe.

- Hey, lleva una linterna. - Glenn le concedió la suya. - Está muy oscuro.

- Gracias.

Skye se encaminó al cobertizo, no sabía si sentir alivio por que no habían matado a Randall o sentirse intranquila por el peligro que representaba ese adolescente para el grupo. Aún así, quería ir con Daryl y abrazarlo, eso la hacía sentir más segura y protegida, en ocasiones la hacía sentir que no estaba ocurriendo nada en el mundo, que todo era normal. Iba a la mitad del camino, cuando percibió un alarido aterrador que la estremeció, era un grito de hombre, se desvió de su camino al cobertizo y corrió hacia el otro lado, continuó oyendo los alaridos, pero el último había sido con sufrimiento, reconoció esa voz era Dale. Corrió con fuerza, y escuchó a los demás que también gritaban el nombre sabía que corrían detrás de ella hacia la misma dirección.

A lo lejos vio que alguien corría con una lámpara, _"Daryl" _pensó, quiso apresurar su paso, pero sus piernas no daban más. Cuando estuvo más cerca, escuchó a Daryl gritar y hacer señas con las manos.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Por aquí! ¡Ayuda! ¡Corran!

Skye consiguió llegar con ellos y se frenó en seco y con ambas manos cubrió su boca, no lograba creer lo que estaba observando, Dale se encontraba en el piso, con las entrañas de fuera y aún con vida, sufriendo por el dolor. Se hincó a su lado.

- Skye, maldición haz algo, haz algo.

- Si… si. - Miraba la abertura de su estómago sin saber cómo empezar, intentó sostener sus intestinos en un absurdo intento de regresárselos, pero Dale se quejó del dolor. - Lo siento, lo siento… Daryl no puedo hacerlo sola, no sé qué hacer.

- Oh, dios mío. Oh, dios. - Expresó Shane que llegó junto con Rick.

- Muy bien, solo escucha mi voz. - Rick se hincó a un lado de Dale, delante de Skye y tomó su cara. - Escúchame ¿De acuerdo? Solo escúchame, aguanta. Skye, tienes que hacer algo.

- Una operación, necesita urgentemente una operación, no puedo sola, necesito a Hershel…

- ¡Traigan a Hershel! - Rick gritó inmediatamente. - Necesita sangre, deben operar ahora.

- Aguanta, Dale. - Dijo Andrea colocándose de rodillas a un lado de Rick. - Aguanta. - Dale no hablaba, solo se le podía ver el dolor y mucho miedo en su rostro.

- Escúchame. - Continuaba Rick hablándole para calmarlo. - Vamos… de acuerdo, solo escucha mi voz. - Lori, Glenn, Maggie llegaron con ellos, quedando realmente pasmados por lo que veían. - ¡Hershel! ¡Necesitamos a Hershel! - Aulló de nuevo. - Dale, vamos a ayudarte, estamos aquí.

- Aguanta Hershel, aguanta. - Le habló Skye conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y tomó su mano. - Estamos aquí, no te abandonaremos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Preguntó Hershel que había llegado corriendo.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Le preguntó Rick.

- Intenté acomodarlo, pero no lo logré, le duele mucho. Necesitamos medicamentos. - Le habló Skye a Hershel que se hincó entre Andrea y Rick para examinarlo.

- ¿Podemos moverlo? - Volvió a averiguar Rick acelerado.

- No lograríamos llegar.

- Tienen que hacer la operación aquí.

- Si, si buena idea. - Aceptó Skye.

- Glenn, regresa a la casa…

- Rick. - Hershel lo interrumpió y puso un brazo en el hombro, el Oficial lo volteó a ver y Greene negó con la cabeza, no había remedio.

- ¡No! - Rugió con furia.

Andrea y Skye rompieron en llanto, Daryl prendió a Skye por los hombros y la intentó levantar, pero ella comenzó a oponerse.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Podemos salvarlo! ¡Aún podemos salvarlo! - Gritaba con llanto, intentando no alejarse de Dale, pero Daryl fue más fuerte y la levantó. - ¡No! ¡Suéltame! - Pero él no lo hizo, la rodeó con fuerza, aguantando el forcejeo y los enclenques golpes que ella le daba hasta que ella se rindió y lloró con fuerza en su pecho. - No es justo. - Susurró.

- Nunca lo es, conejo. - Le dijo al oído queriendo tranquilizarla, no le gustaba verla sumergida en tanto llanto.

- Está sufriendo. - Habló Andrea, Skye giró su rostro hacia Dale y era verídico, se veía su sufrimiento. - ¡Haz algo! - Rick sacó su pistola y se acercó lentamente, los demás sabían que iba a ocurrir por lo que lloraron más fuerte. - Oh, dios.

Andrea no podía creer lo que estaba por suceder y agachó su rostro, pegada al cuerpo de Dale, Rick apuntó a la cabeza del hombre, Daryl liberó a Skye de su abrazo, ella se regresó a hincarse y tomó la mano de Dale aún llorando, mientras el cazador se aproximó a Rick y se apoderó la pistola con sutileza, tomando la responsabilidad, puso una rodilla en el piso y apuntó a la cabeza de Dale, miró de reojo a su esposa y ella entre lágrimas asintió y cerró los ojos.

- Lo lamento, hermano. - Pronunció Daryl y a continuación disparó, finalizando con la vida de Dale.

Skye sintió el retumbar de la bala en el cuerpo de Dale, la mano del hombre dejó de sujetar la suya y dejó de escuchar sus quejidos, abrió los ojos y vio ahí a Daryl retirando el arma de su frente, lo miró y le cerró los ojos con delicadeza, Dale se había ido.

Se mantuvieron ahí por varios minutos alrededor del cuerpo de Dale, sin articular ni una sola palabra, tan solo se oían los lamentos de Andrea y de Skye que lloraban la pérdida. Paulatinamente comenzaron a reaccionar; Shane, Lori, Carl y Carol retornaron al campamento, mientras Rick había enviado a T-dog por el furgón de Otis para trasladar el cuerpo al lugar donde sepultaban a los seres queridos, aparte de que querían protegerlo de los caminantes y Andrea se había ofrecido a ir por una manta para cubrir a Dale. Los únicos que se quedaron ahí fueron Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Daryl y Skye que aún no soltaba la fría mano de Dale.

- Daryl, deben regresar al campamento, no pueden exponerse. Puede que haya más caminantes desperdigados por ahí.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - Contestó Daryl a la sugerencia.

- Les ayudaré a cambiarse. - Se ofreció Glenn.

- Yo también. - Apoyó Maggie.

- Gracias. - Soltó la frágil voz de Skye que había cesado de llorar.

- Bien, Daryl, Shane y yo registraremos el perímetro, y luego convendría descansar, mañana… mañana por la mañana sepultaremos a Dale.

Más tarde arribó Andrea con una manta, con la ayuda de los presentes envolvieron el cuerpo y lo subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta que T-dog había estacionado unos momentos después de que Andrea llegara, e seguidamente se lo llevó.

Daryl observó marcharse a Skye junto con Glenn y Maggie, él se dirigió por su ballesta que había dejado en el cobertizo cuando salió corriendo para socorrer a Dale e incluso había dejado la puerta abierta, pero bien amarrado al adolecente. Entró por su arma, Randall dormía, no le dio mucho valor y cerró la puerta con el candado, y así emprendió su caminata en busca de más malditos caminantes que pusieran en peligro el campamento.

Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había pasado, aunque a veces Dale le parecía fastidioso, siempre pretendió conservar pasivo el campamento, sin embargo a veces no se daba cuenta de cómo estaban evolucionando las cosas en ese nuevo mundo, pero hacía todo lo posible por que funcionara y ahora las cosas iban a cambiar mucho ahora que él no estaba.

En ese momento la idea de abandonar al grupo se había venido abajo, cuando se encontraban alrededor de Dale mientras el sufría, se dio cuenta de que el grupo se estaba unificando de nuevo, era una lástima que fuera a causa de la muerte de un camarada, pero podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para que el grupo siguiera adelante y no continuara estancado y desmoronándose.

Concluyó con su ronda en la zona que le había correspondido, no había señales de caminantes, así que volvió. Cuando se acercó al campamento, distinguió que la tienda que compartía con Skye ya estaba plantada con las demás, en el mismo lugar que había estado antes, e incluso la motocicleta de su hermano estaba ahí, a un lado. A un costado de la fogata casi extinta, Rick estaba sentado con su esposa, conversando calladamente, pues algunos ya se habían marchado a descansar. Le informó que no había hallado nada y se metió a su tienda donde encontró a Skye acomodando las mantas de la cama.

- Hey, conejo. - Saludó, ella solo sonrió tenuemente. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No lo sé. - Terminó de arreglar la cama y abrazó a Daryl. - He estado pensando.

- ¿Sobre qué? - La abrazó por los hombros y le besó la frente.

- Deberíamos quedarnos, Dale me dijo que no perdiera la esperanza y creo que el grupo puede estar unido nuevamente, como él lo quería. Se lo debemos.

- Si es lo que quieres, eso haremos.

- No debió haber pasado así, darnos cuenta de lo equivocados que estábamos con la muerte de Dale, que nos gritaba en nuestras caras de nuestros errores y nosotros solo lo ignorábamos. No puedo creer que Dale esté muerto.

- Tranquila. - Se apartó de ella. - Estará mejor sin vivir en esta mierda de mundo que él no quería vivir. - Las lágrimas de Skye reaparecieron en sus ojos, Daryl acarició su cabeza. - Vamos, debemos dormir, mañana tenemos cosas por hacer.

Ambos se cambiaron y se acostaron, pero ninguno podía conciliar el sueño con facilidad.

- ¿Daryl?

- Mmmm… - Gruñó.

- Nunca me abandones.

- No lo haré tonta. Esa fue mi maldita promesa cuando te regalé ese anillo. A donde vayas yo iré.

- Lo sé, pero... No quisiera que te sucediera lo mismo.

- No va a pasar, soy un suertudo hijo de puta.

- Si me pasara a mí…

- Hey, para eso ¿Quieres? - La interrumpió. - Eso no te va a pasar. Deja de pensar estupideces y duérmete de una maldita vez, demonios.

- No puedo.

- Ven aquí, torpe. - La abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. - Haré lo que tenga a mi maldito alcance para que nada de eso suceda.

- Te amo.

- Si… yo igual.


	29. Cabeza De Globo

Capítulo 29

"_Cabeza De Globo"_

Ninguno de los dos se percató a qué hora consiguieron dormirse, pero lo lograron después de unos minutos. Por la mañana Skye despertó por el sonido de algo desplomándose, abrió los ojos alarmada y se fijó que había sido Daryl, el cazador que recogía su ballesta del piso, acababa de llegar de algún sitio.

- Hey. - Le saludó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

- Hey. - Respondió ella con una débil sonrisa. - ¿Saliste?

- Si, Shane encontró a unos jodidos caminantes cerca de la puta granja. Fuimos a deshacernos de esos bastardos.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- Debías descansar, tuvimos una maldita noche de locos. Lo necesitabas.

- Gracias. - Agradeció con un rostro entristecido. Daryl se aclaró la garganta y pasó unos dedos por debajo de su nariz.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó ella notando la extraña manera de actuar de Daryl.

- Rick me pidió que lo acompañara, vamos a abandonar a Randall a un lugar más lejano. - Ella lo observó sobresaltada.

- ¿Tu? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con Shane?

- En mi opinión, él ya no es una persona de confianza, por lo menos ya no de Rick.

- ¿Habrá ocurrido algo la última vez?

- Por lo que yo observé, sus heridas eran de golpes, ningún caminante haría eso. Ellos que tuvieron una riña. - Skye bajó la mirada.

- ¿Y los caminantes? ¿Y la gente que puede estar ahí afuera?

- Hey, no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien. No sabemos que nos jodidos nos espera, pero, yo siempre regreso ¿Recuerdas?

- Si.

- Vamos, perezosa. - Le acarició la cabeza. - Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Skye se vistió y ambos salieron de la tienda, algunos del grupo ya estaban despiertos, pero había silencio, se percibía la tristeza, se sentía el hueco que había dejado Dale, y no era nada agradable. Tuvieron un desayuno bastante inexpresivo, casi no se dirigían la palabra. Más tarde, Rick les dio la instrucción que realizarían la fosa para enterrar a Dale.

Habían cubierto con tierra el cuerpo de Dale, concluyendo el enterramiento. Ahora solo estaban de pie contemplando la tumba, en un silencio nostálgico. Skye liberaba unas lágrimas, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con Dale, había sido una persona con la que se podía hablar con confianza y facilidad, el siempre daba su opinión de una manera inteligente. Recordaba sus reprimendas cuando decía una mala palabra o la intentaba proteger de algo. Pensó en el día en que se conocieron.

_Había estado subsistiendo en un motel de mala muerte los últimos días, las comunicaciones y las señales habían colapsado, pero lo último que había escuchado era que la "infección" estaba avanzando, y sobre los centros de refugiados que se estaban estableciendo en las ciudades. Ella se dirigía a Atlanta, con su padre, él era un prestigioso neurólogo, si había gente en el centro de refugiados de Atlanta, indudablemente su papá estaría ahí. _

_Aún le dolían las muñecas al moverlas, por lo que le incomodaba mucho ir conduciendo, pero no tenía otra alternativa o estaría muerta si permanecía ahí. Iba manejando con dirección a la ciudad, había varios automóviles al frente y detrás de ella, a sus lados, por todas direcciones, pero aún así la circulación era fluida. Sin embargo, eso dejó de ser hasta unos kilómetros más tarde, el tráfico se fue haciendo pesado hasta que finalmente se detuvo._

_Estuvo un par de horas dentro del coche, esperando a que se movilizaran, pero no pasaba nada, salió un par de veces a estirar las piernas, a subirse sobre la cubierta de su camioneta para ver si distinguía algo, pero lo único que alcanzaba a ver era un hilera interminable de carros y todos querían llegar a la ciudad._

_Salió una vez más de carro, tomó su celular y marcó a su padre, pero una vez más comprobó que las líneas estaban muertas, pasó ambas manos por la cara, agotada, nerviosa, aterrada, y pesadamente dejó caer la cabeza sobre el coche, formando un ruido seco._

_- ¿Estás bien, cariño?_

_Skye asustada levantó la cara y descubrió a un hombre mayor, de camisa hawaiana y una sombrero, le sonreía agradablemente._

_- Si… Si, solo cansada. - Jugaba nerviosamente con su camisa._

_- ¿Vienes sola?_

_- Si, ¿Y usted?_

_- Yo vengo con dos muchachas, hermanas. Las ayudé cuando estaban en peligro en la carretera. - La joven permaneció en silencio. - Te he estado observando, pareces muy aturdida ¿En verdad estás bien?_

_- Sí, bueno. Resumiendo, hace unos días perdí a mi familia. - Sus ojos se humedecieron._

_- Lo siento, cariño, no quería recordarte nada desagradable._

_- No es su culpa, no lo sabía. - Le sonrió y se secó los ojos con las mangas de la camisa, olvidando sus lesiones, por lo que gimió de dolor._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada, es solo que tuve un accidente y me herí los brazos, pero… pero estaré bien._

_- Si necesitas algo, somos vecinos. - Señaló la RV que estaba a un lado de su camioneta. - Es más ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros?_

_- Eso… eso me gustaría. No he comido en varios días._

_- Pues eres bienvenida. - Extendió su mano. - Soy Dale Horvath._

_- Skye Cohen. - Ella la estrechó._

Daryl la extrajo de sus pensamientos deslizando un brazo por sus delgados hombros y distinguió que Rick estaba hablando, decía algunas palabras sobre Dale.

- Al final, hablaba acerca de perder nuestra humanidad. Decía que el grupo se estaba separando, la mejor manera de honrarlo es mantenernos unidos, dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y mantenernos juntos, dejar de sentir lástima por nosotros y tomar el control de nuestras vidas, nuestra seguridad, nuestro futuro. El grupo no está separado, vamos a demostrarle que estaba equivocado. - Hizo una pequeña pausa, donde todos lo voltearon a ver. - De ahora en adelante vamos a hacerlo a su manera, así es como honraremos a Dale.

Cuando se reunieron en el campamento base Rick se acercó a Skye y Daryl para conversar con ellos de los planes que tenían para el campamento.

- Hey, chicos.

- Hey, jefe ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Estás al tanto que Daryl y yo vamos a dejar a Randall, cierto?

- Si, lo sé, me lo comentó hace unos momentos.

- Pronto nos desharemos de ese maldito problema, solo es un jodido dolor en el trasero. - Daryl se apartó un poco de ellos para observar a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Rick?

- Que dispongas de un pequeño botiquín para Daryl y para mi, creo que nos demoraremos un día o un poco menos. - Ella se mordisqueó el labio pero afirmó|. - También estaría bien que le dieras de desayunar a Randall, no hables con él, no digas ni una sola palabra de lo que haremos.

- Entendido cap… - Se estancó cuando pronunció aquello, Rick y Daryl la miraron extrañados por su triste reacción. - Lo siento, es solo que yo le llamaba a así a Dale. - Suspiró fatigosamente. - Alimentar a Randall y un botiquín, en seguida.

- Te lo devolveré a salvo. - Le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- Confío en ti jefe.

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso Rick? - Llegó Shane que se ubicó frente a ellos, recargándose en la furgoneta azul de Otis, Daryl que estaba un par de metros más alejado lo miró de reojo, vigilándolo.

- Bueno, lo primero será…

- Mover el campamento. - Hershel interrumpió mientras se avecinaba con sus dos hijas.

- ¿Moverlo a dónde? - Preguntó Lori nerviosa.

- He estado pensándolo mucho, y creo que deberíamos todos vivir dentro de la casa, es más seguro, y el invierno, puede ser que venga muy crudo.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Rick.

- Absolutamente.

- Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. - Agradeció Rick y miró a su esposa. - Lori, infórmale a los demás que recojan todo, nos mudamos a la casa.

- Si. - Respondió Lori que se le iluminó la cara y partió con el resto del grupo.

- Bueno, esto cambia un poco los planes. - Comentó Rick. - Debemos proteger el perímetro, tener torres de vigilancia y algunas otras cosas.

- Podemos hacer eso, jefe. - Le sonrió Skye apoyándolo y luego miró a Hershel. - Pero ¿Estaremos bien en la casa?

- Skye tiene razón, estaremos apretados, quince personas en una casa… - Rick le dio la razón a la joven.

- No te preocupes por eso. - Contestó Hershel. - Con el pantano endureciéndose, el arroyo secándose…

- …con cincuenta cabezas de ganado en la propiedad, podríamos también estar tocando una maldita campana de la cena. - Comentó Maggie.

- Tiene razón. - Expuso Hershel. - Los debimos de haber movido hace tiempo.

- El hubiera no existe, mejor es hora de actuar. - Comentó Skye y Daryl que se volvió a acercar a ellos le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- De acuerdo, movamos los vehículos cerca de cada puerta en dirección hacia la carretera. - Rick comenzó a dar indicaciones. - Construiremos un mirador en el molino, otro en el granero. Eso debería darnos líneas de visión a ambos lados de la propiedad. - Observó que el hombre negro se acercaba. - T-dog, tú vigila el perímetro alrededor de la casa, mantén un registro de todo aquel que salga o entre.

- ¿Qué hay de mantener guardia? - Preguntó el hombre.

- Les necesito a ti y a Daryl en varias tareas.

- Entendido. - El hombre se alejó.

- Llenaré el sótano con comida y agua. - Comentó Hershel que llevaba unas cajas, ayudando al grupo a mudarse. - Suficiente para que todos sobrevivamos ahí algunos días si es necesario. Skye deberías hacerte cargo de los fármacos, catalogarlos para estar al tanto de qué es lo que tenemos y cuánto tenemos.

- Seguro.

- ¿Qué hay de las patrullas? - Preguntó Andrea llegando junto a ella.

- Primero aseguraremos esta área, después de eso, Shane asignará turnos mientras que Daryl y yo llevamos lejos a Randall y lo liberamos.

Daryl notó la cara de descontento de Shane, sabía que discutiría una vez más con Rick, y no tenía nada de ánimos para presenciar eso, así que jaló a Skye por los hombros y la guió dentro de la tienda, una vez ahí empezaron a guardar sus cosas. Skye guardó la ropa de ambos en las mochilas al igual que sus objetos personales y en una caja de plástico almacenó los medicamentos que ella custodiaba, mientras Daryl se encargaba de lo demás, que era subir las cosas a la furgoneta de Otis, que ahora manejaba T-dog.

- ¿Daryl, estás seguro de querer hacer esto? - Preguntó Skye cuando desmontaban la tienda de campaña.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mudarnos a la casa de Hershel? Creo que es la primera puta buena idea que se les ocurre a esos idiotas inservibles.

- No… no… yo me refería a… ir con Rick.

- ¿De nuevo con esa mierda?

- Lo siento, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.

- Ya lo viste tu misma, ese idiota ya no es de confianza.

- No me importa lo que piensas del idiota cabeza de globo ¿Estás seguro de ir con Rick y hacer ese trabajo?

- ¿Por qué no? - La miró.

- No digo que no lo hagas, se que eres capaz de ir y regresar mil veces, degollando, destripando y reventando caminantes, pero… - Mordió sus labios por un instante y continuó hablando. - …ya no se trata solos de esos monstruos. Si te llego a perder, no sé que voy a hacer.

- Te diré que demonios vas a hacer, continuarás lo que puedas de tu vida. - Skye dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, él se acercó y con un dedo le levantó el rostro de del mentón, ella apartó sus manos de la cara dejando ver sus ojos vidriosos. - Deja de preocuparte, ya te lo dije hasta el cansancio, no va a pasar nada, tonta. Soy capaz de ir y regresar mil malditas veces, aunque con los vivos siendo más peligrosos que los jodidos muertos solo lo podré hacer unas malditas novecientas noventa y nueve veces. - Le dio un rápido beso y ella sonrió. - Hey torpe, volveré las veces necesarias, estás loca si piensas que te dejaré sola, maldita sea.

- Eres un Dixon, por supuesto que lo lograrás, pero si un día no vuelves, nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

- Anotado, belleza.

- ¿Belleza? - Skye preguntó sonrojada y asombrada, él nunca había dicho nada así, ni nada respecto a su apariencia. - ¿Qué demonios, Dixon?

- Maldita sea, no estoy mintiendo mujer, siempre lo he pensado. - Pasó una mano por debajo de su nariz y luego despeinó a Skye. - ¿Por qué siempre pides una jodida explicación para todo? Vamos tonta, muévete, aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar allá? - Señaló a Carol que ponía en cajas todas las cosas de cocina. - Yo terminaré con esto. - Ella se puso de puntillas y le besó la boca rápidamente.

- Seguro.

El grupo terminó de levantar el campamento después de un par de horas, después, se replegaron a la casa de los Greene. Aún no terminaba la jornada, aún debían instalarse en la casa y armar toda la seguridad, sería un día bastante cansado.

Daryl y Skye no consiguieron estar mucho tiempo juntos en toda la mañana y una gran parte de la tarde, él había sido enviado a que cubriera las ventanas del cobertizo con tablones, mientras ella le había dado de desayunar a Randall bajo la supervisión de Daryl, que estaba cubriendo las ventanas, y de Shane. El joven pretendió hacer plática con ella, pero Skye obedeció las órdenes de Rick y no le dirigió ni siquiera la palabra. Al terminar, fue a la casa de los Greene para recolectar todos los medicamentos de la casa y hacer un inventario muy específico, algo que le estaba tomando mucho tiempo, pero cuando terminó de inventariar todo, lo metió a unas cajas y fue con Hershel.

- ¿Dónde pongo esto? - Preguntó llegando con el hombre que cogió una de las tres cajas ayudándola.

- Creo que estarían bien en la habitación de invitados, hay un armario grande con llave, podríamos utilizarlo.

- A sus órdenes. - Dejó las cajas en la mesa del comedor y miró a su alrededor. - Vaya, ¿Habrá lugar para Daryl y para mí? Todo parece que ya está muy apretado.

- Tienes razón, creo que podrán estar mejor en la habitación de invitados.

- ¿Qué? No, no podemos hacer eso. Encontraremos un lugar en el suelo.

- Necesito a alguien que resguarde los medicamentos, alguien confiable. - La miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hershel, gracias por confiar en mí, pero…

- No se hable más, esa habitación es tuya y de Daryl, creo que a tu esposo… - Señaló el anillo de la joven y ella se ruborizó. - …no le agradaría que estuvieras en un lugar incómodo, ustedes han pasado por tanto y ayudado tanto. Se lo merecen.

- Pero… Esa habitación podría utilizarla Rick y su familia, Lori está embarazada y…

- Ellos ya tomaron mi habitación.

- ¿Y tú?

- A mi no me importa dormir en mi sillón, lo hice por años y no me incomoda.

- No lo sé… - Negó con la mirada baja, pero Hershel hizo que la levantara de nuevo ubicando una mano en su hombro y apretó dócilmente.

- Es un agradecimiento por haber ayudado a Beth, tómalo, tú y Daryl se lo merecen, han hecho muchas cosas por el grupo que se merecen algo más que una cama.

- No sé qué decir, pero gracias. - Sonrió. - La tomaremos, pero si noto que no estás cómodo en ese sillón aunque sea a la fuerza te encerramos en esa habitación.

- Hecho. - Respondió Hershel, con una sonrisa.

Skye salió de la casa y caminó hacia el cobertizo, Daryl bajaba del techo de este, terminando de bloquear las ventanas y todos los huecos que había.

- ¿Terminaste? - Preguntó ella acercándose.

- Eso creo, esta cosa ahora es una maldita fortaleza.

- No presumas, Dixon. - Le sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

- ¿Qué tal tu?

- Bueno, he terminado de hacer el inventario de medicamentos, pero necesito ayuda para subir nuestras cosas y las cajas de medicinas.

- ¿Subirlas? ¿A dónde?

- Hershel insistió que tomáramos la habitación de huéspedes, cree que nos lo merecemos y también necesita alguien de confianza que cuide de los medicamentos.

- Bueno, el viejo ha hablado, será mejor que subamos las cosas. - Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Skye e intento caminar con ella, pero la joven no se movió, veía hacia otro lado. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy preocupada por eso. - Señaló hacia donde veía, Daryl envió su mirada también hacia ahí, y notó a Shane y a Lori conversando a lo lejos. - Si queremos hacer las cosas sean como Dale hubiera querido, ellos son un gran impedimento, me duele decirlo por que aprecio mucho a Lori, pero es verdad.

- Ese no es nuestro asunto, maldición.

- Desgraciadamente, lo es. La situación de ellos es nuestra situación, somos un grupo y estamos juntos en todo.

- Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, aunque sea algo que afecte al maldito grupo es algo que deben resolver ellos y Rick. - Skye suspiró y regresó la mirada a los ojos azules de su esposo.

- Lo sé, es solo que es algo un poco insoportable.

- Hey, estás demasiado agobiada, te va a dar un maldito infarto o vas a dejar de respirar, sería la manera más estúpida de morir en estos días y a estas alturas.

- Yo creo que la manera más estúpida de morir es caer por un risco.

- ¿Qué? Cállate.

- Es más, creo que es aún más estúpido caer dos veces por un risco.

- ¡Hey! - Daryl colocó una mano en la cabeza de ella y desordenó su pelo, Skye solo se rió provocando una sensación en él. - Extrañaba eso.

- ¿Qué? - Ella se volteó mientras el continuaba abrazándola.

- Tu risa y esa maldita cosa que haces que te hace ver adorable… - Deslizó una mano por debajo de su nariz avergonzado, ella sonrió. - Si, justamente esa mierda.

- Cierra la boca, Dixon. - Se sonrojó y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él para que dejara de observarla. - Harás que me dé vergüenza sonreír y dejaré de hacerlo.

- Nunca dejes de hacerlo. - Le besó la cabeza. - Vamos cachorro, deja de jugar y sigamos trabajando. - Con su brazo por los hombros la jaló y caminaron juntos hacia la casa.

- ¿Cachorro? ¿Ahora soy un cachorro? - Preguntó entretenida.

- Sí, creo que te pareces más a un cachorro, torpe, juguetón, pero cuando está en jodido peligro es bastante hábil y sabe sobrevivir, ya te lo había dicho. - Le echó un vistazo y vio que sonreía complacida. - Pero creo que es más por lo torpe.

- ¡Hey! Idiota.

Daryl se encargó de subir a la habitación las cajas de medicamentos mientras ella subía las mochilas. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación Skye comenzó a ordenar los fármacos en el armario que le había comentado Hershel. Y el cazador se sentó en la cama para preparar su ballesta y afilar su cuchillo de cacería, pues estaba a unos pocos instantes de marcharse con Rick a ese largo viaje. Miró a la joven que estaba de espaldas a él, entendía la angustia de ella, lo que le había pasado a Dale la había marcado, aparte de que murió cuando pensaron que el único peligro que había era Randall, habían pensado que estarían seguros de los caminantes, pero de nuevo volvía el miedo y la incertidumbre, y eso lo veía en los ojos olivos de ella.

Skye había dejado de mencionar el miedo que tenía de quedarse sola, pero ahora que nuevamente se sentía insegura y expuesta, lo volvía a hacer, pero ella no era la única, él también temía un poco, quizá quedarse solo, pues se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Skye, que realmente lo ayudaba a sobrevivir, si ella no hubiera aparecido en su vida, no sabía lo que hubiera sido de él. Pero lo que más temía era que ocurriera algo en la granja en su ausencia y no la volviera a ver. Se levantó de la cama y la abrazó por la espalda y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, entre su pelo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Perdón.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todas las malditas preocupaciones que te causo.

- Creo que eso es inevitable, Dixon. Lo sabes, en esto días eso de las preocupaciones es como tener hambre.

- Bueno, entonces perdón por todas las que vas a pasar. - Skye se volteó aún rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Daryl y lo miró con un poco de tristeza.

- Eso suena terrible. - Pegó su frente en el pecho de él. - Quisiera que no fuera así.

- Sabes que no se puede, pero… - Tomó su mano y ambos vieron el anillo. - …te prometí siempre estar contigo y pienso cumplirlo.

- Te amo.

Skye comenzó a besarlo y lentamente empujarlo contra la cama, él tropezó con el mueble y calló acostado con la joven castaña encima que no lo dejaba de besar, sus pequeñas y delgadas manos de pianista comenzaron a acariciar su pecho y a desabotonar la camisa, él le acariciaba su larga cabellera con la mano izquierda y la otra la paseaba por la espalda, no podía detenerse, ambos sabían que debían aprovechar el tiempo, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que podía pasar y ninguno quería malgastar ningún momento juntos.


	30. Soy Dixon, Idiota Skye Dixon

Capítulo 30

"_Soy Dixon, Idiota. Skye Dixon"_

Skye se abrochaba el pantalón mientras Daryl, que estaba sentado en la cama, terminaba de abotonar su camisa, lo que habían hecho había sido algo apresurado, no contaban con mucho tiempo, además no querían que el grupo se preguntara que estaban haciendo.

Se arrimó al espejo que había y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, pronto llegó Daryl por detrás de ella y le besó el cuello.

- Iré con Rick, necesito saber cuál es el maldito plan. - Observó que Skye bajaba la mirada y percibió que le estaba doliendo ese momento. - Todo marchará bien.

- Más te vale, Dixon. - Se giró y lo besó. - Ya lo sabes, nunca te perdonaré si no regresas, serás el peor de todos los idiotas del mundo.

- Trato hecho. ¿Por qué no alistas ese maldito botiquín que te encargaron? - Ella asintió. - Te veré allá abajo.

- Seguro.

Daryl le colocó un beso en la frente y partió de ahí, cuando salió de la casa se topó con Rick en el pórtico, que repasaba pensativo el mapa.

- Hey. - Gesticuló Daryl llamando la atención del Oficial.

- Hey, Daryl. - Contestó. - ¿Cómo se encuentra Skye? La vi muy perturbada por lo de Dale.

- Ella estará bien, solo está nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar en este jodida travesía. - Rick entendió. - ¿Alguna novedad?

- No, ninguna. Solo veía cuales eran nuestras mejores opciones. - Se inclinó sobre la mesa ojeando el mapa y Daryl lo acompañó a su lado. - Pensaba llevarlo a Senoia, una hora en llegar y una de regreso, tomarlo y dejarlo, puede que oscurezca, pero estaremos a mitad del camino para entonces.

- Este pequeño dolor en el trasero será un recuerdo distante. - Ilustró Daryl apartándose del mapa y recargándose en la barandilla.

- Carol está juntando algunas provisiones para él, suficiente para un par de días. - A lo lejos se acercaba el carro de Shane, ambos lo vieron.

- Skye está arreglando lo del botiquín.

- Bien. - Permanecieron unos pocos instantes en silencio, hasta que el Oficial volvió a hablar. - Eso que hiciste anoche…

- No hay razón para que hagas todo el trabajo pesado.

- ¿Así que estás bien con todo esto?

- No nos veo golpeándonos a lado de la carretera. Nadie ganaría esa pelea. - Comentó, en cierta manera aceptando a Rick como líder. - Miró hacia atrás y Shane se avecinaba, no quería estar ahí, Rick era el que tenía que solucionar los problemas con él, nadie más. - Voy a orinar.

Daryl entró a la casa de nuevo, en la cocina Carol guardaba algunos suministros en una mochila vieja que le había pertenecido a Maggie en la secundaria. Él la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes que ir? - Preguntó la mujer.

- ¿Qué? - Curioseó sin entender a lo que se refería.

- No entiendo porque tú tienes que ir si Rick y Shane pueden hacerlo.

- No, evidentemente no lo pueden hacer. Fallaron, la otra vez algo no funcionó.

- No deberías exponerte tanto. - Daryl alzó una ceja aún observando a la mujer. - Te necesitamos más aquí que en otro lado.

- Rick me necesita también, alguien debe terminar con este maldito asunto y pronto, no voy a fallar, no de nuevo.

- ¿Y no te has preguntado que puede suceder cuando no estés?

- ¿Qué puede ocurrir? Está más resguardado aquí, hay más gente, los caminantes no tendrán más opción que la de morir.

- No son los caminantes nuestra única amenaza.

- ¿Lo dices por la estúpida gente del muchacho?

- Si… y si te has dado cuenta de las cosas, te habrás enterado de que Shane no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, el querrá recuperar el grupo de cualquier manera, tanto tu como Rick lo desplazaron. - Continuaba viendo a la mujer, pero ahora con más interés. - ¿Piensas que sería bueno dejar a al grupo o a Skye en estas condiciones?

- Ella estará bien, sabe defenderse de ese hijo de perra. Tu al contrario deberías ser la que comience a instruirse de cómo hacerlo, no siempre conseguiremos estar cuidando tu maldita trasero, mujer.

Daryl salió de la casa, caminó hacia su motocicleta y se sentó un momento a recapacitar en lo que había dicho Carol, definitivamente tenía algo de razón, y no lo había visto por ese lado. Shane había comenzado siendo la cabecilla del grupo, pero con la llegada de Rick, fue el fin de su liderazgo, pero aún así había conseguido aceptar el segundo mando, la mano derecha de su mejor amigo, sin embargo ahora él se lo había arrebatado. Era lógico que Shane estuviera enojado con Rick y con él, había caído de lugar. Y si era lo bastantemente inteligente posiblemente aprovecharía que él y Rick saldrían para apoderarse de nuevo del grupo, pero lo que más le inquietaba era que Skye no se llevaba nada bien con Shane, y si él intentaba algo, sabía muy bien que ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y sería capaz de hacer algo para detenerlo, no obstante si Shane veía que la joven le molestaba, la quitaría fácilmente del camino, así como lo hizo con Otis.

Suspiró con un poco de inquietud y pensó en que antes de irse debía ir a hablar con Skye de esa cuestión, debía impedir que tuviera problemas, por lo menos hasta que él volviera. Miró hacia la casa y Skye salía de ahí con un pequeño bolso y lo metía a la furgoneta de Otis, T-dog subía algunas otras cosas, comenzaban a prepararse.

Bajó su mirada y metió la mano al bolso de la motocicleta en busca de su arma de fuego, pero no la halló, buscó del otro lado pero tampoco encontró nada. Quiso hacer memoria, por si la había movido, pero no recordó nada, observó a su pequeña esposa que reía con T-dog por algo divertido que comentaba aquel hombre, tal vez ella la tenía. Se acercó a ellos y se recargó su cuerpo en la furgoneta, quedando frente a Skye.

- Hey, cachorro. ¿Has visto mi pistola?

- No ¿No la tenías en la motocicleta?

- Ya no está.

- ¿Ya buscaste en la bolsa de armas? - Preguntó T-dog, Daryl negó silenciosamente. - Yo iré.

- Gracias, dog. - Agradeció Skye viendo como el hombre negro se alejaba, cuando volteó el rostro a Daryl, de nuevo fue sorprendida por un beso profundo de él.

- Tengo que conversar contigo. - Indicó él alejándose de sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Debo pedirte algo.

- Dixon, no tendremos sexo de nuevo, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú estás por irte…

- ¿Quieres callarte? Tengo que pedirte algo con respecto al idiota de Shane. - Skye levantó la ceja con duda. - Ese hombre no está bien, creo que ahora que Rick y yo no vamos a estar intentará recuperar el grupo.

- ¿Qué? De ninguna manera lo permitiré, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

- Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero que hagas, tonta. - Revolvió su pelo con gracia. - Sabemos que ese imbécil puede deshacerse de lo que le moleste, tú sabes lo que hizo con Otis.

- ¿Entonces… que debo hacer?

- Esperar hasta que yo regrese, no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez y poner tu maldita vida en peligro, ¿Entendiste? - Skye bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. - Maldición Skye ¿Entendiste?

- Está bien, pero tendrás que regresar pronto, porque no soportaré estar bajo el mando de Shane por más de dos horas.

- Hazlo, regresaré lo más pronto posible.

- Promételo. - Lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo prometo, cachorro. - Besó su frente. - Lo hice cuando nos casamos.

- Dixon, eso suena muy raro, no lo vuelvas a decir.

- Demonios, estoy de acuerdo.

- Bueno, iré por algunas botellas con agua antes de que te pongas sentimental. - Rió antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

- Cierra la boca, Cohen.

- ¿Qué? - Giró sobre sus talones. - Soy Dixon, idiota. Skye Dixon.

Daryl presenció una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro de su joven esposa, y advirtió una fuerte presión en el pecho, no quería dejar de ver esa sonrisa de su cara, no quería perderla nunca, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla a su lado por siempre.

Pronto la joven volvió con una caja de plástico y una bolsa de papel, en la caja estaban las provisiones y en la bolsa unas cuantas botellas con agua, además en su espalda cargaba con la ballesta y el cuchillo de cacería de Daryl.

- Busqué tu pistola, pero no la encontré. - Le entregó sus armas y colocó el resto de las cosas en la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

- Diablos ¿Dónde estará esa maldita estupidez?

- No creo que calumniándola aparezca. - Se acercó a él y colocó sus brazos alrededor del su cuello. - ¿Quieres llevarte la mía? - Le dio un corto beso.

- No, cachorro tonto. La vas a necesitar.

- Sí… bueno… espero que no.

- Demonios, necesito un arma, solo tengo algunas flechas.

En ese momento llegó T-dog y le entregó una pistola.

- ¿Es el arma de Dale? - Preguntó Daryl examinándola entre sus manos.

- Si. - Respondió el hombre cabizbajo.

- Desearía saber dónde demonios está la mía. - Opinó mientras se guardaba la pistola en la parte trasera de los pantalones.

- ¿Listo? - Preguntó Rick llegando junto a ellos, enseguida a Skye se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era tiempo.

- Si. - Respondió Daryl y tomó su ballesta.

- Yo iré por el paquete. - T-dog se ofreció para por Randall.

- Gracias. - Comentó Rick.

- Hey. - Skye volvió a acercarse a Daryl y lo abrazó. - Ten mucho cuidado. - El cazador asintió y ella volteó a ver a Rick. - Quiero que regresen en una sola pieza, los dos. ¿Entendieron?

- Entendido, jefa. - Afirmó Rick con una sonrisa, Daryl también sonrió.

- El botiquín está listo. - Explicó Skye. - Tienen vendas, alcohol, algunas pastillas para el dolor, cosas primordiales y algunos antibióticos fuertes.

- Gracias, Doc. - Rick agradeció. Daryl se dio la vuelta y colocó una mano en la fría mejilla de la joven.

- Hey, tonta. Mantente con vi…

- ¡No está! ¡No está! - Exclamaba T-dog corriendo hacia ellos, interrumpiendo a Daryl que bajó su mano del rostro de Skye.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Rick sobresaltado acercándose a T-dog.

- Randall… - T-dog tomó aire. - No está… se ha ido.


	31. Lanzamiento De Hacha

Capítulo 31

"_Lanzamiento De Hacha"_

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que se fue?! - Preguntó Daryl en un alarido.

- ¡No está! - Respondió T-dog con el mismo tono alarmado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Llegó Andrea que había escuchado los gritos desde lejos.

- Randall, no está. - Le respondió Skye.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? - La rubia miró a Rick. - Estaba esposado.

- Creo que será algo que tendremos que ir a ver. - Respondió el líder,

Se acercaron al cobertizo donde estaba Randall para examinarlo, Daryl buscaba pistas dentro y fuera, Skye le daba vueltas al cobertizo investigando si había algún hueco, al igual que T-Dog, mientras Andrea y Rick examinaban el interior.

- ¿Quién fue el último en entrar? - Preguntó Andrea.

- Fui yo. - Habló Skye.

- Doc ¿Viste algo extraño? - Le preguntó Rick.

- No, nada. Hice lo que me indicaste, no hablé con él, solo le di el desayuno y ya. - Daryl se ellos.

- ¿Dudas de Skye, Grimes? - Preguntó agresivamente.

- No, no lo hago. - Respondió Rick tranquilizándolo. - Pero cualquier pista nos puede servir.

- Solo noté que sus muñecas estaban muy lastimadas, al parecer había estado intentando quitarse las esposas, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerradas para que no salieran. - Explicó Skye.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Gritó Lori saliendo de la casa, junto con los demás.

- Randall está desaparecido. - Le contestó Daryl.

- ¿Desaparecido? ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Maggie.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo está desaparecido? - Fue el turno de Hershel.

- Es difícil de decir. - Respondió Rick. - Las esposas todavía están enganchadas, debió deslizarse.

- ¿Eso es posible? - Carol cuestionó.

- Lo es si no tienes nada que perder. - Aseguró Andrea saliendo del cobertizo.

- La puerta estaba asegurada por fuera. - Habló Hershel que analizaba el seguro de la puerta.

- Esto no puede ser posible. - Manifestó Skye. - De haberse logrado deslizar de las esposas hubiera dejado más sangre como rastro, pero no hay ningún lugar donde se vea eso.

- Debió hacerlo con esa intención. - Comentó Andrea. - Estoy segura que no quería que lo buscáramos.

- Necesitamos encontrar a ese hijo de puta. - Apuntó Daryl. - Puede encontrar a su maldito grupo y conducirlo hasta aquí, entonces eso si será un jodido infierno.

- ¿Dónde está Sha…? - Intentó preguntar Skye pero unos bramidos la interrumpieron.

- ¡Rick! ¡Rick! - Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venían los gritos, Daryl inmediatamente se colocó frente de Skye protectoramente y ella se abrazó asustada a su fornido brazo.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Lori.

- ¡Está armado! - Gritó Shane acercándose con una gran herida en la nariz, la sangre le goteaba por la cara. - ¡Tiene mi arma!

- ¿Estás bien? - Averiguó Carl impresionado por el aspecto del hombre.

- Estoy bien. El pequeño bastardo solo se me apareció y me golpeó en la cara.

- Muy bien, Hershel, T-dog metan a todos en la casa. - Ordenó Rick rápidamente. - Glenn, Daryl, vengan con nosotros.

Daryl le dio un beso en la frente a Skye y cargó una de sus flechas en su ballesta.

- Mantente con vida, cachorro. - Le susurró al oído.

- Tú también, Dixon.

- Te lo prometo. - Respondió y le guiñó un ojo, en seguida ella se alejó y fue junto con Lori.

- Sólo déjalo ir. - Articuló Carol. - Ese era el plan ¿No? ¿Dejarlo ir?

- El plan era dejarlo en libertad lejos de aquí. - Explicó Rick. - No frente a nosotros con un arma.

- ¡No vayan ahí! ¡Ya saben lo que puede pasar!

- Lleven a todos de regreso a la casa. ¡Cierren todas las puertas y quédense en la casa! - Rick ignoró a Carol.

Daryl lo último que vio fue a Skye corriendo junto con Lori hacia la casa, eso lo hacía sentirse algo relajado, ahora debía concentrarse en la búsqueda de Randall y la extraña e irracional historia de Shane, que no le olía nada bien, parecía ser obra suya.

- Lo vi irse por esos árboles antes de desmayarme. - Explicó Shane cuando ya estaban metidos en el bosque. - No estoy seguro hace cuanto.

- No puede haber llegado lejos. - Rick exploró. - Está cojeando, exhausto.

- Y armado. - Añadió Glenn.

- Nosotros también lo estamos. - Respondió Rick y miró a Daryl. - ¿Puedes rastrearlo?

- No, no veo nada.

- Mira, de nada sirve seguirlo ¿De acuerdo? - Shane insistió. - Se fue por ese camino, necesitamos hacer parejas, nos separamos y lo atrapamos, es todo.

- El chico pesa como 25 kilos ¿Intentas decirnos que saltó sobre ti? - Daryl cuestionó a Shane sin creer nada de lo que decía y dudando de su intención.

- Digo que una roca puede superar esas desventajas ¿No crees? - Alegó Shane enojado. - Por otra parte, puede que haya sido culpa de Skye, fue la última en entrar a ese cobertizo.

- ¿Qué carajo intentas decir? - Daryl enojado se acercó amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué tal si Skye lo dejó ir? Estaba encariñada con ese chico.

- Skye no lo hizo, hombre. Tú estabas ahí ¿No será que no hiciste bien tu maldito trabajo?

- Quizá confías demasiado en esa perra.

- ¡Cierra tu puta boca! No te vuelvas a meter con ella, hijo de perra. Si confío en ella es porque es mi maldita esposa ¡¿Entendiste?!

- De acuerdo, paren. - Rick los interrumpió. - No hay nada que a mí me haga dudar de Skye, Shane. - Miró a Daryl y Glenn. - Tu y Glenn comiencen a ir al costado derecho, Shane y yo tomaremos la izquierda. Recuerden, Randall no es la única amenaza ahí afuera, cuídense entre sí.

Llegó el ocaso, y la angustia de Skye iba ascendiendo, no habían vuelto y eso la inquietaba, más por que Shane iba con ellos y ya no se podía confiar en él. Observó a su alrededor, algunos alistaban las camas para irse a dormir, así que ella eligió subir a su nueva habitación para relajarse un poco.

Ya en la recámara tomó su arma y la guardó en el pantalón. Miró por la ventana, pero no veía ningún movimiento. Paseó un poco por el pasillo del piso de arriba, no se podía estar quieta, y distinguió a Carl en la ventana del la recámara de Hershel, viendo por los binoculares.

- Hey. - Saludó ella entrando.

- Hola, Skye. - La miró por un instante pero volvió a los binoculares.

- ¿Estás bien amigo? - Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, detrás de él.

- Si, un poco preocupado por mi papá. - Dejó los binoculares y la volteó a ver. - Skye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Seguro. - El niño también tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, frente a ella.

- ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo?

- Si, varias veces. - Confesó algo confundida por la extraña pregunta de Carl.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé… Tal vez alguna vez robé botellas de alcohol de la estantería de mi papá, vaya que me arrepentí, pero… - Observó la cara apesadumbrada del niño. - …no creo que sea eso lo que quieres escuchar. ¿Qué pasa Carl? Puedes hablar conmigo.

- Skye… Fue mi culpa que Dale muriera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Nadie tiene la culpa de eso, no digas cosas así.

- Es cierto, Skye. - La miró con los ojos doloridos. - Esa tarde, fui solo al bosque, y me topé a un caminante, atascado en el lodo. Me pareció inofensivo, así que le lancé piedras.

- Carl, eso debiste haberlo avisado.

- Lo sé, pero no lo hice. Y por eso Dale está muerto.

- Espera, espera. - Tomó suavemente los hombros del chico. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pudo haber sido otro caminante.

- No, no lo era. El caminante se logró liberar del fango y me agarró de la pierna, pero yo salí corriendo. Skye, es mi culpa, yo lo maté. - Se abrazó a la joven castaña.

- No lo es Carl, tranquilo, tu no lo mataste. - Lo abrazó. - Hey, a veces cometemos imprudencias y no sin conocer las consecuencias, pero eso no nos hace malos. Solo fue un error Carl, no te preocupes.

- Pero ese error mató a Dale.

- Ese error liberó a Dale. - Carl levantó la mirada y confuso vio a Skye.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tú no estabas, pero Dale no quería seguir viviendo en este mundo, para él esto ya no estaba sirviendo, y tal vez él tampoco tenía tantas fuerzas para continuar. No es tu culpa.

- ¿Tu lo crees?

- Si, lo creo. - Le desacomodó el pelo, como Daryl lo hacía con ella, el niño sonrió. - De todos modos ¿Qué hacías solo en el bosque? Es demasiado peligroso.

- Se cuidarme solo, ya no soy un niño. - Expresó molesto.

- Se que sabes cuidarte solo, pero es muy distinto eso a ser imprudente ¿Entendiste?

- Si. - Suspiró. - ¿Estás preocupada por Daryl? - Preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

- Si, lo estoy. - Miró hacia la ventana.

- Si supieras el peligro que está corriendo ¿Irías a ayudarlo?

- Lo haría, pero sé que él puede solo. - Sintió una fuerte angustia. - Aunque… ya se tardaron.

- Ve a buscarlos.

- ¿Qué? No puedo Carl, es peligroso.

- Mi papá está ahí afuera con él, por favor.

- No lo sé Carl. - De nuevo acarició su pelo. - Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Skye le dio una última sonrisa a Carl y salió de la habitación, pensando en lo que decía el niño, tenía razón, había dejado ir a Daryl conociendo el peligro que este corría, no solo por los caminantes, sino por Randall y Shane, y ella estaba ahí, sin hacer nada, aguardando a que volviera vivo o no volviera.

Entró nuevamente a su habitación y tomó el hacha que había estado utilizando desde lo de Sophia. Suspiró un poco y sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era justamente lo que le había dicho a Carl que no hiciera, ser imprudente. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, todos estaba concentrados en las camas, así que se fue hacia la puerta trasera, por suerte en una caja encontró un linterna, estaba por salir, pero una voz la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Maggie… - Suspiró aliviada cuando descubrió de quién se trataba. - Voy por Daryl y los demás, ya tardaron mucho.

- Voy contigo.

- De ninguna manera. - La frenó. - Ya que me descubriste serás la que me ayude desde aquí, no dejes que sepan que me fui.

- Pero…

- Traeré a Glenn a salvo. - Skye salió de la casa y corrió por donde se habían ido los demás.

Daryl había estado buscando algún rastro por mucho tiempo, no había encontrado nada, Glenn y él transitaban con sigilo, entre el ruido de los animales nocturnos y de sus pisadas en las hojas secas.

- Es inútil. - Resopló el cazador. - ¿Tienes una luz? - Glenn le ofreció su linterna, y él la prendió apuntando hacia el piso, pero seguía sin encontrar nada, se estaba impacientando, probablemente todo era mentira de Shane y los había enviado por un camino falso, tal vez todo era planeado. - Vamos. - Le indicó a Glenn que avanzó detrás de él, emprenderían el regreso.

Skye andaba entre las ramas que crujían con sus pasos y con la luz de la linterna clavada en el piso, buscando cualquier pista que la llevara a los demás, no debían estar lejos, Randall de por sí no podía ir muy rápido, estaba herido de la pierna y tenía una cojera. Además, no había escuchado ninguna detonación, nadie había hecho uso de sus armas, buena señal.

Continuó caminando, haciendo nota mental de que en cuanto hallara a Daryl le pediría que le explicara bien cómo demonios se debía seguir un rastro, pues lo estaba teniendo bastante difícil. Repentinamente se escuchó un gruñido gutural, quiso distinguir de donde venía pero tropezó con una rama, cayendo de bruces en el piso, rasgándose el pantalón y consiguiendo un buen raspón en la rodilla. Su linterna se había caído lejos de ella y se había apagado. Después de quejarse por el golpe, se colocó de pie y distinguió que a lo lejos había un caminante, moviéndose directamente hacia donde había una linterna prendida, desde luego eran ellos. A pesar del dolor en la rodilla, alistó el hacha, cogió su linterna y con cautela intentó alcanzar al caminante, para matarlo antes de que sorprendiera a los otros, que se alejaban al igual que el caminante, solo deseaba llegar a tiempo.

Daryl y Glenn habían trabajado en su camino de vuelta hacia la granja, pero Daryl había descubierto algo muy interesante, había encontrado un rastro al principio, por donde había casi llegado, habían dado una vuelta absurda.

- Volvemos al principio. - Comentó Glenn.

- Si vas a hacer algo, tienes que hacerlo bien. - Expresó Daryl aún examinando el camino y continuó avanzando, hasta que tropezó con una pista notoria. - Hay dos pares de huellas justo aquí, Shane debió haberlo seguido mucho más de lo que dijo. - Señaló hacia el frente y advirtió algo extraño, se acercaron para verlo mejor. - Hay sangre fresca en este árbol. - Permaneció pensativo pero continuó explorando el terreno. - Hay más huellas, parece que caminan en tándem. - Glenn en silencio lo siguió, pero un crujido lo desconcertó, chocando con Daryl.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó al distinguir la cara de Daryl de mal humor.

- Hubo una pelea aquí. - Continuó Daryl.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que algo cayó.

- Se está poniendo raro. - Glenn parecía nervioso, tampoco entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Tuvo un pequeño problema.

Apuntó con la linterna a un pedazo de tela que se encontraba en el piso, Glenn lo levantó y ambos lo reconocieron, era la tela que había usado Skye para cubrirle los ojos. Otro ruido, pero más fuerte los sobresaltó, provocando que se ocultaran detrás de los árboles y se pusieran en guardia. No tardaron mucho en ver al caminante que estaba por ahí paseando.

La lesión en la rodilla le había dejado de doler, no había sido grave, ahora tan solo le escocía, pero no le impedía continuar con su camino que se había tornado más dificultoso, pues habían apagado la linterna y la suya se había descompuesto.

Se escondía entre los árboles, y avanzaba hacia donde creía que escuchaba los ruidos, pero por un momento hubo mucho silencio, hasta que escuchó al caminante gruñir y también la voz de Glenn gritar. No había tiempo que perder y corrió hacia esa dirección, a lo lejos vio a Glenn en el piso boca abajo y Daryl contra un árbol, intentando que el caminante no se le acercara.

Se acercó lo más que pudo, pero no había tiempo, así que desde su posición agarró el hacha y confió en su puntería. La arrojó con fuerza y le logró dar al caminante en el cuello, robando la atención del caminante, y así Glenn lo pudo abrazar por la espalda y alejarlo de Daryl, lo colocó debajo de él y con su arma blanca, que también era una especie de hacha se la incrustó en la cabeza, terminando con él.

- Bien. - Le felicitó Daryl palmeándole el abdomen.

Glenn se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y sacó su hacha, fue cuando los dos notaron el otro artefacto clavado en el cuello.

- ¿Qué demonios? - Preguntó Daryl, ambos escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos y voltearon con rapidez, Glenn dirigió la luz de la linterna y para la sorpresa del cazador encontró a Skye. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí cachorro estúpido? - Corrió a abrazarla.

- Vine a buscarlos. - Habló asustada y ciñó a Daryl con fuerza. - Tardaron mucho y… pensé que te había pasado algo.

- Eres una tonta, pudo haberte pasado algo, fue estúpido. - Acarició su pelo con alteración, dejando percibir su preocupación. Se distanció de ella un poco. - ¿Sabían que ibas a venir?

- Por supuesto que no, no me hubieran dejado venir. - Miró a Glenn. - Solo Maggie lo supo, está preocupada por ti.

- Idiota. - Le besó la frente con fuerza. - Pudo haberte pasado algo y nadie lo hubiera podido saber, mierda Skye no seas tan maldita imprudente.

- Pero no pasó Daryl, estoy bien y los encontré. - Miró a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde están Rick y Shane?

- Nos separamos para buscar a Randall. - Le reveló Glenn.

- Puede que ya estén de regreso. - Comentó Daryl, separándose de Skye y colgando su ballesta en su hombro, con la linterna apuntó al caminante, los tres se acercaron para verlo mejor.

- ¿Es…? ¿Randall? - Preguntó Skye boquiabierta - ¿Lo mordió un caminante? - Daryl se agachó a un lado del cuerpo y lo analizó.

- Este tipo tiene el cuello roto. - Tiró del hacha de Skye y se la entregó a su dueña.

- Por supuesto que lo tiene roto, Skye se lo rompió con ese lanzamiento de hacha.

- No, no fue por eso. Skye no alcanzó los huesos. - Giró boca abajo al caminante y le levantó la playera y el pantalón. - No tiene mordeduras.

- Si, ninguna que puedas ver. - Aclaró Glenn, Daryl continuó revisándolo pero no había marcas de nada.

- No, te digo que murió de esto. - Miró a Skye y a Glenn con duda.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - Curioseó el joven oriental.

Daryl tomó la mano de Skye y con Glenn detrás de ellos regresaron rápidamente a la granja, debían comunicar a todos lo que había pasado, esperando que Rick y Shane estuvieran ahí también, pero lo que los preocupó mientras iban de regreso fue que escucharon un disparo, tal vez habían encontrado un caminante.

Cuando entraron a la casa, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Lori inmediatamente corrió a abrazar a Skye.

- ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

- Lo siento, tenía que ir a buscarlos.

- ¿Rick y Shane no han vuelto? - Preguntó Daryl explorando la sala.

- No. - Respondió Lori.

- Oímos un disparo. - Aclaró Daryl.

- Quizá encontraron a Randall. - Explicó Lori.

- No puede ser, nosotros lo encontramos. - Reveló Skye que se liberó del abrazo de Lori y caminó a un lado de Daryl.

- ¿Lo devolvieron al cobertizo? - Averiguó Patricia.

- Era un caminante. - Reveló Daryl.

- ¿Encontraron al caminante que lo mordió? - Preguntó Hershel.

- No. - Respondió Glenn. - Lo raro es que no estaba mordido.

- Tenía el cuello roto. - Aclaró Daryl.

- Entonces peleó. - Habló Patricia.

- La cosa es que, el rastro de Shane y Randall estaban uno junto al otro. - Explicó Daryl a todos, haciendo saber su inquietud. - Y Shane no es un rastreador, así que no iban tras él. Estaban juntos.

- ¿Quieres volver afuera, encontrar a Rick y a Shane y averiguar qué está pasando? - Lori le preguntó a Daryl, él miró a Skye que asintió.

- Dalo por hecho.

- Gracias.

Skye siguió a Daryl la puerta de la casa, y antes de que atravesaran por la puerta Daryl la detuvo.

- Esta vez quédate aquí Skye. - Le dijo Daryl sosteniéndola dócilmente por el rostro.

- Pero Shane es peligroso.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero que estés aquí a salvo.

- Está bien. - Él la besó.

Ambos escucharon algo muy raro que interrumpió su beso, salieron por la puerta queriendo investigar de que se trataba, detrás de ellos los siguieron Andrea y Glenn, y para su sorpresa vieron miles de caminantes yendo hacia la granja, primero hacia el granero, los demás parecieron haberlo percibido también, pues salieron segundos después.

- Oh por dios. - Permitió salir Skye que cogió la mano de Daryl y la apretó con miedo.


	32. Intenta Que No Te Coman

Capítulo 32

"_Intenta Que No Te Coman"_

- Patricia, apaga las luces. - Ordenó Hershel.

- Traeré las armas. - Anunció Andrea.

- Quizás pasen de largo, como la horda en la carretera. - Consideró Glenn. - ¿No deberíamos entrar?

- No a menos que haya un túnel abajo que no conozca. Una horda de ese tamaño arrasaría con la casa.

- Debemos irnos de aquí. - Skye estaba atemorizada.

- Eso tenlo por seguro. - Le respondió Daryl. - ¿Tienes tus armas? - Ella movió su cabeza de arriba abajo. - Bien.

- Carl no está. - Lori llegó corriendo. - Es… estaba arriba, ya no lo encuentro.

- Quizá se escondió. - Propuso Glenn.

- Se supone que se quedaría arriba ¡No me iré sin mi hijo!

- No lo haremos. - Carol la tranquilizó. - Miraremos de nuevo, lo encontraremos.

Ambas volvieron a entrar a la casa, y Andrea salió con la bolsa de armas que puso en el piso, todos comenzaron a armarse, Skye tomó un rifle y algunas balas que guardó en su chamarra. Maggie se armó y le entregó a Glenn una escopeta.

- Maggie. - Se quejó Glenn de que ella usara un arma.

- Si creces en el campo aprendes una o dos cosas.

- Con ese número no sirve de nada. - Comentó Daryl negativamente.

- Puedes irte si quieres. - Hershel estaba dispuesto a defender su granja.

- ¿Vas a encargarte de todos?

- Tenemos armas, tenemos autos. - Cargó su arma decidido.

- Matemos a tantos como podamos y usaremos los autos para sacar al resto de la granja. - Andrea apoyó a Hershel.

- Estoy de acuerdo, me uno. - Comunicó Skye nerviosa bajo la mirada vigilante de Daryl.

- ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó él muy poco convencido.

- Es mi granja, moriré aquí.

- Muy bien, es una noche como cualquiera. - Comentó Daryl bajando de un brinco por la barandilla del pórtico. Al aterrizar en el piso se le quedó mirando a Skye que jugueteaba frenéticamente con su ropa, y sus labios estaban siendo masacrados por sus dientes. - Vamos cachorro, yo te atrapo. - La castaña fue bajando con cautela, al final dio un pequeño brinco, Daryl solo la sostuvo para evitar que cayera. - Hey, iré al frente en la motocicleta. - Skye asintió silenciosamente y con lentitud. - Toma esto. - Daryl consiguió algo de su bolsillo y lo deposito en las manos frías de la joven, ella bajó la mirada y observó un inhalador, desconcentrada buscó los ojos azules del cazador. - Por si las dudas. - Besó sus labios. - Mantente con vida.

- Lo haré, tu también Dixon, intenta que no te coman, idiota.

- Te lo prometí ¿No? - Ella sonrió con tristeza, al borde de las lágrimas. - Si nos tenemos que escapar, el punto de encuentro es la autopista, donde está el maldito letrero. Te veo en un rato, siempre alerta a esas mierdas. - Le advirtió y con un beso que depositó en su frente e intentó marcharse, pero Skye lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- Hasta que la muerte nos devore ¿Cierto?

- Hasta que la muerte nos devore, cachorro. - Dicho eso se marcó apresurado.

Skye observó una vez más el inhalador, habían pasado por tanto que lo había dejado de usar, e incluso ya no lo recordaba ni había tenido la necesidad de utilizarlo, Daryl pudo haberse deshecho de él, sin embargo no lo hizo, él seguía pensando en su salud, se preocupaba por ella y la quería, así como ella con él.

Suspiró sintiendo un nudo quemante en la garganta, temía por su seguridad. Guardó el inhalador en el bolsillo de su gruesa sudadera olivo y corrió hacia la RV. Antes de entrar observó a Daryl que iba al frente de la caravana, él la volteó a ver y le guiñó un ojo, ella tan solo le sonrió, entró al vehículo y su situó del lado del copiloto. Mientras Jimmy sería el que manejaba, ella iría disparando.

Los carros arrancaron, Jimmy se encarriló hacia el granero que había comenzado a incendiarse, incluso, aventajaron a Daryl que había detenido la motocicleta en la reja de la entrada y disparaba a los caminantes. Skye empezó a dispararles a los caminantes, abriéndole paso a la RV hacia el granero. El adolecente frenó la casa móvil a corta distancia de la puerta del granero, se asomó por la ventana del conductor y colaboró con Skye para liquidar a los caminantes que se les acercaban.

Daryl advirtió que varios caminantes se arrimaban al RV, así que ayudó a eliminarlos desde su posición, si le podía evitar el peligro a Skye, lo haría. Aniquiló a unos cuantos, pero se tuvo que alejar, ya que se amontonaron varios caminantes y empezaron a derribar la cerca, con la motocicleta avanzó hasta el RV.

- ¡Hey! Debieron ser Rick o Shane los que iniciaron el fuego. ¡Quizá estén tratando de salir por atrás! - Le gritó a Jimmy y a Skye. - ¿Por qué no rodean? ¡Vayan!

- ¡Entendido! - Contestó el adolecente.

Daryl sintió cierta inquietud haciendo ir a Skye hacia allá, fuera de su visibilidad, pero él no podía hacerlo y los demás estaban ocupados, además, confiaba en que Skye sobreviviría a ese ataque, suspiró profundamente viendo alejarse a la RV y él marchó hacia otro lado para seguir exterminando caminantes.

Skye continuaba disparando en lo que Jimmy daba vuelta al granero, a lo lejos, en la parte de arriba del granero alcanzó a distinguir dos figuras, eran Rick y Carl.

- ¡Ahí! ¡Jimmy! - Señaló Skye a Rick que les gritaba. - ¡Ahí están! ¡Colócate debajo! - El adolecente obedeció, pero inmediatamente, alrededor, se atestó de caminantes, sería imposible ahora mover el RV, eran demasiados. - ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Sígueme! - Dio una ojeada al muchacho que parecía en estado de shock al presenciar tantos muertos vivientes queriendo alcanzarlos. - ¡Vamos Jimmy! ¡Muévete!

Skye se levantó del asiento y se corrió al baño, se trepó en la taza y abrió la salida de aire del techo, al notar que el adolescente no la seguía se asomó y se fijó que la puerta del frente se abría violentamente y varios brazos tomaban al Jimmy y lo atrapaban, estaba perdido. Continuó trepando hasta que consiguió salir hacia el techo de la RV, ignorando los aullidos de dolor de Jimmy.

- ¡Rick! - Gritó Skye al no verlo.

- ¡Aquí Skye! - Gritó Rick desde abajo. - ¡Brinca! ¡No hay tiempo!

Skye suspiró y saltó desde el techo de la casa móvil, para su mala suerte se lastimó un poco el pie, haciéndola rodar un poco por el piso. Rick rápidamente la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse, los tres comenzaron a alejarse y por la ventana frontal del RV, presenciaron la aterradora muerte de Jimmy.

- ¡Por aquí! - Rick indicó, aferrando a Carl de una mano y el niño con la otra tomó la de Skye para así poder correr juntos. Corrieron entre los caminantes que los intentaban agarrar, pero ellos eran más rápidos. Se aproximaron al bosque. - Ahí, vayan al bosque, tan rápido como puedan, vamos. - Los tres se soltaron de las manos para andar por el bosque, siguiendo a Rick.

Daryl había estado disparando por mucho rato a los caminantes y parecía que nunca iba a terminar, eran bastantes, la mejor posibilidad que había era escapar, solo esperaba que todos pensaran lo mismo, la granja estaba perdida, se comenzó a alejar, pero notó algo que le alarmó. La RV seguía a un lado del granero, e incluso esta se estaba incendiando, tuvo el estímulo de volver, pero no lo hizo, confiaba en que ella hubiera escapado y estuviera en otro lado, menos ahí, así que continuó con su camino hacia las lejanías.

Skye estaba cansada de tanto correr, pero debía seguir, sabía que Rick los iba a conseguir sacar de eso. Oyó unos disparos, estaban llegando a la casa de Hershel, se sintió aliviada, era posible que pudieran huir de ahí.

Notaron la casa a lo lejos, Rick aceleró el paso, dejando a Carl y a ella atrás, pero para no perderlo tomó la mano del niño y comenzó a jalar de él. Observaron que Rick se acercó a un caminante y le daba un tiro en la cabeza, había salvado a Hershel, que cargaba su arma sin saber que lo acechaban por detrás, pronto Skye y Carl se reunieron con ellos.

- ¿Dónde está Lori? ¿Viste a Lori? - Investigó Rick alarmado.

- No sé qué pasó, Rick. No dejan de venir. - Contestó Hershel, asombrado por la cantidad de muertos que irrumpían en sus tierras. - Es como una plaga, están por todos lados.

- ¡Lori! ¿La viste? - Rick insistió.

- ¡No!

- ¿Y Daryl? ¿Sabes dónde está Daryl? - También preguntó Skye.

- ¡No, tampoco lo sé!

- Tenemos que irnos. - Miró a su hijo. - Encontrar mamá y los otros. - Le disparó a otro caminante. - ¡Vamos Skye! ¡Hershel!

- ¡Es mi granja! - Hershel persistía en quedarse.

- ¡Ya no! - Gritó Rick jalándolo de la camisa. - ¡Vamos!

Skye corrió hacia la camioneta roja, disparando para lograr llegar a salvo y que los caminantes no los atraparan. Consiguió subirse detrás del asiento del conductor, mientras Rick le gritaba a Hershel que subiera al automóvil, este lo hizo después de gritarles a los caminantes, y pronto arrancaron para alejarse de ahí.

Daryl se había alejado lo suficiente, contemplaba el granero, sin dejar de pensar si Skye había logrado salir de ahí o no. No le agradaba tener esa incertidumbre, no sabía dónde estaba, si estaba viva o no, herida o la habían atrapado los caminantes. Pero no podía hacer nada, si volvía estaría cometiendo suicidio, pero sino y ella estaba en peligro la estaba perdiendo.

Un gritó de mujer lo distrajo, se alarmó, podía ser de Skye. Avanzó con la motocicleta por el camino y divisó a Carol que huía de los caminantes, estaba exhausta, se detuvo cerca de ella.

- ¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día! - La apresuró.

Carol subió y antes de que los caminantes los alcanzaran, huyeron. Daryl sentía dolor en el pecho, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo sabía, si Skye estaba aún en la granja estaba perdida y le dolía profundamente, pero había una esperanza en él de que ella era lo bastantemente inteligente y hábil para salir de ese lugar con vida.

Todos en la camioneta habían estado en silencio, habían perdido todo lo que tenían y no sabían cuantos de los suyos habían muerto.

- Rick. - Habló Skye, el hombre la observó por el espejo. - Debemos ir a la autopista, Daryl me lo dijo, ese sería nuestro punto de encuentro.

- Está bien, seguro los demás lo saben también. - Explicó Rick.

- Deberían suponerlo, por lo menos. - Comentó Hershel.

- Ahí estarán todos, lo sé. - Rick confió en su grupo. - Ahí estará mamá. - Le dijo a su hijo.

Poco a poco comenzó a amanecer y pronto llegaron a la autopista, donde todo había comenzado, y donde aún permanecía el letrero para Sophia, que estaba casi desvanecido. Rick apagó el motor y los cuatro descendieron del vehículo, en silencio, buscando a los demás, Skye no veía nada de rastros, quería llorar, no podía pensar en que Daryl no lo había logrado.

- Espera ¿Dónde está mamá? - Preguntó Carl asustado. - Dijiste que estaría aquí. - Su padre no contestaba. - Tenemos que volver por ella.

- Carl…

- No ¿Por qué huimos? - Le exclamó a su padre. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es… es mamá, tenemos que ir por ella y no estar a salvo lejos de ella.

- Necesitas calmarte ¿De acuerdo? - Lo intentó calmar para que dejara de gritar. - Por favor. - El niño hizo un esfuerzo y conversó con más tranquilidad,

- Por favor, es mamá. - Le pidió nuevamente, Rick permaneció un momento en silencio.

- Mira, Carl, escucha… - Se agachó a su lado, esperando convencerlo.

- ¡No! - Se zafó del brazo de su padre y se alejó. Rick intentó seguirlo, pero Hershel lo detuvo.

- Rick. Tienes que llevar a tu hijo a un lugar seguro. Esperaré aquí a mis niñas y a los demás. - Tomó un gran suspiro. - Conozco algunos lugares, nos encontraremos en alguno más tarde.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde es seguro? - Preguntó Rick, pero Hershel no supo responder. - No nos separaremos.

- Por favor, mantén seguro a tu hijo. Me esconderé en uno de los autos. Si un caminante me atrapa, que así sea.

- No dejaré que eso pase. - Intervino Skye. - Me quedaré contigo, me niego seguir sin saber qué pasó con Daryl y los demás. - Rick negó con la cabeza.

- Rick, perdí mi granja, a mi esposa y tal vez a mis hijas.

- No sabes eso. - Miró a Skye a los ojos, que estaba tristes y a punto del llanto. - Vendrán.

- Eso tampoco lo sabes.

- Eres un hombre de dios, ten algo de fe. - Expresó enojado.

- Rick, tranquilo por favor, eso no ayuda.

Skye habló con la voz quebrada y puso una mano en su hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo. Luego caminó hacia Carl, no quería seguir oyendo a ambos hombres y su negatividad. En cuanto llegó Carl la abrazó y así permanecieron un rato, en silencio, apoyándose uno al otro en lo que los hombres terminaban de reñir.

Más tarde fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron a un caminante aproximarse, los cuatro se escondieron a un lado de la camioneta y aguardaron las órdenes de Rick, quién era el único que lo podía ver. Les indicó que se movieran al otro lado del carro, cuando este pasó y esperaron pegados a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

- No sé por cuánto tiempo más podremos quedarnos aquí. - Susurró Hershel.

- No me iré sin mamá. - Insistió Carl.

- ¿Así que simplemente nos iremos? - Preguntó Rick a Hershel. - ¿Sin saber si mi esposa, sus hijas o Daryl están aún por ahí? ¿Cómo viviremos con eso?

- Ahora sólo tienes una preocupación, sólo una. - Le aclaró Hershel. - Mantenerlo a él con vida. Puede que la naturaleza nos esté poniendo una difícil, pero esa ley aún es verdad.

- Jefe, yo no me iré. - Susurró Skye. - Si llegáramos encontrar a los demás, iremos en su búsqueda. - Rick se quedó pensativo, debatiendo internamente y de nuevo tomando una difícil decisión.

Daryl estaba preocupado, había conseguido hallar a algunos de su grupo, pero ninguno sabía de Skye, nadie la había visto, al igual que a Rick, Carl y Hershel. Los persuadió de ir de nuevo a la autopista donde Sophia se había perdido, ese era el punto de encuentro, por lo menos lo era para Skye y para él.

Sus manos transpiraban y su corazón palpitaba vigorosamente conforme se acercaban a ese punto, si no la encontraba ahí, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Algo hizo brincar su corazón, distinguió la camioneta roja que le pertenecía a Hershel y algunas personas ahí. Se acercaron más y notó al viejo Greene, a Rick y acto continuo, a Skye.

Se detuvo a un lado de la camioneta, el primero en saludarlo fue Rick, estrecharon sus manos. Bajó de su motocicleta y enseguida llegó Skye colisionando con él, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y se besaron.

- Te amo. - Dejó salir Skye con algunas lágrimas. - Mierda, idiota pensé que te había perdido.

- Soy un maldito Dixon ¿Recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo. - Se limpió las lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien, cachorro?

- Si.

- ¿Dónde encontraste a todos? - Preguntó Rick a Daryl cuando terminó de abrazar a su familia, sabía que eso solo era obra de él.

- Había unas luces traseras que iban zigzagueando por todo el camino. Deduje que tenía que ser un asiático el que conducía así. - Skye dejó escapar una risita al igual que Glenn.

- Buen chiste. - Admitió Glenn.

- ¿Dónde está el resto de nosotros? - Daryl preguntó sin soltar a Skye de la mano, ella se abrazaba de todo su brazo derecho, sin querer separarse de él.

- Somos los únicos que llegamos hasta ahora. - Respondió Rick.

- ¿Shane? - Preguntó Lori, Rick negó indicando que el ya no estaba vivo.

- ¿Andrea? - Investigó Glenn.

- Me salvó y luego la perdí. - Confesó Carol.

- La vimos caer. - Añadió T-dog.

- ¿Patricia? - Fue el turno de Hershel.

- También la agarraron. - Respondió Beth con un nudo en la garganta. - Me la arrebataron, yo estaba… estaba agarrándola, papá. Ella solo… - Gimoteó un poco. - ¿Qué hay de Jimmy? ¿Vieron a Jimmy?

- Estaba en el RV. - Respondió Rick. - Lo arrastraron. - La adolecente miró a Skye.

- Lo siento Beth. - Daryl le apretó más la mano. - Intentamos huir pero, los caminantes fueron más rápidos y eran muchos, lo atraparon. - La rubia comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su padre.

- ¿Definitivamente viste a Andrea? - Preguntó Carol.

- Había caminantes por todas partes. - Contestó Lori.

- ¿La viste? - Insistió Carol, pero nadie contestó.

- Voy a regresar. - Dijo Daryl.

- Iré contigo. - Apoyó Skye.

- No. - Rick los detuvo antes de que subieran a la motocicleta.

- No podemos dejarla. - Discutió Daryl.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si está allí. - Explicó Lori.

- Pero si ella está ahí…

- No está ahí, no está. - Rick interrumpió a Skye. - Está en alguna otra parte, o está muerta. No hay forma de encontrarla.

- ¿Ni siquiera vamos a buscarla? - Preguntó Glenn.

- Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, hay caminantes andando por todos lados. - Respondió Rick. Skye se puso tensa al ver un caminante acercándose a ellos, Daryl lo notó y la soltó.

- Yo digo que vayamos al este. - Opinó T-dog.

- Lejos de los caminos principales. - Caminó hacia su motocicleta y tomó su ballesta. - Cuanto más grande es el camino, más caminantes hay, como este… - Apuntó con la ballesta. - Yo me encargo. - Le disparó en el ojo derribándolo, luego fue a recoger su flecha.

- Debemos movernos, ahora. - Ordenó Rick.

Todos se movilizaron, tomaron los suministros que habían sido destinados para Sophia, y algunos más que encontraron en los carros, además de algo de ropa y subieron a los carros. Skye con la ayuda de Daryl subió a la motocicleta detrás de él, aunque hubieran perdido todo, se sentían bien de tenerse el uno al otro. Skye lo abrazó y Daryl arrancó el motor, yendo delante de todos. Estuvieron viajando por un largo tiempo, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse, sin tener nada, estaban completamente solos, en un mundo incierto.

De repente la bocina de la camioneta roja tocó, inmovilizando la caravana. Todos bajaron de sus autos, para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Daryl bajó de la motocicleta y ayudó a Skye a bajar de ella, en el camino había sentido algo rara a Skye, sin fuerza, muy pesada y aturdida. Pero ahora que la veía, la observaba muy fatigada, consumida, incluso tosía un poco, debía ser por el frío.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, cachorro?

- Estoy bien. - Sonrió con debilidad. - Creo que cogí un resfriado. - Suspiró con fuerza. - Quisiera llegar un lugar a dónde descansar.

- Si, lo sé. - Le besó la frente y vieron que los demás se acercaban a ellos, así que no se movieron. - Yo también, pero aguanta un poco, encontraremos algún maldito lugar a salvo ¿Está bien? - Ella asintió lentamente y tomó la mano de él, normalmente no lo harían frente de los demás, pero esta vez ella lo necesitaba, y Daryl debía aceptar que él también, por lo que apretó su mano con fuerza, sin pretender separarse de ella. Vio a Rick que se acercaba rápidamente, intuyó que ya no tenían gasolina. - ¿No tienes?

- Venimos con los vapores. - Respondió Rick.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí. - Comentó Maggie.

- No cabemos todos en un auto. - Explicó Glenn.

- Tendremos que ir a buscar un poco de combustible por la mañana. - Explicó Rick.

- ¿Pasaremos la noche aquí? - Preguntó Carol preocupada.

- Me estoy congelando. - Comentó Carl.

- Skye no se siente bien, pero puede continuar.

- ¿Doc? - Rick la llamó.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí, solo es un resfriado.

- Haremos una fogata ¿Si? - Lori comentó intentando subir el ánimo de su hijo y de la castaña.

- Ustedes vayan a buscar madera. - Indicó Daryl a Glenn y T-dog. - Quédense cerca. - Soltó la mano de Skye y colocándose a detrás de ella comenzó a frotar sus brazos, aunque no quería admitirlo, se veía cada vez más débil. - Solo tengo unas cuantas flechas. ¿Cuántas municiones tienes? - Le preguntó a Rick.

- No las suficientes. - Respondió el oficial preocupado.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados, con el culo expuesto. - Maggie volvió a insistir.

- Cuida tu lenguaje. - Hershel la regañó. - Todos, dejen de entrar en pánico y escuchen a Rick.

- Muy bien, delimitaremos un perímetro. - Comenzó Rick a dar instrucciones. - Por la mañana iremos a buscar combustible y algunos suministros. Seguiremos adelante.

- Glenn y yo podemos ir ahora. - Se ofreció Maggie. - Podemos intentar conseguir algo de combustible.

- No, permaneceremos juntos. - Rick la detuvo. - Dios no permita que algo suceda y que quede gente varada sin auto.

- Rick, ahora estamos varados. - Comentó Glenn mostrando la verdad.

- Sé que luce mal. Hemos pasado por el infierno, y peor. Pero al menos nos encontramos entre nosotros. No estaba seguro, de verdad no, pero lo hicimos, estamos juntos. Nos mantendremos de esa manera. - Todos permanecieron en silencio, excepto por la tos de Skye, la que Daryl intentó calmar frotándola nuevamente. - Encontraremos refugio en alguna parte, tiene que haber un lugar.

- Rick, mira a tu alrededor. - Glenn intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. - Hay caminantes por todas partes, están migrando o algo así.

- Tiene que haber un lugar no sólo para escondernos, sino en donde nos fortalezcamos… donde nos refugiemos, nos recompongamos y construyamos una vida para nosotros. - Comenzaba a enfurecerse. - Sé que está ahí afuera, solo tenemos que encontrarlo.

- Incluso si encontramos un lugar… y pensamos que sea seguro, nunca podremos estar seguros por cuánto tiempo será así. Mira lo que pasó con la granja, nos engañamos al creer que era segura.

- Maggie tiene razón, lo has visto Rick. Siempre ha sido así, siempre nos toma por sorpresa y cuando menos lo pensemos tenemos que huir. - Skye apoyó a Maggie.

- No cometeremos ese error nuevamente. - Hershel detuvo a ambas jóvenes.

- Acamparemos esta noche por ahí. - Señaló unas construcciones de piedra. - Volveremos al camino a primera hora.

- ¿Esto te parece bien a ti? - Preguntó Carol un poco molesta a Daryl, el asintió levemente.

- Si esto la mantiene a salvo, está bien. - Expresó viendo a Skye que temblaba de frío.

- ¿Qué tal si vienen caminantes, u otro grupo como el de Randall? - Preguntó Beth acercándose a Rick.

- Sabes que encontré a Randall ¿No? - Daryl aprovechó para anunciarle a Rick su hallazgo sin dejar de abrazar a Skye para darle calor. - Se convirtió, pero no había sido mordido. - Rick hizo un gesto extraño, algo que llamó la atención de Skye.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Beth volvió a preguntar.

- Rick ¿Qué demonios sucedió? - Fue el turno de su esposa.

- Shane mató a Randall, como siempre quiso hacerlo. - Indicó Daryl.

- ¿Y luego la horda lo atrapó? - Continuó Lori.

- ¿Sabes algo, jefe? - Preguntó Skye ante el silencio de Rick.

- Todos estamos infectados. - Todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, no lo creían.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Daryl que sintió enojo que les ocultara algo tan importante, y ahora temía por la vida de Skye, se notaba que iba a caer enferma, y si no podían hacer algo por ella como conseguir medicinas, simplemente se podría convertiría en una de esas cosas.

- En el CDC, Jenner me lo dijo. Lo que sea que es, todos somos portadores.

- ¿Y nunca dijiste nada? - Reclamó Carol.

- ¿Qué diferencia habría hecho? - Respondió Rick.

- La diferencia era que no hubiéramos estado creando más caminantes. - Comentó Skye enfadada.

- ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo? - Preguntó Glenn molesto.

- ¿Cómo podría haber tenido la certeza? Tu viste lo loco que ese hijo de…

- No es tu decisión. - Reclamó Carol.

- Cuando me enteré de los caminantes del granero, lo dije, por el bien de todos. - Glenn reclamó.

- Bueno, pensé que lo mejor era que la gente no lo supiera.

Rick se fue con rabia, seguido por Lori que iba a apoyarlo. Daryl jaló de Skye a la orilla de la carretera y ambos se sentaron en la valla de contención.

- Cachorro, deja de joderme y dime la verdad ¿Cómo demonios te sientes?

- Dixon, deja eso ya. Estoy bien, tan solo es un refriado.

- Mierda, no creo que sea solo eso, no soy estúpido. - Le tocó la frente, pero Skye sacudió la cabeza.

- Detente Daryl, estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar y ya.

- Demonios Skye, solo quiero cuidarte. - La soltó, pero ella comenzó a temblar de frío violentamente, así que volvió a abrazarla.

- Lo sé, lo siento. - Suspiró. - Esa noticia… esa noticia no me la esperaba, no pensé que todos tuviéramos… eso.

- Esto cambia mucho las putas cosas. - Observó la cara apagada y preocupada de la joven de ojos olivos. - Pero estaremos bien, lograremos también contra esta mierda.

- Si, no lo dudo. - Le besó.

Pasados varios minutos, tal vez un par de horas, se desplazaron hacia el lugar donde Rick había indicado, movieron los automóviles cerca y con lo que tenían acondicionaron el lugar antes de que anocheciera, luego colectaron rocas y leños para hacer una fogata, eso los haría mantenerse ese día.

Aunque Skye continuaba negándolo, Daryl la notaba cada vez más enferma, no era un simple resfriado como ella decía, parecía algo más y su tos empeoraba, pero aún así continuaba ayudando y trabajando con los demás para terminar antes de que oscureciera, pero él no veía que fuera por buena dirección, así que el resto del día, la estuvo vigilando.

Llegó la noche, habían prendido el fuego, y Daryl había forzado a Skye a permanecer cerca del fuego. Mientras él iba por más troncos, Carol cuidaba de ella, él le había comentado sobre Skye y sus inquietudes sobre su salud sin que nadie más se enterara, la mujer cuidaría de ella cuando él no estuviera.

Regresó con algunos leños que inmediatamente tiró al fuego, Skye en cuanto lo vio con ojos entrecerrados dejó de recargarse en el hombro de Carol y se recargó en el brazo de Daryl, quién la observó, distinguió su agobio pues inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

- No estamos a salvo con él. - Susurró Carol a Daryl, él dejó de ver a la joven y miró a la mujer. - Ocultándonos algo así. ¿Por qué lo necesitas? Él solo te perjudicará.

- No. Yo creo que Rick hizo lo correcto.

- Tú eres su secuaz, Skye también y yo soy una carga. Te mereces algo mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Daryl un poco irritado de no entender lo que Carol quería.

- Un hombre de honor.

- Rick tiene honor. - Respondió dejando en silencio a la mujer y continuó lanzando las maderas al fuego con cuidado de no despertar a Skye.

Un sonido fuerte sonó dentro del bosque, alarmando a todos, Skye despertó sobresaltada, Daryl solo acarició su cabeza para tranquilizarla y ambos se pusieron de pie.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Beth asustada.

- Podría ser cualquier cosa. - Respondió Daryl preparando su ballesta. - Podría ser un mapache, podría ser una zarigüeya…

- …Un caminante. - Terminó Rick con la frase.

- Tenemos que irnos. Quiero decir ¿Qué estamos esperando? - Carol seguía insistiendo en moverse.

- Lo último que necesitamos es que todos estén corriendo en la oscuridad. - Comentó Rick con frialdad. - No tenemos vehículos. Nadie irá a pié.

- No entren en pánico. - Pidió Hershel.

- Yo no… No me quedaré aquí sentada esperando a que aparezca otra horda. Tenemos que movernos, ahora. - Manifestó Maggie.

- Nadie irá a ninguna parte. - Gruñó Rick.

- Haz algo. - Pidió Carol.

- ¡Estoy haciendo algo! Estoy manteniendo unido a este grupo, con vida. He estado haciendo eso todo el tiempo, sin importar qué. Yo no pedí esto. - Rick comenzaba a soltar todo el enojo. - Maté a mi mejor amigo por ustedes ¡Por el amor de dios! - Todos se impresionaron al escuchar esa confesión, e incluso Carl comenzó a llorar. - Ustedes vieron como era, como me presionó, como nos comprometió, cómo nos amenazó. - Miró a su esposa que no le dirigía la mirada. Sabía muy bien que ella había comenzado todo ese problema. - Armó todo lo de Randall, me alejó para darme un tiro por la espalda, no me dejó alternativa. Era mi amigo, pero vino por mí, mis manos están limpias. - Miró a todos que no podían mantener contacto visual con él más que Daryl, Glenn, Skye y Hershel, y continuó. - Tal vez ustedes estén mejor sin mí. Adelante. Digo que hay un lugar para nosotros, pero quizá, quizá es otro sueño. Tal vez… Tal vez estoy engañándome nuevamente ¿Por qué no van y lo averiguan por ustedes mismos? Envíenme una postal, adelante ahí está la puerta. ¿Pueden hacerlo mejor? Veamos qué tan lejos llegan. ¿No hay voluntarios? - Preguntó después de un silencio tenso. - Bien, pero entiendan algo, si se quedan… Esta ya no es una democracia.

Todos vieron con estremecimiento a Rick, sus palabras habían sido duras, pero la mayoría tenían razón. Skye tomó la mano de Daryl suavemente, pero este volteó a verla velozmente al sentirla tan caliente.

- Skye… - Murmuró.

Pero la joven no respondió, al contrario, perdió el conocimiento, pero Daryl le detuvo la caída antes de que se hiciera daño, la tomó y la recostó suavemente en el piso, todos se acercaron a verla.

- ¿Skye? - Le llamó Daryl con voz fuerte. - Despierta. ¡Skye! ¡Skye!

¡Hemos llegado al final de la segunda temporada!

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, a todos los que han dejado reviews, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y me han dado muchas ideas y ganas de seguir y seguir este fic.

En ellos incluyo a CarlyBones, TammyRoss, Kraoz Lieth, Tsurara-Oikawa123 , Ambar, Gisset, peperina, RochiiR.C.R, shiky9808, Floopy y a todos los anónimos!

AHORA ESPEREMOS LA TERCERA TEMPORADA Y CONTINUAREMOS CONOCIENDO LA HISTORIA DE DARYL Y SKYE.

¡NOS LEEREMOS MUY PRONTO!


	33. ANUNCIO

ANUNCIO

¡Mis queridos lectores!

Ya viendo el primer capítulo de nuestra tercera temporada (woho!) me complace anunciarles que "Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe" continuará su curso, comenzarán una serie de capítulos que estarán entre el final de la temporada dos, y el inicio de la temporada tres, o sea, todo el invierno que no pasaron (o quién sabe si lo hagan), será para no dejar abandonada la historia por tanto tiempo y para hacer un poco más interesante la cosa, hehehe.

Espero poder comenzar a publicarlo en un par de semanas (si un par, lo siento, la universidad me quita tiempo para la historia.) Pero tengan por seguro que la historia continúa.

Manténganse atentos porque en cualquier momento esta historia ¡ARRANCARÁ!

¡GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN!

P.D: Si tienen alguna petición, por favor escríbanla como review en este anuncio, acepto ideas, Kraoz me dio muchas y gracias a ella el fic tuvo este curso. ¡SE ACEPTA TODA CLASE DE IDEAAAAAAS!


	34. Yo También Vivo Aquí, Torpe

¡Y REGRESAMOS! Al fin, después de varios (demasiados) días, la historia continúa. Muchas gracias a mis lectores por tener tanta paciencia, pero AL FIN he aquí los siguientes capítulos de HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS DEVORE. La historia de DARYL y SKYE continuará, y espero les siga gustando.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por sus comentarios, sus ideas, y recuerden que sigo aceptando ideas para la historia, pero no los entretengo más, así que A LEER y que lo DISFUTEN.

Capítulo 33

"_Yo También Vivo Aquí, Torpe"_

Cinco días habían pasado desde que huyeron de la granja, ahora tan solo necesitaban subsistir, buscando alimentos, ropaje, medicinas, gasolina y cosas con las que conseguir sobrevivir, pero no estaba siendo nada fácil, no tenían muchos recursos y los caminantes ahora parecían ser más, estaban por todos lados, haciendo todos los lugares peligrosos e inhabitables.

No podían movilizarse con facilidad debido a Skye que había caído muy enferma, era comprometido para todos estar trasladándose con ella y eso hacía que Rick estuviera algo exasperado e irritado, y cada día lo estaba más, su liderazgo se había vuelto estricto e inflexible, algo parecido a una dictadura a la que nadie se aventuraba a cuestionar, menos porque lo estaba haciendo bien, los estaba manteniendo con vida.

Superados los dos primeros días de la huída, habían hallado una pequeña y mugrienta cabañuela de dos pisos nada extensos. En la planta alta, que era una especie de ático polvoso, dormían Hershel, Beth, Carol, Daryl y Skye, que eran los que atendían a la joven enferma, en la planta baja, todos los demás.

En ese instante, Daryl viajaba de copiloto en el furgón rojo de Hershel, junto con Rick que conducía y en los asientos traseros iban Glenn y T-dog. Había partido dejando a Skye en manos de Carol, confiaba en que ella la cuidaría bien, había ganado su confianza. Sin embargo, le intranquilizaba que Skye no había abierto los ojos desde aquel día que cayó inconsciente. No estaba mejorando, pero tampoco había empeorado, temía por su vida.

Iban en busca de suministros, gasolina y medicinas, Daryl solo se preocupaba por la comida y las medicinas, ya que su esposa enferma no tendría suficiente con los pocas fármacos que habían encontrado en una ambulancia volcada en medio de la autopista.

Aunque no quería separarse de ella, sabía que él era el indicado para conseguir cosas para su salud. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, el no percibir ninguna mejoría en ella lo tenía aterrorizado y a la vez ansioso, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo. Recordó la última vez que le había mostrado su tranquilizadora y alentadora sonrisa, fue después de separarse en el ataque a la granja, cuando se encontraron en la autopista, ella se había alegrado de verlo y había corrido a abrazarlo. Extrañaba tenerla en sus brazos, sana y animada, nombrándole_ "Dixon, idiota"_ o diciéndole _"Te amo"_, no verla como una marioneta descompuesta y rota que no sabía si se volvería a mover de nuevo. Temía regresar y encontrarla muerta, o peor convertida en un inmundo caminante, y ya nunca ver ese brillo que emitía ella al sonreír o nunca volver a escuchar su voz. Pensaba todo el tiempo en ella y por todo lo que habían pasado juntos y le parecía estúpido que después de haber sobrevivido a tanto, ella pudiera morir por esa estúpida enfermedad. Si ella llegara a morir, él verdaderamente se enfurecería.

Suspiró fatigosamente, emergió de sus pensamientos y miró por su ventana. No se distinguía nada, todo estaba abandonado, lleno de caminantes que aparentaban que emigraban y ahora andaban en grupos más grandes. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, todo se iba haciendo más peligroso, menos seguro, un mundo dónde era casi imposible de vivir.

A lo lejos consiguió advertir una construcción, no estaba seguro de que era, pero podría servirles de algo si es que no había sido saqueado ya. Le dio un leve empujón a Rick en el brazo e inmediatamente le señaló la construcción, Rick detuvo el carro y también examinó el lugar. Ambos hombres se miraron y asintieron, luego el líder miró por el espejo retrovisor y ambos hombres que iban en los asientos traseros hicieron la misma acción.

Rick estacionó el automóvil a la orilla de la autopista y bajaron de él, Daryl fue el último, pues antes de bajar, sacó del bolsillo del pantalón esa identificación que le había "quitado" a Skye en el CDC, estaba gastada, sucia, pero la foto intacta, era lo que importaba. La contempló rápidamente, deslizó el dedo índice por el retrato de ella, de nuevo suspiró fatigosamente y la guardó. Bajó del carro, acomodó su aljaba en su espalda y la ballesta lista para disparar.

Avanzaron por un camino de tierra y maleza, se notaba el paso del tiempo, y llegaron frente a una casa grande de campo. Con cuidado abrieron la reja chirriante, entraron los cuatro y continuaron su camino hacia el acceso de la casa. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, vieron que esta estaba abierta y destrozada, como si la hubieran forzado para abrirla. Las expectativas de Daryl se fueron al piso, ese lugar indudablemente ya había sido saqueado, no hallaría nada para Skye y entre más tiempo pasara, menos posibilidades de sobrevivir tenía. Observó a Rick, esperando su indicación, este dio la señal de continuar, él obedeció.

Entró a la casa, primero debían examinarla, no tuvieron que buscar demasiado para saber que la casa estaba infestada de caminantes, pues en la entrada surgieron unos cinco caminantes. Al terminar con ellos Daryl ocupó las escaleras junto con Rick, se encargarían de la planta alta, mientras T-dog y Glenn despejarían el primer piso. Ascendió aceleradamente, y tomó el lado derecho de la casa, separándose de Rick. Tenía que inspeccionar tres puertas, era una casa bastante grande.

Entró a la primera habitación, en cuanto abrió la puerta surgió un caminante frente a él, una mujer, de vestido rosa claro, lleno de sangre y trozos de piel que se le desprendían del cuerpo en descomposición, no tuvo tiempo de utilizar su ballesta, pero ágilmente sacó su cuchillo de cacería y se lo enchufó en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la empujaba hacia atrás. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente y el sacó el cuchillo del ya blando cráneo del muerto viviente, lo limpió con el mismo vestido del cadáver y luego echó un vistazo la habitación, un cuarto rosa con blanco, totalmente desordenada, sin duda alguna alguien ya había entrado ahí. Fue cuando escuchó detrás de él un débil gruñido gutural, miró de reojo lentamente, y arrastrándose pesadamente hacia él, había una adolecente con las piernas rotas. Se levantó despreocupadamente, guardó su cuchillo y apuntó con la ballesta a la cabeza de la adolecente, esta le miró hacia los ojos y su corazón dio un brinco, eran unos ojos olivos como los de Skye, pero estos en cambio tenían una capa opaca encima, para salir rápidamente de ese pensamiento le disparó directo a la cabeza, se sintió más preocupado.

Continuó con las habitaciones restantes, donde encontró a otros cuatro caminantes, sabía que aunque el lugar era muy espacioso y adecuado para vivir, era peligroso si albergaba tantos caminantes.

- ¡Despejado! - Gritó él al finalizar con el último caminante que había encontrado en un baño engullendo una rata.

- ¡Limpio! - Escuchó a Glenn.

- ¡Está hecho! - Continuó T-dog.

Rick salió del otro lado de la planta alta con la camisa llena de sangre, y T-dog y Glenn se asomaron por las escaleras.

- Tomen todo lo que sea útil.

Rick dio la instrucción y todos regresaron a su sección a buscar cosas, aunque parecía no haber mucho. Daryl volvió a entrar a la habitación rosa, revisó el armario abierto y desordenado, encontró una mochila color cereza, muy parecida a la que Skye había perdido en la granja, la cogió y la llenó de algunas prendas que encontró en un estante. Continuó buscando en los cajones, halló un cepillo para el pelo, también lo guardó pero eso no era lo qué el necesitaba, el quería hallar medicinas.

Revisó todos los cajones, estanterías, armarios, pero todo estaba saqueado, y lo que quedaba no era nada que le pudiera servir a parte de la ropa y algunas mantas que habían dejado los saqueadores y les servirían a todos en el invierno que estaba cada día más presente. Prosiguió con la otra habitación, fue exactamente lo mismo, estaba disgustado, pero aún le quedaba un lugar más, el baño. Entró casi corriendo, revisó todo lo que podía, encontró algo de enjuague bucal, ungüento para el pie de atleta y algunos frascos vacíos con preinscripción, pero nada de lo que necesitaba, tomó los recipientes y los lanzó hacia la bañera, enojado, no podía seguir así, Skye quizás no aguantaría más días estando así, con fiebre, inconsciente, enferma.

Deslizó ambas manos por su rostro, impacientando y perturbado. Tomó algunos cepillos de dientes, y al abrir el último cajón topó con unos antigripales, eso debía servir, por lo menos hasta que encontrara los medicamentos que verdaderamente la sanarían.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a T-dog con una pequeña caja con algunos alimentos, sería muy difícil alimentar a todo el grupo con lo que habían recogido. Glenn llegó junto a ellos, con un par de sacos de dormir, y Rick llevaba más cosas en otra mochila.

- ¿Encontraste algo? - Rick le preguntó a Daryl, refiriéndose a los medicamentos.

- Unos putos antigripales. - Le mostró la pequeña caja, el líder pasó una mano por su rostro decepcionado. - Con esta mierda puede aguantar unos días más.

- Daryl, no podemos seguir así, debemos desplazarnos, se acerca el invierno y nosotros estamos débiles con ella.

- No voy a dejar a Skye. - Le gruñó a Rick.

- ¡Si seguimos sin encontrar medicamentos ella no lo logrará! ¡Debemos seguir!

- ¡¿Qué pretendes decirme?! - El hombre miró con seriedad.

- ¡No tiene oportunidad!

- ¡Ella va a estar bien!

- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! - Glenn alzó la voz para calmarlos, ambos hombres giraron para verlo y él le lanzó a Rick un frasco naranja. - Creo que eso le servirá a Skye.

Rick y Daryl deslizaron las miradas hacia las manos del primero y distinguieron que era justamente lo que la joven necesitaba, antibióticos.

- Muy bien, chino. - Daryl le palmeó el hombro y luego dio una ojeada a Rick. - Ella estará bien. - Masculló.

Daryl sintió un alivio, con esas medicinas Skye tenía altas probabilidades para sobrevivir a esa maldita enfermedad, ahora tan solo debían volver a salvo.

- T-dog. - Rick lo convocó. - ¿Cuánta comida hallaste?

- No mucha, no creo que nos dure ni un día.

- Este maldito lugar ya fue saqueado. - Expresó Daryl. - Pero, tal vez pueda cazar algo.

- Espero no sea un caminante. - Comentó T-dog.

- Demos una último vistazo a este lugar. - Indicó Rick, T-dog y Daryl asintieron, pero Glenn no se movió de su lugar.

- Hey, esperen. - Los interrumpió, los tres hombres lo voltearon a ver, el rostro del chico parecía asustado. - ¿Oyen eso?

Guardaron silencio total y prestaron atención al sonido ambiente, era como un pelotón de gruñidos débiles y distantes, los cuatro se voltearon a ver entre sí, alarmados. Por indicación de Rick marcharon de la casa con prudencia, Daryl se adelantó e indagó dando la vuelta a la esquina de la casa, y consiguió ver a un grupo de caminantes que se aproximaban a ellos, regresó apresuradamente y con cautela con los demás.

- ¿Podemos con ellos? - Investigó el líder.

- No lo creo. Son como treinta, no tengo tantas flechas.

- Ni yo munición. - Aclaró Rick. - Debemos salir de aquí, vamos.

Corrieron lo más rápido posible, con los caminantes detrás de ellos, que andaban con torpeza, algunos querían correr, pero sus cojeras no los dejaban, o estaban en un estado de descomposición más elevado y mientras intentaban correr partes de sus cuerpos se iban desprendiendo, y otros, otros llegaban a casi correr, llegando a ser los más peligrosos.

Alcanzaron el carro, los cuatro se metieron y cerraron los seguros. En lo que Rick intentaba encender el automóvil, los caminantes más rápidos llegaron a golpear las ventanas, las puertas, la carrocería. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el motor logró encender, Rick pisó el acelerador llevándose algunos caminantes por delante que luego pasaron por debajo de las llantas.

Daryl, después de la tensión de ser casi alcanzado por esas cosas, se relajó en el asiento, y miró el frasco de medicinas que aún Rick llevaba en la mano. El líder se las entregó, las observó cuidadosamente, ahora solo quería llegar con ella, y volver a ver sus ojos olivos y escuchar su voz.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que esté así? - Curioseó Maggie limpiando con un trozo de tela la frente perlada de Skye.

- No lo sé. - Respondió Carol. - Pero creo que si Daryl y los demás no consiguen algo de medicamentos, ella no podría lograrlo. No resistirá por mucho tiempo más.

- Ya tardaron ¿No? - Maggie se elevó del piso donde estaba la joven enferma, acostada en unas mantas improvisando una cama.

- Glenn volverá. - La mujer le habló afectuosamente. - Si lo hubieras conocido cuando iba a la ciudad y regresaba como si tan solo hubiera ido de compras, confiarías más en que siempre volverá.

- Confío en que lo hará, pero no en los caminantes. - Deslizó su mano por su frente inquieta.

- Ven, siéntate. - Le indicó Carol a su lado. - Pronto volverán.

- Hey ¿Cómo sigue? - Preguntó Lori llegando con un balde con agua.

- Igual. - Contestó Maggie sentándose a un lado de Carol.

- ¿Y la fiebre?

- No ha bajado. - Respondió Carol viendo a Lori que se había sentado del otro lado de Skye.

- Debemos bajarla a como dé lugar, si sigue así no va soportar más.

Lori tomó el pedazo de tela con el que Maggie había estado limpiando a Skye y lo mojó en el agua helada que tenía en la cubeta, lo exprimió y volvió a colocarlo en la frente de la joven.

- ¿Cómo está Daryl con esto? - Preguntó Lori a Carol con curiosidad, ya que se distinguía la cercanía que tenía ella con el cazador.

- Inquieto ¿Cómo más podría estar? - Respondió amablemente. - No lo demuestra, pero lo está. - Observó a Skye con inquietud. - Ella lo es todo para él, no la va a dejar morir. Sin embargo sabe que eso no está completamente en sus manos.

- Esperemos que hayan encontrado medicinas. - Comentó Maggie tomando la mano caliente de Skye entre las suyas. - ¿Estará soñando algo?

- Si lo está haciendo será mejor que sea algo ameno. - Habló Carol. - Así si muere… - Las dos mujeres la miraron sobrecogidas. - …no sufrirá tanto.

_Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol entró por la ventana y llegó a sus ojos, incomodándola. Percibía el escándalo de los carros del tráfico de la mañana, toda la gente pretendía llegar a sus trabajos._

_Talló sus ojos con ambas manos, pero al sentirse en una cama cómoda y en su casa la hizo abrir impulsivamente los párpados, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su departamento y estaba exactamente como la última vez que lo había visto. Como si se tratara de un resorte, se sentó en la cama, examinó todo, el oso de felpa que le había regalado Liam continuaba en el piso, en su tocador aún estaba su caja de maquillaje abierta y su perfume favorito que su papá le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños, aún perfumaba su habitación, y las fotos de su familia estaban aún en la pared, nada había cambiado, como si nada hubiera sucedido._

_Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a sí misma sin entender lo que ocurría, sin saber si sentirse aliviada por estar de nuevo en su casa o aterrorizada ¿Todo había sido un sueño? No lo podía entender, todos esos meses habían sido tan auténticos, al igual que toda la gente de su grupo, todas las muertes habían sido dolorosas, el miedo y el dolor habían sido tan reales. Daryl lo había sido, su amor por el no podía ser inexistente, no podía haber sido tan solo un sueño, se negaba a creer eso._

_Estaba aturdida, confundida, al borde de perder completamente la cabeza, de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Quería sentirse tranquila de que su familia estaba viva, de que el mundo no se había terminado, pero no podía, pues eso quería decir que nunca conoció al cazador, y Daryl había sido todo para ella, pero si él era solo un sueño… Abrió los ojos y elevó lentamente el rostro, anhelando que ocurriera algo, lo que fuera para saber que estaba pasando._

_Al fin vio algo distinto, en el reposet de color azul marino que estaba a un lado de la ventana, había ropa de hombre, alzó su ceja izquierda con duda y seguidamente sintió que algo se agitaba en su cama, lo que le provocó que diera un grito, frente a sus ojos aparecieron unos azules profundo, era Daryl._

_- ¿Qué mierda te ocurre, Skye? _

_- ¿Da… Daryl? - Preguntó perturbada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- ¿Qué? - Observó a Skye confundido. - Yo también vivo aquí, torpe. - Gruñó. - ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Skye lo miraba sobresaltada, todo estaba mal, ella no lo había conocido hasta que el mundo se había ido a la mierda, no entendía que hacía Daryl, Daryl Dixon en su casa en Nueva York. Aunque parecía estar todo bien ahí en realidad, todo estaba mal. El fin del mundo había llegado, los muertos volvían de la muerte y se comían a los vivos. Nada de eso podía estar pasando, no tenía sentido._

_- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - Intentó tomar a la joven por el brazo, pero ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama. - ¿Estás loca?_

_- Algo está pasando, nada de esto es real. - Comenzó a sentir un fuerte impedimento para respirar. - ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

_- Mierda, Skye, deja de actuar de esa jodida manera._

_- Tú… tú no eres real. - El pecho le quemaba y se le dificultaba hablar. - No… no es real. Tu… tu y yo estábamos… en la autopista… con los demás, cuando… empecé a sentirme mal._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De quiénes hablas? - Se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia la perturbada castaña. - Hey, estás muy nerviosa, regresa a la cama._

_- ¡No! - Gritó haciendo que le doliera más el pecho. - ¿No lo recuerdas? Escapamos… de la granja de Hershel… cuando los caminantes… llegaron._

_- ¿Caminantes? - Su respiración se dificultaba más._

_- Encontramos… un lugar para… pasar la noche y… - Skye cubrió su boca con una mano aterrorizada. - ¡Oh mierda! ¿Estoy muerta? - Sus pulmones le dolían bastante, en realidad todo el pecho, como nunca le había dolido, era algo más fuerte._

_- No estás muerta, tonta. Estás aquí._

_- Esto no… es real. - Susurró dejándose caer de rodillas por el dolor. - ¿Soy un caminante? ¿Esto es lo que les pasa a las personas que se convierten en caminantes?_

_- Deja de hablar estupideces. Vamos a la cama. - De nuevo intentó sostenerla, pero ella apartó las manos de él agresivamente._

_- Quiero… volver con Daryl. - Daryl levantó una ceja sin entender. - Con el auténtico. - Su vista comenzaba a oscurecer y su cuerpo dejaba de responder. - Quiero ir… con él, no quiero… morir._

- ¡Oh mi dios! - Chilló Maggie observando como Skye se convulsionaba violentamente.

- ¡Llama a Hershel! - Le exclamó Lori, la muchacha corrió a la planta baja mientras iba gritándole a su padre.

- ¡Skye! - Le llamó Carol que la sostenía con fuerza. - Vamos, puedes luchar más.

El movimiento violento terminó como empezó, sorpresivamente. Lori y Carol se miraron entre sí, espantadas, algo estaba mal.

- No está respirando. - Comentó Lori asustada.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Hershel llegando junto con sus hijas y Carl.

- No está respirando. - Contestó Carol velozmente. Hershel rápidamente comenzó a tomar sus signos vitales.

- Está muerta. - Expresó sombríamente.

Las mujeres sollozaron, excepto Carol, que veía aún a Skye.

- Creo que sería mejor que…

- ¡No! - Reaccionó Carol antes de que Hershel mencionara darle un tiro en la cabeza. - Ella aún no ha muerto, debemos intentar.

Carol se trepó sobre Skye, con una pierna de cada lado y comenzó a presionar su pecho con fuerza, seguido de respiración boca a boca y repetía.

- Carol… - Lori le susurró.

- Ella aún puede. - Señaló volviendo a presionar sobre su pecho.

Daryl consiguió ver la siniestra cabaña, estaba ansioso por comenzar a darle la medicación a Skye, con esas pastillas en un par de días volvería en sí, tal vez en menos tiempo, pero ella se recuperaría. Agradeció que Rick manejara rápidamente, sabía que cada segundo era crucial para Skye.

Llegaron frente a la casa y Rick frenó, los cuatro bajaron rápidamente, entraron a la casa y les sorprendió que no hubiera nadie en la planta baja, eso los alarmó. No permanecieron quietos mucho tiempo, escucharon fuertes voces en la planta alta, así que se subieron a toda velocidad.

Daryl estaba preocupado, si todos estaban arriba, debía ser porque algo pasaba con Skye y no parecía como si hubiera despertado. Cuando llegó se sintió desconcertado, la escena era algo extraña a primera vista, Carol sobre una pálida Skye presionando su pecho y dándole respiración boca a boca, cuando comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió como si un cubo de agua helada hubiera caído sobre su cabeza hasta sus pies.

Maggie quien lloraba corrió a abrazar a Glenn, quién contemplaba atónito.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Rick avanzando rápidamente hacia Hershel.

- Dejó de respirar. - Expuso el veterano. - Está muerta.


	35. Pocilga

¡Mis queridos lectores! No los he abandonado, eso lo juro, y jamás lo haré, siento mucho haber tardado DEMASIADO, si DEMASIADO, lo sé, en continuar la historia, pero la universidad absorbe todo mi tiempo, y bueno… el nuevo novio. Hahaha… Pero JURO que continuaré la historia, estoy motivada a seguirla hasta el final! ¿Cuándo será el final? Eso es aún un misterio, auooooo.

Pero menos palabrerío, y más lectura, así que les doy la bienvenida al capítulo 34, llamado "Pocilga", donde la historia entre Daryl y Skye continúa, espero les guste y continuaré con la historia lo más pronto que pueda, pero ya lo saben, la continuaré hasta el final.

NUNCA piensen que abandoné la historia porque no es así, jamás lo haría, solo que ya saben, tengo que hacer deberes y atender mi romance, hahaha. Bueno ya, a disfrutar de la historia!

P.D: Síganme en twitter flyingdogzofi

- Flying Zombie Dog

Capítulo 34

"_Pocilga"_

Daryl avanzó apresuradamente y se arrodilló a un lado de Skye, se ocupó de darle la respiración boca a boca en lo que Carol seguía ejerciendo el mismo trabajo de reanimación.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Maldita sea Skye! - Exhaló con fuerza al interior de su boca. - No en este momento, idiota. - Sopló una vez más. - Mierda, Skye… ¡Despierta!

- Daryl, ella está…

- ¡Cierra tu puta boca! - Le gruñó a Glenn y sopló una vez más. - Vamos estúpida, has sobrevivido a peores cosas.

Rick se aproximó a ellos con la mano en el arma de fuego, Daryl lo logró ver de reojo.

- No te le acerque más con esa mierda o te mato. - Gruñó.

- Ella no está muerta. - Intervino Carol que casi brincaba sobre el pecho de Skye con agotamiento.

Rick observó a Skye, debía actuar rápidamente, pero no sabía cómo, estaba debatiendo dentro de su mente como siempre lo hacía, sin la opinión de nadie. Soltó su arma y se hincó a un lado de la pálida castaña y tomó el lugar de Carol.

- No podemos exponernos. - Le indicó a Daryl mientras seguía masajeando el pecho de la joven. - ¡T-dog!

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza, tomó su arma y apuntó directamente hacia la cabeza de Skye a pesar de la cruda y violenta mirada de su esposo, sin embargo continuó intentando revivirla junto con Grimes.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Skye se abrieron inmensamente y realizó una potente y exagerada inhalación de aire que encrespó a todos los presentes, pensando que podría ser una caminante, pero al instante cerró de nuevo los ojos y comenzó a respirar precipitadamente.

- Hershel. - Llamó Rick para que la examinara.

Todos se apartaron, inclusive Daryl que ayudó a Carol a ponerse de pie. Se alejaron unos pasos para dejar al hombre trabajar, pasados unos momentos en silencio Hershel comenzó a hablar.

- Está viva, por ahora. - Expuso levantándose. - Pero sin medicamentos, no creo que pase la noche.

- Haz lo tuyo. - Daryl le lanzó el frasco, Hershel lo cogió entre sus manos y examinó la etiqueta.

- En ese caso, esta noche deberá luchar por su vida, si todo sale bien, mañana la tendremos de vuelta.

Comenzaron a salir del lugar, el último en marcharse fue Rick, que le depositó un suave mimo a Skye en la cabeza, y luego estrechó la mano de Daryl en forma de apoyo, el cazador asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndole por ayudarla y no asesinarla.

Carol y Daryl permanecieron solos con la joven, ambos se pusieron a un lado de ella, y la mujer humedeció de nuevo su frente, él tan solo la observaba.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? - Preguntó después de un largo silencio.

- Estábamos con ella, cuando comenzó a convulsionarse y luego dejó de respirar. - Sumergió de nuevo la tela en el agua. - La creían muerta, pero… yo no, debemos tener el beneficio de la duda ¿No?

- Gracias. - Le expresó él que acarició la cabeza de Skye. - Esos idiotas la hubieran asesinado sin intentarlo.

- No creo. - Colocó el paño en la frente de Skye. - Nos tomó de desprevenidos. - Miró el rostro del preocupado cazador. - Conseguiste llegar a tiempo, unos minutos más tarde ella hubiera muerto.

- Ella aún puede morir, ya escuchaste al viejo de Hershel, esta noche deberá luchar por su vida.

- Lo logrará. - Daryl miró a Caro que le sonrió.

- Si este maldito frío la deja, y esa estúpida medicina hace efecto.

- No seas pesimista.

- Bien, voy a requerir de su ayuda. - Hershel interrumpió con una voz fuerte y en las manos cargaba un vaso con agua.

Daryl con precaución sujetó la cabeza de Skye, agarrándola por la nuca con una mano y con la otra la espalda. Hershel se arrodilló a un lado de la joven, le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás con ayuda del esposo, le abrió los labios e introdujo la píldora a su boca, en seguida le dio agua, pero ella no la tragaba.

- Hey, tonta. - Le llamó Daryl mientras le daba sutiles golpes en las mejillas para despertarla. - Traga eso, vamos.

- ¿Cómo conseguiremos que se tome la medicina? - Carol preguntó preocupada observando a Skye. - Sigue inconsciente, no la va a tomar ella misma. - Hershel miró con el rabillo del ojo a Daryl extrañamente.

- No la sueltes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? - Interrogó el cazador sin comprender.

- Perdón por esto, hijo.

Daryl apretó la mandíbula cuando vio a Hershel presionar su boca con la de su esposa, con la mano le obstruía la nariz, el cazador no podía hacer nada, si soltaba a Skye se lastimaría.

El veterinario comenzó a exhalar dentro de la boca de la joven que abrió difícilmente sus ojos, Daryl experimentó un revuelco en el estómago, apenas se distinguían sus ojos olivos que tanto había extrañado y no dirigía la mirada a ningún lugar determinado, tan solo iban confundidos a todas partes. Encajó las uñas en la espalda de Daryl e intentó mover las piernas queriendo liberarse, pero aparte de que se encontraba muy frágil, Carol la sujetaba de los tobillos.

Su garganta produjo un sonido de succión, tosió un par de veces y nuevamente quedó inconsciente, Hershel se alejó de ella y distinguió a Daryl que lo miraba con enfado.

- Creo que el problema está arreglado. - Expuso Greene.

- Pudiste haberme dicho que hiciera eso, maldición. - Gruñó Daryl colocando a Skye que respiraba rápidamente por la fiebre de nuevo en su cama.

- Hubiéramos perdido mucho tiempo. - Se colocó de pie. - Ahora solo debemos aguardar. - Daryl que aún lo miraba con seriedad asintió y retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro de su esposa.

- Ella estará bien. - Carol se levantó junto a Hershel. - Los dejaremos.

- Si. - Dijo en forma de agradecimiento, ambos adultos dieron la vuelta para marcharse. - Hey. - Llamó y giraron a verlo. - Fue una mierda lo que hiciste, pero… gracias.

- Cuando quieras. - Contestó Hershel con tono de burla, causando una risita en Carol que la encubrió con su mano en la boca.

- Cierren el pico. - Refunfuñó Daryl con una pequeña sonrisa.

Carol y Hershel descendieron las escaleras, dejando a Daryl y a Skye solos, él cogió un paño y le retiró el sudor que le perlaba la frente. Acto continuo, tomó su mano y la contempló en silencio por unos minutos. Esa noche no se apartaría de ella, después de haberla visto morir por unos segundos, no quería que volviera a ocurrir, ella debía reponerse y él se aseguraría de que lo hiciera.

- Hey, cachorro. - Comenzó a hablarle, con una voz áspera. - Debes reponerte, tonta. Es una mierda lo que estás haciendo, has sobrevivido a tanta mierda. - Vio por debajo de la chamarra el vendaje mugriento que cubría su muñeca. - Casi te matas tú misma, pero continuaste viviendo a pesar de que este mundo se fue al diablo, y has sobrevivido a tanta porquería ¿Te vas a dejar caer por un puto resfriado? No lo creo, señorita, eso es para mariquitas e idiotas. - Miró su otra mano que reposaba sobre su estómago y se movía por la respiración agitada, y en su dedo, el anillo que los unía como marido y mujer. - Demonios Skye, eres una Dixon, los Dixon no nos rendimos, menos por un estúpido refriado. - Quedó un momento en silencio, viéndola combatir contra la muerte. - No puedes hacer esto, tan solo irte. Mierda, debes despertar eres fuerte, como todas esas malditas veces que creí que te perdería. - Dio un bufido enfadado, sabía que no le respondería y que no abriría los ojos. - Mierda. - Dejó escapar.

- Hey.

Daryl miró hacia la puerta, Carol que estaba en el marco con una sonrisa, le mostraba una mochila roja, él la reconoció, era lo que había conseguido para Skye, liberó suavemente la mano de su esposa y caminó hacia la mujer.

Había sentido mucho dolor, después de ese sueño extremadamente raro todo se había puesto de color negro, y el tormento apareció, fue aterrador, sus músculos se tensaron, su cuerpo se agitó incontrolablemente y no podía respirar, sabía que había gente con ella, pues los escuchaba, como si estuvieran lejos, o dentro de una lata de comida que iban y venían, "¡Llama a Hershel!" Escuchó gritar a Lori mientras sentía un penetrante dolor, sabía que algo estaba mal, y era con ella, tenía miedo, estaba verdaderamente asustada pero no entendía nada. "No está respirando." Expresó la voz de Carol inmediatamente después del dolor, el volumen iba descendiendo. "Está muerta." Indicó Hershel, y luego la oscuridad. Algo la obligó a despertar, el pecho le dolió y le quemó la garganta como el infierno cuando llenó sus pulmones de aire, ya que de alguna manera se habían vaciado, y lo poco que pudo ver, fue a T-dog apuntándole a la cara con una pistola, y luego la inconsciencia. Lo demás no lo vio con claridad, solo sentía que se asfixiaba y líquido corría por su garganta.

Se sentía cansada, débil, pero deseaba abrir los ojos, estaba asustada, tenía miedo de no saber de nada de lo que ocurría, se sentía mal. Nauseas, dolor de cabeza, mucho frío, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal y tan confundida. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío en su cuerpo, que hasta le resultó doloroso, creía entender, se estaba convirtiendo en un caminante y la tenían ahí aun porque quizá Daryl se negaba a que fuera ese su final. Intentó mover sus manos, le era difícil, se sentían pesadas o como si no le pertenecieran, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, asustada, hizo un último esfuerzo y su mano se movió resbalando a su lado, fue cuando escuchó unas voces.

- … debes entenderlo. Necesitamos sacarla de aquí, es peligroso. - Reconoció la siempre cariñosa voz de Carol.

- Lo sé. - Su corazón dio un brinco cuando escuchó la incomodada y áspera voz de Daryl. - Ella… ella ya no debe estar aquí, pero… - No sonaba convencido.

Era cierto, se estaba convirtiendo en un caminante, probablemente por algún rasguño que recibió y ella no se dio cuenta. El peso de sus parpados le cerró los ojos, y antes de volver a hundirse en un sueño pesado pensó en que debía irse de ahí, no quería poner en peligro a nadie.

- Gracias. - Expresó Daryl tomando la mochila roja de Skye.

- El clima está helando cada vez más. - Carol se frotó sus brazos para darse calor a sí misma y luego dirigió su mirada a Skye. - Esta cabaña es muy vieja y está en mal estado, si el frío comienza a hacerse más crudo estas paredes no la van a proteger, solo la van a empeorar.

- No podemos moverla, a penas se está recuperando.

- Pero si no nos vamos a un lugar más seguro, ella va a enfermar, podría ser peor. - Daryl gruñó y desvió si mirada hacia el piso. - Este lugar ya no es para ella, debes entenderlo. Necesitamos sacarla de aquí, es peligroso.

- Lo sé. - Miró de reojo a Skye. - Ella… ella ya no debe estar aquí, pero… - Pasó una mano por su rostro. - …debemos encontrar otro lugar, seguro, no podemos sacarla de aquí sin tener otro lugar, sería peor.

- Ten fe…

- ¿De nuevo con eso? La maldita fe no sirve, Skye se está recuperando, ella estará simplemente bien. - Regresó a un lado de Skye, volvió a limpiarle la frente perlada. - Estarás bien, cachorro.

Pasó toda la tarde con ella, después de haber sido testigo de que su esposa había estado por perder la vida, no quería separarse de ella hasta que estuviera bien. Pasado el tiempo la fiebre de Skye fue bajando, era una buena señal, pero ella aún no despertaba.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba oscuro sin contar una pequeña luz blanca que entraba por la ventana, era la luna. Miró a su alrededor, moviendo lentamente la cabeza, no reconocía ese lugar, un pequeño lugar de madera, húmedo y frío, el techo de dos aguas.

Dio un punzante suspiro, la garganta le ardía o quemaba, no sabía con claridad, pero el paso del aire a sus pulmones era doloroso. Miró a su costado derecho, Daryl dormía a su lado, con un brazo sobre el pecho de ella. Sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que a pesar de estarse convirtiendo en caminante, Daryl estuviera tan cerca de ella. Pretendió moverse, se sintió un poco pesada, pero aún así debía hacerlo, debía irse de ahí y dejar de poner a todos en peligro.

Con suavidad deslizó el brazo de Daryl fuera de ella, rodó sobre su espalda y con dificultad se puso de pie, provocándole un gran mareo, se sostuvo de una pared y al parar el mareo notó la gente que dormía a su alrededor, miró hacia sus pies, y encontró su arma y su hacha recargadas a un lado de su chamarra y una mochila roja. Solamente agarró las armas, la chamarra la podían aprovechar Maggie, Beth, Lori o Carol.

Se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la puerta, todo lo hizo con sigilo, hasta bajar las escaleras. Ahí advirtió que los demás dormían, y por la ventana vio a Glenn y Maggie haciendo guardia en el frío exterior. Miró hacia atrás, buscando otra salida, y ahí fue cuando vio una puerta trasera, la abrió quedamente esperando que el chirrido de la puerta no hubiera despertado a nadie.

Al salir sintió el frío viento que la obligaba a sacudirse y toser, pero debía resistir para no despertar a nadie. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, adentrándose a los altos matorrales del oscuro campo. Empezaba a sentirse mal, aún tenía fiebre, no le sorprendía, se estaba convirtiendo en un caminante. Dio un suspiro dolorido, entre enojo y llanto, le parecía estúpido que luego de pasar por tanto todo debía terminar así.

Continuó caminando, quería llegar a un lugar bastantemente apartado para terminar con todo, pero un gruñido interrumpió sus pasos, sabía que moriría, pero sí de algo estaba segura, era de que no sería siendo devorada por un caminante. Cuando estaba por empuñar su hacha, el caminante salió de entre los matojos, sorprendiéndola y derrumbándola al piso, ella luchaba para que el monstruo en putrefacción no la alcanzara, pero se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, no aguantaría mucho, ella se estaba debilitando muy rápido y el caminante era inagotable. No quería malgastar municiones y mucho menos llamar la atención de más caminantes, deseó gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su seca y adolorida garganta, la cabaña estaba muy lejos, nadie la iba a oír, estaba perdida.

El frío lo despertó, sus brazos se habían enfriado tanto que le había robado el sueño. Frotó sus ojos con ambas manos y distinguió que aún continuaba la negra noche, giró para ver a Skye pero su sorpresa fue no encontrarla a su lado. Apresuradamente se levantó y observó a su alrededor, ella no estaba, dio una ojeada hacia sus pertenencias, lo único que faltaba eran sus armas. Cogió su ballesta y caminó hacia la puerta escandalosamente, alertando a los demás, que se despertaron alertados.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Investigó Carol sobresaltada.

- Skye no está.

Daryl reveló saliendo del lugar, bajó velozmente las escaleras, perturbando a los demás que dormían en el piso inferior.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Rick con la mano en la pistola.

- Skye no está. - Repitió la mano derecha del líder.

- ¿Se fue? - Articuló Lori. - No puede ser, Glenn y Maggie debieron haberla visto, y no la hubieran dejado marcharse.

El cazador se dirigió precipitadamente hacia afuera con Glenn y su novia, que vigilaban el bosque, se inquietaron al distinguir a todos llegar.

- ¿Dónde demonios está Skye? ¿Por qué la dejaron salir? - Interrogó Daryl aproximándose amenazadoramente al joven oriental

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, hombre? - Preguntó Glenn sin entender.

- Skye no está. - Aclaró Lori intentando tranquilizar a todos.

- No pudo haber salido. - Afirmó Maggie colocándose entre Daryl y Glenn. - Ella no ha pasado por aquí. - Todos parecían confundidos y Daryl algo ansioso. - ¿Revisaron toda la cabaña?

- En esta pocilga no puede esconderse, esto es una ratonera. - Discutió Daryl amargamente.

- ¿Y si se convirtió en un caminante? - Preguntó Beth asustada.

- No lo creo. - Respondió Hershel con su eterna tranquilidad. - Ella ya nos hubiera atacado. - El hombre echó una mirada hacia sus espaldas y distinguió una puerta trasera. - ¿Alguien conocía de esa puerta?

Todos miraron hacia donde el veterinario miraba. Daryl, Rick, Glenn y T-dog caminaron hacia ella.

- Estaba atrancada cuando llegamos. - T-dog comenzó a explicar. - No creo que ella la hubiera conseguido ab… - No insistió más, Rick había conseguido abrir la puerta con bastante naturalidad, tanto como el líder como Daryl le dirigieron una mirada severa a Glenn y a T-dog.

- Bien, ustedes permanezcan en la cabaña. - Rick le ordenó a Lori, Carol, Beth y Carl, que le dio unas linternas a su padre y al cazador. - Los demás busquen en el perímetro, ella está enferma y débil, no pudo haber ido muy lejos. Daryl y yo iremos por este lado.

El cazador no aguardó a que Rick explicara nada más y atravesó la puerta que acababan de abrir con la ballesta preparada para cualquier cosa, caminó con precaución entre la maleza, esperando que apareciera Skye a salvo, el solo pensar perderla le provocaba malestar en el estómago y que su temperamento se exaltara.

- ¡Skye! - Gritó, en seguida realizó una pausa silenciosa para alcanzar oír algo, pero solo era el viento. - ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? - Se preguntó cada vez más intranquilo y enfadado.

- No debe estar muy lejos. - Expresó Rick examinando su entorno. - ¡Skye!

- Debemos encontrarla antes de que un jodido caminante lo haga. Si ella continúa con esa fiebre debe estar confundida como el infierno.

- Tienes razón, debe haber perdido toda noción del tiempo, se lo que es estar inconsciente por días, ella no estado al tanto desde que huimos de la granj…

Un grito rasposo pero fuerte surgió de entre la oscuridad y el silencio, ambos corrieron entro los altos matorrales del campo con las linternas apuntando hacia el frente. El corazón de Daryl latía precipitadamente, conocía esa voz, le pertenecía a ella, sabía que estaba en peligro, necesitaba encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ambos interrumpieron su andar cuando advirtieron a un caminante en el piso con un machete incrustado en el cráneo. Y de pie, observando el cuerpo con una mirada perdida, estaba Skye, con la piel empalidecida y la ropa salpicada de sangre.

Daryl bajó la ballesta y caminó apresuradamente hacia la joven, seguido de Rick. El cazador pretendió tomarla del brazo, pero ella sobresaltada retrocedió.

- ¿Qué demonios? - Dejó salir Daryl.

- ¿Doc, estás bien? - Preguntó Rick.

- Estoy… - Articuló ella con una frágil voz mientras sus labios temblaban de frío. - … estoy infectada.


	36. Un Caminante Sin Brazo Lo Haría Mejor

MIS QUERIDAS CRIATURITAS ZOMBIES! LA ACTULIZACIÓN DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO!

Siento mucho la demora, ya saben que la universidad me chupa la sangre y el cerebro, pero he podido continuar y aquí les traigo el capítulo 35 de nuestra grandiosa historia Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Debore. Gracias por la espera, y gracias a las criaturitas zombies que me siguen en twitter para hablar del fic.

No más palabras, a disfrutarlo!

P.D: Síganme en twitter fliyingdogzofi y nuestro hashtag es #HQLMND, para enterarse más de la historia.

SALUDOS!

Capítulo 35

"_Un Caminante Sin Brazo Lo Haría Mejor"_

- Estoy… - Articuló ella con una frágil voz mientras sus labios temblaban de frío. - … estoy infectada.

Despertó abruptamente, con el corazón apresurado al igual que su respiración, sudaba frío mientras en su mente permanecía esa estúpida imagen. Giró su cara rápidamente hacia su costado, para su tranquilidad Skye dormitaba profundamente. Se talló los ojos con dos dedos de su mano derecha y suspiró queriendo tranquilizarse, tan solo había sido un maldito sueño, y ahora que caía en la cuenta, se había quedado dormido después de haber charlado con Carol sobre marchar de la cabaña por el bien de todos, pero ese sueño había sido tan real.

Se acercó a Skye y tocó su frente, la fiebre se había desvanecido, se veía un poco mejor, su respiración era más suave e incluso parecía que dormía tranquilamente. Recargó su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos, y pensó en lo bien que se sentía tenerla a salvo, estaba ansioso por verla despierta, una vez más había temido por su vida, pero cada vez se comprobaba de lo fuerte que se convertido y de lo muy importante que se había vuelto en su vida.

- ¿Cómo está? – Curioseó una dócil voz.

Daryl elevó la mirada, era Carol que se había levantado de su bolsa de dormir seguidamente se hincó a un lado de Skye.

- Ella se pondrá bien. - Respondió con la voz baja y áspera. - La fiebre ha cedido, lo peor ya pasó.

- Es muy fuerte. - Carol dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se colocó de pié. - Deberías dormir un poco más, está por amanecer.

- Gracias. - Expresó Daryl.

Volvió a acostarse a un lado de Skye, la rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, esperando no volver a soñar que la perdía. Despertó un par de horas más tarde, ella aún dormía, era normal, su cuerpo necesitaba reponerse, debía dormir todo lo que pudiera.

Bajó las escaleras, y agarró el recipiente que Carol le ofrecía, no era mucho lo que había en ese trasto, pero por lo menos comería algo. Todos encontraban en silencio, Rick observaba por una de las mugrientas y desgastadas ventanas, parecía estar pensando en algo.

Daryl terminó de comer su pobre desayuno, y se aceró hacia Rick que despertó de su ensimismamiento y lo observó con seriedad, instantáneamente Glenn, T-Dog, Hershel y Lori se le aproximaron.

- Debemos movernos. - Comenzó el líder, Daryl afirmó con la cabeza, sabía que Skye despertaría pronto, aunque estaría frágil, sabía que lograría seguir el ritmo de los demás. - Precisamos conocer un poco más de nuestros alrededores, conseguir alimentos, gasolina y un nuevo vehículo. T-Dog, Glenn y Daryl vienen conmigo. Hershel vigila la cabaña. - Los hombres asintieron. El líder volteó a ver a su mujer con dureza. - Vayan empacando todo, si hallamos un buen lugar debemos irnos cuanto antes. - Rick posó su mirada nuevamente en Daryl. - ¿Cómo está?

- Ella está bien. Creo… - Deslizó su mano por debajo de su nariz. - Creo que está por despertar.

- Bien, eso necesitábamos. Prepárense, nos marchamos en diez minutos.

Daryl asintió nuevamente y subió apresuradamente las escaleras, cuando abrió la puerta, Skye seguía durmiendo en la misma posición. Caminó hacia ella y se colocó en cuclillas para acariciar su cabellera.

- Hey. Debo marchar, pero volveré …

- Debemos cambiarle la ropa. - Llegó Lori a sus espaldas. - Está húmeda por el sudor que le ocasionó la fiebre. Lo malo es que no tenemos ropa para ella.

- Si la tiene. – Pronunció con un bufido. Liberó la mano de Skye y se desplazó hacia la mochila color cereza que le había conseguido a su mujer, de ahí cogió algunas prendas. – Se las conseguí esta tarde en la casa que encontramos, junto con el medicamento. – Echar un vistazo de nuevo a la joven empalidecida y nuevamente habló. – Mientras yo siga vivo, a ella no le faltará nada.

Daryl al no escuchar ninguna contestación de la esposa del líder levantó la mirada y advirtió su dolorida sonrisa. Él comprendía el porqué, todo el grupo lo sabía; Rick había dejado de ser considerado con su mujer, menos flexible, con ella y con todo el grupo, pero era más duro con Lori y era porque estaba embarazada y no era exactamente de él.

- Eso… es... muy atento de tu parte. – Lori consiguió hablar. – Le avisaré a Carol.

Lori salió precipitadamente de ahí, con una mano cubriendo su boca, parecía que estaba por romper en llanto. Daryl desistió de mirar a la mujer cuando espontáneamente oyó el fuerte suspirar de Skye, ella cambiaba de posición para dormitar, se había colocado de lado. De nuevo rozó su cabellera.

- Mantente con vida.

Inmediatamente cogió sus cosas y marchó al exterior de la cabaña, T-dog y Glenn preparaban el automóvil que le había pertenecido a Shane alguna vez. Rick salió de la cabaña y todos ingresaron al vehículo, no hubo despedidas, ni deseos de buena suerte, tan solo se fueron alejando, mientras Daryl pensaba en que le estaba costando trabajo distanciarse de ella.

Finalmente, por primera vez en un largo tiempo había sentido un verdadero descanso, pero aún así sentía una ligera incomodidad estomacal y algo de dolor en el pecho. Abrió los ojos con fatiga, la luz de la tarde le causó un pequeño dolor de cabeza. No podía precisar cuánto tiempo había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, pero supuso que había sido mucho tiempo pues la luz le lastimaba con mucha fuerza. Con dificultad pudo abrirlos por completo, el lugar era irreconocible, era un lugar de tablones, sucio, lleno de polvo y telarañas, echó un vistazo a su lado, había sacos de dormir y mochilas, para su tranquilidad no estaba sola, o eso parecía, vio algo de ropa junto a ella, supuso con alivio que se trataba de Daryl.

Consiguió sentarse, tosió un poco algo que le produjo un gran dolor en el pecho, se abrió un poco la camisa y distinguió unas contusiones color verde, amarillo y morado, como si un caballo le hubiera dado una patada. Cerró su camisa y comenzó a levantarse, sus piernas se sacudieron un poco y su vista se nubló cuando estuvo de pie, suspiró fuertemente a pesar de su dolor en el pecho y su vista volvió a la normalidad, apoyada de la pared comenzó a dar pasos pausados y un poco torpes hacia la puerta.

Se escucharon varios pasos, en lo que parecían ser unas escaleras, se quedó congelada en su lugar y esperó a que entraran, ella solo quería ver una cara conocida y si era la de Daryl, mejor, pero los pasos eran lentos, su imaginación empezó a trabajar rápidamente y hacer su propia historia. ¿Qué tal si todos estaban muertos y ella era la única sobreviviente? ¿Y si habían huido y la habían dejado ahí? ¿Qué tal si eran caminantes?

Retrocedió para ir por un arma, probablemente debía haber una entre las cosas de Daryl, pero a causa de su debilidad cayó sentada en el piso, sin embargo eso no la detendría, se deslizó hasta donde había estado acostada, presumió que esa mochila color cereza tenía que ver con ella o con Daryl, buscó en ella y halló una pistola, era su pistola. La cargó y aguardó a que fuera lo que fuera cruzara esa puerta.

Los pasos se detuvieron, su corazón latía precipitadamente pero estaba preparada aunque su brazo comenzaba a cansarse de sostener el arma. Se oía que estaban por abrir la puerta, y con un rechinido alarmante la puerta abrió dejando ver a Hershel apuntando con un rifle hacia ella, a su lado Lori que le había abierto la puerta, y detrás Maggie, Beth, Carol y Carl.

- Mierda. - Suspiró Skye bajando el arma fatigadamente. - Fue la peor forma de despertar.

- ¿A dónde creías que ibas? - Preguntó Hershel bajando su arma y sonriéndole. Lori y Carol pasaron por la puerta para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, conseguir una pizza. - Contestó ella sonriendo.

- Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

- Gracias Hershel.

- Bienvenida. - Le expresó Carol abrazándola. - Nos hiciste falta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

- Casi una semana. - Confesó Lori. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Débil y como si un elefante hubiera brincado sobre mí. - Se tocó el pecho.

- Eso es porque Carol y mi papá lo hicieron cuando… - Exponía Carl y Skye lo miró con curiosidad. - …cuando dejaste de respirar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que… dejé de respirar?

- Pensamos que te habíamos perdido. - Explicó Maggie. - Te convulsionaste y luego te quedaste inmóvil, sin respirar. Creíamos que… - Skye se tapó la boca. - Pero Carol no se dio por vencida y comenzó a reanimarte.

- Gracias a Rick, Carol y Daryl estás viva. - Comentó Beth con una sonrisa.

- ¿Daryl? - Preguntó de nuevo Skye, estaba muy enredada. Carol asintió y ella miró a todos. - ¿Dónde está Daryl? - Todos se miraron entre sí.

- Salió. - Respondió Lori. - Rick llevó a los demás en busca de un lugar más seguro, comida, gasolina. Hemos tenido tiempos difíciles.

- Lo siento. - Expresó Skye. - Siento no haber estado ayudando.

- Está bien. - Carol la tranquilizó. - Te tenemos de regreso, ahora solo preocúpate por recuperarte, que a alguien le va a dar mucho gusto. - La tomó por los hombros. - Debes cambiarte de ropa, esa está húmeda.

- Daryl te consiguió algo de ropa. - Aclaró Lori, sacando unas prendas de la mochila color cereza. - Te ayudaremos.

- Gracias. - Sonrió la joven.

Había estado fuera casi ocho horas, estaba por oscurecer, y le causaba inquietud estar lejos de su esposa, tenía miedo de regresar y volver a verla muerta. Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, ahora ella tomaba la medicación indicada, la fiebre había bajado, Skye tenía que mejorar.

Iban de regreso a la cabaña, sin comida, con tan solo un contenedor de gasolina. Pero con un hallazgo importante. Distinguieron a lo lejos la cabaña, Daryl sintió una intranquilidad en el estómago, sabía que la encontraría durmiendo, pero no importaba mucho, el solo quería verla fuera de peligro. Llegaron a la cabaña, Rick estacionó al vehículo frente a ella, y descendieron del él.

Lori abrazó a su esposo en cuanto ingresaron a la cabaña, pero él no le respondió, Rick tan solo colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Glenn buscó a Maggie, pero ella no estaba, no se preocupó mucho, si todos estaban tranquilos es que no había de que preocuparse.

- ¿Qué hallaron? - Preguntó Hershel.

- Un montón de malditos caminantes impidiendo el paso por la carretera. - Respondió Daryl, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, adelantando un poco de lo que el líder revelaría, todo para poder ir a ver a Skye lo más pronto posible.

- Como dice Daryl. - Comenzó a hablar el cabecilla. - La carretera está infestada de caminantes, debemos limpiar el camino que nos llevaría a la siguiente localidad.

- ¿Consiguieron comida? - Investigó Carol.

- No. - Contestó Glenn. - No encontramos nada.

- ¿Aguantaremos hasta que limpien la carretera? - Preguntó Lori angustiada.

- Debemos, no tenemos otra opción.

Daryl se quedó helado, esa voz lo había perturbado, miró hacia atrás y ahí recargada en el marco de la puerta, junto con Maggie que la sostenía del otro lado, estaba Skye, pálida y delgada, pero viva y despierta. En realidad no supo cómo reaccionar, tan solo dejó de cruzar los brazos y la observó atónito.

- Hey Dixon, quita esa cara parece que viste un fantasma. - Comentó Skye con una sonrisa.

- Hey Doc. - Saludó T-dog dándole un suave abrazo.

- Es genial tenerte de regreso. - Fue el turno de Glenn.

- Gracias chicos. - Agradeció la joven y avanzó hacia Daryl y lo abrazó.

- Bienvenida. - Expresó con su voz ronca y pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él suavemente, así pudo darle un beso rápido en la cabeza. - Te ves bien. - Le susurró refiriéndose a la ropa que le había conseguido. Unos pantalones negros, camisa azul claro, una sudadera negra y aún usaba las botas que Maggie le había obsequiado en la granja. Skye simplemente sonrió agradecida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Doc? - Preguntó Rick con frialdad.

- Bien, algo débil, pero bien. - Respondió algo tímida, Carol le había comentado sobre el cambio que había tenido el líder, pero no había imaginado que tanta frialdad podían contener sus palabras. - Puedo continuar y ayudar en lo que se pueda.

- Bien, porque debemos marcharnos pronto y para poder hacer eso los necesito la ayuda todos, es hora de que trabajemos como un grupo, así todo será más fácil.

- Para eso todos deberíamos saber utilizar armas ¿No? - Preguntó Maggie.

- Correcto. - Rick le dio la razón. - Y cuando me refiero a todos, es a todos, todos debemos cuidar las espaldas de todos. ¿Entendido? - Todos asintieron pero el líder centró la mirada en su hijo, lo cual Lori notó.

- Rick, no creo que Carl…

- Dije todos, Lori. - Alzó la voz Rick dejando a todos algo asombrados de que le alzara la voz a su esposa de esa manera. Carl miró a su mamá e intentó tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes mamá, ya no soy un niño. Puedo hacerlo.

Lori se tapó la boca con una mano, apesadumbrada por su hijo, sobrecogida por cómo le había hablado su marido y avergonzada. Skye vio al niño seguro de sí mismo, finalmente su padre lo dejaría hacer algo por el grupo, no sabía si era algo bueno para él, pero él lo había pedido desde hace tiempo.

- Seguro que puedes. - Habló Skye quebrando el silencio incómodo que se había hecho.

- Iré a cazar algo, no podemos quedarnos sin comida. - Habló Daryl a lo que Rick asintió. - Vamos Skye.

Daryl ayudó a Skye a que subiera las escaleras, aún estaba débil y sus piernas parecían dos tiras de goma de mascar y se mareaba con facilidad. Cuando entraron al ático, Daryl la atrajo hacia él y la besó con fuerza, Skye respondió deseosa a ese acto. Al alejar sus labios no dejaron de abrazarse, y él unió su frente con la cabeza de ella.

- Mierda Skye.

- Yo también te extrañé, Dixon.

- No cualquier idiota deja de respirar unos segundos antes de darle su maldito medicamento. - Señaló viéndola a los ojos, separando un poco su frente de ella.

- ¡Hey! - Reclamó la joven dándole un débil golpe en el brazo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Fue patético, un caminante sin brazo lo haría mejor. – Skye comenzó a reír, pero se tocó el pecho con dolor. – Hey, toma las cosas con calma. – La ayudó a acostarse en la cama improvisada de ambos y la cubrió con las mantas. - Descansa, iré a cazar algunos malditos pájaros y volveré.

- Ya lo sabes Dixon, si no regresas iré por ti.

- Lo sé torpe. - Besó su frente y acomodó un poco el gorro de su sudadera. Miró a su lado y vio el termo con las medicinas cerca. – Toma esto y descansa todo lo posible, pronto nos tendremos que marchar de aquí, no es un buen lugar para quedarnos. Debes estar fuerte. - Skye lo obedeció y tomó las píldoras, dejó el termo a un la de de la cama y su mirada se posó en los ojos azules de su esposo. - ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó al dase cuenta de la mirada de la joven no se apartaba de él, Skye solo le sonrió débilmente. - Él dio un suspiro, se aproximó a ella y la besó en los labios. - Duérmete de una maldita vez y mantente con vida.

Daryl esperó hasta que su durmiera, mientras afilaba algunas de sus flechas, pensaba en que estaba un poco preocupado, Rick quería moverse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, Skye debía recuperarse rápidamente o de lo contrario no aguantaría mucho, había perdido mucho peso desde que enfermó y estaba débil. Pero aún así confiaba en que ella podría hacerlo, el que despertara esa misma mañana era un gran avance.

- Hey Skye. - Le habló con voz baja y ronca. - Odio que me preocupes con esas mierdas, aunque seas torpe, eres fuerte… y debes continuar así. No pienso perderte, sería estúpido, hemos llegado tan lejos y pasado por tanta jodida mierda, y… - Pasó una mano por debajo de su nariz. - y… te amo… idiota.

Daryl se levantó y cuando estaba por salir escuchó movimiento, cuando giró a ver, Skye se acomodaba en la cama con una sonrisa marcada en la cara.

- Cierra la boca, tonta. - Gruñó. - Descansa.

- Lo podría hacer si tú cerraras la boca. - Ella vio que estaba por irse. - Daryl…

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo.

- Si… igual.


End file.
